DIGIVICION
by Tocatl
Summary: El unico canal cien por ciento digimon .fic terminado
1. cronicas digimaniacas

DIGIVICION

COMIENZO

En una ciudad llena de smog alla, por lo alguna ves se conocio como tenochtitlan , en un hermoso lugar retacado de nopales , 2 chicos veian las nubes cavilando acerca de lo que podrian hacer para volverse millonarios

-oye y si convensemos a disney de que cree su tienda de zapatos tenis de cristal

-no , no me agrada

ultimate spider y mauricio eran los nombres de dichos chicos , ultimate , era un chico gótico un tanto serio , mientras que mauricio era un despiadado … bueno , era un chico normal con alles de grandeza

-oye ultimate . y si hacemos nuestra propia película , " el santo contra las momias extraterrestres adolescentes mutantes"?

-naaaa , por que no la tercera película de spiderman vs depredador

-o que tal nuestro canal de televisión?

-Con que personal?

Mauricio callo por algunos segundos

-ya se quines nos podran servir

mauricio se acerca a un telefono publico y saca su tarjeta de telefono

-bueno? Operadora , quiero una llamada por cobrar a japon con toei animación

y así quedidos amigos inicio la mas grande aventura 2 chicos que se aventuraron a hacer el primer canal de televisión 100 por ciento digimon

6 meses , 4 demandas ,unos cuantos pesos , y cursos de español para los chicos japoneses, después

en la colonia de la roma del este , la del sur y la del valle , un edificio se levanta majestuosamente como un coloso , en el edificio de abajo es donde una junta importante se desarrolla

todos los dijielejidos se encuentran alrededor de una mesa vestidos con trajes , alquilados (no alcansa el presupuesto) esperando a que sus nuevos jefes los pongan al tanto de la situación

-ok- dice ultimate spider- este es el plan de programacion , devemos crear programas tan buenos que todos quieran verlos , que nadie pueda vivir sin ellos , seran los programas de "DIGIVICION"

-chale- continua mauricio- que choro para decir que no tenemos ni idea de que poner en el canal

- callate mauricio -

todos los dijielejidos les aparece una gota en la cabeza

disculpe- creo que tenemos unas cuantas ideas para el canal - dice un chico rubio

-perfecto , quiero oirlas todas

seis horas después

no , el estilo de the matriz no me gusta -

-que tal el de elvis , o el de underword?- dice tai

nel

7 horas después

-podemos pedir pizza?- dice daisuke

bueno , pero después trabajamos

podemos poner programas culturales -dice cody

cody es arrojado por la ventana

8 horas después

quien en su sano juicio va a querer ver un programa en donde Izzy y Matt den las noticias de la tarde desnudos?

no comprenden nuestra arte - contesta Matt

cerdo deprabado - contesta Izzy

10 horas después

Mimi grita totalmente enojada mientras los demas se atragantan de pizza

- no , ultimate , no importa lo bien que les quedo la ecena de la película del hombre araña ,. No te voy a besar

Ultimate spider se pone triste

12 horas después

alguien ha visto a ken y miyako?- dice joe

no-

entonces podemos poner programas culturales?-dice cody

cody es arrojado nuevamente por la ventana

24 horas después

todos estan dormidos en la mesa , de momento la puerta se abre violentamente y cody entra gritando

-ya lo se . VAMOS A PONER A TAI CON UNA BAZZOKA DINAMITANDO UN COLEGIO DE MONJAS jajajaja

ultimate spider voltea a ver a kary - recuerdame despedirlo

todos salen de la oficina totalmente desvelados a punto de un colapso nervioso

y para cuando inicia las transmiciones del canal? -pregunta Matt

ultimate spider voltea a ver a mauricio

-es…… EN 10 MINUTOS

todos los miran con ojos de furia -- QUEEEEEEEEE?

Todos salen corriendo y abordan un taxi que los lleve al estudio , en el cerro del chiquihuite (si existe)

5 minutos después

tai muerto de miedo - esta cosa es mas rapida que viajar en la espalda de blackwargreimon , pero , creo que el es mas seguro

el conductor lo voltea a ver - orale chavo , esta belleza es mas rapida que una diarrea en el metro , corre lo suficiente como para unas carreritas en el periferico , lo unico malo es que no tengo idea de la gente que he atropellado , tampoco se cuantas caguamas me he tomado -

Matt - que es una caguama?

El conductor acelera el taxi. - nunca distraigas a un chofer cuando maneja y lee la revista playboy

Todos llegan al estudio . literalmente quemando llanta

Todos bajan y se dirijen al estudio de televisión , mientras mauricio se queda a pagar el taxi

El conductor lo mira totalmente ebrio - puedes ponerme un varo en la palma de mi mano?

no , pero puedo romperte la jeta de un chin$/&so

en el estudio de filmacion

Matt en las camaras , tai en los micrófonos y todos los demas comiendose los bocadillos

Ultimate desesperado - el espectáculo va a comenzar y no tenemos ningun programa , que vamos a hacer?

Ultimate jala a Mimi de el brazo - Mimi , se que al final de la serie aseguran que tienes en un futuro tu propio programa de cosina , así que ….

5 segundos después

Mimi en un escenario de cosina con un delantal y sombrero de chef , - voy a matarte ultimate

Vos en off - todos listos en

5

4

3

2

1

a continuación su programa

**"cocinando con Mimi"**

continuara


	2. cosinando con Mimi

Musica de fondo

_**Vos en off**_- bienvenidos a este su programa cocinando con Mimi , donde aprenderemos a cocinar deliciosos experimentos que saldran de la mente de Mimi , con cosas que encontraran , solamente en la cosina de Mimi

Con ustedes su afitriona , Mimi Tachikawa

Las luces iluminan el rostro de Mimi quien solo mira a la camara , intentando disimular su panico escénico

Ella suspira y mira a la camara

Mimi - bien amigos hoy vamos a aprender a cocinar … ehh

Fresas con crema

Mimi saca de el refrigerador un plato con fresas

Mimi - a estas fresas , se les agrega crema , y listo

Vamos a unos comerciales

_Sonido de barney_

Aparece tai vestido de agumon (en botarga)

Tai - hoy tus hijos pueden crezer sanos y fuertes

Tk - oye Matt , sabes cual es el cereal adicionado con vitaminas D-2?

Matt - no tengo la mas minima ·"$·$ idea

Aparese tai frente a ellos - pues solo mis riquisimos agumon flakes , vengan acompañenme al mundo del sabor

El camino tienen una flecha que dice tepetongo

Ademas en cada caja viene un cupon con el que puedes canjear una de las 65454411124685665651 piezas para armar tu propio digivice

Y si es que no sale tu cupon , puedes tener un premio de consolación pues en cada caja vienen divertidos premios para que los colecciones

Tk . a mi me salio un condon usado

Kary - a mi una cucaracha

Daisuke - a mi una piedra en forma de roca

Tai toma un plato de cereal y le echa leche - disfruta de suconsistencia que al mesclarse con la leche adquiere un agridulce y picante sabor chamoy

Otros cereales como los pikachu.flakes y los hot-os perjudican tu salud y tu bolsillo

Comprelo ya

Son productos digimon , en la casa el taller o en un barco sin timon

Tenga siempre digimon

Coma frutas , verduras y tacos con limon

Y tenga siempre digimon

Ultimate spider- por que a mi --U

Ahora volvemos con nuestro programa

Mimi se presenta mas relajada ante la camara mostrando orgullosamente sus fresas con crema

Mimi - hola amigos bienvenidos de nuevo a mi programa , les tengo una sorpresa agradable a muchos de ustedes , el día de hoy tenemos un invitado especial que nos ayudara a cocinar un delicioso fundeu **Daisuke Motomiya**

Daisuke - así es amigos , he venido a mostrarle , que un chico tan guapo y apuesto como yo , jeje , sabe cocinar

Mimi - presumido …. Y que necesitamos para preparar el fondeu?

Daisuke- como muchos de ustedes saben , el fondeu esta hecho a base de diferentes tipos de quesos

Mimi - si es cierto

Daisuke - toma una olla y empiesa a poner diferentes tipos de quesos - queso manchego . queso crema, creso , queso de tuna , de chile , de aguacate y el toque secreto

Mimi - toque secreto?

Daisuke ensiende la olla y se quita los zapatos mostrando su pie derecho lleno de hongos

Daisuke - quesillo de mis pies

Mimi saca los ojos al mas puro estilo anime - qqueeeeeee?

Ultimate spider- queeeee?

Todos los dijielejidos - queeee?

El que lee esto? - queeee?

Daisuke saca una espátula y empieza a rascar sus pies para sacar el quesillo (guak)

Daisuke mete de plano su pie en la olla la cual empiesa a burbujear el liquido viscoso (mas no por eso sabroso)

Mimi - estas loco o que , eso no es comida

Daisuke .- quires apostar , vamos no se necesita de mucho para cocinar el fondeu (saca una cuchara ) mira como t,k , si se lo come

Tk - que es eso?

Mimi - eso es .. (Daisuke le tapa la boca )

Daisuke - ehh , no hagas caso y come , es una reseta familiar

T,k , lo prueba

Tk - esto esta delicioso (todos tras camaras estan vomitando)

Mimi - en vida te vuelvo a traer a mi programa

Daisuke se va totalmente deprimido con su olla de fondeu de quesillo

Mimi - ugh , ahora amigos , nuestro tiempo se ha terminado

Agradesco la ayuda de ultimate spider y de tefal , para la elaboración de este programa , no olviden de sintonizarnos la proxima semana cuando aprendamos a cocinar , las deliciosas , tostadas de pata - mon , hasta la próxima

Patamon encerrado en el horno - auxilio esta loca me quiere matar

Mimi se acerca al horno y lo enciente ,- hasta la proxima

Ultimate spider se acerca a Mimi - Mimi eres genial , no puedo creer que hayas improvisado todo esto

Mimi - solo hay un pequeño problema

Ultimate spider- cual?

Mimi - voy a matarte

Ultimate spider - ups

Comercial

Un rubio egocentrico

Matt - quien yo?

Una chica sin cerebro

Sora - habra sorato?

Otra chica sin cerebro

Kary - que es un cerebro?

Y otra chica mas sin cerebro

Miyako - mmm, quesadillas de sesos

Juntas en la mas grande aventura jamas contada

Imágenes de accion de las 3 chicas , kary en una bici saltando un edificio , Miyako en un patin del diablo siendo preseguida por la policia , sora esquivando garbanzos disparados con una resortera al mas puro estilo matriz

Y Matt en el baño leyendo la revista vanidades - ora ?

Este verano ….

Kary- buenos días Matt

Mas imágenes de accion

Matt - buenos días angeles

Titulo gigantesco

**Los angeles de Matt**

Solo en digivicion chanel

Próximamente

Nuestro siguiente programa

**Digimon , casos de la vida real , con sora takenouchi**

**Corte**

Amable auditorio

Devido a multiples demandas en contra de el inocente ultimate spider , a partir de este momento mauricio se retira de DIGIVICION , para unirse a una compañía rival llamada UMBRELLA CORP que crea armar biologijas , dijo crear productos farmaceuticos para ayudar a la humanidad , hasta el momento solo se sabe que mauricio sacara a la venta la nueva pomada para las hemorroides , umbrella corp , con vitamina … con g-virus

Suerte en tu nueva carrera mauricio

Mauricio - zzz z z z z z z z (ronquidos)

pregunta rapida , existe el queso de chile (estracto de digimisterios sin resolver)


	3. digimon, casos de

Digivicion channel

Digimon , casos de la vida real

Con su anfitriona , **Sora Takenouchi **

Sora - hola amigos , a su programa favorito

Fan de la serie - no es cierto

Sora saca una pistola y le dispara

Sora - como decia bienbenidos a su programa , donde veremos situaciones reales que les han acontecido a todos los digielejidos , o sea nosotros

Matt - como la ves en la que te eborrachaste en casa de tai y te masturbaste con un crucifijo

Sora (con una vena en la cabeza ) - quieres que te dispare a ti tambien Matt?

Matt - ehh , continua

Sora - ahora veremos nuestra primer historia titulada , semilla de odio , el por que de un momento a otro **Ken Ichijouji** se convirtió en el emperador de los digimons

……

ken en la escuela escribiendo felizmente en la clase de matematicas

profesor - ok chicos . miren al pizarron y escriban todos los ejercicios , después contestenlos y nos veremos el día de el examen

ken - ehh , profesor no hay ningun ejercicio en el pizarron

profesor - nunca dije que las clases serian sensillas . ademeas tu me caes mal así que ve a la direccion a que te apliquen un castigo

ken sale de el salon y va la la direccion , donde pronto lo hacen pasar con el director

director - mmm , como es posible que un chico tan estudioso como tu se meta en tantos problemas en tan solo un día , si , se que la muerte de tu hermano fue doloroza , pero ya olvidalo , cual es tu problema

ken - es que ….

Director - anda dilo

Ken - veo gente muerta

Director - creo que necesitas un especialista , lo mismo dijiste hace 2 meses y no quiero recordar ese incidente con los cazafantasmas y esa loca Reiko Mikami , le costaste a la escuela 199 000 yenes pagar por que se llebaran a ese tal innuyasha

Ken - pero es la verdad , veo gente muerta , hay un niño muerto detrás de usted

Director - muy gracioso

Gasper - solo quiero ser tu amigo

Y así … ken fue mandado con un sicólogo para que analizara la causa de sus problemas , obviamente su mama lo llevo

Mama de ken - no puedo creerlo , como es posible que nos hayas hecho todo eso después de lo mucho que gastamos para qllevarte al campamento de verano con tu tio Michael Jackson , no es posible que sea cierto , por que a mi , buaaaaaa

Ken - mama , mira al frente , vas a atropellar a….

Se escucha un tronido y se siente como si el auto en el que van hubiera aplastado algo

Mama de ken - malditos baches

Vos de sora como narradora - pero a ken le esperaba lo peor cuando llego con el sicologo

Sicólogo - señora , lemento decirselo , pero su hijo es bipolar

Mama de ken - (pensando) bicolor, ahh , si claro

Sicologo - tiene un gran problema mental

Mama de ken - (pensando) dental? Ahh . si claro

Sicologo - tiene tendencias suicidas y le queda prohibido entrar al metro , usar agujetas , y leer revistas de cualquier tipo , podría ser mortal

Mama de ken - (pensando) carnal? Ahh , si claro

La mama de ken y ken salieron de la cosulta

Mama de ken - (pensando) al menos mi hijo es suicida y no homicida

Ken -( pensando) voy a matar a ese doctor

Y esa noche lo peor se dio a conocer

Ken se encontraba solo en su cuarto viendo la televisión y una vos le hablo

Vos - he venido por ti

Ken - eres tu , peter pan?

Vos - no

Aparece una sombra en la puerta de ken

Ken . quien eres?

La sombra se acerca a la luz , es darth vader de star wars

Darth vader - deja que el lado oscuro te domine , abrasa la oscuridad

Ken - quien eres tu?

Darth vader - soy tu padre

Ken - nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Papa de ken (el verdadero) grita desde la otra recamara - ken , callate , quiero dormir

Ken- si papa

Darht vader - upps . me equivoque , bueno de todos modos ven conmigo , os mostrare un poder mas alla de tu imaginación

Ken - nooo , así me decia la tia jijurria , ven y dame el poder , sientelo , nooo

Ken se hace obillo y se chupa el dedo

Darh vader se quita la mascara , es en realidad venommiotismon ,

venommiotismon ,- callate y ven

venommiotismon lo mete al digimundo a traves de un portal en la computadora de ken , y mágicamente ken se tranforma en el emperador digimon

ken - que chido

y así ken inicio su reinado de conquista

ken - debo iniciar mi reinado de conquista

….

Olvidenlo

De vuelta con sora

Y esa amigos es la verdadera historia de tk y sus amigos

Ultimate spider - que no era de ken y darh vader?

Sora - se ve que alguien no aprecia su vida

Nos veremos la proxima semana

**Comerciales**

Amigito

Estas cansado de …

Dormir en el piso?

Leer este fic?

Que tu novia te deje?

El gobierno de fox

Entonces tenemos para ti el mejor producto , es el magnifico "digi cosa rara" que no resolvera ninguno de tus problemas . pero al menos te sacaremos una lana

Pero no me crean , escuchen unos testimonios

Daisuke - siempre esyube enamorado de kary , y ella nunca me pelo , grasias a "digi cosa rara" todo sigue igual

Kary - siempre quise que mi hermano tai muriese para ser yo la jefa de los dijielejidos , pero gracias a "digi cosa rara" nada ha cambiado

Lo ven , nuestro producto es una vil farsa , pero se que ustedes los compraran , solo habran su caja de "digi cosa rara" y notaran , que no habra ningun cambio y todo seguira su curso

Llama ahora al 01 800 pagayluegopreguntas 9000 y te enviaremos 2 "digi cosa rara" por el precio de 4 , o compra 8 "digi cosa rara" y el noveno te lo cobramos y no te lo enviamos

Marca ya

**Comercial**

Gracias al éxito obtenido por "cocinando con Mimi" ahora usted puede adquirir las grandes recetas de Mimi

Mimi - alguna ves quiso cocinar una sopa maruchan , pero no sabe como? No se preocupe , desde ahora ya puede aprender a cocinar desde hot cakes en chile verde , hasta mole de olla con arroz encebado cubierto de chocolate

Solamente envia la palabra pakete empaches al 666 en tu celular y resibiras anualmente una de mis recetas para cocinar los banquetes mas deliciosos con tan solo 100 000 pesos

**Nuestro siguiente programa Matt Ishida en concierto**

(boletos primera fila con acceso a palco al tiket digimaster y dejando reviews)

corte

Matt - ehh , ultimate

Ultimate spider , si?

Matt- voy a cantar en un concierto?

Ultimate spider - si

Matt - pero si no tengo ninguna cancion

Ultimate spider - tendras que complacer a los fans

Matt - y si se quieren propasar conmigo?

Ultimate spider - me gustaria quedarme a platicar contigo , pero tengo que buscar a Mimi

Matt - para que?

Ultimate spider - eso lo se yo y tu no deves saberlo

matt-?


	4. matt en concierto

Digi grazz . ota y supositorios gabumon , traen a ustedes el siguiente programa

Comercial obligatorio antes de el programa

De japon a México llega a ustedes…

**Digigarzz. Ota**

El nuevo y mejorado digigrazz ota reduce la graza corporal y hasta podría ayudarle a poner una taqueria con todo lo que sobre

Aparece Izzy con una botella de gigigrazz ota en su mano

Izzy - olvidece de operaciones y cirugías millonarioas

Deje atrás esas interminables horas en el gimnasio que solo le causan hernias en el …. Ano? (quien escribio eso?)

Deje atrás todas esas pastillas , supositorios y enemas que le prometen soluciones inmediatas

No recurra a dietas aterradodas que le pueden traer como complicaciones :

Bulimia

Anorexia

Caida de el pelo de la axila

Moquillo

Hipo

Que te desafuren

O te corten la luz

Izzy continua su explicación

Izzy- la formula de digigrazz ota es super efectiva , por lo que desde el momento que usted la compra ,estara bajando de peso INCREIBLE!

Es muy simple su uso , abra el frasco de gigigrazz ota (usted pensara que esta vacio y pensara que no tiene nada ) aspire la combinación de brizas marinas traidas desde el lago de xochimilco , ese es el secreto

Aparece Miyako con otra botella de digigrazz ota

Miyako- es mas solo por estar viendo este comercial , usted estara bajando de peso totalmente gratis , cortecia de digigrazz ota

No pierda tiempo entre ala pagina y resibira totalmente gratis una botella extra en la compra de 50 botellas

No pierda la oportunidad

Titulo gigantesco

**Bienvenidos**

Imágenes de fans enloquecidas con pancartas de "te amo Matt "

**Al concierto**

Mas imágenes (una chica se desmalla)

**Mas esperado por todos**

Una silueta en el escenario (un acorde tipo crash metal)

Otro titulo gigantesco en las pantallas alrededor de el escenario

**Matt ishida en concierto**

Todos en el palacio de los deportes gritan de emocion

Fans - que no era este el concierto de ricardo arjona?

Fan2- no se yo vine a ver a marilin mason

Matt en el escenario con micrófono en mano

Matt - Kirakira shiteru kibun wa  
Ohisama na no  
Happa no shizuku sarari  
Matsuge ni ukete

Ima hirogaru sukuriin  
Kimi to issho da ne  
Saa doko mademo tsuzuku  
Sunahama far away  
Dakishimete tonde

(explosión de fuegos artificiales)

Mahiru no hoshi nagai kami chiribamete  
Mabushisa no kiss shizuka ni kudasai  
Mahou ga tokeru toki koibito ni nareru ka mo  
Dakedo ima wa kimi no yume no naka ni iru dake

Kuruma ni hora butsukaru  
Shinpai da wa  
Ishiki ga fuwari tobeba  
Itsu demo aeru

Naze kokoro to karada wa  
Hanarerarenai no?  
Sono shitsumon wa suteki

Matt baja al escenario y toma de la mano a una chica de la primera fila

Zoe Wittie Fanel- ehh?

Matt suve con Zoe Wittie Fanel al escenario donde se pone a bailar alrededor de ella

Kimi e to wink and kiss  
Tsukamaete ageru

Yoake no kaze kubisuji ni makitsukete

Buraindo ga kasuka ni yureteru

Kagayaku kono hoshi ni watashitachi ikite iru

Dakedo ima wa kimi no yume nonaka ni hiru dake

Mahiru no hoshi negai kami chiribamete

Mabushisa no kiss shizuka ni kudasai

matt baja a Zoe Wittie Fanel de buelta a su lugar en la primera fila

Mahou ga tokeru toki koibito ni nareru ka mo

Dakedo ima wa kimi no yume no naka

Matt estrella su guitarra en una bocina estilo nirvana

Matt se electrocuta al hacer esto y estalla parte de el escenario

Matt corriendo de un lado a otro quemandose

Fan 3- que buen espectáculo

Fan4- de primera parece real

Ultimate spider se digna a echarle una cubeta de agua a Matt

Ultimate- se puede saber por que estabas cantando en japones , se supone que tu contrato solo acepta que hables en español

Matt - es que no se me ninguna cancion

Ultimate- yo te di una lista de ellas

Matt - no voy a cantar el mariachi loco

Ultimate - bueno ok , continua . pero al menos toca algo en ingles o en español , por cierto que era eso que cantabas

Matt - era una cancion que salio en un disco en japon , es una cancion dedicada a sora , aunque muchos creen que es a Mimi

Ultimate - no os pregunte la historia de tu vida , y anda que los fans quiern verte

Fans - mucha ropa!

Matt (con una gota en la cabeza) bueno , mejor sigo cantando

Toma de la bocina su guitarra y enpieza con un acorde

Matt , gracias por haver venido , esta es una cancion que muchos de ustedes conocen , es el tema de apertura de digimon 2 , para lo que nesesitare la ayuda de …. Tai

Tai - (vestido totalmente de lentejuelas) hola mexicanos

Matt - y Daisuke

Daisuke - (vestido de rokero) somos los mejores

Matt empiesa de nuevo con un acorde

Las luces se centran en tai quien empiza a cantar mientras las lentejuelas dejan ciegos a casi medio mundo

Tai - Volvemos a empezar,  
la historia se escribirá de nuevo  
a enorme velocidad, lo sé bien.

Matt se acerca al publico señalando a Saturno que esta en primera fila

Matt- Teñirse tu verás, de rojo  
la tierra hasta su entraña,  
salvarla todos debemos con valor.

Un dueto de guitarras , Daisuke y Matt al mismo tiempo mientras que tai continua cantando

Tai- Paraiso fue, inerte luce hoy,  
llevamos adentro un heroe dormido,  
¡levántalo!.

Matt continua tocando la guitarra mientras Daisuke se acerca al micrófono y empieza a canta

Daisuke- Atravesemos con decisión  
hasta un lejano confín  
dificil senda sin temer  
mirando fijo sin desfallecer.

Los tres se acercan al micrófono , todas las pantallas arriba los muestran a ellos

los tres-Que los latidos del corazón  
quemen su pecho con ardor.  
Aquel mañana que se olvidó  
volvamos todos a recuperar  
en la batalla que va a iniciar.

Las luces se apagan y Daisuke y tai salen del escenario , no sin antes abentar su guitarra al publico , la cual es tomada por saturno que estaba en la primera fila

Fans - otra . otra , otra

Matt , necesito un descanso esos fans de la ultima fila me estaban lanzando su ropa interior

Ultimate spider - esto es mejor de lo que pense ademas recuerda que los que estan eln primera fila tienen acceso a tu remolque , así que sal y canta una mas

Matt -pero es que ya no se me ninguna

Ultimate - no se ve y canta la camiza negra , no espera esa la cantaste en el concurso de miss anime , ve y canta una de pedro infante o ricardo arjona , si es mas , ve y canta la de santo pescado

Matt- santo pescado?

Ultimate - tu entendiste , ahora sal

Matt sale entre fuegos artificiales (mas?) y aplausos y vitoreos de los fans se acerca al micrófono

Matt - Santo pecado conocerte,  
Santo pecado preguntarte,  
Si viajas sola por la vida,  
Si aceptas de inquilino entre tus brazos,  
A este pobre pecado,  
Abandonado...abandonado.

Los fans comienzan a gritar de emocion

Matt -Santo pecado hacerme adicto,  
Al brillo que disparan tus ojos,  
A tus manos investigando todo,  
Al ruido que haces cuando consigues,  
El milagro...el milagro.

Santo pecado es el deseo,  
Santo pecado tus caderas,  
Y el vértice calido y siniestro,  
Archivo de mis fantasías,  
Tan cerca siempre del cielo,  
Y del infierno...Y del infierno.

la luces bajan y un reflector alumbra a Matt quien continua cantando

Matt- He tratado de encontrar la analogía,  
Para ponerle algún nombre,  
A este caos que me has causado,  
Que me gusta y me fastidia,  
Y me ha dado por llamarle solo,

Santo pecado,  
Santo pecado,  
Si me das una razón para estar vivo,  
Porque después das dos para estar muerto,  
Y grito que es un santo pecado,  
Santo pecado,  
Si construyes paraísos por un rato,  
Porque después me avientas al infierno,  
Y digo que es un santo pecado  
Santo pecado,  
Santo pecado conocerte.

Hoy sumo sueños a mis dudas,  
Hoy resto besos a mis ganas,  
Hoy vivo al filo de la nostalgia,  
Hoy tengo heridas como estrellas,  
Hoy sueños mientras te extraño,  
Con olvidarte...olvidarte

Matt saca el micrófono y lo acerca al publico invitandoles a cantar con el

Fans-Santo pecado,  
Santo pecado,  
Si me das una razón para estar vivo,  
Porque después das dos para estar muerto,  
Y grito que es un santo pecado,  
Santo pecado,

Matt-Si construyes paraísos por un rato,  
Porque después me avientas al infierno.

Mentiras que te creo,  
Verdades que te inventas,  
Santo es el coraje,  
Y pecado es el delirio de quererte para mi.

Santo pecado,  
Santo pecado,  
Si me das una razón para estar vivo,  
Porque después das dos para estar muerto,  
Y grito que es un santo pecado,  
Santo pecado,  
Si construyes paraísos por un rato,  
Porque después me avientas al infierno,  
Y digo que es un santo pecado  
Santo pecado,  
Santo pecado conocerte.

Matt pierde el control y en un ataque de emocion se avienta hacia la primera fila esperando que lo agarren como a las estrellas de rock en las películas

Matt se lleva a una chica que estaba en la primera fila

Setza-chan- ehh Matt , podrias quitar tu mano de mi…

Matt - ohh , perdona (por que a mi me pasa esto)

Digigrazz ota trajo para usted este programa

Son productos digimon , en la casa el taller o en un barco sin timon

Tenga siempre digimon

Coma frutas , verduras y tacos con limon

Y tenga siempre digimon

Esta noche en digivicion

Kary - estudiosos cientificos han descubierto que el tomar veneno puede causar la muerte , ademas se investiga la misteriosa desaparición de barcos en el triangulo de las bermudas

Un refresco ha sido considerado milagroso , pero no le diremos cual hasta que vea el noticiero

Nuestro siguiente programa

**Noti-mon (el unico noticiero , para usted que ve digimon)**


	5. notimon

Detrás de camaras

**Ultimate spider;** se puede saber por que demonios dicen que no tiene idea de las noticias que van a dar?

**Kary **: bueno es que la verdad estabamos , bueno estaba , bueno yo

**Ultimate**: y donde demonios esta Matt?

En el eztadio donde se dio el concierto

**Matt**: atrapado entre toneladas de basura que dejaron los fans ; ultimate , ya termino el concierto? Ultimate? …. Ehh? ultimaaaaaaaaaate?

De regreso en el estudio 

**Tk:** afontemoslo , no tenemos noticias que dar , dosos lo que iban a servir de reporteros no estan , Mimi esta con Michael

**Ultimate** estupido Michael

**Kary** ; mi hermano esta preparando su serie , todos odiamos a Joe y joe esta con su serie , cuando los digimos atacan , Izzy esta preparando su programa , harto rollo y no mencioemos a sora que esta con su ilucion de tinanic con ella y Matt

**Ultimate **; estupido titanic

**Tk **; solo contamos con Miyako , con Daisuke con joe , y con cody para el programa

**Ultimate** ; en que momentos se me ocurre enviar a ken por mi torta de tamay y mi atoligth sabor champurrado , en fin

**Ultimate** dirije a kary y a tk a su lugar en el escenario

**Vos en off** : este es el noticiero de la risa , donde curamos cualquier priza

**Ultimate **; noo ¡ perate , nos vam a demandar (lo pienza un poco) bueno ok , continuen ( por que a mi me pasa esto?)

**Kary** ; vienvenidos a este su noticiero , notimon , donde daremos las noticias mas relevantes de el momento

**Tk **, (sentado de el otro lado sonriendo a la camara ); así es demos un minutos y le daremos el mundo

**Ultimate **; (tras el escenario) ahí va otra demanda

**Kary** : y entonces comenseos , pues… (pienza un poco) , esta mañana en el parque de chapultepec encontraron los restos de una mujer que fue asesinada brutalmente , fue cortada en 3000 pedazos y arrojada al lago de este lugar

**Tk **: ehh , kary , solo fueron 3 pedazos

**Kary** : callate solo es para subir el raiting

**Tk **: --U . bueno en otras noticias , en la delegación , bueno en un lugar de este país , un hombre asesino a su suegra y la dejo empeñada por unas cervezas en una tienda de su casa , hasta ahora la policia no ha podido encontrar el lugar donde la empeño

**Kary** , en noticias extranjeras , tres de los criminales mas peligrosos han salido de la carcel , el primero sadam hussein , se escapo de luna de las carceles de alta seguridad de estados unidos asegurando que iba por cigarros , los guardias no sabian que sadam , ni fuma , ni que a los custodios no se les deja salir a comprar cigarros

Kary lo pienza un poco

**Kary **: bola de babosos

**Tk** , y no solo eso , el peligroso asesino conocido como chaeles mason , escapo de la carcel de alta seguridad , jurando que se llamaba jon cofy , que curaba infecciones urinarias , ratones aplastados y cancer , (insólitamente lo hizo)

**Kary** , y vamos con la seccion de clima

**Miyako:** Buenas tardes, tengan todos Ud. Mi nombre es miyako y yo daré la sección del clima. Bueno tendremos una temperatura de –40°C en la zona de quintana roo y todas esas zonas del sur y en elcentro donde esta el df una temperatura de unos 80°C aprox. Bueno con esto concluimos la sección del clima. ADIOS, VÁYANSE AL INFIERNO!

(kary le avienta un ladrillo en la cabeza a Miyako )

**tk :** Muy bien, compañera. continuando con las noticias, en el periferico (autopista con segundo piso) atropellaron a un perro y eso no es todo además le salió sangre (a lo lejos se oye un "oohh!")

**ultimate** : --U

**kary **, y vamos a unos comerciales , y al regresar , nuestos proximos estrenos en la seccion se espectáculos , y nuestra pregunta de el día , quien cree que es mar guapo para pareja de gatomon , garfield o el gato felix , marque ya

**comercial **

centro de estudios . señor genai

**tai:** sora tienes la cara de a beatifull girl , my heart is only you , my love , you are the sun to my live

**sora **: que?

**genai** : niños , no se quedan con la cara de wauat , e inscribanse a nuestros cursos de otoño de "inglis for idiots"

con nuestros cursos aprenderan duro pero seguro , el arte de responder a todas las preguntas que les llegan a hacer en cualquier idioma , desde el ingles al gamorreano , podran platicar con cualquier persona de cualquier lugar

descuentos a caballeros del zodiaco , supercampeoes y maestros jedy

**tai:** sora tienes la cara de a beatifull girl , my heart is only you , my love , you are the sun to my live

**sora** : y tu tienes cara de pen&/()/o

(niños no hagan eso en casa)

de vuelta al noticiero

**Izzy** , no , ya se que estamos al aire pero no voy a dar ninguna seccion de espectáculos , hasta que me den a mi un programa y no me dejen como un personaje de relleno

**Ken** (vestido de conserje lo arroja fuera de camara toma las hojas con las noticias tose y empiesa a hablar)

No se pierdan en digivicion la película , Matt potter y la recamara secreta ya que fue nominada a … (arroja la hoja al piso)

Ejem , y quienes roban camara son , la tigresa quien al parecer violo a Michael jacson ….(arroja la hoja)

Mimi en video porno, los 4 mirindasticos , la guerra de los cosmos , la mano peluda , el santo contra jason? (arroja todas las hojas al piso) … eso es todo (suspiro)

**Ultimate spider** : (pensando) es la ultima ves que dejo que mauricio escriba los guiones

**Kary y tk** : eso es todo por hoy no se pierda notiradio , de lunes a viernes por 666 de FM

Nuestro siguiente programa (ya se nos ocurrira algo)


	6. digilucha libre triple d

En La oficina de ultimate spider, que es también su cuarto (para evitar pagar 2 rentas)

**Ultímate spider** : (hablando por telefono) no ya les dije que nunca había escuchado hablar de los archivos ocultos de ozcorp

Ultimate spider cuelga y echa la cabeza para atrás (suspiro) esto no me gusta

Mimi toca a la puerta

**Mimi **: hola ultimate , puedo pasar?

Ultimate spider se levanta de inmediato y se acerca a la puerta a velocidad supersonica

**Ultimate spider** : hola Mimi , pasa , por que no te sientas y platicamos un ratito, zaz?

A Mimi le aparece una gota en la cabeza

**Mimi **: bueno es que , me prometiste que le harias una entrevista de trabajo a Michael , y vine a ver si tenias tiempo

**Ultimate:** quien es Michael?

**Mimi** : mi … novio

**Ultimate spider** : …. (le aparece una vena en la cabeza) .. comprendo , que venga

Mimi sale de la habitación e instantes después entra Michael

Michael entra en la habitación

**Michael **: tu eres ultimate? crei que serias mas alto

U**ltimate **: no me obliges a golpearte … tu

**Michael** : ohh , ok , como lo digas , pero me recuerdas a cierta persona que conosi en un fic , como se llamaba … miedo a?

**Ultimate** : ejem , ese fic lo borraron hace tiempo , así que no interrumpas , y dime , que es lo que … deseas

**Michael** : bueno , Mimi me conto de digivicion y de todos los programas . lo que quiero es salir en uno de ellos

**Ultimate** : alguna propuesta?

**Michael **: en realidad tengo muchas (saca una hoja de su bolsillo) , que tal Michael boon 007, o indiana Michael , es mas por que no un concierto como el de ese tipo Matt , o mi idea de Michael la película , es de un cibort exsoldado y maestro de manejo que viaja al pasado por rasones desconocidas

Ultimate : nel

Michael: su mejor amigo es un patel parlanchin

**ultimate** : sigues sin conbenserme

**Michael :** naco darketo inculto

**Ultimate** : personaje de relleno

**Michael :** araña fumigada

**Ultimate** : gringo egocentrico cara de haba

**Michael **: quieres pelea?

Ultimate arremanga las mangas de su camiza negra

**Michael**: tu lo pediste (se para enfrente de el y eleva su ki , convirtiéndose en super sayayin) ahora veras (oviamente su cabello se volvio rubio , pero no se nota)

Muy lejos de ahí

**Goku** : vaya siento un ki , muy poderoso , tal ves sea otro supersayayin

**Milk **: callate goku , aun no terminas de lavar los trastes , y no los rompas como la ultima ves

**Goku **: si milk

De regreso a la oficina

**Ultimate** , crees que eso me espanta , saca de su bolsillo una mascara de spiderman

**Michael** : eso es todo araña comenopales?

**Ultimate :** es solo el comienzo , saca de el escritorio una espada ¡por el poder de greiscol ¡ (un rayo cae sobre el) YA TENGO EL PODER

Ambos se miran el uno a otro con ira, mientras hay una corriente electrica estilo anime en el cruze de miradas

Mimi entra a la oficina

**Mimi :** como van llegaron a un acuerdo?

Ultimate y Michael se quedan petrificados , después ponen el uno a otro su mano en el hombro de su rival

**Ultimate:** nada , solamente (se quita la mascara de spider man arrojandola lejos)

**Michael :** es que … ultimate me ofrecio un programa

**Ultimate** : queeee?

Mimi abraza a ultimate

**Mimi** : gracias , Michael no te fallara

Mimi y Michael salen de la oficina tomados de la mano

Ultimate se queda boquiabierto , e instantes después reacciona y toma el telefono

**Ultimate **:(penzando) esto no se queda así (marca el telefono y espera que contesten) yes? Hello , the Marvel comics compañy, my name is ultimate spider , I like speak whit stan lee …

En el estudio de grabacion

Al aire

**Vos en off:** canzado de escribir , no te preocupes , en este regreso a clases te tenemos el producto que estabas esperando

Son los lapizes y plumas digimon , que ademas de venir en un hermoso color verde lagañas …. Ehh … puedes usarlos para escribir en cualquier idioma , frances aleman portugués , chino japones , no importa que idioma quieras escribir , con los lapizes digimon , lo haras

Corte

**Izzy **: alguien tiene algún programa que quiera tranmitir , llevamos 4 horas poniendo anuncios

**Sora :** yo tengo uno pero Matt no quiere participar

**Matt :** es que , es un video porno

**Sora **: es cultura sexual

**T.K :** kary, querrias hacer un programa así conmi…

Antes que t.k acabe la frase es sepultado por un escenario que Tai le arrojo desde arriba

**Tai** : te escuche

**Izzy **: es el colmo , al aire siguen comerciales , joe esta anunciando , coma con joe, Miyako y ken , siguen desaparecidos , Daisuke esta escribiendo los guiones para la poxima semana y cody , donde esta cody?

**Kary** : no lo se cuándo hicimos el noticiero , lo mandamos a entrevistar a un artista , pero no ha regresado

En el rancho neverland

**Cody**: en serio señor , tengo que irme , mis amigos me mandaron a entrevistarlo solamente

**Michael jackson:** ok . baby , pero para poder irte nesesitaras esta llave (la llave la tiene en la mano con el famoso guante de diamantinas) así que ven por ella , auuuu (pone la mano en su bolsillo y comienza a bailar moonwalker)

**De regreso en el estudio**

**al aire**

DAVIS EL MUÑECO

¿AMIGUITO¿ESTAS CANSADO DE JUGUETES QUE SE ROMPEN CON FACILIDAD¡ENTONCES EL MUÑECO DE DAVIS ES PARA TI! YA QUE LO PUEDES AZOTAR CONTRA LA PARED, LO PUEDES METER EN UN ATINA DE ACIDO, LO PUEDES QUEMAR, PUEDES PASARLE UN TANQUE POR ENCIMA ¡Y NO SE ROMPERA! PASA HORAS DE DIVERSION TORTURANDO Y GOLPEANDO AL MUÑECO DE DAVIS, ADEMAS EL MUÑECO DE DAVIS ESTA CONSTRUIDO CON LA MEJOR TECNOLOGIA VUDU POR LO QUE TODO LO QUE LE HAGAS AL MUÑECO DE DAVIS ¡EL DAVIS ORIGINAL LO VA A SENTIR! ASI QUE NO DEJES PASAR LA OPORTUNIDAD DE TENER EN TUS M ANOS A DAVIS EL MUÑECO

corte

**daisuke :** ese producto no me da una buena espina

una descarga electrocuta a daisuke

**sora** : creo que su demanda es muy alta

tk : yo quiero 2000

kary : demelos todos

Ultimate entra en el estudio y toma a varios camarografos

**Ultimate** : vengan conmigo

_2 horas después_

Michael y Mimi llegan al estudio de filmacion para que al primero le den su libreto de el programa que va a estelarizar

**Joe** : vamos , pasa Michael , vamos , necesitamos que estes en el foro 3 para el programa

Michael va a toda priza

Encuentra el foro lleno de gente visoreándolo

**Michael** : esto es genial

Michael es conducido por unas edecanes a el centro de lo que parece un coliceo

**Michael** : pero no me han dado un libreto , no se que tengo que hacer

Ultimate spider aparece detrás de el: solo dejate ser

Ultimate sonrie y con micrófono en mano anuncia

lucharan a dos de tres caidas sin limite de tiempo

**Michael **: queeee?

**Ultimate :** en esta esquina , Michael (gritos de ovacion) y en la otra , como invitado especial de la compañía de comics , para defender su prestijio como el mas fuerte en todo el poderoso … hulk

Hulk sale desde la otra esquina poniendose frente a frente a Michael , quien le aparece una gota gigantesca en la nuca

En el centro y desde el techo deciende un cuadrilátero

**Hulk :** humano güero molestar a hulk , hulk aplanará enano güero

El cuadrilátero se ensambla en su lugar y ambos suben a este

**Michael **: no creas que me asustas , aahhh

Michael salta hacia hulk , sosteniéndose unos segundos en el aire (efecto matrix) y dándole una patada a hulk en la cara

**Michael** : upps

La patada no le hace nada a hulk y este lo sotiene con una sola mano

**Hulk** : enano patear a hulk , hulk molesto , humano ser aplastado por hulk

De un puñetazo Michael queda clavado en el escenario (su pie se asoma entre los escombros y se mueve al mas puro estilo anime)

K . O .

_Epilogo de la lucha_

Tai vendiendo recuerdos afuera de el estudio

**Tai **: llevelo , llevelo , un bonito recuerdo para su familia , los dientes de Michael , que perdio en la pelea , llevelos , son también las playeras con la imagen de el madraxo que hulk le dio

Michael se acerca enojado y toma los dientes que esta vendiendo tai , y los mete en su boca para intentar ponerselos en su lugar

Mimi se acerca a el

**Mimi** : toma mi vida , tengo tu muela

Michael toma la muela y la mete en su boca

**Michael** : esta no es mia

En el estudio de grabacion

**Daisuke** : esa pelea me facino (tiene una de las playeras que tai estaba vendiendo)

**Mat**t : he de admitirlo , me gusto

**Ultimate** : solo espero que Mimi no me odie por esto

**Izzy** (asomandose por la ventana) : ehh , ultimate , hay una horda de fanaticos de Michael que quieren lincharte afuera

Ultimate se acerca a la ventana

**Horda de fanaticos que quiere linchar a ultimate spider** : ahí esta … matenlo

**Ultimate** : comprendo la situación ,daisuke tu ventras conmigo , huiremos de el país hasta que las cosas se calmen , al ultimate spidermovil

**Izzy** : ehh , ultimate , nosotros no tenemos uno de esos

**Ultimate **: callate Izzy

**Joe **: esperen y que va a pasar con la programación?

**Ultimate** : (saca de su bolsillo un libreto) este es el guion y libreto de un programa , siganlo hasta que regrese. mm, es mas de camino a la patagonia le hablare a un amigo para que los dirija mientras que yo estoy fuera

**tai:** espero que no sea mauricio

**ultimate **: no , pero ... bueno ya lo conoceran

Ultimate spider ydaisuke salen corriendo de el estudio

**Matt** : dejame ver eso (toma el libreto) los dimpsons, en familia con daisuke , digi scary movie , 100 digimon dijeron?

**joe.** bueno al menos tenemos algo

Cody entra en el estudio caminando como si tuviera hemorroides

**Cody** : de que me perdi, por que hay una horda de fanaticos afuera?

**Sora :** ultimate hico enojar a los fanaticos de Michael , el novio de Mimi , y este huyo al extranjero , nada inusual , y tu por que caminas así

**Cody** : no preguntes

Nuestro siguiente programa (no lo sabemos , el nuevo director y los digielejidos lo decidiran)


	7. harto rollo

En el ya conocido estudio de grabacion

Minutos después de que ultimate spider se fuera al extranjero

Sora : dejenme ver si entendi ,ahora que ultimate spider se fue tenemos que esperar a otro director para que nos diga que hacer?

Matt : sora , me asombra tu nivel de comprensión

Sora : (con estrella sen los ojos) en serio Matt?

Matt : se ve que no conoses el sarcasmo

Cody. Pero mientras llega el nuevo director , que vamos a poner

Joe: pongamos comerciales

Izzy : yo no se pero voy a aprovechar que estamos sin director , yo hare mi programa

Tai : no yo hare el mio

ken: no lo hare yo (se pone un sombrero y un baston)

Tk: no yo (vestido de elvis)

Mimi : nosotras lo haremos (Mimi y Miyako vestidas de hawaianas)

mientras todos discutian por que programa hacer la puerta del estudio se habre para revelar al nuevo director

: veo que andan escasos de ideas para nuevos programas

sora: tu debes ser el nuevo director

tk y kari: ¡¡¡¡¡llegas tarde!

: ah, lo lamento pero...esque se me cruzo un gato negro en el camino y luego me perdi(no, no es kakashi si es lo que opensaron)

tk y kari: ...mentiroso

tai: ¡no puede ser! ¿¡PORQUE TENIAS QUE SER TU?

: hey tai, tiempo sin vernos

matt: ¿lo conoces?

tai: ¿¡CONOCERLO? ¡EL HA HECHO MI VIDA UN INFIERNO? ¿¡EL FIC JLA(VER SECCION ANIME CROSSOVERS DE NO LES DICE NADA?

mimi: ¿¡tu eres spider-boy?

spider-boy: asi es

miyako: ¿¡me das tu autografo?

spider-boy: lo haria con gusto pero hay un canal de television que dirigir ¿cual es nuestro siguiente programa?

2 horas después

spider-boy: por ultima vez tai, no piesno poner digincognito

tai: ¿y si le imcluimos a changoleomon?

spider-boy: ya te dije que no, no me importa que secciones le pongas no te voy a dejar que conduscas digincognito, y menos si pnes al teporocho de changoleomon

tai: ...¿y si pongo la sexyon que lo hagan ellas?

spider-boy: ¿de que trata?

tai: pues...con gusto te explicaria pero mejor(le da un trago a una copa de vino que saco de quien sabe donde) ¡que lo hagan ellas!

aparecen mimi y sora vestida scomo sirvientas y comienzan a hacr la limpieza del lugar...quitandose la ropa y otras coss en el prceso

spider-boy:(babeando) ...¿y cada cuando dices que es tu programa?

kary : podemos ponernos de acuerdo ,llevamos 2 horas poniendo comerciales

Izzy : bueno ya , quieran o no hare un programa , si no seguire siendo un personaje de relleno sin dialogo alguno

Joe y Michael(este ultimo en silla de ruedas) se le quedan viendo : te oimos koushiro

spider-boy: ...¿que tienes pensado izzy?

izzy: toma, este es el libreto

spider-boy lee el libreto que le dio izzy y parece interesdao

spider-boy: ...no esta mal...bien es hosra de hacer los preparativos de harto rollo

Tk; no se pero yo estoy aburrido

Kary: jugemos con el muñeco de davis que se anuncio hace rato

Tk : bien

spider-boy: hey, ese es el prototipo del muñeco de daisuke que hcie en la escuela, jamas crei que llegara a funcionar y menos que se volveria tan popular

tk y kari: ¡¿TU HICISTE EL MUÑECO DE DAVIS?

spider-boy: si ¿porque?

tk y kari: ¡ERES MI IDOLO!

Ambos sacan uno de dichos muñecos y empiesan a torturarlo (lo queman , le dejan caer encima un piano, lo estrellan en la pared, etc)

Mientras en algún lugar de un gran país

En el bar 12 casas(ver jla en anime crossovers en , lugar exclusivo para personejes de anime ,( escritores de fanfics 2 tragos minimo)

Ultimate spider : creo que este es el lugar perfecto para escondernos

Daisuke : se ve bien (un rayo cae encima de el) auuuchhh (un piano cae encima de el)

Ultimate spider: se ve que tu muñeco tiene gran aceptación

Ambos se sientan en una mesa y piden 2 tragos

Daisuke : auuch mi cabeza

Ultimate . nunca deviste haber aceptado lo de el muñeco

Daisuke : tienes razón nunca devi …. oye nunca acepte (el cuerpo de Daisuke se aplasta como si le gubieran pegado con un martillo) … por suerte soy algo resistente (vuelve a ser aplastado , esta ves pareciese que un yunque gigante le hubiera caido encima

En el estudio de grabacion

Tk : ves como es mas divertido el que lo aplaste un yunke y no un martillo?

Kary : veamos que pasa si lo tuerzo

En el bar 12 casas

Ultimate spider : en fin

Un chico se acerca a la mesa

Shiji: hola soy shiji ikari de evanjelion , puedo sentarme , lo que pasa es que no me da confianza sentarme con kaworu , creo que tiene malas intenciones

Ultimate : sientate , me llamo ultimate spider , mmm , bueno es mi apodo , y el es Daisuke , y no , no somos homosexuales , para evitar malas interpretaciones

Daisuke : hola shin… (vuelve a ser electrocutado) ji.. soy … (miles de agujas le pinchan) aarrrrrhhhggggg (se mueve como si lo estuvierab azonatndo) daisukkkkk…. (da vuentas como si lo hubieran arrojado al escusado) keeeee (le aparece una sonrriza, y dobla la espalda) que bien se sintio eso ultimo

Ultimate : ehhh, ignoralo

A shinji le aparese una gota en la cabeza : creo que el si lo es

El camarero se le acerca con los tragos , es hioga de saint seiya

Hioga : aquí están sus tragos caballeros , que le pasa a su amigo? (señalando a Daisuke )

Ultimate : ahh nada

Hioga : esta bien , quieren algo de hielo en su bebida?

Shijji , si claro

Hioga : esta bien (levanta ambas manos juntas) polvo de diamantes

Ultimate spider , Daisuke y shinji , quedan congelados

Cadmus : hioga ¡, que he te dicho de congelar a los clilientes?

Hioga : uppssss , perdodeme maestro

en el set de grabacion

spider-boy: bien ya esta todo listo para el pograma

izzy: ya era hora

spider-boy: bueno ya todos saben que hacer, al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Vos en off : el siguiente programa es traidoa ustedes por digiforse

Tai : lo tomanos los hombres

Agumon : lo disfrutamos los digimon

………

………..

harto rollo

con koushiro izumy , mejor conocido como Izzy

Izzy entra en ecena , con un escenario muy a la adal ramones

Izzy : (espero que esto marche bien) hola bienvenidos a su programa harto rollo , señora cambiele de sus telenovelas , señor ya deje de corretear a la vecina , niño …. Niño dejate ahí , mejor cambienle a hartoooooooooo rooooooolloooooo

Izzy es obacionado por el publico que esta delante de el (cabe mecionar que el programa es en vivo)

Izzy , y para comenzar . QUIEREN MONOLOGO?

Publico : noooooo

Izzy :pos me vale , por que si no, no como

3 horas después

Izzy : algunas han visto como deja el baño un hombre ….. ahí esta el chiste

(silencio total en el escenario)

fan : apestas Izzy

Izzy saca una metralleta y le dispara

Izzy: ahora mi imitación de george bush ,(se acomoda el cabello) , que haremos esta noche george , (se da la vuelta ) lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches osama , tratar de conquistar al mundo

(otra ves silencio total en el escenario)

fan 2: eres terrible

izzy saca una escopeta y le vula la cabeza

izzy: ejem pues auqi estan los 5 puntos de harto rollo para cuando estas aburrid ¡punto numero 1!

aparece una toma de cody tocando la bateria

publico: ¡cody cody cody cody!

izzy: el punto numero uno es...(se toca el hombro)

joe: ¡señoras y señores con ustedes los mercuri! ¡ellos son luigi y mario! ¡los mercuri!

aparecen luigi y mario de mario bros. haciendo piruetas y se van

izzy: ...ejem...como les decia el punto numero 1, si estas aburrido pues diviertete

(silencio total en el escenario y una bola depasto seco pasa rodando)

fan 3: en verdad apestas

Izzy saca una granada y se la arroja

(explosión)

Izzy : y hoy estamos superfelices y contentos hasta el full , ya que tenemos a un invitado especial , es nada mas y nada menos que miotismon , el digimon malo que salio en la primer temporada

Miotismon entra al escenario

Izzy : bienvenido miotismon (ambos se sientan en un sillon en la orillade el escenario)

Miotismon : hola Izzy , tiempo sin verte m la ulmima ves que te vi , quería matarte , de hecho aun lo haria , ya sabes , utilisaria mis brazoa para axifciarte pocoa poco hasta que no quedara nada de vida en tu cuerpo

(a Izzy le aparece una gota en la cabeza)

miotismon : pero que mal invitado seria , jajaja

Izzy: ehh , pero … ahhh (nervioso) me dicen que aparte después de la segunda temporada tuviste un problema con la bebida , y que casi lo pierdes todo

Miotismon : no me obliges a ser brusco contigo en tu programa

Izzy: ejem , pero veo que has dejado ese vicio , verdad , te felicito

Miotismon, se levanta y sale corriendo

Miotismon : que bueno que me acuerdas por que si , los deje , pero en mi guarida , después regreso

Sale de el escenario , intantes después se escucha el sonido de un auto , arrancando y saliendo a toda velocidad

Al publico le aprece arriba de su cabeza un enorme símbolo de interrogación

Izzy : ehhh , vamos a unos comerciales , usted no se mueva de su lugar , no le cambie

Comercial

aparece sora vestida de ama de casa trapeando el piso

sora: ¡ash! stoy harta de tallar para sacar las manchas del piso

en eso de una botella de detergente sale joe estilo genio

joe: en ese caso nesesitas de ¡nerd limpio!

sora: ¿nerd limpio?

joe: si, con solo un poco de nerd limpio eliminaras las manchas en los pisos

sora pasa el trapeador por el piso y las manchas desaparecen

sora: ¡wow funciona!

joe: y no solo eso, nerd limpio tambien elimina el cochambre de los sartenes, y demas suciedad

sora: wow, eres genial nerd limpio

joe: ademas mira esto

joe le hecha necima mole a la blusa de sora

sora: ¿¡oye que te pasa? ¿¡sabse todo lo que voy a tener que tallar para sacar etsa mncha de mole?

joe: asi es, pero con nerd limpio olvidate de tallar, porque sus microburbujas radioactivas mutantes sacaran esa mancha en segundos

sora: ¡wow eres increible ner limpio!

joe: y no solo eso, nerd limpio tambine puede ser usado como aceite para cocinar

sora: ¡wow es increible!

joe: no, no es increible ¡es nerd limpio!

advertencia: no nos hacemos responsables por envenenamiento a causa de usar nerd limpiom como aceite de cocina

Comercial

Amigo

Quires que te diga como acabar de raiz con todos tus problemas

Psicológicos

Monetarios

Emocionales

Amorosos

Aparece en pantalla Mimi con un look muy gitano y con una navaja en su mano

Mimi: Llamame soy madam Mimi , y su linea de ayuda , solo marca al

10 8000-YATECARGOELPAYAZO y te ayudare a encontrar la salida

Ninguno de nuestros clientes se ha quejado

Mimi blood line , la linea numero uno en suicidios (quien dice que la vida no vale nada?)

De regreso con harto rollo

Izzy : y continuando con las entrevistas vamos a entrevistar a … a… mmmm…. Se acerca a la camara donde esta tai dirijiendo la camara

Izzy : no tenemos a quien entrevistar , solo teniamos a miotismon y a pele , pero miotismon se fue , y pele lleva media hora correteando a piyomon

Pele (caminando graciosamente y con acento argentino) anda che , no seas boludo y deja que acaricie a ese lindo periquito

Piyomon : que no soy un perico , soy un digimon

Pele : si , claro che , y yo soy dios , pero puedes llamarme el Dieeego

Izzy : necesitamos a alguien para entrevistar , quien sea

Matt entra por la puerta abacionado por todo el publico

Matt : hola publico conocedor

Izzy : ejem , que demonios haces aquí

Matt : (en silencio) soy tu invitado musical

Izzy : ejm , esta bien , (al publico) es Matt Ishida , quien ya antes en esta misma televisora tuvo un concierto , y dinos Matt , que te trae por aquí?

Matt : he venido a presentar mi nuevo disco donde ademas de cantar las canciones que todos aman , ahora también inclulle un dueto con Jennifer lopez , llamado : mis pompas me pesan mas que tu desprecio

(silencio total en el escenario)

fans: …..mucha ropa

Matt : creo que no fua una buena idea

izzy: emmm...bueno...¿porque no cantas una de tus acnciones?

matt: sera un placer, esta es la cancion del primer opening de digimon "butterfly"

izzy: bueno pues quei esta matt señoras y señores

matt aparece en el escenario y comienza a cantar el opening "butterfly" de digimon mientars que el publico grita y a matt le llueve ropa interior femenina...y un par de boxers lo cula hace que matt se espante un poco...y mas al reconocer esos boxers como los de tai, matt continua cantando pero no logra acabar la cancion ya que es sepultado por una montaña de ropa interior

izzy: ...emmm...esto fue todo por esta noche...veanos el proximo martes donde tendremos como invitado al famoso luchador de kof y tio de tai, asi es, tendremos en el estudio a iori yagami, hasta entonces

izzy despide el programa

izzy: vaya, no crei que conducir un programa fuera tan dificil

spider-boy: pues ya vez, ahora ayudame a sacra a matt de esa montaña de ropa interior

mimi: emmm...spider-boy

spider-boy: ¿que quieres?

mimi: ¿cuando volvera ultimate?

spider-boy: ...mmmm...no lo se...dijo quese tomaria un tiempo mientars se calmabanm las cosas

mimi: ¿y hasta entonces que haremos?

spider-boy: ...mmmm...pues el dejo un libreto verdad

mimi: si, aqui esta

spider lee el libreto

spider-boy: bien preparense todos que mañana comenzaremso a grabar el digimon del 8

todos: ¿¡queeeeee?

¿que les depara a lso elgidos con spider-boy como director? ¿volvera ultimate al estudio? ¿sobrevivira daisuke a su propio muñeco? solo el tiempo lo dira

mensaje de digivicion

digivicion chanel , el canal de digimon , se beneplace en informar que a partir de ahora , contamos con la colaboración de spider boy , lean su fic , la liga de la justicia del anime , muy bueno

ellos lo recomiendan ...

matt : recomendar que?

Tai : no preguntes


	8. el digimon del 8

Spider boy el director que suple a ultímate spider esta vestido de carpintero con martillo en mano construyendo el set para el programa, que se habrá de realizar

Spider boy: estupido ultímate, por que no dejo construido su escenario, ahora resulta que lo tengo que hacer todo yo, y ustedes (viendo hacia abajo), por que no me ayudan?

Debajo están todos los digielejidos , en distintas tareas , Mimi y Michael , están al aire en su programa a quien te responda , Matt y tai , están jugando videojuegos detrás de cámaras , tk y kary están jugando con el muñeco de Daisuke , Izzy y joe están encadenados cosiendo los trajes de el chavo de el 8 que habrán de utilizarse , y ken , Miyako y cody , están viendo a spider boy sin hacer nada

Spider boy ; ejem , repito , pueden darme una mano?

Ken : no

Miyako: usualmente lo haría pero se me arruinaría el cutis

Cody : yo si te ayudo

Cody se acerca a una escalera y accidentalmente la tira haciendo que spiderboy pierda el control y caiga encima de una cubeta de pintura

Spider boy: es el colmo , tendré que usar medidas extremas

Inmediatamente sube a la azotea y con uno de los reflectores envueltos en telarañas , apunta al cielo y con plumón permanece hace un símbolo en el reflector

Spider boy : ...mas les vale a estos idiotas que se aparezcan...(spider dibuja las letras jla...muy mal debo añadir en el reflector y apunta al cielo)

Mientras tanto en la base de la justice league anime

X¡zero mira!(x apuntaba a la ventana) ¡las letras jla están en el cielo!

Zero: ...¿y?

X: ...¿que puede significar?

Zero: probablemente se trate de algún idiota haciendo bromas con los reflectores

X: ...si...es lo más probable

De regreso en el estudio

Spider-boy: ...esos idiotas...ya me las van a pagar ¡TAI VEN ACA!

El joven yagami corre a toda velocidad hacia el director suplente

Tai¡y ahora que demonios quieres?

Spider-boy¡VE EN ESTE INSTANTE A LLMARA A TUS COMPAÑEROS DE LA JLA!

Tai¡OH NO¡ESO NO SIPIDER¡YA SUFICIENTE TENGO CON SOPORTARLOS EN LA BASE COMO PARA AHORA TEMBIEN SOPORTARLOS EN EL ESTUDIO¡NO LO HARE!

Spider-boy: ...o vas en este momento por los demás miembros de la jla o voy a meter este martillo en un lugar que no te va a gustar

Tai¡gulp¡ENSEGUIDA SEÑOR!

Tai sale a toda velocidad del estudio

Matt¿quienes son la jla?

Spider-boy: aoh ellos, son parte de un fic que tengo publicado en anime crossovers, a ver si uno de estos días lo lees

Sora: ...no lo hagas...se lo que te digo...estuve en el concurso de miss anime y jamás volví a ser la misma...créeme

Matt: ...emmm...ok

En ese momento optimus prime aparece afuera del estudio

Spider-boy: ...ya era hora

las puertas de optimus se abre y aparecen los miembros de la justice league anime, zero, x, 009, goku, seiya, ranma, naruto, li, miroku, terry, ryu, sanosuke, duo, azuka, ed, al, winry, optimus prime, lucy, lita, may, ash, y tai bajan del camión

Optimus: ...¿ya pónganse a dieta no? están cada día mas pesados

Terry: eres un camión o no

Optimus: si pero...

Ryu: entonces no te quejes

Optimus: ...los odio

Ash¿donde esta yoh?

Li: ...¿donde crees?

Ash: ...no me digas...le dio hueva venir y se quedo en el sofá acostado

Li: exacto

Ash: ...a veces creo que cada día es más huevon

Spider-boy: ...vaya ya era hora de que llegaran

Zero¿y tu quien eres copia barata de spider-man?

Spider-boy: ...mira quien habla...tu copia barata de la liga de la justicia

Goku¿porque estamos aquí?

Li: es verdad, tai nos dijo que se nos necesitaba ¡DONDE ESTA LA EMERGENCIA?

Spider-boy: no hay ninguna emergencia

Naruto: ...¿entonces porque nos llamaste?

Spider-boy le entrega a naruto y al resto de la jla tablas, pintura, clavos etc.

Spider-boy: tenemos un set de grabación que construir ¡AHORA MANOS A LA OBRA!

Jla¡SI SEÑOR!

Mimi: ...¿ellos son la jla?

Spider-boy: ...si...ellos son ¿porque?

Mimi: ...no se...yo esperaba a superman, batman etc. no a esta bola de idiotas

Tai¡oye¡Te recuerdo que yo soy parte de la jla!

Mimi: ...por eso lo digo

la jla continua trabajando con el estudio, naruto uso su kagebunshin no jutsu para crear cientos de copias, 009 usaba su supervelocidad, goku se disponía a pintar el techo, duo pintaba las paredes, x, zero y optimus se escondían para que winry no los desarmara, ed y al solo transmutaban los materiales necesarios, ash usaba a sus pokemon para lo que se ofreciera, ranma discutía con seiya quien no dejaba de hacer comentarios respecto a su sexualidad, miroku era golpeado por mimi a quien le pidió un hijo, tai y li colocaban las tablas y los clavos, sanosuke, ryu y terry colocaban ladrillos y las chicas...se hacían maniquiure

Spider-boy¡dejen de perder el tiempo¡No les pago para que se arreglen las uñas!

Azuka¡ESCUCAHME BIEN INTENTO DE CLON DE SPIDER-MAN¡AYUDARE CON LA CONSTRUCCION EN CUANTO ME DE LA GANA HACERLO¡ESTA CLARO?

Spider-boy: ...¡gulp!...s-si...e-esta claro

Matt: ...dios...esa chica si que tiene mal carácter

Tai¿eso crees? intenta vivir con ella

Azuka¡TE OI TAICHI!

Tai: ..¿Ves lo que te digo?

Naruto¡donde pongo esto?(Naruto cargaba una lata de pintura)

Spider-boy: ...solo tiralo por ahi

naruto tira la lata de pintura la cual hace que terry quien cargaba varios ladrillos se tropezara y los lanzara al aire, estos después caen en una tabla que estaba sobre otra lata de pintura en la que de un extremo estaba li pintando la pared, los ladrillos caen en el otro extremo y actúan como catapulta por lo que li sale volando para estrellarse con ash el cual cortaba algunas tablas de madera con una sierra eléctrica, al caerle encima li la cierra pierde el control y corta la parte del piso en la que esta goku, goku cae desde el segundo piso del estudio para caer encima de seiya el cual sostenía un martillo el cual sale volando para golpear a ranma en la cabeza el cual estaba en una escalera pintando la pared por lo que pierde el control y cae sobre sanosuke el cual cargaba mas tablas de madera que salen volando y caen sobre zero quien para no caer se sostiene de optimus quitando el freno de mano por lo que optimus pierde el control y se estrella en la construcción tirando todo encima de la jla

Spider-boy: ...esto puede tardar

Spider-boy miraba como la liga estaba bajo los escombros del edificio en construcción

Azuka¡DUO QUITAME LAS MANOS DEL TRASERO!

Duo: pero mis 2 manos están aquí

Azuka¡ENTONCES QUIEN ME ESTA TOCANDO EL TRASERO?

Miroku: ...no miren al monje

Seiya¡maldito joto quita tu pie de mi cara!

Ranma¡que la #€¬·$ contigo¡Deja de joderme!

Naruto¡bájense todos de mi espalda!

X¡me pasa mi brazo? Creo que esta por allá

Zero: lo haría con gusto si no tuviera a li encima

Li: oye no es culpa mía ¡tu fuiste el que le quito el freno de mano a optimus!

Spider-boy: ...si...esto va a tardar

Sora: ...aun no se como tai puede sobrevivir con esos tipos

Tai¡ash quita a tu pikachu de mi espalda!

Ash¡lo haré si quitas tu trasero de mi cara!

May¡ash quita tu mano de mi pecho!

Ash¡no es mi culpa!

May¡eres un pervertido!

Lucy¡jajajajajajajajaja!

Lita¿y tu de que te ríes?

Lucy: es que es muy graciosa la forma en la que la construcción se nos vino encima y además naruto me hace cosquillas

La liga trata de salir de los escombros para reasumir su labor mientras que todos los demás solo lo miran con una gota de sudor en la nuca

Pero mientras en el bar 12 casas

Ultímate spider , Daisuke y shinji (evangelion) están totalmente ebrios y contando sus penas con un nuevo integrante , keitaro urashima de love hina

Keitaro : y entonces , fui rechazado de todai otro año , y además , siempre soy golpeado por naru , buuuuaaaaa

Shinji: eso no es nada , mi padre solo me utiliza , misato también, tengo el peso de toda la raza humana , y la única persona que me dijo que me amaba es un ángel homosexual (los tres voltean a ver a kaworu quien esta junto con afrodita de pisis tomando un cóctel de mariscos) buaaaaa

Daisuke : y se quejan , yo soy torturado por medio de un muñeco vudu que comercializo por culpa de una cadena televisiva , buuuaaaa (le cae un piano encima) Houchh (asomando su mano entre lo que queda de el piano) estupido muñeco

Ultímate : y yo aquí perdiendo mí tiempo con personajes de anime , en vez estar en la escuela y conseguirme una vida , (shinji , keitaro y Daisuke se le quedan viendo) es decir , sufriendo , por ser incomprendido e impopular

Los cuatro se abrazan y lloran juntos

Hioga se acerca con una botella más de tequila y varios vasos

Hioga : quieren un poco de hielo?

Keitaro ; yo si

Ultímate , Daisuke y shinji : nooooooooo

Hioga : polvo de diamantes!

Kaeitaro queda congelado

ultímate , Daisuke y shinji: te lo dijimos

En el estudio de grabación,

la jla al fin termino de construir el set para el programa

zero: muy bien spider boy , con eso queda terminado el set , ahora solo queda el pequeño detalle de nuestros honorarios?

Spiderboy: queeeeee, se supone que ustedes no cobran , son héroes

seiya: lo que pasa es que el andrógino usa demasiada agua caliente

Ranma ¡que la #€¬€$·$ contigo!deja de joderme!

Spider boy : mmmmm. Esta bien , ehhh, envíenle la cuenta a…. el presidente orejón , el les pagara con gusto

Goku ; muy bien , misión cumplida , vamos a la base , tai , te veremos la próxima semana

Tai: nos veremos...por desgracia

Spider boy : ok , todos listos?

Matt : no pienso salir así al aire

Mimi: este peinado no me gusta

Joe : ejem , soy alérgico al café

Spiderboy: ejem , como dije , o van o llamo a hulk de nuevo

Michael : por eso digo que estamos listos

Spideboy se va a sentar en la silla de director

Spiderboy: al aire en 5 4 3 2 1 y...¡ACCION!

…….

Este programa es traído a ustedes por digi-excrementax

Numenom: las pastillas con sabor a mentax , y algo max

(tema musical de el chavo)

(nota: el programa que verán continuación es una parodia de un programa de la televisión mexicana por ahi de los años 70s por lo que no se preocupen si no les resulta familiar a los lectores de España y el resto de América latina)

llego la hora del programa numero 1 de la televisión humorística ¡EL DIGIMON DEL 8! con el súper comediante taaaaakeruu

la cámara enfoca a un bote en medio de una vecindad del que tk sale con vestuario del chavo del 8

con ken ichijouji como kiko

yamato ishida como don mamon ¡digo! don matmon

sale matt vestido de don ramón

mimi tachikawa como doña mirinda

joe kido como el profesor joedefales

koushiro izumi como el señor barriga

sora takenouchi como la bruja del 71

con la actuación especial de hikari yagami como la chilindrina

aparece de el otro lado ken con una gorra de colores , traje de marinero , con unos enormes cachetes ,y con una pelota

ken: (botando la pelota) una , dos , trees , (voltea a ver a la camara) y solo esperen a que me traigan mi pelota cuadrada, (este papel le hubiera quedado mejor a davis)

ken (kiko) se acerca al bote y lo patea

ken: olle chavo , chavito , quieres jugar con mi pelota?

El bote se empieza a mover

De el bote surge una vos : espérame kilo , estoy buscando mi balero

De el bote empiezan a salir miles de cosas , revistas , pelotas , paletas , una manopla de béisbol , como si dentro de este alguien estuviese buscando algo

Por fin sale tk vestido con una gorra al estilo kyle de sout park , una playera a rallas y un pantalón sostenido con unos tirantes

Tk : no extiendo como pueden entrar tantas cosas en estas casitas en forme de bote que esta dando el infonavit

ken : mira tengo una pelota , y no te la presto

Tk: (suspiro) no me interesa , solo quiero que termine este programa para volver con mi muñeco de Daisuke

Spiderboy ¡eso no estaba en el guión pedazo de animal!

Desde la entrada , kari hace su aparición vestida con un vestido rojo , su cabello amarrado en 2 pequeñas colitas , y su cara pintada de pecas , en su mano trae una paleta gigante

kari : mira chavito , tengo una paleta , quieres?

Tk: ese chiste es muy viejo, si , si quiero

kari : COMPRA . JAJA

Tk: (le un golpe a la paleta con su balero) toma esto , además esa paleta caduco a mediados de los 60 , cuando estaban de moda estos programas

spider-boy¡SOLO APEGATE AL GUION PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!

Aparese Matt vestido de don ramón detrás de el

Matt : que acabas de hacer chavo?

Tk: se me chispoteo

Matt le da un coscorrón a tk

Tk: pipipipipipipi

Matt : y no te doy otro nomás por que …..

kari : buaaaa buaaaaa buaaaaa

ken : estas actuaciones si que son malas verdad don Matt-mon

Matt : no me digas así , se oye horrible

Tk: es que no le tiene paciencia

Matt : cállate (le da otro coscorrón a tk)

Tk: (murmurando) , no seas tan brusco , son actuados

Matt : díselo a Mimi , que paso toda la tarde practicando sus cachetadas

tai: don Matt- mon , al fin lo encuentro

Matt ¡ya me callo el chahuistle!

Aparece tai vestido de el señor barriga (incluye una almohada debajo de la camisa)

Tai : don Matt-mon , me debe 14 meses de renta desde que llego aquí de paracaidista en el 86 , y no me ha pagado ni un centavo

Tk , toma una escoba y empieza a jugar

Matt : bueno , es que …. Usted comprende que los emergumedos , o que se yo , la huelga de ….. PEMEX , el poder de ultímate spider (este guión apesta) no lo se

Tk , tropieza y le cae la escoba en la cara a tai

Tai : tenia que ser el tk del 8 !

Tk : fue sin querer queriendo , se me chispoteo , bueno pero no se enoje , escoja una frase y déjeme en paz

Matt le da otro coscorrón a t.k

Una puerta se abre atrás

Mimi : que es ese escándalo?

Matt : ohh , no aquí viene

ken : es que se están pegando con la escoba

Mimi: cuando no, ahora verán , se acerca a Matt

Matt : (rezando) san maracaso , protégeme de el chin….

Mimi se detiene en seco

Mimi : profesor joerafales

Matt ?

Joe : doña mirinda

Matt: mirinda?

Spiderboy: mirinda?

Tk: mirinda?

Mimi: mirinda?... quiero decir , ejem , que milagro que viene por aquí

Joe , vine a traerle este ramo de mirindas

mimi¿que?

joe¡digo! esta mirinda de flores ¡digo! este ramo de flores

Mimi : son hermosas pero no le gustaria pasar a tomar una tacita de mirinda? Digo de cafe

Joe ¿no será mucha mirinda¡digo¿no será mucha molestia?

Mimi : no es ninguna pase usted

joe: después de usted

ken: (suspira) 15 o 20 tazitas mas de café y ya estreno papi nuevo

Tai : estas tacitas a las 3 de la tarde son muy sospechosas , no cree don Matt-mon

Matt : en efectirijillo , digo , claro que si

Mimi : se me olvidaba

Mimi se acerca a Matt

Matt : ohh , nooo

Splaaafffffffff

Matt : no , mama , hoy no quiero ir al escuela (aturdido)

Mimi¡y la próxima vez vaya a darle de escobazos a su abuela!

Mimi y joe entran en el departamento

tk: señor ¿es divertido darle de escobazos a su abuelita?

matt¡toma tu abuelita!

tk: pipipipipipipi

matt¡y no te doy otro nomás porque...mi abuelita me daba de escobazos

Tai : y ni crea que se me ha olvidado su deuda

izzy: papa , ya podemos irnos , no quiero salir a ecena

tai , kouño (fusión de izzy y ñoño) deje de decir eso y ven aquí

ken : entra a ecena mientras Matt y tai discuten

tk , kari y ken intentan contener la riza al ver a ken , vestido con un traje verde chillon , y una almoada debajo de este

izzy :si se ríen no son mis amigos

ken : me permites?

ken sale corriendo a todo lo que da

En cuestión de segundos llega a la patagonia

ken : JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA , QUE RIDICULO , JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA , QUE TONTO SE VE , AJAJAJAJAJAAJA

ken regresa al estudio

ken : ken , yo jamas me reiria de ti

Tk , anden vamos a jugar

kari , si vamos a jugar futbol

ken: esta bien (toma su pelota y empiezan a jugar)

**Corte comercial**

Kary , sentada en un sillon , viendo televisión

Kary : sabes tk , tengo ganas de comr bien , pero no pienzo cocinar nada

Tk: no te preocupes llamemos a DIGI PIZZA

Digi pizza, el primer establecimiento con pizzas digitales que puedes pedir desde cualquier punto de el digimundo

Prueba nuestras especialidades

Pizza micha y micha : enorme pizza de 2 pisos , uno en la pizza y el otro embarrado en la tapa de la caja

Pizza numemon , preparada por los creadores de excrementax , con sabor a un ingrediente secreto , color café

Pizza extrañus , creada por tai . la primer pizza con insulas de taco de torta de tamal , sin cebolla , ni servilleta y doble queso en los bordes

Y la nueva especialidad del mes

Pizza -mon , sudacalzones extra de luxo : la única pizza con lados paralelos , con una salsa que no te dejara salir en 3 semanas de el baño , además de un refresco pig cola (pig cola , el refresco mas puerco de mexico)

Todo por 999.99 , es tiempo de comer , solo en DIGI PIZZA

Si no llegamos en 30 minutos , cómprate una maruchan

**De vuelta al programa**

Tk: (pateando la pelota) gooooollll (corre de un lado a otro gritando de emoción , poniendose en la misma pose que cuautemoc blanco)

ken : ejem , esa era nuestra portería

kari : es cierto

Tk: es que no me tienen paciencia

izzy roba el balon y se acerca a la portería (2 macetas cada una al lado de la entrada de la vecindad) y dispara

El balón rebota en la puerta , después en una pared de el set , en una escalera y el set empieza a temblar

Tk : ohh noooooo

En set cae enzima de ken

Izzy : oh dios mió , mataron a kenny

Tk : hijos de p+t4

La puerta del departamento de don Matt-mon se abre y sale un tai , muy molesto , pasando por donde esta ken aplastado , sin voltear a verlo

Tai : vamos hijo ,iremos por unos granaderos para desalojar a don , mattmon , de una ves de su casa.

izzy: si papi

matt¡oh no¿y ahora¿quien podra defenderme?

aparece daisuke de quien sabe donde

davis¡yo!

kari¡el daisukin colorado!

davis¡no contaban con mi astucia ¡OUCH¡MI TRASERO!

la camara enfoca a tk quien tiene un muñeco de daisuke y agujas

tk: ...no me canso de esto

matt¡oh ayúdame daisukin colorado¡el señor barriga vendrá con unos granaderos para desalojarme!

kari: un momento davis...¿no estabas con ultímate en la patagonia¿como rayos llegaste aquí?

davis: ...la magia del cine nena

spider-boy¡APEGUENSE AL MALDITO GUION!

davis: ejem, como le decía don mattmon no se preocupe, yo, el daisukin colorado me encargare de...

davis no acaba de decir la frase ya que 1000 granaderos pasan encima de el...además de que tk pincha al muñeco de davis en un lugar que no le va a gustar

tai¡ahora si don mattmon¡pagueme la renta!

matt: ...emmm...este...¡MIRE UN OVNI!

tai¡no me va a engañar con ese truco barato!

un ovni aparece encima de todos

kari¡un ovni!

tk¡un ovni!

tai¡un ovni!

cody: cielos señor spider-boy ese ovni se ve muy real

spider-boy: ...eso es talvez porque...¡ES REAL¡CORRAN!

todos salen corriendo mientras que el ovni comienza a destruir el set de grabación

spider-boy¡oh no¿y ahora quien podrá defendernos?

davis:(en silla de ruedas)...a mí no me vean

¡nosotros!

todos¡LA JLA!

zero¡asi es!

x¡santos platillos voladores zero¡son extraterrestres...otra vez

zero: lo se x ¡pero podremos con ellos¡AL ATAQUE JLA!

7 horas después

zero: ja, no fue tan difícil

spider-boy: bien hecho jla...vencieron al ovni...¡Y DESTRULLERON EL SET DE GRABACION!

zero: ...emm...este...yo..¡AL LIGAMOVIL!

optimus:...deja de llamarme asi

la jla sube a optimus y sale a toda velocidad

spider-boy: ...dios...no se que voy a hacer cuando ultímate se entere

ultímate spider¿enterarme de que?

Spider boy se acerca a ultímate spider intentando cubrir el destrozo que hay detrás de el

spider-boy: ejem , no nada , como volvieron tan pronto?

ultímate spider : bueeeeeeno

……………..

**flashback de ultímate spider**

en el bar 12 casas

ultímate spider , daisuke , shinji y keitaro beben unas cervezas cuando …..

azuka: asi que aquí estabas baka shinji

shinji escupe su cerveza sobre ultímate spider

ultímate : oye ……!

Shinji : co-como me encontraste azuka?

Azuka : utilice un transmisor para encontrarte , además goku , pudo detectar tu inútil ki

Keitaro: podemos arreglar esto de una manera civilizada , puedo invitarte un trago

Hioga ; con hielos !

Azuka : no te metas cuatro ojos , traje a una amiga

Naru : cerdo depravado , que estas haciendo aquí?

Keitaro y shinji se abrazan y se va a un rincón

ultímate spider se opone frente a ambas junto con daisuke

ultímate: vamos chicas , podemos discutirlo como personas civilizadas , por que no se relajan y lo discutimos con una copa?

Naru y azuka : estas intentando ligarnos?

ultímate : intentar que?

Naru y azuka ; (con fuego en los ojos) baka pervertido! PUÑO DOBLE DE ACERO !

ultímate spider y daisuke salen volando y se pierden en el cielo , mientras unos temerosos shinji y keitaro , son acorralados por las sombras de sus ….. posesivas …. Amigas?

**Fin del flashback de ultímate spider**

……………………

ultímate spider : y asi fue … después tuve un problema con la pfg y la afi , mas ya estoy aquí …. Pero dime , que es lo que no me debería de enterar

Spider boy se opone a que ultímate spider vea

Ultímate spider: que es?

Spider boy : nada?

ultímate spider: dime

Spider boy : es que …. Esta algo desordenado el set

ultímate spider ; no importa

(spider boy sigue sin dejar pasar a ultímate spider)

spider boy : no mires , ehhh , mimi esta desnuda

ultímate spider : esta queeeeeeeeee?

De un movimiento rápido , ultímate spider arroja lejos a spider boy ,esperando ver a mimi , encontrándose solo con un destartalado edificio en ruinas , al cual se termina de caer el ultimo ladrillo

Tai toma a ultímate spider de el hombro

Tai: así pasa cuando sucede , ni modo

Izzi : si , no te desanimes

Mimi : hay algo que pueda hacer para consolarte

ultímate spider : quieres quitarte la ropa?

ultímate spider queda sepultado entre todos los escombros por Mimi

Epilogo

En la casa blanca

Un mayordomo lleva una cuenta a su jefe

Mayordomo: señor , un grupo conocido como la lja ,le ha traido esta cuenta de la construcción de un set , en México

precidente orej, es decir , George bush : (mira la cuanta minuciosamente) , …… muy bien , quien fue el gracioso?

Mensaje de digivicion

_Apoya el digiton , para ayudar a los 2 autores aracnidos a reconstruir su set de grabación , dona un millon de dólares marcando al 01 800 doylimosnaynoloniego y ayudares a construir un set para tus programas favoritos_

_También puedes apoyar dejando reviews , por cada uno que dejen , se agregara medio centavo a la causa , escriban ya !_


	9. sora la exploradora

DIGIVICION

la pantalla esta en blanco, mostrando solo estática hasta que por fin se capta una imagen

digivicion

se ve un especia de bodega sucia y Mimi entra en escena

**Mimi**: hola, soy Mimi tachikawa, tal ves me recuerden en series de anime, como digimon, o digimon 2, pero hoy vengo a ustedes en representación de ultimate spider, quien lleva algún tiempo cerrado mentalmente, para ayudarme, tai también nos acompañara

**tai:** ahh, hola, que tengo que hacer? (susurrando)

**Mimi** : solo lee las tarjetas que están enfrente (susurrando)

**tai** : (las y comienza a leerlas) holaminombreesmatishidayhoyvengoapresentarlesunnuevoprugramaendigivicion

**Mimi:** ...

**tai**: tambien-tendremos-la-dicha-de-seguir-resibiendo-susdonaciones-para-reparar-nuestro-foro-y-las-demandas-tai-sonrrie-ydespuessaleporlaizquierda (tai se queda parado mirando a la cámara)

**Mimi**- no tenías que leer esto también

**tai **- ohhh

**vos en off:** a continuación y por que ustedes lo pididieron , presentando en su horario para niños

Sora , la exploradora 

aparéese Sora con un short y una mochila y saluda a la cámara

**Sora**: hello friends , como están , hoy vamos a aprender lo bello que es aprender a encontrar la línea del metro donde esta nuestro amigo diego y tenemos que verlo , para eso vamos a encontrar a botas , botas donde estas?

aparéese gatomon con un sombrero y unas botas

**gatomon:** argar horrible zorro , ríndete , soy gatomon con botas

**Sora**: ehh , te equivocaste de set , el programa que tu buscas es shet y esta en el foro b

**gatomon**: diablos desde que nos mudamos del anterior estudio siempre me confundo

gatomon se va y Sora continúa

**Sora:** y bien donde esta el verdadero botas

aparéese matt disfrazado de mono (en botarga) solo que no trae botas exactamente

**Sor**a: hola botas . como estas

**matt**: de hecho el presupuesto no nos alcanso y tuve que cambiarle mis botas a gaotmon por estos tennis , asi que ahora me llamo tennis

**Sora** : (con una gota en la cabeza) ahh , entiendo , sabes botas... digo tennis , tenemos que ir a la estacion de el metro para ver a nuestro amigo diego , sabes como podemos llegar

**matt:** ahh , ya veo , por que no seguimos ese letrero que tieme una m mal dibujada ?

**Sora:** esa seria la parte facil , pero hay que usar mejor el mapa que tengo en mi mochila

de la mochila sale un mapa

**mapa** : hola amigos

**matt **: (saca una escoba y comienza a apalear al mapa) ahhh , ese mapa hablo , ese mapa hablo

**Sora** : heee , de hecho , el nos iba a ayudar a encontrar el camino al metro , es para enseñarle a nuestros amigos a usar los mapas para lograr lo que quieren

**matt**: y donde va a encontrar los niños un mapa parlanchin?

**Sora**: buen punto … pero primero hay que cruzar esta avenida infestada de carros , saben como hacerlo?

no se escucha nada mas que silencio

**matt:** a veses me das pavor

**Sora**: tenemos que usar un puente , ven alguno?

**matt ,** que hay de este que esta detras tuyo

**Sora**: es cierto , gracias por tu ayuda ahora cruzaremos el puente

**matt ...**

ambos crusan el puente

Sora se queda quieta y parese escuchar algo

**matt:** y ahora que pasa

**Sora **: eschucho voses de nuevo , noooo

**matt **: ...

**Sora **: dicen que zorro esta cerca , y quiere robarnos nuestros boletos de metro para usarlos el

**matt**: ...

S**ora **: diganme amigos (mira a la cámara) ven a zorro?

**matt**: (penzando) genial , ahora habla sola , esta chica a veses me asusta

**Sora** : hablo con los televidentes

**matt**: en serio? (se acerca a la cámara) hey , hay alguien ahi , diganme si me escuchan

**Sora** : (toma a matt y lo jala) vamos bot... tennis , no hagas eso , asustas a los niños que nos ven .. aparte hay que detener a zorro

**matt** : es cierto y como lo haremos?

Sora : si ves a zorro , gritale , zorro , no te lo lleves y el se ira

**matt** : ... y eso funciona en la vida real?

**Sora** : no creo pero , importa?

**matt** : creo que no

**Sora :** mira ahi veo una sombra (señala a la zombra y aparece antonio banderas)

**antonio banderas:** agarrr , soy el zorro y vengo a liberar al puebro y quitarle el trabajo al avispon verde y el llanero solitario

**Sora** : (con corazones en los ojos) si zorro , llevame , si zorro , levame

**antonio banderas:** un momento tu no eres penelope cruz

**matt:** set equivocado (otra ves) buscas el set x , esta al fondo , pasando la maquina de donas

**antonio banderas** : ohh , gracias , podrias decirle a tu amiga que me deje de abrazar la cintura?

**matt :** Sora ...

**Sora :** estupido tennis

**matt :** como sea aun hay que encontrar el camino al metro (detras de ellos pasa un autobus que dice metro obcerbatorio)

**Sora **: si pero es dificil sin mapa , asi que buscare en mi mochila a ver que encusntro , pero primero vamos a unos comerciales

**matt: ... **

comercial 

amiguito , te gusto el muñeco de davis?

y gozaste semañas y aun mas tiempo con el y quieres un producto asi?

tenemos lo que buscas del creador de muñeco davis surje el nuevo juguete del siglo, es el nuevo , MUÑECO JOE , si amiguito , ahora podras tener al unico y orijinal muñeco joe

el muñeco joe es totalmente igual al joe de la serie e increiblemente , hace lo mismo que el

niño : que es lo que hace?

ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA

niño- guaaauuu , igual que en la serie

EXACTO , NO HACE NADA , TODO LO QUE DESEES O ESPERES NUNCA LO HARA , AUNQUE SE LO PIDAS , ES UNICO , ES NUEVO ES ... UN INUTIL ... ES , EL MUÑECO JOE

gabumon se vende por separado y TAMPOCO HACE NADA

comercial 

nuevas pastillas digimon

tienes problemas musculares , diabeticos o mentales?

no nos importa , solo queremos ofreserte un producto que no nesesitas pero que es tan vistoso que lo desearas

las pastillas digimon están hechas de todos los capitulos de digimon en un dvd y licuados hasta forma una capsula

asi que cuando sientas que nesesitas tu dosis diaria de digimon , solo tomalas

y te sentiras ... igual

proximanente digimon también en supositorio

(no nos asemos responsables por infecciones estomacales por comer dvd licuados)

fin de los comerciales 

**Sora** : hola amigos por fin regresamos estabamos buscando la línea de el metro donde nuestro amigo diego nos esta esperando y para hacerlo buscaremos en mi mochila para encontrar que nos puedes ser util

**matt :** eso ya lo sabian

**Sora **: si tennis , solo que hay que hacerlo , o de lo contrario el programas seria monotono y aburrido

**matt** : pensando (estara siendo sarcastica?)

**Sora** : ahora cantemos a la mochila para que nos diga que podemos usar y devemos hacerlo en ingles

**matt:** (le arrebata la mochila) sobre mi cadaves (voleta la mochila y empiesa a vaciarla) muy bien veamos que tenemos

**Sora **: unas crayolas , un comic del hombre araña , un disco de la banda el recodo , el diamante clotman , un video de accion (tu sabes) accion de ken y miyako , y una guia roji con la ubicacion de las estaciones del metro

**matt**: (con los ojos abiertos al mas puro estilo anime) por que guardas tanta basura en tu mochila?

**Sora:** no es mia , se la robe a ultimate spider

**matt **: eso lo esplica

**Sora** , ahora amigitos (mira otra ves a la cámara) diganme , que podemos usar para llegar a la estacion de metro y encontarnos con (toma aire) nuestro amigo diego que nos esta esperando?

**matt** : no hay que ser un genio para resolver ese acertijo (toma el video accion (tu sabes)de ken y miyako y toma a un transeunte del brazo)

**transeunte:**?

**matt:** (enseñandole el video) vamos amigo te dare este video de ken y mikaco con accion (tu sabes) si nos dices donde esta la estacion de el metro

**transeunte** (toma el video) esta al terminar la calle donde esta el letrero de una m mal dibujada

los ojos de matt y Sora se vuelven pequeños hasta volverse 2 puntitos en su cara , mientras un ave negra pasa detras de ellos

**Sora **: bueno lo hicimos asi que ...

**matt :** no todo menos eso

**Sora** : (comienza a cantar) lo hicimos , lo hicimos , lo hicimos

**mat**t : basta (le inllecta un sedante)

**Sora**: heeeeey que bonitos colores

**matt:** bueno vamos a buscar a diego

matt y Sora (aturdida) llegan a la entrada y se encuentran a diego armando maradona aplastando a pyllomon

**Sora**: hey que le haces a mi pyllomon?

**diego:** tranquila , boluda solo estoy acariciendo a este lindo periquito

**pyllomon** : que soy un digimon , no un perico

**diego **: si , y yo soy diooooos . pero puedes llamarme , el diegooo

**matt :** ...

**personaje misterioso**: preparese para los problemas

**otro personaje misterioso:** y mas vale que teman...

**sora**: otro personaje perdido?

**matt**: no lo creo ...

**taichi **: (con un shorth y una mochila) rindanse ahora o preparence para luchar

**tk:** (disfrasado de leopardo) asi es

**taichi**: ese no es diego (bueno si , pero no) el es un impostor , yo soy diego , a mi me dieron el papel

**maradona**: ahh , si?

**taichi:** si

**maradona** : entonce pelea por el

**matt:** (dirijiendose a sora) crees que esto se salga un poco de la historia?

**sora:** ve el lado bueno al menos ganaremos mas raintin

taichi y maradone empiesan a pelear al mas puro estilo mortal combat

**taichi:** fataliti

maradona pierde la cabeza ante un golpe de taichi

**taichi **: siempre quise hacer eso

**tk:** eres grande diego

**sora**: bien aqui termina nuestro programa de hoy , no se pierdan la proxima semana donde aprenderemos como abordar el metro sin perderse

fin

corte

**matt**: bueno por fin termino este programa y conserbe mi dignidad

aparece izzy con unas hojas y una caja

**izzy :** por cierto matt , se nos acabo una ves mas el dinero , a partir de el proximo capitulo tendras de quedar los tennis y cambiar tu nombre a lo que usaras

**matt:** que usare?

izzy : pantuflas

matt se desmalla

nuestro siguiente programa

en horario estelar y funcion de permanecia obligatoria

_**Matt-man y Codyn **_

solo por digivicion channel

mientras tanto en las ruinas del antiguo estudio 

**ultimate spider** (totelmente sucio y con una cuchara de albañil en sus manos ) por fin termine , es un hermoso estudio de grabacion

**un granjero se le acerca** ; es un hermoso establo , pero no es un set de grabacion

ultimate spider: ouchhh


	10. mattman y codyn

DIGIVICION

En el lugar donde estaba el anterior foro

**Ultimate spider**: (totalmente canzado y sucio) ufff , por fin ,por fin lo he terminado el nuevo estudio de grabacion ….esta completamente construido

**El mismo granjero del capitulo anterior** : guuuuaaaaauuuuu es una replica tamaño natural de la torre eifel , pero tampoco es un estudio de grabacion

**Ultimate spider** : me lleva la ….

Mientras tanto en el estudio provisional

**Matt:** caramba , este lugar se ha hecho aburrido sin spider boy

**Izzy:** quien diria que llegariamos a extrañarlo

**Sor**a: en fin , creo que hay que continuar con la programación

**Mimi :** luces . camara …. Digimon

**Ken :** (vestido como conserje) quien la nombro jefa?

………

ZU-RON el unico ron digimon

Trae para ustedes la siguiente película

_**Matt-man y codyn**_

la ciudad odaiba , una ciudad como cualquier otra donde todo es igual , y las personas viven en su rutina

**trasvesti:** ohh , si este enkaje se ve divis , divis

esta ciudad es unica en su tipo por que …. (la camara enfoca un banco y este explota mientras 2 ladrones salen corriendo)

tiene un heroe...

l**adron** : corre , antes de que alguien nos atrape , metamonos a ese callejón oscuro y tenebroso , ahí nos esconderemos

**ladron 2**: si patroncito

(una sombra aparece detrás de ellos)

**ladron** : Ho , no es el

**ladron 2** : noooo , quien eres?

La sombra sale a la luz y se ve a Matt disfrasado de negro con una capa y una M bizarra en la forma de un murciélago en su pecho ; su antifas tiene 2 picos en la cabeza

**Ladron **: es el santo … NOOOOO

**Matt:** no … de hecho (se acerca y los golpea) soy su peor pezadilla

**Ladron 2**: quien eres?

**Matt **: el mil estrellas pateatraseros

A los ladrones les aparece un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza

**Matt** : pero llamenme , Matt-man

Tiempo después en la delegación

**Comisionado Izzy** : caray Matt-man , eres un genio , como capturaste a estos asaltantes de bancos

**Matt-man**: facil , solo roban bancos de semen (se levanta su capa como si fueran alas) ahora debo irme , haciendo la salida por la ventana

Matt-man se arroja por la ventana

**Matt -man :** aahhhhhhhhhhh (se escucha como ateriza sobre un auto) estoy bien

**Comisionado Izzy** : caramba como se le ocurre saltar desde el 9 piso?

Mas tarde en la Matti-cueva

**Joe**: (vestido de mayordomo) señor , por fin termine de cocer sus mallas , ya puedo retirarme

**Matt **: lo siento Alfredo , pero aun tienes que lavar el Matti-movil el Matti-jett , el Matti-escusado , y la Mattidora

**Joe **: batidora?

**Matt :** si , eso

**Cody** : (vestido como robin) Matt , hay una creciente ola de crímenes que estan ocurriendo en el museo de la ciudad

**Matt **: excelente , por fin podre poner mi nuevo vehículo en accion , el Matti-tanke

**Cody **: por que no simplemente usar el Matti-movil como siempre?

**Matt:** así podremos sacar un nuevo juguete (voltea a ver a la camara) vamos , compren el nuevo Matti-tanke , el nuevo vehículo de accion , solo 29.90 mas gastos de envio

**Joe :** miren en el cielo

**Matt** : es un pajaro

**Cody** : es un avión

**Ambos :** es superman !

**Superman :** a mi no , imbesiles , el reflector que esta por alla

**Joe** : es la Matti-señal

**Matt-man :** a la carga

Matt-man y codin se dirijen a unas puertas automaticas las cuales se abren ua tras otra , mostrando mil y un puertas mas que se van abriendo

**Codyn :** santas puertas seguras matt.man , para que tantas?

**Matt-man** : facil , chico campanilla , asi la maticueva es 100 imprenetrable

Las puertas se terminan de abri y se ve a homero simpson comiendo un bocadillo gigante

**Matt-man** : como te decia , es 99 imprenetrable

**Homero**: ahh , dejenme adiviar , este no es el baño verdad?

(aparece la cara de Matt dando vueltas en la pantalla)

en el museo de arte moderno

**comisionado Izzy :** que bueno que llegan muchachos , han robado una pieza de arte muy valiosa

**Matt-man** : no se preocupe comisionado , hay que buscar pistas de quien lo hizo

**Codyn:** santas pistas dejadas Matt-man esa nota escrita en la pared " el pingüino estubo aquí" contara como una pista

**Matt-man** : codin dejate de payazadas , devemos buscar pistas contundentes

**Codyn**: que tal ese paraguas y ese sombrero de copa que estan en el piso?

**Matt-man** : no , esas son niñerias , devemos usar (saca una computadora de su cinturón) usar esta computadora para procesar los datos

**Izzy **: (boquiqvierto) como metiste esa computadora en tu cinturón?

**Matt-man** : de hecho no lo se

Media hora de programar después

**Matt-man** . lo sabia , el villano es el pingüino

**Codyn** : no me digas

Ahora al Matti-movil (pero mas antes aun unos comerciales)

COMERCIAL

Aparece mimi dandose una ducha (ultimate spider ya deja de babear)

Mimi: caray mis tintes de cabello, me maltratan mucho el cabello , creo que incluso tengo piojo , maldición . que puedo hacer

Vos en off: prueva el nuevo shampu medicinal digimon . el unico shsmpu especialmente diseñado para eliminar todo tipo de alimañas , guzanos , larvas , piojos , pulgas , cicatrises y mas

Mimi: guaaauu , es genial

Vos en off: desafortunadamente , es tan efectivo que tambien quita el cabello

Mattman y codyn

En el cuartel secreto de el pingüino

**Tai **: (vestido de pingüino) por fin , tengo la obra de arte mas bella del mundo , la pintura de la sopa cambels , si , ahora la vendere en el mercado negro y podre ser reconocido como un verdadero pintor por mis obras de arte como las sopa maruchan en reposo

En ese momento , mattman y codyn entran por la ventana

**Matt-man :** eso es lo que tu crees

**Tai:** es Matt-man

**Matt- man :** no dejare que te salgas con la tuya .. RINDETA MALVADO CHOCOROLL

**Codyn** : es el pingüino

**Matt-man** : como sea

**Tai :** no me rentire sin antes (saca miles de ninjas adolescentes mutantes) … ACABENLOS

**Matt-man** : eso crees, vamos codin , dame el repelente para adolescentes ninjas mutantes

**Codyn :** caray Matt-man se nos acabo la semana pasada

**Matt-man** : siendo asi

Matt-man y codin pelean contra los ninjas

POW

Golpe a un ninja

PAZZ

Patada a un ninja

PUMM

Ataque del aplaston asesino de parte de un ninga gordo

CARAPUM

Otro ataque igual

MOCOS

Golpe a la nariz a un ninja

ACHUUUUU

Matt-man estornuda

CHUZA

Matt-man utiliza a codin como bola de boliche

**Matt-man:** Bien codyn , mision cumplida

**Codin:** de que hablas , el pingüino se escapa en ese barco con forma de gansito (el pastelito)

**Matt-man** : no te preocupes , presiento que nos veremos cada semana , de maneras mas emocionantes y seductoras , mientras tanto … a la Matti-cueva

Y asi Mattman y codyn salvaron la pintura de la sopa campels

Fin

**Ken :** (boquierto) pero que …. &&/&$/&)()¿ fue eso?

**Sora :** spider boy , como te extrañamos , al menos tu no harias guiones tan estupidos

Mensaje de digivicion

A partir de ahora pueden votar en digi interactivo por la película que quieran ver

_Esta semana_

**01-** un cibor exoldado y maestro de manejo que viaja al pasado por razones desconocidas

no , no es la película de michael , es **diginator**

matt: hasta la vista baby

**02-** la película mas vista de los ultimos tiempos … un amor imposible , un barco que se unde

sora : (frente a la popa de un barco) siento que vuelo , jack , siento que vueeeelo

matt : deja de fumar esa cosa

es d**igitanic**

**03 :** la primer película de accion (tu sabes) de ken y miyako , que no es hentai

**the mumymon** (con la actuación de mumymon como el principe imnotem)

solo tu tienes el control

voten ya

(el proximo capitulo se aunciara la película a transmitir)

nuestro siguiente programa : aun no lo sabemos , asi que sera sorpresa


	11. digimatrix reiniciada

_En el estudio de grabación temporal_

**Ultimate spider**: (totalmente sucio) bueno después de 10000 intentos creo que por fin podremos regresar a nuestro anterior foro

**Ken:** que bien! La verdad este foro nuevo no me gusta , es decir , a quien se le ocurrió la idea de poner un baño con puertas automáticas?

**Sora:** ehhh , ken

**Ken**: si?

**Sora **: ese era el elevador

**Ken:** uhhh , espero que usen las escaleras

un grito se olle en en el lugar proveniente dle elevador

**davis:** ¡OH DIOS MIO¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?

**tk:** creo que ya es tarde --U

**Ultimate :** en fin , también espero que spider boy aparezca por aquí pronto , hace tiempo que no lo vemos

**Taichi:** es cierto ; donde fue?

**Ultimate**: mmm, creo que iba ir a Alemania a ver el mundial , no lo recuerdo , pero dejemos de hablar de eso que paso mientras estaba ausente?

**Taichi:** en realidad nada de hecho (gritando) DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS ! POR TU CULPA NO NOS DEJAN TOMAR BOCADILLOS DE LA MESA DE BOCADILLOS

**Ultimate :** como sea , veamos que hay en la programación (se acerca a una televisión y la enciende) …. Mmmm, ho que buen programa

**Sora :** programa? Es la señal que no capta nada la antena

**Ultimate** : rayos , siendo así síganme haremos un programa nuevo

hubo un gran silencio en todo el lugar

**tk:** ...¿alguna idea?

**todos:** ninguna

**spider-boy:** veo que nesesitan ideas para un nuevo programa

**todos:** ya era hora de que te aparecieras ¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?

**spider-boy:** pueeees...estaba en alemania, me fui a ver el mundial

**tai:** peor si mexico perdio ¬¬

**spider-boy¿**y quien dice que le aposte a mexico?

spider-boy saca una maleta llena de dinero

**ultimate:** me alegra que llegaras spidey, estabameos pensando en un nuevo programa

**spider-boy:** dejame ver...sora la exploradora...matt-man y codin...mmmm...todos estos son buenos programas pero hace falta algo mas

**kari:** ¿como que?

**spider-boy:** haber¿que tine canal 5 que nosotros no?

**tk:** una programacion de la patada

**tai:** no tk, dijo algoque tenga canal 5 y nosotros no...eso ya lo tenemos .--U

**spider-boy:** ejem...como les decia¬¬ me refiero a otra cosa, algo que tienen canal 5 y azteca 7 y nosotros no

**joe:** programas de concursos?

**spider-boy:** ¡NO IDIOTA ESO NO!

**tai:** entonces ¿que tienen esos canales que nosotros no?

**spider-boy:** ¡PELICULAS ANIMAL!

**tk:** ¿y que tienes en mente para la pelicula?

**spider-boy**: ...veamos...creo que seria algo como esto

un par de horas despues

**spider-boy**: muy bien ya todos estamos listos, al aire en 5...4...3...2

**esta pelicula es presentada por transformers, los unicos automoviles que ademas de llevarlo a su destino...hacen otras tareas**

di**gimatrix**

**con Tk como neo**

**hikary como trinity**

**Izzy como Morfeo**

**Y participación especial de davis como el agente smit**

La ciudad de odaiba , una ciudad como cualquier otra donde los rascacielos se levantan como en muchas otras ciudades , donde la tecnología impera y bla bla bla (nunca los ha aburrido los inicios de una historia?)

Takeru era un trabajador de las industrias Microsoft , solo que el en ves de crear programas y/o virus para tratar de conquistar el mundo dedicaba sus días a platicar con gente en el chat , a mandar cartas cadena a a sus amigos que nunca las leían y poner opiniones en foros que a nadie le importan

**T.k** : (escribiendo) en serio , en la 5 parte de harry poter saldra la bruja del 71

mientars en otra parte de la compañia

**bill gates**¡TRABAJEN!bill gates azota a sus empleados con un latigo ¡TRABAJEN¡TENEMOS QUE DARNOS PRISA Y CREAR LA NUEVA X-BOX 0.5 VERSION 3 ¡TRABAJEN!

**ejecutivo 1:** señor gates...¿porque tanto empeño en crear nuevas consolas de videojuegos?

**bill gates:** ¡PORQUE ESTA VEZ E INCLUIDO UN DISPOSITIVO HIPNOTICO EN LA CONSOLA QUE HAAR QUE TODOS LSO QUE LA JUEGEUN ME ADOREN COMO A SU DIOS¡CON ESTO ALFIN MICROSOFT CONQUISTARA EL MUNDO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA!

bill gates rie como psicopata

**ejecutivo 1:** ...aveces el me asusta

**bill gates:** ...un momento ¿que es eso?...se oye como...se oye como...¡ALGUIEN QUE ESTA POSTEANDO EN FOROS DE ANIME!

bill gates se teletransportay aparece detars de tk

**bill gates:** ¡CONQUE AQUI ESTAS¡ASI QUE TU ERES EL QUE HA ESTADO POSTEANDO EN ESOS FOROS¡DEBES SABER QUE UNA EVZ QUE ENTARS A MICROSOFT DEBES DEJAR TU VIDA DE LADO Y CONVERTIRTE EN UN NERD ANTISOCIAL COMO YO PERO CON MENOS DINERO!

**t.k:** pero jefe

**bill gates:** ¡NO HAY PERO QUE VALGA¡ESTAS DESPEDIDO!

bill gates saca a patadas a tk de la compañia lanzandolo por la ventana...de un noveno piso

Mas tarde esa noche

**Tk **: (chateando) ok , nos vemos en el club ciberia a las 8

**Lain **: muy bien

En ese momento una ventana de chat diferente se habre : sigue al conejo blanco

**Tk:** y ahora eso?

**La misma ventana** : sigue al conejo blanco

**Tk:** sera un nuevo viruz?

**La misma ventana :** que sigas al )(/)/&)(/()&&/ conejo &&()/)( blanco

**Tk** : mmmm, tal ves es publicidad de playboy punto com

**La misma ventana :** que vengas al /&)() club

**Tk :** ya ves como es mas sencillo si lo dices sin dilemas…

Mas tarde en el ciberia

**Tk :** mmm . creo que esa ventana de chat me engaño , no veo a nadie aquí

En ese momento una chica vestida de negro le toma de la espalda

**Kary :** así que tu eres neo el haker que descarga totod los programs habidos y por haber?

**Tk :** ahhh , si pero los martes entro a los chats como juanito22 y los sábados me hago pasar por una lesbiana y le llamo chonita55

**Kary **: (con una gota en la cabeza ) muy bien acompáñame (lo lleva hacia un baño) dime tuviste un sueño extraño hace poco que te examinaban el trasero

**Tk :** si soñé que unos sujetos vestidos de negro me recostaban en una cama y uno de ellos se desvestía y luego ….

**Kary :** no entres en detalles . solo déjame ver (saca una pistola extraña con un frasco y le apunta a su trasero)

**Tk **: que vas a …..

**Ambos :** AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

5 segundos después

**kary:** eres un cerdo

**Tk :** que querías era día de enchiladas en la fonda de la esquina , además, querías encontrar en mi trasero , un robot rastreador que me implantaron para saber mi ubicación?

**Kary :** de hecho si

**Tk :** (pensando) esta chica me asusta

**Kary:** como sea necesito llevarte con Morfeo, el sabrá que hacer

**Tk:** no espera, yo no iré no puedes obligarme

**Kary**: te daré un sándwich de queso

**Tk**: bien vamos

Tiempo después en la guarida secreta de Morfeo

Iz**zy: (**drogado) y siiiii, entonces…. Estamos dormidos en esteeemundoooo y solo somos las pilas las maquinasss mi loco

**Tk:** oye chica, este chico sabe lo que dice?

**Kary :** el quieres decirnos que en realidad este mundo no es mas que una ilusión , que en este momento estas dormido y que tu cuerpo real esta sumergido en un liquido con el cual las maquinas te usan como suministro de energía

**Tk :** (suspira) aja , en serio ustedes están un poco mmmm, locos saben

**Izzy :** solo tomate esta pastillita y sabrás de lo que hablaaaaaaaaamos mi loco

**Tk :** bueno , no pierdo nada (se la toma)

_4 horas después_

En la sala de un hospital

**doctor :** caray es el caso de intoxicación mas bizarro que he visto

**Izzy :** perdona chico , te di la pastilla equivocada , anda tomate esta y veras ahora si , el por que de las cosas

**Tk :** no , no hay razón suficiente para que me tome esa pastilla

**Kary**: ni siquiera este sándwich de queso que tiene tu nombre?

**Tk **: te odio (se toma la pastilla)

En el mundo real (el de los robots para que entiendan)

**Robot 1** : ey mira (señala a Tk desnudo en una cápsula) esa pila ya no sirve

**Robot 2:** (lo saca de la cápsula) te dije que no usaras humanos baratos , pero me escuchas , noooooooooo

**Robot 3:** no siento las piernas , tengo claustrofobia , voy a cantar

_Robot 2 :_ y así es siempre (arroja a Tk a un bote de basura gigante)

(**sobrevivirá Tk, donde demonios anda, por que no compraron pilas energaizer max los robots, no se vayan y sabrán el por que)**

_comercial_

**Daisuke **: niño , por fin tenemos una fritura para ti

son los nuevos sheet- os con sabor a queso de las patas (la cámara muestra a Daisuke mostrando su sudoroso pie)

**Daisuke **: queso y maaas queeeso

Además , dentro de tus sheet-os puedes encontrar uno de los 5 0000 pu-tazos diferentes

(Daisuke abre la bolsa y un puño sale de esta y lo golpea lanzandolo en contra de la pared)

**daisuke:** ya lo sabes, corre a la tiendita de la esquina por tus nuevos sheet-os y colecciona los 5000 pu-tazos diferentes

(daisuke sonrie y lentamente se le caen los dientes por el golpe)

otro comercial

Sora : quieres bajar de peso?... anda envía el mensaje fueralonjas al 666 en tu celular y recibirás uno de mis cientos de mensajes para bajar de peso

Taichi toma su celular y marca , la cámara enfoca el mensaje - deja de comer idiota -

De regreso al programa

(**dejamos a Tk en el bote de basura después de tomar una pastilla que lo hizo despertar en el mundo real , solo para descubrir que toda su vida había estado dormido y usado por robots como batería (que complicada es esta película))**

**Izzy :** que bueno que sabemos la ubicación exacta de donde estabas o ya estarías en el camión de basura robot mi locooooo

**Tk:** si como sea , donde esta mi sándwich de queso

**Kary:** no lo entiendes , ese sándwich no existía , solo era una creación digital de el mundo que nos mantenía dormidos

**Tk:** ¡NOOOOOOOOOO¡MI SANDWITCH¡COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTOOOOO?

**Izzy :** además ahora esta en manos de los agentes mi loco

**Tk :** agentes ?

**Izzy:** si veras , nosotros estábamos dormidos en un mundo digital mi loco...un mundo llamado

**Tk :** digimundo?

_**Izzy :**_ …… (con una gota en la cabeza) no …. Se llama digimatrix , la digimatrix es un programa de computadora que mantiene a los humanos dormidos , y por si las moscas ,los robots que la programaron pusieron a cientos de agentes para cuidar que nadie se pasara de lanza dentro de la digimatrix

**Tk :** lo que te entendí es que los agentes tienen mi sándwich , así que (con pose heroica) debo salvarlo

**Izzy** : pero es una misión suicida mi loco

**Tk:** (con una pose mas heroica aun) pero … alguien debe de hacerlo , y ese alguien debe de hacerlo , vamos , quiero que me conecten de nuevo a la digimatrix

**Izzy **: ok (llama por teléfono a un técnico)

**Joe :** hola soy joe , pero pueden llamarme blink , por que con estos lentes no veo nada , dicen que quieres reintroducirte dentro de la digimatrix , eso es fácil (saca un enorme cable ,con un enorme enchufe) , solo tenemos que conectar esto al contacto en tu nuca y …. (mira la nuca de Tk) donde esta tu contacto?

**Tk:** ahhh , no tengo

**Joe :** ahhh ., no hay problema , tendremos que introducirlo por otro lugar (saca un frasco de vaselina y se la unta en el enchufe del cable) ahora date la vuelta

**Tk:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

30 segundos después

_dentro de la digimatrix_

**Tk** ¿esto es la digimatrix?

**izzy: no** mi loco...esta es la chafamatrix, un programa que creamos para entrenarte antes de ir a la digimatrix

**tk:** ¿y que se supone que debo hacer ahora?

**izzy**: tienes que pelear contra mi mi locooooo

**tk:** pero yo no se pelear

**izzy:** eso se arregla muy facil mi locoooo

**tk:** ya se lo que haras, le diras a joe que cargue un programa con todas las formas de combate habidas ypor ahber para que em convierat en el mjor peleador del mundo verdad?

**izzy:** no mi locoooo...lo que tienes que hacer(saca un cigarro de marihuana) es fumarte de esta mi locoooo

**tk:** ¿y con eso aprendere a pelear?

**izzy:** ¿y quien te dijo que te enseñaria a pelear mi locoooo?se lo fuma psssss...orale...que fuerte carnal que fuerte...

**joe :** (por un micrófono) no te preocupes el siempre es asi...solo ignoralo ahora mismo cargare un programa para que puedas enfrentaret a el

joe introduce cientos de dvds de anime a la pc y tk recibe toda esa informacion

**tk:** genial...ahora si puedo pelear

**izzy:** pues demuestrame de lo que estas hecho mi locooo

**tk**: aqui voy ¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

tk hace aparecer cientos de replicas a su alrededor

i**zzy**: sssss...orale...que fuerte carnal que fuerte...veo muchos tks mi loco peor nesesitas mas que eso para venecrme ¡METEORO PEGASO!

izzy ataca a tk y hace desaparecer als copias

**tk:** demonios...es muy fuerte...demo usarotra tecnica ¡TOMA ESTO MORFEO¡POWE GEISER!

tk golpea el piso haciedno que 3 geisers de enegria slagan de este atacando a izzy

**izzy**: orale que fuerte mi loco peor eso no es suficiente ¡KAMEHAMEHA!

izzy usa un kamehameha y neutraliza los geisers

**tk:** ¡CAISTE EN AL TRAMPA¡AHORA TOMA ESTO¡RASENGAN!

tk golpea a izzy en el estomago con un rasengan peor este se convierte en un tronco

**tk:** ¡U KAWARIMI?

izzy aparece detars de tk

**izzy:** eres bueno mi loco peor te falta mejorar...¡HADOKEN!

izzy lanza una bola de energia y golpea a tk dejandolo en el piso

**izzy:** sssss...orale me pase con el nuevo mi loco...

**tk:** aun no...aun no estoy vencido ¡HAAAAAAA!

tk se lvanta y un chakra rojo lo envuelve mientars que sus ojos se tornan de color rojo y aparecen 3 marcas extrañas en cada una de sus mejillas

**izzy:** ssssss...que loco...el nuevo ya se puso serio...que fuerte carnal que fuerte pero entonces yo tambien me pondre serio ¡HHHHAAAAAAA!

izzy se convieret en super saiyan y los 2 sostienen una lucha al mas puro estilo anime mientars los demas los ven por afuera comiendo palomitas

**cody:** el chico es bueno...

**yolei:** esta luchando de igual a igual con morfeo

**kari:** ademas es muy guapo

**ken:** lo malo es que se nos esta acabando el tiempoa si que tenemos que pasar a la siguiente escena

**cody:** ¡QUEEEEE¡Y LA PARTE EN ALQ UE HAGO MI MONOLOGO SOBRE SI EL POLLO DEVERDAD SABE A POLLO?

**joe:** sera cortado

**cody:** ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

**comerciales:**

(aparece ken con su atuendo del emperador de los digimon)

**ken:** hola amiguito, soy el emperador de los digimon y vengo a invitarte a mi nueva tienda de mascotas donde encontraras infinidad de digimones para todos tus gustos, desde un lindo gatomon hasta un enorme greymon asi que no pierdas mas tiempo y ven aqui a la tienda de mascotas del emperador de los digimon dond etratamos a nuestros digimon con muuuuucho amor(carga un gatomon)

**gatomon:** ¡AUXILIO AUXILIO¡ME RETIENEN EN CONTRA D MI VOLUNTAD NO HE COMIDO NI DORMIDO EN DIAS¡ME MALTRATAN A LATIGASOS PORFAVOR ALGUIEN AYUDEME

**ken:** ¡CALLATE ESCORIA¡QUE NO VES QUE ESTAMOS AL AIRE?(ken tira al piso al gatomon)¡AVER SI CON ESTO APRENDES!(saca un latigo y comienza a golpear al gatomon)

**yolei:** eeemmm...ken...cariño...aun seguimos al aire - - U

**ken:** ¿eh? ah eso...ejem...como les deciapatea al gatomon fuera de camaras y esconde su latigo en su espalda aqui en la tiena de mascotas del emperador de los digimon no solo podars encontrar la mascota de tus sueños sino que tambien encontraras accesorios para la misma como por ejemplo los aros malignos los cuales son un exelente collar que hara que tu mascota se convierta ¡EN UNA INSENSIBLE MAQUINA DE DESTRUCCION JAJAJAJAJAJA!

**yolei**: ...ken...seguimos al aire amor

**ken**: ah eso...jeje...lo sientoU como les decia vengan a la tienda de mascotas dle emperador de los digimon y llvense la mascota de sus sueños y si quieren llevarse mas de 2...o 3...0 5...o 20 mascotas les haremos un descuento ¡Y ASI TENDRAS TU PRIPIO EJERCITO D EBESTIAS SALVAJES PARA CONQUISTAR EL MUNDO¡JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA!(ken rie como maniatico mientars yolei lo ve con una enorme gotita de sudor)

**yolei:** ...ya empezo otravez - -U

fin del comercial

**de regreso en la pelicula gracias a que como en todo canal d etelevision por cable se nos permite cortar hasta media hora de la pelicula la pelea entre tk e izzy ha terminado y ahora pasamos directamente a la prueba del salto**

**izzy**: oooooraaaaaaleeeee...que loooocoooo...el chamaquito si sabe defenderse peor aun asi me la pelo el compadre...orale blink prepara la prueba del slato mi locoooo

**joe**: entendido señor

joe transporta a izzy y a tk a la azotea de un rascacielos

**izzy:** ahora lo que tienes que hacer es pasar la prueba del salto mi locooooo

**tk:** ¿prueba del salto?

**izzy**: si, mira tienes que saltyar de este edificio y llegar al otro

**tk:** pero esta muy lejos...tendria que volar para hacer eso

**izzy:** es es facil mi loco(saca mas marihuana) solo fumate esta y estas en las nuves mi loco(se la fuma) ooooooraaaaaleeeeee estoy volando mi loco...que fuerte carnal que fuerte(izzy hace el salto) ahora te toca ati mi locooooo

**tk**: muy bien...aqui voy ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

tk no da ni un paos y cae al piso

**tk:** ¡AUXIIIIIILIOOOOOO!

tk continua cayendo y mientars lo hace pàsa cerca del coyote del correcaminos

**tk:** ¡PORFAVOR AYUDAME SER EXTRAÑO EN FORMA DE COYOTE¡HAY ALGUNA FORAM DE SALVARNOS DE ESTO?

**coyote**(con un letrero):te acostumbras depsues de caer d eun barranco cada semana

el coyote cae al piso

**tk:** ¡NOOOOOOOO¡SOY MUY JOVEN Y SEXY PARA MORIR! TTTT

tk se estrella en el piso peor resulta que este esta hecho de gelatina

**izzy**: ssss...que mal mi loco...fallaste el primer salto

**tk**: lo siento morfeo...

**izzy**: descuida mi loco todos fallamos el primer salto

**tk:** no hablo...comiendo...

tk se come el piso el cual estahecho de gelatina

**izzy:** orale mi loco...no te comas el piso...¿sabes cuanto nos costo hacer tantan gelatina?

**tk:** lo siento(traga gelatina) no lo sabia

**izzy:** bueno mi loco...ya estas listo

**tk:** ¿listo para que?

iz**zy**: para fumar de la que fuman los grandes mi loooocooooo(se fuma un cigarro d emarihuana)

**tk:** ...este tipo me asusta

**kari**: lo que porfeo...digo morfeo quiso decir es que ya estas listo para entrar a la matrix

**tk**: entendido

k**ari**: bien...pero antes de eso...

**cody:** ¡SIGUE MI MONOLOGO DLE POLLO QUE NO SABE A POLLO PERO QUE SI SABE A POLLO!

**joe:** ¿que no te dijimos que lo cortariamos?

**cody**: TT TT PERO QUIERO DECIR MI MONOLOGO

**tk:** ...bien introduceme a la matrix trinidad y tobago...es decir...trinity

**kari:** espera, yo ire contigo...blink...conectame

**joe:** a la orden

**¿podran nuestros herores entrar a la matrix¿dejara izzy de drogarse¿dira cody su monoogo del pollo? todo eso depsues de estos comerciales**

comercial

¿quieres saber tu futuro? llama ahora mismo a madame mimi y recibiars todas las respuestas

(aparece mimi con traje de gitana atendiendo una llamada)

**mimi:** ¿tu marido trabaja en una oficiona de contaduria?

**sora:** no

**mimi**¿pero tiene trabajo verdad?

**sora**: no

mimi: pero tienes marido verdad?

**sora**: no

**mimi**: ...en ese caso tu futuro es encontrarte un marido(cuelga)

llama ahora mismo a madame mimi y enterate de lo que te depara el futuro. este es un cliente satisfecho

**tai:** anets de llamar a madame mimi yo era un apostador compulsivo pero ahora...soy un apostador compulsivo y alcoholico ¡gracias madame mimi!

ya lo sabes, llama a madame mimi y encontraras lo quee stas buscando...aunque no sepas siquiera que lo estabas buscando

(siguiente comercial)

amiguito ¿quieers a sora la exploradora en tu celular? es muy facil solo manda un mensaje con la palabra sora al 65500 y recibiras una foto de sora la exploradora...en una de sus sexys y atrevidas poses y si envias la palabra zorra recibiras una foto de sora la exploradora...pero esta vez sin nada de ropa ¿que estas esperando? solo envia un mensaje con la palabra sora al 65500 y recibe una de als tantas imagenes de sora la exploradora

(se ve a un niño mandando el mensaje)

**niño:** papi papi ¿porque sora la exploradora sale sin ropa en esta foto?

**padre:** eeeemmm...este...porque tenia calor

**niño**: papi papi ¿y porque en esta foto pantuflas sare encima de sora la exploradora?

**padre**: ..eeemmm...este...porque estaban jugando

**niño:** papi papi ¿y que es eso que tiene pantuflas entre las piernas?

**padre**: este...es un platano hijo e sun platano

**niño:** papi papi ¿y porque lo esta metiendo entre las piernas de sora la exploradora?

**padre**: eeemmm...hijo...¿donde conseguiste esas imagenes para tu celular?

**niño:** (explica de donde las bajo)

**padre:** ¡YO QUIERO 28937 DE ESAS!

(el padre comeinza a mandar m,ensajes a lo imbecil)

**ultimate spider**: (con los ojos convertidos en 2 circulos blancos) donde consiguieron esas fotografias?

**matt:** las maravillas del fotoshop

**sora :** si , …. fotoshop , eso

……………..

**de regreso con nuestra extremadamente larga y absurda pelicula: tk, kari e izzy habian entrado a la digimatrix y paseaban tranquilamente por las calles tratando de llamar la atencion lo menos posible**

**izzy:** (con un traje de disco, zapaos de plataforma y un afro enorme de colores) sabia que estos trajes nos serian de utilidad mi locooooo son perfectos para mezclarnos entre la multitud, asi no llamaremos la atencion

**kari:** (con una botarga de barney) ¿en verdad cree que estos son buenos disfrazes

**tk:** (con un disfaz de sakura(la de card captor sakura) bastante llamativo) siento que con esto solo lograremos llamar mas la atencion

**izzy:** sssss...dejen de quejarse, esto es perfecto para pasar desapercibidos

**kari:** ¿exactamente a donde vamos?

**izzy**: pues con mi amiga...vamos con el ora(fuma su cigarro) cu...

**tk:** (lo interrumpe)¡YA ENTENDI!

asi pues los 3 siguen caminando y llegan a la casa del oraculo y esta los recibe

**mimi:** me alegra que vinieran...los estaba esperando

**tk**¿nos estaba esperando para hablarnos acerca de la matrix y de que mi destino como elegido es slavar al mundo?

**mimi:** ¡NO IDIOTA¡LOS ESTABA ESPERANDO PARA DARLES ROPA DECENTE!

unos minutos depsues tk, izzy y kari entran en escena una vez mas toos con gabardinas negras y lentes obscuros

**mimi**: dios...solo a ustedes se les ocurre hacerle caso a los consejos de un drogadicto

**izzy:** uuuuuyyyyy que caracter mi ora...(se fuma su cigarro) cu...

**tk y kari:** (lo interrumpen) ¡YA ENTENDIMOS!

**mimi:** bien...tu eres el elegido verdad?

**tk:** eso dice el libreto

**mimi:** ya veo...ven conmigo

se lleva a tk a una habitacion privada para hablar con el

**tk**¿que es lo que va a decirme?

**mimi:** lo que queiro decirte es...que se nos esta acabando el tiempo de la pelicula asi que nos slataremos toda la parte del destino y blablabla y solo te dare esto

le entrega un sandwitch de queso

**tk:** ¡mi sandwicth!

**mimi:** ten cuidado con ese sandwitch tk

**tk:** lo tendre(lo guarda en su gabardina) gracias señorita oraculo

tk sale de la habitacion y s ereune con sus amigos

**kari:** ¿listo?

**tk:** si

**izzy:** en ese caso...volvamos a la nabe mi locooooo...gracis por todo mi estimada ora...(se fuma su cigarro) cu...

**mimi:** (lo interrumpe) ¡YA ENTENDI!

asi pues los 3 salen de la matrix y regresan a la nave

**tk:** alfin...depsues de todo este tiempo...alfin estamos tu y yo solos...crei que este momento jamas llegaria...oh si...oh si...oh si...si...mas...mas...mas...

se abre la toma revelando a tk poniendole mayonesa a su sandiwtch

**tk:** alfin...alfin podre comer mi sandiwtch

justo cuando tk estaba por comerse el sandwitch cody subitamente se lo arrebata

**tk**¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

**cody:** lo siento tk...pero...los agentes neseistan este sandiwtch

**tk:** ¡ACASO NOS ESTASN TRAICIONANDO?

**cody:** me temo que asi es

**tk:** ¡PORQUE?

**cody:** ¡PORQUE NO ME DEJARON HACER MI MONOLOGO!(se pone un smoking y lentes obsucros revelando que ahora es un agente)

**tk:** asi que...ahora eres uno de ellos

**cody**: asi es...¡ASI APReDNERAN A NO CORTAR LA PARTE DE MI MONOLOGO!

**tk**: en ese caso...peleare contigo por ese sandiwtch

**cody:** lo siento pero el tiempo es limitado y no hay iempo para una pelea asi que lo decidiremos con un volado

**tk:** ok...¿que pides¿cara o cruz?

**cody**: cara

tk lanza la moneda y sale...cara

**cody**¡JAJAJAJA¡HAS PERDIDO ELEGIDO!

cody se escapa a la matrix

**tk:** ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**¿podra tk recuperar su sandiwtch¿podra coyd decir su infame monologo¿acabara pronto esta pelicula? la respeus despeus de estos comerciales**

como todos sabran digivision es un canal de television que traat de darle a sus televidentes lo mejor en programas y como todos sabemos un buen canal de television no esta completo sin...¡ANIME! asi que he aqui unos de nuestros siguientes estrenos

1: tk takahishi era un estudiante comun y corriente hasta el dia que conocio a hikari yagami, una joven shinigami la cual le trasfirio sus poderes por lo que ahora tk se ha convertido en un shinigami sustituto con la mision de cazar hollows al mismo tiempo que trata de llevar una vida normal como el doble del niño que veia muertos en la pelicula del sexto sentido, todo esto y ams pdran verlo en bleachmon

2: tk takaishi era un joven practicante de artes marciales comun y corriente pero en un viaje de entrenamiento con su hermano matt a un lugar conocido como jusenky ambos cayeron en una de las tantas fosas malditas por lo que ahora matt se convierte en un vendedor de seguros mientars que tk se convierte en una sexy enfermera, todo esto podran verlo en digimon 1/2

3: sora takenouchi era una chica comun y corriente que estudiaba el tercer año de secundaria hasta que un dia al ser succionada por el escusado fue a parar a la epoca sengoku 500 años en el pasado donde conocio a yamatto un muchacho con orejas de garurumon el cual es un hanyou, un ser mitad demonio y mitad hombre por lo que ahora este singular par tendra que enfrentar el reto de buscar los fragmentos de la canica de shimon los cuales se dispersaron cuando a matt s ele paso la mano jugando canicas, todo esto y mas lo podran ver en inuchacha

4: hikari yagami era una estudiante normal de sexto año de primaria hasta que un dia mientars limpiaba la biblioteca encuentra un libro con cartas las cuales encierran grande poderes mágicos por lo que cuando hikari als libera estas se esperasen por todo el mundo por lo que acto seguid un pequeño ser en forma de gato le informa que su deber es recuperarlas por lo que ahora tiene que buscar en cada tienda de trading card games del mundo las cartas ya que no se acuerda como demonios eran, todo esto y mas en card captor hikari

estos son solo algunos de los estrenos que tendremos el proximo año en la nueva barra de anime de digivision asi que esten pendientes de ellos...y no hablen mucho de estas series que nos pueden demandar por derechos de autor

**de regreso en esta excesivamente larga y estupida pelicula, tk gritaba por la perdida de su sandwitch cuando kari e izzy fueron a ver que paso**

**kari:** ¡que sucedio aqui?

**tk:** ...MI SANDWITCH...¡ESE MALDITO TIENE MI SANDIWTCH!(tk entra en un estado entre super-saiyan, kyuubi-naruto, ichigo hollow y demas estados que nos pirateamos de difrentes animes)

**izzy**; asi que...cody nos ha traicionado.. que fuerte carnal que fuerte...en ese caso...habra que ir a recuperar ese sandiwtch

**tk:** ...estoy listo

**kari:** espera...antes de entrar...debemos prepararnos...blink...ya sabes que hacer

j**oe**: entendido

los 3 entran a la chafamatrix y aparcen en un cuarto en blanco

**tk:** ¿que es este lugar?

kari: ...aqui conseguiremos armamento

cientos de anaqueles aparecen de la nada y se deslizan a toda velocidad hacia Tk

**Tk:** ahhhhhhhh (un anaquel lo atropella)

**joe :** lo siento

algún tiempo después

_en el edificio de los agentes_

**agente taichi :** ese sándwich se ve delicioso . podemos comerlo ya?

**Agente Michael** (necesitábamos agentes así que no se quejen) : si comámoslo

**agente cody**¡ALTO¡AUN NO HE DICHO MI MONOLOGO DEL POLLO!

**Agente ken :** vamos agente Michael ve al recibidor , tendremos que comerlo mas tarde

Michael va al recibidor y ve a 3 tipos en la entrada

**Michael :** muy bien , que es lo que quieren?

**Kary:** venimos a destruir a los agentes para poder destruir la digimatrix y que los humanos sean libres

**Michae**l , ahhh , eso , ok , por un momento creí que venían por nuestro sándwich de queso , pueden pasar , pero tendré que revisarlos para ver que no tengan armas, tu el de la katana y la chica de las subametralladoras pueden pasar , tu el chico de la gabardina , tendrás que esperar

**Kary **: ni modos te veremos arriba

**Izzy **: usa la fuerza luke , ahh , no espera , tu eres el elegido , no nos falles

**Michael empieza a revisar a Tk -** aja lo sabia , tienes armas

**Tk :** lo dices por las metralletas a los lados de mi gabardina , por las magnun em mis tobillos , o por las granadas que tengo en mi pecho?

**Michael:** no , lo digo por los ojos que escondes detrás de esos lentes guapo

Tk empieza a golpear a Michael (ja , sabíamos que era del otro bando)

mientras tanto en la azotea

**cody :** nos volvemos a encontrar Morfeo

**Izzy** : exacto mi locoooooo

**cody **: aun me debes una por no haberme dejado decir mi monologo...ademas me debes 100 pesos que te preste para comprar drogas

**Izzy :** no es cierto , te los pague el mes pasado mi locooooo

**cpdy:** ah si es cierto...¡PERO PAGARAS POR LO DE MI MONOLOGO DLE POLLO! (se lanza contra Izzy)

izzy y cody empiezan a pelear

_mientras tanto en la azotea_

una golpeada Kary da todo lo que puede contra el agente ken

**kary:** rayos , es demaciado fuerte (ambos pelean cerca de una ventana)

**ken**: no puedes contra mi , ríndete

**kary **: ja , no me espantas , aun no uso mi arma secreta , mis balas superlentas

**ken;** yo también las tengo así que veamos cuales son mejores

antes de que disparen ambos pisan una cáscara de plátano y se caen por la ventana

**kary y ken** : ahhhhhhhhh (mientras caen ambos disparan sus balas las cuales se mueven tan lento que se puede ver como pasan sobre las mejillas de ken sin tocarlo)

y así ambos caen hacia una muerte segura hasta que …

tk aparece volando y salva a Kary centésimas de segundo antes de que se estrellase en un coche

**Kary **: puedes volar?

**Tk:** sip

**Kary **: como lo hiciste?

**Tk :** es un secreto

Mientras tanto en el país de nunca jamás

**peter pan** : ok capitán garfio , tu nunca podrás ganarme ya que yo puedo volar

intenta emprender el vuelo , pero no lo logra

**peter pan** : dije , puedo volar (lo intenta otra ves pero no lo logra de nuevo)

**capitán garfio** : creo que yo gane

**peter pan** : pero si campanita me dio los polvos mágicos para volar , como es que …

**capitan garfio:** (le apunta con una pistola) despídete

**peter pan** : no espera no podemos

bang

de regreso en el edificio

**tk :** ok trinitri , ahora iré por Morfeo , así que esperanos aquí

**kary:** (se acerca a una motocicleta estacionada) no si puedo evitarlo , usares esta motocicleta para encontrar a Morfeo que seguramente se fue con el agente taichi a un bar no muy lejos de aquí (saca un teléfono) blink quiero que me envíes como manejar una motocicleta

**joe :** ok (se la envía)

kary sube a la motocicleta y la enciende pero ...

**kary **: mierda , no tiene gasolina

mientras tanto en la azotea

**Tk :** maldición , donde esta mi sándwich?

**Daisuke**: mister anderson , buscabas esto? (muestra el sándwich)

**Tk:** ok , dame ese sándwich y no resultaras herido

**Daisuke** : en serio? (antes de que Tk actué , saca una pistola y le dispara )

Tk esquiva los disparos moviéndose rápidamente y doblando su abdomen de manera que las balas pasan sobre su vientre

**Tk:** auchhh …. Mi espalda

Daisuke aprovecha eso y se escapa

(**Lograra Tk derrotar a Daisuke, kary le pondra gasolina a su moto? Izzy estara ahora en el bar el calzon chino mens club, no se pierdan el final de la película al regresar de los comerciales)**

(sabemos que generalmente ponemos solo un corte comercial durante un programa pero esta película es un tanto largo así que se aguantan)

comercial

nuevo desodorante filex for men para hombres

el unico desodorante para hombres que además puede ser usado por adolescentes y deportistas

solo el desodorante filex for men para hombres te brinda 12 horas de protección , pues gracias a su formula de amapola machacada con limon te mantiene fresco todo el dia

es tan efectivo que puede ser usado por personas del sexo masculino

es el nuevo filex for men para hombres

advertencia: debido a que el desodorante filex for men para hombres contiene hiedras venenosas de palmon puede ocasionar horribles mutaciones

michael:(con un cuerno en su cabeza, una cola estilo saiyan, alas de murcielalo y tentaculos)...a bonita hora me lo dicen¬¬

otro comercial

es tiempo de comer (otra ves?)

ven con tu familia a mon .donalds y pide el combo combon que incluye unas papas chicas , un hamburguesa de carne de pescado con espinacas y un refresco tamaño garrafón . y mas cierta cantidad adicional puedes llevarte la gorra promocional de la película digitanic

y para los niños , compra tu cajita infeliz y además de tu hamburguesa de camarón cocido y 2 huevos con salsa valentina puedes encontrar la pirinola de Michael jackson

cody : (mirando dentro de la caja) es curioso , esta pirinola no parece eso sino mas bien parece un …

solo hasta agotar existencias (de los niños claro)

(**antes del corte vimos como Tk logro encararse con el agente Daisuke , además de que como salvo a trinitry y de cómo Morfeo se fue a un club , ahora , veamos como termina esta emocionante película)**

**Tk:** (después de buscar a Daisuke por toda la ciudad) rayos , ese desgraciado se me ha escapado y para terminar estoy en este parque perdido

**Daisuke **: mister anderson , nos volvemos a encontrar

**Tk:** tu

**Daisuke** : creo que es obio que no descanzaremos hasta que te derrote así que por que no discutimos esto como gente civilizada?

**Tk **: partiéndonos la mutter?

**Daisuke** : exacto

**Tk :** perfecto . solo estamos tu y yo

**Daisuke 2:** y yo

**Daisuke 3:** y yo

**Daisuke 4:** y yo

**Daisuke 5:** y yo

**Daisuke 6: y** yo

**Daisuke 7:** y yo

**Daisuke 8:** y yo

**Daisuke 9**: y yo

**Daisuke 10:** y yo

Aparecen mas de 50 daisukes

**Tk:** espera , eso es trampa

**Todos los daisukes :** dime en que reglamento prohíbe ayudarse a si mismo

**Tk**: buen punto , pero como lograste ?

**Daisuke **: ahhh , con el nuevo paquete para clonación del doctor miles warren "clónate y ten tu crisis de identidad" y su nuevo libro " maximun clonage de bolsillo" además de su kit "clona a gwen stacy" todo por 9.99

Así Tk y los clones de Daisuke empezaron a pelear , con movimientos que harían palidecer al mismo bruce lee , con paradas voladoras , golpes bajos , mordidas , tortasos y cabezazos pero Tk , no se daba abasto

**Anciana **: esta juventud descarreada

**Tk:** señora me presta su bastón?

A**nciana** : claro muchachito

Ahora con un bastón empeso una batalla mas agresiva Patadas voladora por allí, lluvia de puños por allá, tacleadas .,esta vez sin cometer el error de poner la cámara en lentitud excesiva, sino metiéndole de cuando en cuando unos acelerones sorprender al televidente

Así mordieron el polvo todos los clones hasta que solo quedaron el Daisuke original y Tk

**Daisuke :** tu decides , podemos dejarla por la paz y dividirnos el sándwich a la mitad o podemos discutir otro ratito

**Tk:** sobre mi cadáver , ese sándwich es solo mio

-no si nosotros podemos evitarlo-

**Daisuke **: ustedes

**Izzy y Kary** : si , nosotros

**Tk:** lo siento , pero esta pelea es solo mia

**izzy** : de hecho solo veniamos a decirles que no hay por que pelear , hay una mesa llena de sándwiches en la kermes de la escuela donde me robe ese mi loco...

**Daisuke y Tk** : haberlo dicho desde antes

Y así Tk y Daisuke se hicieron amigos y fueron a la kermes a atragantarse de sándwiches

**kari :** y la digimatrix, y el arquietecto que la creo, y la batalla final en la lluvia y el oráculo ?

**izzy:** deja de quejarte y prueba esto (le da uno de los sanwiches mientars el come uno con algunas hiervas)que fuerte carnal que fuerte

**cody:** ¡Y MI MONOLOGO?

**Epilogo**

En el mundo real (de los robots)

**Robot :** sabia que el programa "sándwiches" serian util

**Robot 2 :** y que lo digas , ahora a destruir zion

Y colorin colorado zion sera arrazado

**Fin**

**corte**

**spider-boy:** muy bien muchachos eso fue genial, ya podemos irnos a descansar

**cody:** ¡Y QUE HAY DE MI MONOLOGO DEL POLLO?

**tai:** ¿que no ves que ya se acabo la pelicula?

**cody:** ¡PERO YO QUERIA DECIR MI MONOLOGO!

**spider-boy**: ya es tarde...la plicula se acabo

**cody:** ¡AUN ASI LO DIRE!(se acalara la garganta) ejem...¿nunca s ehan preguntado si el pollo en verdad sabe a pollo? es decir ¿que tal si las maquinas no pudieron igualar el sabor del pollo¿que tal si el pollo en realñidad sabe a atun¿que tal si...blablablablablabla

cody sigue con su monologo desesperando a todos

**spider-boy:** ...muchachos...ya saben que hacer

tai y matt lanzan a cody por la ventana

**cody:** ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHH¡VOLVEREEEEEEE!

**spider-boy:** bien...con eso basta, bueno todos vayan a descansar que lo tienen muy merecido, miyako por favor atiende a tk y a daisuke que se estan ahogando con los sandiwtches, sora por favor lleva a izzy a una clinica de rehabilitacion para drogadictos, el resto vaya a casa...ah excepto tu tai

**tai:** ¿eh¿porque?

**spider-boy:** tu vienes conmigo

**tai:** ¿adonde?

**spider-boy:** a la base de la jla...tenemos que hacer el capitulo 30

**tai:** ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

mensaje de los productores

**Ultimate spider** (frente a la cámara) amigos , les tengo que pedir disculpas , tuve algunos problemas existenciales en el ultimo mes , pero ya estoy de vuelta , y amenazo con continuar con la programación hasta que el cuerpo aguante

**spider-boy:** y bueno mis queridos amigos ahora es el momento de saber cual ha sido la pelicula ganadora...el sobre porfavor

aparece mimi con un sobre

**spider-boy:** y el ganador es...

hay un gran silencio

**Mimi:** no se por que el silencio si ya sabemos quien gano

**spider-boy:** ...es para darle mas emocion

**mimi**: solo ve al grano chico araña...solo di que gano el digitanic

**spider-boy**: ...bien...arruinaste todo el momento dramatico, bien ya oyeron a la chica, la ganadora es digitanic

**Ultimate spider:** y así queridos compatriotas , digivicion cumple , y con hechos demostramos que no somos mentirosos y pueden confiar en nosotros , por eso y por nuestros valores de igualdad y justicia

(musica patriota)

por eso amigos , cuando vayan a votar este 2 de julio , **VOTEN POR ULTÍMATE SPIDER PARA PRESIDENTE** (cumplir es mi juerza)

**spider-boy:** eeemmm...oye amigo...las elecciones ya acabaron...de hecho...aun estan con lo dle voto por voto y pejelandia

**Ultimate **: ohh (con los ojos abiertos al mas puro estilo anime) En serio?

**Mimi **: si

**ultimate spider** : demonios (suspiro) estare en mi oficina. llorando mi pena alguien me acompaña?

**Mimi **: tienes vino?

**Ultimate **: si

**Mimi:** vino delicioso?

**Ultimate** : si

**Mimi:** yo voy

**spider-boy:** no es justo ¡Y QUE HAY DE MI¡TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE ME ACOMPAÑE ALGUIEN EN MI OFICINA!

**michael**: yo te acompaño guapo...

spider-boy le lanza telaraña a michael y lo deja colgado en la pared

**spider-boy**: ...creo que mejor me ire con tai a la base de la jla...almenos ahi no hay ningun gay

**tai:** ¿se te olvida ranma?

**spider-boy:** ...pero almenos el no se te insinua

**tai:** buen punto

**spider-boy:** bueno mi estimado taichi...¡AL LIGAMOVIL!

**optimus:** dejen de llamarme asi ¬¬

**tai:** callate y llevanos ala base de la jla

asi pues ambos desaparecen en el horizonte abordo de optimus prime

(nuestro siguiente programa en digivicion , digitanic)

tambien den sus consejos sobre programas que quieran ver

**fin de la programacion**

aparecen varias lineas de colores en la pantalla


	12. especial dia de muertos

En el estudio de grabación temporal

una puerta con el letrero oficina temporal de ultimate spider se habre y un chico de cabello negro vestido del mismo color sale junto con una chica de cabello rosado

**ultimate spider**: vaya jamas crei que fueras tan buena , no te conocia esas mañas Mimi

**Mimi** : ya ves las cosas como son

**Ultimate** : en serio , donde aprendiste a moverte así?

**Mimi:** cuando vivía en estados unidos

**Ultimate** : no me cansare de decirlo , jamas una chica me havia derrotado en tekken tag tournament

**Mimi:** es que tu usas a king y es muy lento , azuka es mejor

Ambos voltean a ver el estudio y se dan cuenta que no hay nadie

**Ultimat**e: santas arañas , donde se han metido todos?

**Mimi**: ahhh , si mal no recuerdo , tu amigo spider boy los mando a descansar a casa

**Ultímate:** es cierto , lo recuerdo , que malos , se acabaron los sanguiches de queso

**Mimi **: un momento , te das cuenta , estamos tu y yo solos , estas pensando lo mismo que yo

**Ultimate** : (toma a Mimi de la cintura) crei que nunca lo dirias

Ultimate spider queda clavado en el piso por un golpe de Mimi

**Mimi:** eso no baka , estamos solos y podemos poner algún programa que nosotros queramos

**Ultimate **: (con un enorme chichón en la cabeza) no creo que sea buena idea ,no sabemos en donde esten los demas , no tenemos presupuesto y deveriamos de trasmitir la película de digitanic según esta guia televisiva y el digi interactivo

**Mimi:** vamos (con ojos de borrego) pondrias un programa , por mi

**Ultimate** : tu ganas

**Mimi:** cool , ahora solo debo pensar que programa podriamos poner

Ultimate se va de espaldas

**Ultímate** ¡ no tenias planeado nada!

**Mimi** : hey , no te molestes ,acaso tu tienes planeado algo?

**Ultimate **: (mira un calendario pegado en la pared ) creo que tengo una idea , recuerdas cuando les di a todos ustedes unas vacaciones?

**Mimi:** como olvidarlo , Izzy se volvio drogadicto , y un asesino intento matarnos sin mencionar la invasión extraterrestre

**Ultimate** : (señala el calendario) bueno , ya estamos en noviembre podriamos editar algunas ecenas con la magia del cine , cambiar subtitulos , introducir un sountrac decente y decir que es el especial de hallowen

**Mimi :** halloween fue en octubre

**Ultimate :** bueno , especial de día de muertos

**Mimi **: pues hoy es 3 de noviembre pero creo que es buena idea

**Ultimate :** así que a trabajar , saca de una caja el video de la vacaciones de los digielejidos y los introduce en una computadora

* * *

_Algunas horas después_

Frente a las camaras aparece Mimi disfrasada con un vestido negro y un graaaaaaan escote

**Mimi **: a quien dices que estoy parodeando?

**Ultimate:** a elvira , una tipa que anunciaba películas de terror en los ochenta

**Mimi** : (tose) bienvenidos esta noche a mis aposentos …. Ultimate deja de enfocar mi escote y sube la camara

(la camara sube)

**ultimate** : no me dejas divertirme

**Mimi **: como decia , esta noche deveriamos de transmitir la película degitanic , pero en ves de eso hemos decidido tranmitir el partido de futbol entre real Madrid y el america

**Ultimate :** ese no era el plan

**Mimi **: es decir hemos decidido transmitir este especial de día de muertos al cual llamamos

(titulo gigantesco en la pantalla)

**_especial de día de muertos de digivicion …………. Numero 1_**

(y es numero uno por que quisa el proximo año haya otro)

**Mimi :** así que preparense para una noche de terror y miedo al mas puro estilo de digimon ….. ULTÍMATE QUE DEJES DE ENFOCAR MI ESCOTE

Ultimate se acerca a la computadora y pulsa play para correr la película

la imagen de Mimi se distorsiona y la pantalla se pone en negro

5

4

3

2

1

0

producciones digivicion pictures presentan

one film to ultimate spider

con todos los digielegidos como los digielejidos

un asesino misterioso como el asesino

la niña del aro como la niña del aro

y los rigelianos como la invasión extraterrestre

SIN CORTES COMERCIALES

BASADO EN LAS VACACIONES DE LOS DIGIELEGIDOS

_hace algunos meses_

Un día comun y corriente en el estudio de digivicion

**Ultimate** : muy bien , el rainting de la telenovela mirada de digimon ha llegado hasta el cielo (señala una pila de papeles que llega hasta el cielo) , así que creo que el siguiente mes tendremos suficiente tiempo libre

**Taichi **: excelente , por fin podremos regresar a casa , mi madre debe estar preocupada

**T.k** : es cierto , mi hermano y yo teniamos que estar en el cumpleaños de mama hace un mes

**Ultimate **: ahhh , eso ….. bueno les tengo algunas noticias

_Algún tiempo después frente a une enorme casa_

**Ultimate :** tendran que quedarse en esta casa mientras tanto

**Todos los digielegidos** : $·//?))(·/)/·$(//(¿))/&/$·"&)

**Ultímate**: ahhh , bueno ,por que no entramos y les muestro sus nuevas habitaciones

Todos entran y cuando ultimate habre la puerta varios litros de sangre surgen de la casa

**Ultimate** : ejem , ignoren eso

Ultimate spider continua con su platica

**Ultimate** : esta casa tiene su historia , fue antes un cementerio , después un basurero , después una iglesia donde los parrocos vioalaban a los monagillos , sirvio para misas negras , portal de los espiritus en el 93 , y sirvio como casa para el realiti show big brother

**Cody** : (siente escalofrios ) que tetrico

**Ultimate **: una familia fue asesinada aquí , y hey , miren tiene ademas un campo de trigo alla atrás

**Ken :** y eso que tiene de importante?

**Ultimate **: solo quería señalarlo , bueno tengo que irme , que tengan una felices vacaciones a ustedes les toca repartirse los cuartos

Ultimate spider sale de la casa

Todos los digielejidos se miran unos a otros y empiesan a trepartirse los cuartos

**Daisuke:** yo quiero compartir el cuarto con kary

**Kary :** no , yo lo compartire con tk

**Sora** : yo con tai

**Tai:** yo con Matt

**Mat**t : yo con Izzy

**Izzy:** yo con Mimi

**Mimi :** yo con Izzy

Mientras todos continuan peleando yolei toma a ken del braso

**Yolei **: ustedes hagan lo que quieran yo compartire el cuarto con ken y es todo

Yolei se lleva a ken arrastrando mientras este se trata de detener con las uñas del piso (dejando obviamente las marcas en este)

**Ken **: noooooooooooo

La puerta se cierra

Y así se continuo con la repartición hasta quedar , Izzy con Mimi , kary con Sora , Matt con tk , cody con Daisuke , tai con Matt y joe con Michael

**Joe **: no te me acerces

**Michael** : crees que soy un pervertido? Si a mi me gustan mas varoniles , verdad cody

**Cody** (desde el otro cuarto) lo que susedsio en el estacionamiento de el centro comercial , se queda en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial

_mientras tanto en algún lugar fuera de la casa_

una sombra ronda silenciosamente la casa hasta que mira una ventana y ve a Mimi cocinando

**Mimi** (mirando las instrucciones de un libro de cocina) despues de que el jamon haya sido frito en el sarten , tome este y sirvalo en un plato (arroja el jamon a la basura y pone el sarten en un plato) ….mmmm… no se ve muy apetitoso qwe digamos

El telefono suena

**Mimi **: bueno

**Asesino** (supongo que ya sabian que seria el) : hello cindy

**Mimi **: numero equivocado (cuelga el telefono)

El telfono vuelve a sonar

**Mimi **: bueno

**Asesino**: me había equivocado de nombre …. Ejem … ejem … ejem …. Hola Mimi

**Mimi **: quien habla?

**Asesino :** se lo que hiciste el verano pasado

**Mimi** : el verano pasado …. OD DIOS MIO , SABES LO QUE HICE , CO-COMO PUEDES QUIEN TE LO DIJO , SE SUPONE QUE ERA UN SECRETO SE SUPONE QUE ….. oye el verano pasado estaba enferma y no pude hacer nada

**Asesino** : buen punto , lo que quería dar a entender es que VOY A MATARTE JAJAJAJA

Mimi cuelga el telefono

**Mimi **: estos vendedores de seguros , hacen cualquier cosa por vender

**Asesino** (desde afuera de la ventana) me lleva la $··$&&//(

_Mientras tanto Izzy revisaba junto con tai la casa_

**Izzy **: y entonces mi madre dijo que deveria de dejar mi obcecion por las computadores y tuve que dejar mi lap top en Japón , me siento tan vacio

**Tai **: amigo , necesitas terapia , o minimo cambiar tu obcecion por alguna otra

En ese momento se escucha un grito proveniente de el exterior

**Tai:** ohh , dis mio es kary

**Izzy :** y esta gritando

**Tai:** (le da un golpe a izzy) no seas tan explisito

Ambos salen a vuscar a kary

**Tai** : te juro que si tk le hizo algo a mi hermana

**Tk** : hacer que?

**Tai **: aquí esta (le da un golpe a t.k dejandolo pies arriba) para que aprendas a no tocar a mi hermana

Se escucha un grito mas, obviamente de kary

**Tai :** ahhh , no aprendes verdad (saca un bat de béisbol y comienza a golpear a tk)

**Izzy :** tai , ehh como podría tk hacerle algo a tu hermana si esta aquí con nosotros y ella esta alla (señala a kary)

**Tai **: buen punto (le da un ultimo bataso a tk dejandolo ahí tirado)

**Izzy:** que te pasa kary

**Kary**: es que …. Mira (señala hacia los trigales) hay una … un mensaje escrito en esa cosecha

Tai e Izzy lo miran , es una flecha enorme con unas letras que dicen "atacar aquí"

**Izzy** : no puedo creerlo

**Tai:** tienes razón , esto es uno de esos estigmas que dejan lo extraterrestres

**Izzy **: no me refiero a eso , esto no es una cosecha de trigo , es mariguana

**Tai:** (examina la cosecha) SACATE LAS BABUCHAS TIENES RAZÓN

**Kary :** ejem , deveriamos de estar preocupados por la señal , no creen?

**Tai **: ahhh , despreocupate seguro es solo una moda , como las marcas en los campos de trigo en londres … o canada …. O en …. En donde eran? … ahhh como sea … verdad Izzy?

**Izzy **: (llenando un saco con hiervas) si , claro … lo que digas

_Mas tarde esa noche_

Todos estan en la sala cuando de pronto Matt entra con una cinta vhs

**Matt** : hey chicos , miren lo que encontre , es una cinta vhs

**Cody:** y eso que importa , lo de hoy es el dvd

Joe le da un puñetazo a cody

**Joe **: no menosprecies algo que encontro Matt , tal ves sea el video de paris hilton o de pamela anderson

**Matt :** uggghhh ,no lo creo , mas vien parese …. (lee la etiqueta del cassete) cinta de video asesina si la miras moriras en 7 días

**Mimi** : ahhh , entonces es la primer temporada de esposas desesperadas

**Matt** : solo hay una manera de saberlo (se acerca a una videocassetera y la pone)

En la pantalla comiensan a aparecer imágenes sugestivas , un faro un espejo , una silla dando vueltas , una señora avntandose al vacio y un pozo cerrandose

**Kary** : solo era una copia barata de la bruja de blair

En ese momento suena el telefono y Mimi contesta

**Mimi :** bueno

As**esino** : hola Mimi

**Mimi** : ahhh eres tu otra ves ,espera tengo otra llamada

Mimi pone al asesino en espera y responde la otra llamada

**Mimi** : bueno

**Homero simpson** : bueno , quiero ordenar una pizza

**Mimi **: una pizza , espere (voltea a ver a tk) oye tk , todacia vendes pizzas?

**Tk**: dile que los días festivos no hay servicio

**Mimi** : señor , los días festivos no hay servivio (corta la llamada de homero y regresa a hablar con el asesino)

**Asesino** : ha era hora , tengo un mensaje para ustedes de una chica en un pozo ….

**Mimi** : (toma un cuaderno y anota) si aja … claro, dejeme ver como se escribe eso? … ahhh ok … si yo les dire a todos (cuelga el telefono)

**Ken** : quien era?

**Mimi** : upss , se me olvido preguntarle su nombre , pero me dio un recado , dice que (lee el recado) moriremos en 7 días

**Izzy :** ohh , dios mio , moriremos en 7 días , y sin haber amado … buaaaaaa

**Mimi :** bueno eso podemos solucionarlo fácilmente

**Izzy **. tienes razón (saca un cigarro de hierva y comiensa a fumarlo) ehhhhy que loco , voy a moriy y los amos a todos que fuerte , que fuerte

A todos los digielejidos les aparece una gota en la cabeza

_Al día siguiente_

yolei y ken habían salido a ver un siquiatra para tratar asuntos personales de pareja cuando ….

_**Siquiatra**_ : muy bien , veo que ambos hav venido , se que tienen problemas en su relacion afectiva así que …. Los escucho

**Ken **: bueno …. Mi problema es que yolei es un mounstro sexual a la hora de hacer el amor y … bueno tener sexo con ella implica pedofilia , necgrofilia , bulimia , coprofilia y demas cosas desagradables

**Siquiatra **: y eso le molesta a usted

**Ken **: bueno … la verdad no , lo que pasa es que para tener sexo con ella , yolei insiste que me disfrase de emperador de los digimon y …. Cada ves que lo hago … trato de conquistar el mundo

**Siquiatra **, entonces debe dejad de vestirse de emperador de los digimons

**Ken** : doctor

**Siquiatra** : si …

**Ken** : (saca un libro de insultos mexicanops y lee) chinge usted a su madre

**Siquiatra** : prosiga … odia usted a su madre verdad

**Ken** : no , pero a quien odio es la madre de usted

**Siquiatra **: esto tomara tiempo

_Varias horas mas tarde_

**Siquiatra:** señorita usted tiene problemas de tipo sexual y ha venido conmigo a solucionarlos no es así?

**Yolei **: si , es así

**Siquiatra** : y digame ya había venido antes a un siquiatra?

**Yolei** : a coger????

**Siquiatra** : (con una vena en la frente) esto va a tomar mas tiempo

**Yolei :** doctor es usted un sucio ……… (le da un troso de papel con su numero telefonico) llameme

**Mientras tanto en la casa de los digielejidos**

**Tk**: oye Izzy , por que tu cuarto huele tan extraño

**Izzy **: no lo se carnal …. Pero de momento navego en infinitud sin necesidad de mi computadora (aspira marihuana) que looooco

**Tk :** como sea… voy a ver si encuentro algo que comer

**Tk** sale de la habitación de Izzy e instantes despues la televisión (de Izzy) se enciende

**Izzy **: hey , mi tele se encendio que loooco

En la pantalla se ve un pozo y de este una niña totalmente sucia emerje acercandose a la pantalla cada ves mas

La niña comienza a salir de la televisión ante la mirada horrorizada de Izzy

**Izzy :** no estoy tan viajado esta chica es un fantasma … (Izzy se encoje esperando que la niña lo alcance)

La niña estira su mano para tocar a Izzy hasta que …

Izzy de un movimiento rápido jala la alfombra mandando a la niña a la ventana y esta cae por ella

**Niña** : aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggghhhhhhhh

**Izzy :** (saca un cigarro de mariguana y lo fuma) eso te enseñara a no meterte con un chico drogado … que fuerte , que fuerte

Y_ mientras tanto en la cosina_

**Tk :** caramba se escucho como si alguien hubiera caído desde una ventana …. Ughhh como sea (saca del refrigerador una pierna de pollo y comienza a comerla)

En ese momento el asesino aparece en la puerta de la cosina con un gran puñal

**Michael** : ya te presente a mi nuevo amigo

**Asesino **(disfrasado al mas puro estilo screem) creo que cuando decian puñal se referian a este (saca un arma blanca filosa de 2 filos etimológicamente conocida por los conocedores como daga o puñal)

**Michael** : ashh como sea (se va a su cuarto)

**Tk** : (comiendo) hola , quien quiera que seas , que haces aquí

**Asesino** : soy un asesino y he venido a matarte

**Tk** : espera , dijiste que moririamos en 7 días , aun no pasa el tiempo

**Asesino** : oye , necesito dinero , sabes lo que gasto cada semana en dasmenchador , para quitar las manchas de sangre de mi ropa

**Tk :** entiendo ,solo que no podras matarme

**Asesino **: por que?

**Tk:** por que mi novia esta detrás de ti con un sarten y va a golpearte

Kary le estrella un sarten en la cabeza con el clasico efecto de sonido clam

**Kary **: ohh , dios mio , este asesino casi te mata

**Tk **: no molestres …. Comiendo (muerde la pierna de pollo)

(el asesino mientras se escapa arrastrandose por el piso)

_de regreso con el siquiatra_

**siquiatra **: muy bien , no puedo hacer nada por ustedes lo admito , deverian de intentar ir a un realiti show como laura en america o cristina , no se , donde puedan explotar su caso

**ken** : oye crees que ultimate quiera hacer un programa así cuando volvamos al estudio

**yolei :** deveriamos preguntarle

ambos salen del siquiatra y caminan por las calles cuando de pronto un rayo cae en en medio de la acera

de momento el piso comiensa a temblar y justo donde callo el rayo surje un enorme tripoide (si no saben lo que es vean la guerra de los mundos)

**ken:** mira , es un tripoide y va a …. Destruir a la humanidad …. (lo piensa un poco) hey eso no es justo , yo iba a destruir a la humanidad

el tripoide voltea y mira a ken , enseguida carga su arma desintegradota y dispara al chico para eliminarlo , pero yolei se arroja para salvarlo y el rayo pasa de largo desintegrando a un tipo que iba pasando

todos los tanseuntes comienzan a correr mientras el tripoide dispara su rayo una y otra ves desintegrando a todos los humanos que intenta huir , dejando solo la ropa

**yolei** : (mira a una chica con abrigo de mink) que bonita ropa traes

**chica **: gracias

yolei arroja a la chica al paso del rayo desintegrador , toma su ropa y continua corriendo

_mientras tanto en la casa_

joe esta en la ducha bañandose cuando de momento suena la musica de la película psicosis

**joe**: rayos … devi haver escojido una estacion mas activa de musica pero no , claro que no (saca su mano de la ducha y cambia de estacion al radio)

en ese momento una sombra se ve en la cortina de baño con un cuchillo y ….. jala la cortina

**joe** : ARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH

**niña zombie del aro**: ARRRRGHHHHH (mira desnudo a joe ,saca una camara , toma una foto y se desmalla)

**joe** : caray es la tercera ves en la semana que me pasa esto (coje una toalla y se cubre dejanso a la niña desmallada en el baño)

joe pasa por el cuarto de Izzy ,así que aprovecharemos para ver que pasa en este cuarto

**Izzy** : (fumando hierva) heeeeeey que bonitos colores

En ese momento suena el telefono

**Asesino**: hola Izzy , que estas haciendo?

**Izzy** : fumando hierva carnal

**Asesino** : y … estas solo?

**Izzy** : (le grita a joe) JOE CONTESTA EL TELEFONO

Joe contesta

**Izzy** : WAAAAAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (se voltea y le grita a tai) TAI CONTESTA EL TELEFONO

Tai contesta

Izzy , joe y el asesino : WAAAAAAZAAAAAAA

**Tai:** TK . KARY , CONTESTEN EL TELEFONO

Kary y tk contestan desde la cocina

**Izzy , tai , el asesino y joe** : WAAAAAAAAZAAAAAAAAAA

Todos cuelgan el telefono

**Izzy **: y tu que haces?

**Asesino** : aquí …. Matando el tiempo

Y así cambiamos de ecena hacia la sala donde Sora y Mimi platican

**Sora** : hey , mira este es el celular que me dio tai , como regalo

**Mimi **: guaaa . esta cool

El celular comienza a sonar

**Sora** : que diablos quiere esta maquina

**Mimi** : creo que quiere que lo cargues

**Sora** : pero , lo estoy cargando

**Mimi **: de energia puta madre

**Sora **: ahhh eso , supongo que podría ser (el telefono suena , esta ves es por una llamada)

**mimi**: contesta

**Sora **: bueno?

**Asesino** : wuuuuaaaazaaaaaaaaaaa , digo , hola Sora , voy a destazarte asesinarte , mutilarte y despues de eso matarte , naca naca

**Sora :** en serio? Donde estas

**Asesino** : dsetras de ustedes

Mimi y Sora voltean y destras de la cortina , el asesino sale con un puñal

**Michael :** hola chicas

**Asesino :** MALDITA SEA , QUE SE REFIEREN A MI ARMA PUNZO-COORTANTE

A Mimi y a Sora les aparece una gota de sudor en la frente

El asesino arroja a Michael por la ventana y este cae en un barandal que le atraviesa el estomago

**Michael :** ohhh …. Mueroooo joven y sin haber probado (escupe sangre) macho (Michael se muere)

**Asesino**: ejem , ahora , en que estabamos

**Sora :** ahhh , ibas a matarme

**Asesino **: es cierto (levanta su cuchillo en el arire comienza a reir como sicopata) jajajajajajaja

**Sora :** NOOOOOOOOOO

**Asesino** : JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Sora **: NOOOOOOOOOO

**Asesino** : JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Sora **: NOOOOOOOOOO

As**esino** : JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Sora **: NOOOOOOOOOO

**Asesino **: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Sora** : NOOOOOOOOOO

**Asesino **: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Sora :** NOOOOOOOOOO

**Asesino** : JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Sora** : NOOOOOOOOOO

**Asesino :** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Mimi :** esto esta tardando demaciado dame eso (le arrebata el puñal a el asesino y se lo entierra a Sora)

**Sora **: oye eso dueeeee….le (Sora cae en la alfombra y muere)

Mimi y el asesino se abrasan, se felicitan y se van ambos silbando fingiendo que no paso nada

En ese momento ken y yolei entran en la casa totalmente cubiertos de polvo , así que todos los digielejidos se acercan a ver que paso

**Yolei **: no van a creer lo que paso alla afuera , primero un rayo callo y despues (mira el cadáver de Sora) ohh dios mio mataron a Sora

**Davis **: hijos de puta

**Mimi** : si , que desgracia

**Tai :** y despues que paso?

**Ken **: y donde callo un rayo , un tripoide salio y comenso a matar a los humanos que veia

**Yolei :** y disparaba un rayo que desintegraba a la gente dejando solo la ropa

**Mimi :** bonito abrigo yolei

**Yolei **: gracias

En ese momento el techo de la casa se desprende y el tripoide hace su aparicion disparando su rayo desintegrante hacia los digielejidos

**Cody** : (saca su espada de kendo) a mi no me haras na…. (el rayo lo toca matandolo al instante)

**Yolei :** ohhh dios mio mataron a cody

**daisuke**: hijos de puta

Ken saca su disfraz de emperador de los digimon y se lanza contra el tripoide destrosandole una de sus patas y haciendolo caer

Ken … es decir el emperador de los digimon saca su latigo y empiesa a golpear al tripoide

**Emperador de los digimon** : SI (latigazo) ALGUIEN VA A (latigazo) MATAR A LOS DIGIELEJIDOS (latigaso) ESE SOY YO

**Yolei** : caramba ken se ve tan sexi cuando hace eso

El emperador de los digimon deja de golpear al tripoide y baja con los digielegidos

**Emperador** : ahora voy a matarlos a ustedes

En ese momento un cuchillo atraviesa el vientre de el emperador y este cae muerto

**Yolei **: ohh dios mio mataron a keny

**Daisuke**: hijos de …. Bueno ya me canse de repetir eso

La sombra que mato a ken se acerca a la luz revelando que es …. El asesino

**Asesino** : voy a matarlos

**Izzy **: que fuerte carnal , que fuerte , va a matarnos (fuma marihuana) bueno al menos tuve una buena vida

**Joe** : pero solo tienes 14 años

**Izzy **: dije buena , no larga

**Asesino** : como sea voy a matarlos ahora mismo

En ese momento la niña del aro se acerca a la ecena

**Niña del aro:** no , yo voy a matarlos

**Asesino** : no yo voy a matarlos

En ese momento 2 extraterrestes bajan del tripoides

**Kang:** nosotros mataremos a los digielejidos

**Kodos** : concuerdo

**Matt** : un momento , por que no se ponen de acuerdo y se dividen cada uno a una parte de los digielejidos que quedan y así cada uno mata a una parte

**Kang :** es cierto

**Asesino** : tiene razón

**Niña del aro** : ese chico es un gran visionario

**Matt**: ya lo sabia

**Tai :** Matt eres un soberano pen….

En ese momento Matt es desintegrado por la pistola desintegradota de kang

**Tai **: …. dejo? ….. (mira la ropa de Matt) bueno creo que es el momento de correr como idiotas

T**odos** : tienes razón

Los digielejidos comienzan a correr mientras son perseguidos por los extraterrestres , el asesino y la niña del aro

Yoei pasa frente a una puerta y se esconde

**Yolei **: hey Daisuke , escondete conmigo en este cuarto de billar

Daisuke se mete y yolei enciende la luz

D**aisuke** : hey esto no es un cuarto de billar , es un cuarto masoquista

**Yolei **: con ken muerto necesito alguien para …. Tu sabes (saca un latigo y varias correas)

Daisuke sale corriendo

**Daisuke** : salvenme , salvenme (un cuchillo le atraviesa el vientre) ughh … gracias

Daisuke cae muerto a manos del asesino

**Asesino** : es la primer victima que agradece que le mate

**Yolei** : que guai , también me mola la necrofilia (l.a chica del aro le toma del cuello y la ahorca)

El asesino saca una hoja y tacha los digielejidos muertos

**Asesino** : bueno , solo quedan tk. Mimi , tai , joe , kary e Izzy

Kang aparece en ecena y eructa los lentes de joe

**Kang **: tacha joe

El asesino tacha a joe

**Niña del aro** : te comiste a joe?

**Kang;** tenia buen sabor

_Mientras tanto en el baño_

Kary y tk encienden la luz revelando que el baño esta muyyyy sucio

Unas cadenas extraterrestres les atan los pies y les arrojan contra la pared

Una pantalla extraterreste aparece y en ella el asesino se muestra mirandoles

**Asesino :** con ayuda de kang kodos y la niña del aro les he encerrado y atado con unas cadenas , este baño explotara en 1 minuto a menos que desactiven la bomba con el interruptor que esta debajo de la pantalla … pero como estan atados con cadenas les resultara un tanto difícil … pero no se preocupen , les daremos algo para que lo logren

Debajo de la puerta les lanzan 2 serruchos

Tk y kary empiezan a serruchar las cadenas pero no pueden cortarlas

**Kary:** es imposible devemos cortarnos el pie

**Tk** : ok , tu primero

**Kary **:no tu primero

Tk: no… las damas primero

**Kary **: que pasa no tienes los pantalones , apuesto que davis si se hubiera cortado el pie por mi

**Tk :** ahh , me retas , te demostrare lo que yo puedo hacer por ti (toma el cerrucho e ignorando el dolor comienza a cortarse el pie)

**Kary **: ohh dios mio

**Tk :** (con su pie cercenado en mano) lo logre estamos salvados

**Kary :** tk , te equivocaste de pie

**Tk **: (mira su pie y efecto , corto el pie equivocado) me lleva la …

La bomba estalla matando al instante a tk e hikary

………………….

_Varias horas mas tarde_

Mimi , tai e Izzy se encuentran en el sotano escondidos para que no los encuentren los asesinos

**Mimi :** como podremos evitar que esas cosas nos maten?

**Tai **: no los se

**Izzy :** tengo una idea , por que no desnudamnos a Mimi y la ponemos frente al asesino y los extraterrestres

**Tai** : para distraerlos y mientras quitarles sus armas?

**Izzy** (fuma marihuana) no , es que quiero ver desnuda a Mimi , que fuerte que fuerte

Mimi le arroja un ladrillo a Izzy en la cara

**Mimi **: no nesesitamos tus chistes estupidos , si eso fuera mejor llamaria a ultimate spider

**Ultimate spider** : me llamaron

Los 3 digielejidos de van de espaldas

**Tai** : desde cuando estas aquí?

**Ultimate :** bueno , llega despues de que estallo la bomba y como no había nadie mas que cadáveres alla arriba baje al zotano para ver si estaban aquí

**Mimi** : dime que tienes algún plan para eliminar a los extraterrestres , al asesino y a la niña del aro

**Ultimate :** por que no te desnudas y … ( un ladrillo le golpea en la cabeza) … a-así leghhss diffghstraemos (se desmalla)

**Izzy **: ves , todo incita a que te despojes de tu ropa

**Tai **: apollo la nocion

**Ultimate** (con una bolsa de hielo que saco de quien sabe donde en la cabeza) tengo un plan

**Mimi **: si inclulle mi torso desnudo no me interesa

**Ultimate **: no , eso no miren (todos se acerca y ultimate comienza a cuchichear un plan)

_Algún tiempo despues_

La niña del aro camina por los despojos de la casa mientras la luna ilumina su rostro tetrico y tenebroso hasta que ve a Izzy vestido totalmente de blanco

**Niña del aro:** voy a matarte

Izzy se levanta y pone su mano ….. ahí para comenzar a bailar moonwalker

La niña comienza a bailar con el

En ese momento ultimate spider aparece y la cubre en telaraña

**Ultimate** : fiuuu eso fue rápido , ahora dinos , por que quires matar a los digielejidos

**Niña del aro:** por que vieron mi video

**Ultimate :** ejem , niña . no lo tomes a mal , pero ellos vieron una versión pirata de tu video , ya los venden en tepito desde hace años , y no por eso has tenido que matar a todo el mundo o si

**Niña:** pero… a que podría dedicar mi vida?

**Ultimate **: serias una excelente doble de cine

**Niña **: buen punto , ahora ya no quiero matarlos , estoy en paz

**Ultimate**: eso fue facil … estupido y sin sentido pero funciono

**Izzy **: quieres porro? (le ofrese marihuana)

**Ultimate :** no , tenemos que buscar a Mimi y tai , espero que los telefonos que les di funcionen , esos tipos a los que llamaron me deven un par de favores

_En otra parte de la casa_

**Kang **: donde diablos estan esos niños?

**Tai:** aquí mismo

**Mimi** : estupidos extraterrestres

**Kodos **: vamos a matarlos

**Mimi:** si claro lo que digas , quiero presentarles a unos amigos

A espaldas de Mimi aparecen varios extraterrestres famosos , un depredador , un alien , un pulpo de metal slug , un criter , el deslizador de plata y otros mas

**Kang **: corre hasta la patagonia

**Kodos :** te sigo

**Depredaror **: -.;"·/≓𕝆7 (traducción) aun me deben 500 krudros de la semana pasada

Todos los extraterrestres abordan sus respectivas naves y se van siguiendo a kang y kodos

Mimi , tai , Izzy y ultimate spider se reunen

**Ultimate :** buieno solo queda encontrar al asesino y desenmascararlo

**Mimi:** muy bien , si algo nos ha enseñado scuby doo es que nesesitamos una trampa y a un idiota para usarlo de carnada

Todos voletan a ver a ultimate

**Ultimate :** los odio

_Algunas horas despues_

**Asesino **: donde estan esos niños , no tengo toda la noche para cazarlos

En ese momento ultimate spider en un disfraz de policia se acerca a el asesino

**Ultimate spider :** muy bien señor , muestreme su identificación y sus credenciales

El asesino muestra su credencial de elector con fotografia y su permiso para matar (que trillado)

**Asesino** : vamos señor policia que tanto se parece a ultimate spider , dejeme ir , no podriamos arreglarnos de otra manera

**ultimate **: pues .. ponga una sor juana en mi gorra (se quita la gorra de policia) y despues hablamos

**asesino** : oiga , usted es ultimate spider , voy a matarte

el asesino comienza a perseguiur a ultimate spider

**ultimate spider** : ya

en ese momento una elaborada trampa se activa y el asesino cae al piso

**Mimi** : solo le arroje una cascara de platano

**Tai** como sea veamos quien es el misterioso asesino

Tai le quita la mascara al asesino revelando que es..

**Todos:** Miotismon

**Izzy **: y ahora veamos quien esta detrás la mascara de miotismon

izzy toma la cara de miotismon y la arranca revelando .. el craneo de miotismon con algunos musculos expuestos

**Ultimate** : alguien lo reconoce

**Mimi :** ejem , ultimate .. creo que el si es en realidad miotismon

**izzy** : upps ..(le pone la cara )

**Tai **: y por que lo hisiste

**Miotismon **: no se dan cuenta , desde la primer temporada estoy intentando matarlos y jamas había podido ,ademas , tu (mira a ultimate) creaste este pin(/$ canal llamado digivicion y no hay ningun digimon , solko puros digielejidos , que creen que nosotros los digimon no tenemos sentimientos

**Mimi **: tiene razón , hemos sido unos moustros (llorando)

**Ultimate**: no lo sabia , te juro que hare un programa con puros digimons como protagonistas

Miotismon sonrrie

**Ultimate** : el proximo año

Tai : pero .. todos nuestros amigos estan muertos , como podemos seguir con esto

**Ultimate** : no te preocupes , gracias a nuestro ASOMBROSO PODER DE NEGACION, todos los digielejidos seguiran vivos

**Mimi **: ultimate eres un idiota

**Ultimate** : esta bien . esta bien tendremos que usar el ultimo recurso usado en los fics mas absurdos

**Tai:** usar las esferas del dragon?

**Ultimate ;** estaba pensando en devolverles la vida mediante ritos vudu , pero creo que tu idea es mejor

Y así finalmente los digielejidos muertos revivieron gracias a el ultimo recurso mas usado en fics absurdos , y gracias a el asombroso poder de negacion de los digielejidos , esta aventura jamas paso , pero gracias a las camaras ocultas que había en la casa se pudo filmar esto

E_pilogo_

En algún lugar de el espacio

**Kang:** esto no ha acabado , volveremos el año proximo y habra mas sangre y muerte

**Kodos:** oye , tenemos que llegar al especial de noche de brujas de los simpson en media hora

**Kang:** arruinaste mi momento de gloria

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Mimi **: vaya ese especial fue asombroso , crees que los televidentes les guste 

**Ultímate** : espero que si

**Mimi **: bueno ahora si a filmar digitanic

**Ulimate** ; bueno , pero para eso tendremos que ir al estudio que reconstrui , quiero creer que spider boy y los demas ya estan alla

**Mimi** : tienes razón , vamos …ahh ultimate

**Ultimate **: si

**Mimi **: suelta mi mano

**Ultimate **: pero mi mano esta aquí , ademas si tu estas alla quien esta respirando en mi oido?

Mimi y ultimate se miran el uno a otro y salen corriendo del estudio

_Nuestro siguiente programa cual rayo veloz , cual centella fugas y a la vos de ya :** digitanic**_

**_mensaje para _**Janeth - Estrella Plateada

en muestra de que en digivicion **si** nos importa un bledo e incluso un pepino que te gusten los fanfics , hemos decidido premiarte con la segunda temporada de cosinando con mimi . solo confirma tu correo y resiviras el comic de la segnuda temporada de cosinando con mimi : 4 vinetas de cosina facil cortecia de digivicion

tu correo es janeth.amiga? (es punto o guion bajo?) confirma tu correo y resibe tu premio

quien te conciente mas que digivicion?


	13. Digitanic

En el estudio de grabación (si , el que ultimate spider construyo)

**Reportero**: si , estamos aquí en el cerro del chiquihuite donde antes estaba el ex-estudio de grabación de digivicion , ahora esta una replica exacta de la capilla sixtina . pero vamos a entrevistar a alguien que vio todo lo que paso aquí

**El granjero de los capitulos anteriores** : ejem . bueno lo que paso es que

Jaime maussan su aparece de la nada y le cierra la boca

**Jaime mausan** : fueron los extraterrestres los que construyeron esta estructura , este granjero lo vio todo , y dice que …. Dice que llamen en este momento y aparten un boleto de las 5 000 000 presentaciones que pienza dar conmigo , solo marquen al 01 800 ….

_Mientras tanto atrás de todas las camaras y la gente estan Mimi y ultimate spider discutiendo_

**Mimi **: no se que es peor , el que no sepas contruir un simple edificio , o que le hayas dado mas rainting a la competencia

**Ultimate :** la competencia … sniff

Mimi y a lo que viene la nueva duda , donde están todos?

En ese momento Sora y spider boy llegan al estudio cargando a palmon (la digimon de Mimi) totalmente quemada

**Sora :** bueno , tengo buenas y malas noticias , la buena es que Izzy ya esta en rehabilitación , y la mala que trato de fumarse a tu digimon

Mimi (mira a palmon) nooooo , mi digimon , COMO PUDIERON , DONDE ESTABAN USTEDES

**Spider boy :** a mi no me mires estaba en la lja

s**ora **: ejem , y yo estaba ….. lavando mi ropa

**Palmon **: no es cierto tu también intentaste fu..

(Sora muestra un encendedor)

**palmon :** ejem …. Estabas lavando tu ropa

**Spider boy** : lo que me recuerda , que hace esa replica de la capilla sixtina en donde antes estaba nuestro anterior foro?

**Mimi:** lo que pasa es que ultimate no sabe la difencia entre un estudio de televisión y una obra arquitectónica barroca

**Ultimate **: oye , crees poder construir un estudio de grabación mejor que yo?

**Mimi :** ja , estas hablando con la todopoderosa Mimi Tachikawa , todo es posible para mi

Mimi toma una pala y se acerca a la capilla sixtina dispuesta a reconstruirla y cuando va a dar el primer golpe con la pala, saca su celular y marca un telefono

**Mimi :** sii….. papi , hola , soy yo , estoy en México , si aun estoy en el estudio , necesito que me mandes ….

Algunos segundos después de quien sabe donde llegan cientos de trabajadores que reconstruyen el edificio en cuestión de minutos

**Mimi :** decias?

**Ultimate :** yo….

**Spiderboy :** si fuer tu no diría nada

**Mimi :** concuerdo

Todos los presentes entran y miran lo bien que les quedo el estudio

**Spider boy :** bueno ya que el estudio esta reconstruido en su totalidad gracias a Mimi

**Mimi :** y recordando que la lja lo destruyo

**Ultimate spider** : si fuera tu , mejor no decia nada

**Spider boy** : (le lanza telaraña a ultimate spider en la boca) como decia , ys que el foro esta recontruido en su totalidad podemos grabar nuestra nueva película digitanic

**Ultimate **: (se quirta la telaraña) si , lo que me recuerda , donde estan los demas digielejidos?

**Sora :** y a mi me preguntas? La ultima ves que los vi estaban atragantandose de sanguiches en el anterior foro

**Mimi :** eso es muy sospechoso ….. que les habra pasado?

En ese momento Matt entra al edificio

**Matt :** hey chicos y chicas ya llego por quien lloraban

**Ultimate:** hey Matt , donde estabas , no te vimos en todo el programa pasado , mas que en un miserable comercial , donde fuiste?

**Matt :** bueno , opte por ir a conocer algunos lugares y salir con algunas chicas , ustedes saben

**Sora **: fuiste a ver al proctólogo

**Matt:** te odio

En ese momento suena el telefono

**Spider boy** (contestra el telefono) ahhh , bueno , hey , joe , donde estas? Con Daisuke? Ahh o sea que ….. también esta ahí ken? Y yolei? Y tai? Incluso cody? Ahhhh , lo entiendo , no , descuiden , recuperense pronto y tome muchos lipidos (cuelga el telefono)

**Sora:** que pasa?

**Spider boy** : eran los chicos estan todos en casa , pero no pueden venir a trabajar ya que alguien le puso queso caducado a los sanguiches ¬¬mira a ultimate

**ultimate:** oye no me mires , yo solo prepare el queso con lo que habia en la olla del refri

**matt :** olle es el fondeu que hiso daisuke en cosinendo con Mimi

**ultimate **: upsss

**spider boy** : bueno tenemos una película que transmitir así que …. Tendremos que ingeniarnolo , si pudieron hacerlo en el cuervo , por que aquí no

**ultimate :** ….. ok , no discutire eso

**Mimi :** y ahora , ya que yo reconstrui el estudio exigo una compensación

**Ultimate :** que te parece una cena romantica a la luz de la luna conmigo?

Ultimate queda clavado en el piso por un golpe de Mimi

**Mimi **: nooooo , yo me refiero a que quiero ser la protagonista en la película digitanic , ademas … muchos fans estarían felices

**Sora :** eso si que no , yo escribi ese guion , a mi me corresponde ser rose

**Spider boy :** pero piensalo , a Mimi le quedara mas el papel , es decir es rica , es egocentrica , burguesa

**Matt :** y consentida

**Spider boy :** una copia de britney spears

**Sora :** con un coeficiente intelectual de 1

**Matt **: y con una ….

**Mimi :** ya basta!!!!!

**Ultimate spider** : esta decidido , Mimi sera rose , así que todos a sus puestos

media hora después

esta película es traida a ustedes por

papel higiénico palmon , hecho con suaves hojas de hiegra venenosa para una sensación insuperable

digitanic

(utilizamos algunos personajes invitados ya que no teniamos actores que nos ayudacen)

la camara muestra a Izzy vestido de capitan sobre la popa de un barco

**Izzy **: que loco , estoy al mando de un barrrrrco y es el mas grande del mundo , que fuerte que fuerte

**Sannji(**si el de one piece) : capitan , recuerde que este es el barco mas grande del mundo y que de usted depende el llevar la medicina para los niños enfermos en alaska

**Izzy :** que fuerte carnal que fuerte , lo malo es que mi ruta no inclulle alaska , pero no te preocupes siempre traigo conmigo algo que me da fuerzas para seguiir

**Sanji:** un rosario? Una foto de su familia? La promesa de ser siempre el mejor?

**Izzy:** no , mi loco , es esta bolsita de hierva , que fuerte carnal que fuerte

**Ultimate spider:** oye spider boy , crees que fue buena idea sacar a Izzy sin que terminara su rehabilitación?

**Spiderboy :** no , pero al menos no comio sanquiches con queso

Mientras tanto en un bar cerca de el puerto

la camara muestra un bar donde varios hombres juegan un partido de cartas

**gambit**: oh monami he pegdido denuevo monshegi roge va a matarme cuando sepa que aposte los lentes de cyclops

**mago clow:** demonios...perdi otra vez bueno yue...kerberos...ahora son propiedad de ese niño con pelos parados

**yue y kerberos**: ...¿por qué ami?

**yugi** : muy bien ahora solo quedamos tu y yo y ya no tengo nada que apostar , lo unico que me queda son estos boletos para el crucero que sale en 2 minutos ,así que los apuesto

**Matt** : muy bien , yo apuesto …. Mmmm ….. el contrato para la segunda parte de esta película

**Ryo**(si el de digimon tamers)¡PERO JACK¡NO PUEDES APOSTARLO¿¡QUE PASARA SI PIERDES!?

**Matt**¿y tu quien carajos eres?

**Ryo:** (murmura) me lalmo ryo akiyama...salgo en digimon 3 me llamaron porque no tenian mas actores ahora no hagas preguntas y apegate al guion

**Matt:** (murmura) entendido, ejem, descuida Fabricio se que ganaremos hoy estoy de suerte

**Ryo**: te deseo suerte jack

**Yugi :** muy bien , tengo a este mago oscuro así que te atacere directamente a tus puntos de vida ¡MAGO OSCURO ATACA!

**Ryo**¡NOOOOO¡JACK SOLO TE QUEDABAN 2000 PUNTOS DE VIDA HAS PERDIDO!

**Matt** : no tan rapido yugi, activare mi carta de trampa, cilindros mágicos asi que te regersare el daño que me ahs hecho y con esto tu pierdes

**Ryo¡**SI JACK ASI SE HACE!

**Yugioh** : pues no es nada ante mi carta de trampa de las 7 herramientas del bandido, pagando solo 100 puntos de vida negare la activacion de tu carta

**Ryo**¡NOOOOOO¡ESTA VEZ SI ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!

**Matt **: pues no es nada ante mi carta de trap jamer, descartando una carta de mi mano negare la acrivacion de tu trampa

**Yugioh **: pero incluso esa carta no es nada ante mi carta de sepadioscomosellamaperotambienniegacartasdetrampa ¡JA HE GANADO¡YA NO TIENES MAS CARATS EN TU CAMPO

**Ryo**¡NOOOOO¡MATT DIGO JACK¿¡COMO PUDISTE PERDER!? TTTT

**Matt :** aun no he perdido...

**Yugi¿**qué es lo que piensas hacer? Ya no tienes ma scartas asi que...

**Matt**: nop pero ... TENGO UNA MAGNUGN CALIBE 40 APUNTANDOTE EN LA CABEZA (saca un arma) QUIUBO PEN·$·

**Yugioh **: (moja los pantalone s)ejem , tu ganas

Matt toma sus cosas y sale del bar para después abordar el barco

**Ryo**¡NO PUEDO CREERLO JACK¡ABORDAREMOS EL BARCO MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO!

**Matt**: lo se y por cierto quita tu cabeza de la camara no pueden ver mi cara YO SOY EL PROTAGONISTA(tira a ryo al mar)

En ese momento un carro antiguo llega al puerto y una chica con el cabello rosado y un vestido del siglo 19 sale de el

**Mimi **: ohh , dios , no puedo creerlo , soy tan infelis, soy mulltimillonaria , estoy comprometida con un idiota que también es multimillonario , soy hermosa y ahora voy a ir de vacaciones en un barco de lujo , que desgracia ...¿quién escribio esta basura? Es decir solo alguien de clase media didria que uno es infeliz siendo multimillonario, después de todo yo soy multimillonaria y soy muy feliz ¿verdad papi? Asi que ¿qué clase de idiota escribio este guion?

**Sora**(en el papel d ela mama de rose) : ……. Yo lo escribi¬¬

**Mimi**: ...con razon este guin apesta

**Sora:** solo callate y actua¬¬

**Mimi:** esta bien esta bien...peor esta película es un asco después de todo ¿qué se podia esperar de la chusma?

Quico aparece de dios sabe donde

**Quico**¡CHUSMA CHUSMA PFTH!

Empuja a sora y se va

**Sora**: ejem...¿en quee staba?...ah si... al menos desearia saber quien es tu prometido

Aparese spider boy y se acerca a ellos y se oye una voz

: aquí estoy amada mia , no sabes como te he extrañado

**Mimi **¿? … tu eres mi prometido oh no eso si que no no pienso hacere scenas de sexo contigo enfrente de las camaras, eso tiene que ser en privado asi que tu te vienes conmigo al armario

**Ultimate spider**: (con la quijada hasta el piso) no es justo ¿qué tiene el mocoso que yo no?

**Mimi**: aaammm...¿por donde empiezo? Es mas joven, mas sexy, ese antifaz que tiene en la cara lo hace ver misterioso, y esa chamarra de cuero que usa sobre su traje de supreheroe lo hace ver irresistible(empieza a babear)

**Spider boy** : ejem...lamento decepcionarte pero yo no soy tu prometido , el papel se lo dimos a taichi pero … ( le muestra un telefono que lleva en sus manos que fue quien emitio el sonido)

**Telefono**: ohh , amada mia no sabes cuanto te he …. (se escucha como le jalan la palanca a un escusado) extrañado y...¡AY DIOS!(se oyen...buenoe sos sonidos cuando tiene diarrea) ¡NO VUELVO A COMER EL FONDUE DE DAIVIS¡DIOS AYUDME A LIBERRA ESTE DEMONIO

Spider boy saca un globo y amarra el telefono a el le pega una foto de tai encima y lo deja colgando

**Mimi **: que decepcion...y yo que esperaba una noche de sexo salvaje contigo en el armario (a ultimate le aparece una vena en la frente) ...ademas no puedo casarme con este glovo , es fisicamente imposible es decir . imagina como serian nuestros hijos

(todos se imaginan a sus hijos mitad humanos mitad telefonos celulares)

**Izzy** : muy bien , esta es la tercera llamada , así que todos los pasajeros dejen abordad el barco y recuerden , no aceptamos vales de ningun tipo

**Ryo**: maldicion : maldición (arroja sus vales al océano)

**Izzy:** tampoco mascotas ni armas de fuego

**Matt **: saca de sus bolsillos un perro salchicha y su pistola y las arroja al océano

**izzy** Tampoco se damiten inmigrants ilegales

Matt arroja a ryo al mar

**Izzy:** a no perense peersne los inmigrantes ilegales si se admiten

Matt se lanza valerosamente al rio y sacara a ryo del rio

**Ryo**¡JACK ME SALVASTE! TTTT

**Matt:** no podia dejar que te ahogaras fabricio

**Ryo**: tu si eers mi amigo

**Matt:** si te ahogas...¿quién cargaria mi equipaje? (Matt le da cientos de maletas a ryo)

**Izzy :** pero aceptamos todo tipo de hierrrrrvas mi loco , que fuerte , que fuerte

A todos los pasajeros les aparece una gota en la cabeza

**Que aventuras se daran en altamar en este singular barco, la verdad no nos importa así que por eso vamos a unos comerciales**

Comercial

Amigo

Estas harto de esas espinillas en tu cara que no te dejan vivir

Michael : (se quita luna mascara mostrando un enorme barro en la punta de la nariz) si , yo lo siento

No te preocupes tenemos algo para ti

Michael : en serio

Es acido sulfúrico , solo untatelo en la cara y dile adios a esos barros y espinillas (de hecho también dile adios a tu cara)

Aparece ulimate spider persiguiendo a Michael con un frasco de acido

Ultímate : vamos , no te dolera , bueno , ati si , pero a mi no

**Otro comercial**

Oye , eres un comprador compulsivo y no saves que mas comprar

No te preocupes , tenemos algo para ti

Mimi : guauuu , en serio (saca su tarjeta de credito)

Es UNA PIEDRA

Si , queridos amigos , una piedra susia de rio que es unica en su tipo por que ES LA UNICA PIEDRA CON FORMA DE ROCA QUE ES EN REALIDAD UN PEDRUSCO , PERO QUE PODRIAS JURAR QUE ES EN REALIDAD UN TROZO DE PEÑASCO

**Mimi **: guauuu es fenomenal

En efecto ahora sera la envidia de todos sus amigos con nuestra unica y cara piedra

Ademas tiene miles de usos puede usarla como

- como pisapapeles

- como atrancador de puerta

- como cascanueces

- como arma

- como pelota

- como piedra

- como collar

- como roca

-como pedrusco

- etc

consiga hoy su unica piedra 100 por ciento digimon (como la vio en la calle)

**de vuelta a la película vimos como Matt , un troglodita que hace trampas en los juegos de azar gana por la via facil unos boletos para el barco mas grande del mundo , el digitanic , sin sospechar que conocera a una chica multimillonaria que esta comprometida con un telefono colgado de un glovo , ejem con un chico en un baño enfermo de diarrea que le habla por medio de un (tomo aire) telefono celular amarrado a un glovo lleno de helio (respiración agitada muestra de cansancio)**

el barco se dispone a zarpar y todo el mundo se despide

**matt¡**ADIOS¡ADIOS A TODOS¡NO ME OLVIDEN!

**Ryo**¿de quien te despides jack?

**Matt:** no se solo les sigo el juego ¡ADIOS YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!

Se ve a michael entre los que dpsiden el barco

**Michael**: (con voz de joto) ¡SABIA QUE TU TAMBIEN ERAS DE LOS MIOS PAPACITO!

**Matt**¡ESTO ES GENIAL FABRICIO¡ESTAMOS EN EL DIGITANIC¡EL BARCO MAS CARO DEL MUNDO!

Matt se va hasta la proa...o popa no se cual es la parte del frente del barco

**Matt**¡JAJA¡ESTOY EN LA CIMA DEL MUNDO FABRICIO¡SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO¡SOY EL REY DEL...

Una enorme ola golepa a matt tirandolo de espladas al piso con un pulpo pegado a la cara

**Matt¡**QUITAMELO QUITAMELO NO PEUDO RESPIRAR!

**Ryo:** (en el buffet de mariscos) ¿oyeron algo?

**Michael(**con voz de joto): calla y sigue comiendo mi amosh(le pone una mano a ryo en el trasero)

**Ryo: ...**cuando lei buffet de mariscos no me imagine que fueran ESTE TIPO DE MARISCOS(estrella su plato en la cabeza de michael y sale huyendo)

Después de que a matt le quitaron el pulpo de la cara y de que ryo lanzo a los maricos pro la borda podemos ver a matt dibujando mientras mira a los demas pasajeros

**Matt **: (saca un cuaderno de dibujo y se pone a pintar mientars se nota como debajo de su camisa se asoma un tentaculo) mmmm, me encanta dibujar , muestra todo lo bello que hay de mi , para mi , enfocado a lo que veo (sigue pintando)

Matt mira su dibujo y ve en su cuaderno a una chica pelirosa a punto de saltar del barco

**Matt :** caramba , que alucines me doy a veces debo dejar de fumar los cigarros del capitan

Mira hacia enfrente y en efecto , hay una chica pelirosa a punto de saltar del barco

**Matt **¡hey espera! No lo hagas

**Mimi **: por que , por que acaso tu planeas enamorarme y hacerme ver que la vida es hermosa y entonces que vivamos una aventura llena se sexo , amor y romanse en este barco?

**Matt **: ejem , no , por que echarias a perder la película , mira , podemos discutirlo , no hay razones para saltar del … ya

Toma a Mimi por sorpresa y la deja inconsciente con una llave de kun fu

**Matt :** rayos quien seria tan tonto como para querer lanzarse al mar

**Aparese Izzy de la nada vestido con traje de baño :** heeeeeeeeeeey , es hora de ir a nadar a la alberca (se arroja al mar) el agua esta fria , que fuerte que fuerte carnal

**Matt **: salvo un chico totalmente drogado

**Sanji¡**CAPITAN IZZUMI!

**Izzy:** sanji meet al agua mi loco esta genial aquí abajo...aunque hay unos tiburones hambrientos apunto de comerme que fueretcarnal que fuerte

**Sanji¡**CAPITAN LE ARROJARE UN SALVAVIDAS!

Y asi sanji arriesgo su vida siendo herido por tiburones para rescatar al capitan izumi de una muerte segura en la que seria la escena con ams accion y con mas drama de toda la película, una escena la cual conmovio al mundo debido al hecho de que sanji arriesgo su vida por el capitan luchando contra feroces tiburones...lo que sanji no sabia es que en la versión final cortamos esta escena para reemplazarla con una escena de otro marinero trapeando el piso

En ese momento sora, y el telefono que es en realidad tai se quedan mirando a matt

**Telefono que es en realidad tai** : ohh dios mio , que acabas de hacer? (se oye que le jalan al escusado)

**Matt :** ahhh , solo noquee a su novia señor (lee le etiqueta del celular) motorola

**Telefono que es en realidad tai:** soy el novio de la chica pelirosa , y no me llamo motorola me llamo ¡DIOOOOOOS¡ESTE SI ESTUVO GRANDE¡DIOS AYUDAME A SACAR EL RESTO DE ESTA MIERDA!

**Matt:** entiendo señor ¡DIOOOOOOS¡ESTE SI ESTUVO GRANDE¡DIOS AYUDAME A SACAR EL RESTO DE ESTA MIERDA!...

**Sora**¿¡QUE LE HA HEHCO A MI HIJA!?

**Matt:** ah nada solo la noquee con una llave de kung fu...asi que...creo que ¡MEJOR CORRO ANETS DE QUE EM DEMANDEN"

**Sora**: (lo detiene agarrandole el cuello d ela camisa)alto ahí... tengo que decirle un par de cosas jovencito

**Matt¿**me va a demandar verdad? Pero antes de que lo haga tenga compasión solo soy un joven dibujante que viv solo de sus dibujos y de lo INCREIBLEMENTE SEXY Y ATRACATIVO QUE ES

**Sora:** no no es eso...queirod ecirle que...gracias ya estaba harta de oir a esa niña quejandose

**Telefono que es en realidad tai** : prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrffffffffffffffffffffff (en realidad no dijo nada , lo que pasa es tai hizo …. De las suyas)

**sora:** y en recompensa tenga esta entrada para la fiesta de alta sociedad que hay mañana en la noche , por favor vaya solo , no soportamos a la gentuza

**Izzy :** que loco carnal que loco , la señora resulto ser super fresaaaaaaaaaaaa , que fuerte , que fuerte

Sora carga a su hija y se la lleva escoltada por el telefono atado al globo y por el capitan Izzy

**Sora:** y recuerde venga solo

**Matt¿**puedo llevar una mascota?

**Sora:** si...supongo que si

Al día siguiente ….

Matt se encontraba en una de la miles de bancas perdiendo el tiempo con ryo

**Ryo:** oye matt...¿porque me pusiste este collar y esta correa en el cuello?

**Matt: callate** y lava mis botas

**Ryo**: si señor

Ryo escupe a las botas de matt para limpiarlas , cuando Mimi lo vio y decidio sorprenderlo...a matt no a ryo

**Mimi:** así que eres tu el chico rubio que me noqueo ayer

**Matt **: ejem , no...yo no lo soy...eeemm...es elU(señala a ryo)

**Mimi**: (se acerca a ryo)sabes , a pesar de que me noqueaste creo que comienso a sentir algo por ti

ryo y Mimi se miran a los ojos

**ryo:** sabes...yo...tambien yo empiezo a sentir algo por ti

se oye musica romatica mientar ambos se van acercando cada vez mas y mas mientars se oye de fondo la canción de "my Herat will go on" de celine dion por lo que cuando estan apunto de ebsarse...se oye ese sonido de cuando se raya el disco, la musica para y matt los separa

**matt:** ejem...el no es el rubio que te noqueo ayer...soy yo

**mimi¿**asi que tu me noqueaste ayer?

**Matt:** asi es nena

**Mimi:** ...en ese caso...

Ambos se acercan lentamente y cuando estan apunto de besarse...mimi abofetea a matt

**Mimi**¡ESO ES POR NOQUEARME!

**Matt:** ouch...

**Mimi**: pero esto...esto es por ser tan...tan...¿cuál es la palabra?

**Matt**¿sexy¿aractivo¿encantador¿hermoso?

**Mimi:** no...es pro ser tan...idiota y egocéntrico

Mimi besa a matt apasionadamente

**Matt:** (murmurando) no tenais que decir que soy un idiota egocéntrico eso no estaba en el guion¬¬

**Mimi**: (murmurando) pero lo eres...ademas estaba en el guion

**Matt:** (mjrmurando) estupida sora

Después de un largo y apasioando beso y de que ryo les lazno agua matt y mimi se speran para verse a los ojos

**Matt **: vaya como me gustan tus ojos

**Mimi **: por que son hermosos?

**Matt :** no , por que puedo reflejarme en ellos

**Mimi **: oyeme que solo pienasa en ti?

**ryo**: claro que no , también piensa en emborracharse, ver footbal, comer tacos y seduir a jóvenes y sexys chicas como tu para llevarlas a la cama

**mimi¿**perdon?

**Matt:** (taponándole la boca a ryo) ejem nada nada ignóralo U

**Mimi :** ejem , ya te he comentado que soy multimillonaria

**Matt **: TE AMO MILLONES DE DOLARES . ES DECIR , ROSE

**Mimi :** te amo Matt … digo Jack , no eres tan superficial como mi novio

**Matt :** el telefono atado del globo?

**Mimi **: si ese , anda , vamos te dare algo elegante para la fiesta

**Ryo**¿y yo que hago?

**Matt:** toma(le da una moneda) ve a jugar videojuegos o algo asi...

**Ryo:** peor matt...estamos en un barco del siglo 19 en emdio del océano ¿deevrdad crees que hay un stand de videojuegos?

**Matt**: parece que si(señala un estand de videojuegos con lo ultimo en titulos como kof 2006, mortal combat armagedon, dbz budokai tenkaichi 2 y dema stitulos ultramodernos)

**Ryo:** ...esto es raro...¡PERO NO ME IMPORTA ESTO S GENIAL!(se mete al lugar)

**Que le dara Mimi a Matt :, alguna ves podremos ver a tai en persona¿qué juegos jugara ryo¿cómo carajos llego un stand de videojuegos al barco?, dejaremos de hacer preguntas estupidas , nuestra respuesta después de un corte**

Un comercial

Aparece Izzy con su mochila

Izzy : en este regreso a clases ….

Ultimate: estamos en diciembre , no creo que los niños entren a clases en estos meses

Izzy : como decia , tenemos lo ideal para ti . es la unica y original (saca una pluma) PLUMA ATOMICA que esta cargada con una fuerza de 10 mil megatones , lo unico que tienes que hacer es sostener la pluma en posición horizontal y poner la punta en un papel así

EXPLOCION ATOMICA

**Antes de el corte vimos como ryo s ehizo adicto a los videojuegos y Mimi y Matt comensaron con su relacion con el pie derecho ahora ambos estan en la fiesta de alta sociedad (uy que fresas)**

**Matt :** (pensando) mierda , no estoy para nada interesado en esta tipa , pero es multimillonaria , como decirle que a quien quiero es asu sirvienta , pero que también quiero a sus millones?

**Mimi :** te noto preocupado Jack , digo Matt , acaso te dan asco los millones que tengo? (usa varios billetes como abanico)

**Matt **: ejem , no es eso , es que …. Creo que ….. ammm , mira un oso

**mimi:** jack...no voy a caer en un truco tan barato como ese

matt sale huyendo

**mimi¿**pero que demonios?

Mimi voltea y en efecto hay un oso detrás de ella

**Mimi :** ahhh , un oso , un oso

Mimi corre como una loca huyendo del oso

**Oso yoghi**: jejeje te lo dije bubu, ahora tenemos la comida para nosotros solos te dije que era ma listo que los osos promedio asi que el buffet de mariscos(su voz se vuelve afeminada) es solo para nosotros

**Bubu:** ...cambien escena...por amor de dios ¡CAMBIEN DE ESCENA"

Mientras tanto en la cabina del capitan

**Izzy :** muy bien queridos marineros , nuestra ruta es llegar a america sin desviarnos (fuma un cigarro de mariguana) pero acabo de encontrar este mapa que nos llevara a la gran ruta , que fuerte , que fuerte ,,,… y así (fuma otra ves) después iremos a la línea roja y nos desviaremos 100 000 kilómetros para ver la segunda bola de estambre mas grande del mundo

**sanji:** no creo que sea una buena idea

G**atomon **: a mi me gusta

**sanji:** tu callate

Tiempo después

Matt salio de la fiesta y miraba a lo lejos desde el frente de el barco

**Matt :** que curioso , este set esta tan bien construido que no alcanso a ver donde se termina el set

**Ryo:** matt no seas estupido matt y sigue actuando...

En ese momento Mimi aparecio

**Mimi **: Jack , estoy aquí

**Matt** : ahhh , ya se vamos a hacer la ecena de el auto pero la haremos aquí

**Mim**i : aunque me encantaria , mis traumas son tan fuertes que no puedo ni pensar en eso (aunque con spider-boy...la historia es diferente el es lo que toda mujer pediria en un hombre)

Mimi se queda mirando al sexy arácnido mientas babea

**Spider-boy¡**NO ME EVAS AMI TONTA¡SIGUE ACTUANDO!

**ultimate spider** : no se por que pero de momento me dieron ganas de sacar mi coleccion de articulos de tortura de el sotano

**Matt** : Mimi ¿ no podrias , por lo menos una ves en tu vida , actuar como una persona normal?

**Mimi **: hoy no , me duele la cabeza

**Matt :** ……….. a eso me referia

**Mimi:** cambiando de tema ,, que tanto haces aquí

**Matt **: mirando el horizonte

**Mimi :** te acompaño?

(musica del sountrac de la película)

**Matt :** si , mira parate aquí

Mimi se para delante de el y mira hacia abajo , como el mar se mueve y el viento rosa su cara (que cursi sono eso)

(la musica aunmenta)

**Mimi **: jack mira estoy volando

**Matt: oh** demonios debo ammara mi agujeta

**Ryo**¡NO MATT NO LO HAGAS!

Matt suelta a Mimi y esta cae al agua

(se escucha como se raya el disco del sountrac)

**matt:** eeemmm...¿hay alguna otra rose en el publico?

**Sora,:** yo lo hare...después de todo yo queria hacer este papel desde el inicio

**ultimate spider** : ok se repite la escena

**Sora** : por fin , por fin , mi momento de gloria , tragate eso perra (señala a Mimi , mientras que esta es revivida con electrochoques por varios medicos)

spider boy se acerca con una de las tablillas de cine

**spider boy**: ecena romantica toma 2

**Sora :** siento que vuelo , Jack , siento que vuelo

**Matt :** hey mira , una moneda (se agacha a recojerla)

**Ryo**¡NO MATT NO!

Sora cae al agua

**Matt**¿y sora?

**Ryo**: matt...eres un imbecil

**Spider-boy**: neeistamos otra rose(le da respiración de boca a boca a mimi)

**Ultimate spider** ¿algun voluntario?

**Matt**¿qué tal ryo?

**Ryo**: no me pienso poner ese vestido asi que lo siento yo me largo, si me enseistan para algun otro programa aquie sta mi tarjeta, fue un placer trabajar con ustedes

Ryo se va

**Spider-boy:** sera mejor que encontremos a alguien massigue reviviendo a mimi la cual empieza a despertar

**Spider-boy:** hey mimi ya depser...

Mimi toma a spider-boy por el rostro y empieza a ebsralo

**Spider-boy**¡AYÚDENME!

ultimate los mira con los ojos convertidos en 2 circulos blancos

Mimi sigue besando a spider-boy y se lo lleva a un armario

**Ultimate spider¿**por qué ami nadie me quiere? TTTT

**Michael**: aquí hay alguien guapo...

Michael queda colgando de la ventana del edificio con telaraña

**Ultimate**: muy bien , mas tarde asesitnare a mi amigo , ejem bien enseistamos otra rose...deve de haber alguien lo suficientemente idiota como para poensre el vestí...

**5 minutos después**

**ryo**(ahora como empleado del staff): ecena romantica toma 3

**Izzy :** que fuerte carnal que fuerte , siento que vueeeelo

**Matt **: …. No pienso tocarte

**Izzy :** no importa (fuma mariguana ) estoy vooooolaaaaaaaaaando (se arroja el mismo fuera del barco)

Mientars tanto s oyen sonidos desde el armario para qued epsues se abra la puerta de este y spider-boy sale arratrandose

Spider-boy: auxilio...alguien...ayúdeme...esa mujer es...insaciable...y yo que queria llegar virgen al matrimonio TTTT

Justo cuando spdier.boy estca casi completamente afuera mimi sale tambien del armario y lo toma por las piernas

**Mimi:** tu no t em escapas guapo

**Spider-boy¡**MAMA!

Mimi jala a spider.boy dejando las uñas del aracnido marcadas en el piso para despeus cerra la puerta del armario

**Ultimate spider:** ...juro que matare a ese chico después de esto (saca una escopeta y la carga de balas)¬¬ muy bien necesitamos otra rose ¿alguien s eofrece?

Varias horas y varios ahogados despues

**Ryo**¡ESCENA ROMÁNTICA TOMA 38927302

**Niña digielegida de alemania que a nadie le importa llamada katrine** : siento que vuelo jacj , siento que vuelo

**Mat**t: hey mira , otra moneda (se agacha a recogerla)

Katrine cae al agua

**Matt :** ohhh , no , solo era una corcholata de refresco

**Ultímate spider :** COOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTE

**Matt **: que pasa?

**Ultímate spider:** y todavía preguntas , ya semiahogaste a todos los pocos actores que teniamos , inclullendo a sorae incluso a sanjiy la señora que vende tamales

**Ma**tt : y

**Ultimate spider**: y ahora...no hay actores...y tenemos que filmar una película

**matt:** no necesitamos a los actores yo peudo hacere sta película solo porque soy...

sale con un traje de bailarina de ballet ¡SUPER MATT

**ultimate spider**: ejem...te equivocaste de disfraz ¬ ¬U

**matt: ...**ya decia yo que este traje de supeman estaba un poco rarose mete a otro camerino ¡SUPER MATTsale con un traje de elvis y empeiza a mover la pelvis ¡YEAH BABY!

**Ultimate spider**: te equivocaste otravez¬¬

matt¿y que? aun asi me veo sexy

**ultimate spider** : ……. Estupido y sensual Matt (busca en su bolsillo y saca una bolsa de frituras) esto tomara tiempo

**matt:** como le decia, yo peudo hacer soloe stya plicula porque soy...se mete a otro camerino ¡SUPER MATT!sale con un traje de buzo

**ryo **: traje equivocado , otra ves

**matt**¡PUEDO FILMAR YO SOLO ESTA PELÍCULA PORQUE SOY...

874745 cambios de ropa depsues

**matt**¡SUPER MATT!

**Ultimate spider**¡SE ACABO¡ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO¡MATT LLEVAS COMO 8679273 VECES QUE SALES CON EL VESTUARIO EQUIVOCADO SABES QUE YO ME LARGO LA PELÍCULA S ECANCELA!

Ultimate se va muy enfadado tirando la bosla de frituras al piso

**Ryo:** te felicito matt...ahora ademas de no tenet actores...no tenemos director

**Mat**t¿y? Te dije que yo podia actuar solo toda la pelicula

_**Ryo:**_ bien...si tu lo dices

**Matt **: excelente , entonces , que sigue después de la ecena en la popa del barco

**ryo**: (lee el guion) sigue la ecena del dibujo desnudo

**Matt **: muy bien

**ryo:** accion!!!

Matt se sienta en un sillon y comiensa a dibujar

Enseguida se disfrasa de mujer desnuda (es eso posible?) y se pone en el sillon

**Matt disfrasado de rose** : (con vos de mujer ) que serio

Matt se disfrasa de Jack y sigue dibujando

Ryo se acerca a ver el dibujo

**Ryo :** (ve el dibujo de una mujer desnuda con la cara de Matt) matt...deverdad que eers un egocéntrico que solo pinsa en si mismo --U

**Matt :** pero aun asi es un dibujo genial, captura lo infinitamente bello de mi rostro

**Ryo :** vamos a la ecena del auto

**Matt :** bueno , en esa ecene debo salir desnudo verdad (se arranca la ropa) estoy listo

**Ryo:** deja de hacer eso ...hay cosas que el mundo noe sta lisats para ver y que no quiere ver

**Matt :** (sube al automóvil de la ecene de (valga la rebundancia) el automóvil) ohhh , Jack eres lo máximo (con vos de hombre) y eso que aun no empieso (con cos de mujer) eso , así sigue sigue

Por la ventana de el auto Matt saca su mano

**ryo**: este tipo esta loco

la puerta del armario se abre una vez mas por lo que mimi sale con la ropa desordenada y despeinada respirando agitadamente

**mimi:** wow spidey...una vez que se te quitan los nervios eres genial...deberíamos hacere so ams seguido

**spider-boy**: no...no porfavor...ya no ams sexo TTTT

**ryo**: vaya alfin sales de ahí...esto e sun desastre sin ti

**spider-boy .** y que paso con ultiomate?

**ryo:** no lo se

**mientras tanto en una armeria **

**ultimate:** y digame , cuantas balas puede disparar esta ametralladora

**vendedor:** es tan potente que puede destrozar el craneo de un ser humano a 500 metros de distancia y jamas le atraparioan

**ultimate;:** me la llevo

de regreso en el estudio

**Ryo**¡MATT SE VOLVIO LOCO!

**Matt baja del auto** : es hora de la ecena del aisber

**Spider boy** : pero …

Matt sale corriendo y se disfrasa de barco

**Matt:** ohh voy a chocar contra ese aisber (sale corriendo y se disfrasa de aisber) TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMAAAAAAAAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Spider boy :...**tenias razon...es volvio loco HEY YA ES SUFICIENTE

**Matt **: y ahora voy a hacer mi accuacion de el barco hundiendose

Matt se disfrasa de barco otra ves y arrojandose al agua empiesa a practicar nado sincronizado

**Mimi:** se ve que la fama s ele subio a la cabeza

**Spider boy** : es suficiente , me voy , prefiero terminar mi especial de navidad de lja a seguer soportando a este tipo ryo, mimi les dejo la película a ustedes 2

**Mimi**: olvidalo...no pienso quedarme a ver a un matt enloquecido por la fama

**Ryo:** ni yo

**Spider-boy¿**y que piensan hacer?

**Mimi:** dime...¿no necesitas una sexy secretaria para JLA?(lo mira seductoramente)

**Spider-boy:** eemm...he decidido que...¡RYO TU ME AYUDARAS EN LOS PREPARATIVOS DEL ESPCIAL NAVIDEÑO!(¡NO PIENSO SOPORTAR OTRA NOCHE COMOE STA CON MIMI)

Spider-boy toma a ryo y sale corriendo del lugar

**Mimi:** bah...no puede negar que le gusto...en fin yo me largo te quedas solo matt

**Matt** : hey , no pueden irtse , yo …. Hey ahora yo soy también el director jajajaja ...pero esperen...neseisto un camarógrafo

La voz de tai s escucha desde el celular atado al globo con su foto

**Telefono que es en realidad tai desde el baño de su casa con diarrea:** yo me encargo

**Matt**¿tai? Crei que ta habais ahogado junto con el resto d elos actores...

**Tai:** soy un celular...no me peudo ahogar, ademas soy contra agua asi que y sere el camarografo

**Matt: ...¿**cómo demonios lo haras? Eres un celular atado a un globo

**Tai**: lo se...pero este celular toma video

**Matt**: ...la tecnología nunca dejara de sorprenderme bueno en que estaba?

Matt regresa al set de barco hundiendose

**Matt:** (se disfraza de marinero) ¡TODOS A LOS BOTES SALVAVIDAS¡MUJERES Y NIÑOS PRIMERO!sale corriendo y regersa evstido de mujer ¡MI BEBE MI BEBE NO ENCUENTRO A MI BEBE!sale corriendo y regersa evstido de de niño con paleta gigante incluidayo no enseisto el botese vuelve a vesir d emarinero ¿porque no?se viste d eniño otravez peudo usar mi paletota como bote salvavidas

Asi pues matt continua actuando el solo toda la película hasta que finalmenete sta esta lista y se la muestra a sus compañeros digielegidos

en una pantalla se ve como Matt esta flotando en una puerta aferrado a la mano de un maniquí , flotando en agua

**Matt **: (con vos de mujer) Jack , voy a morir (se arroja al agua , nada por debajo de la puerta y se asoma ) con vos de hombre no rose tienes que vivir , yo estare (una luz aparece en la punta de su dedo) nada de nuevo y se suve a la puerta aquí , pone su mano en su pecho

En ese momento aparece Matt disfrasado de Jesús

**Matt **: Jack , tu eres el verdadero . rey de reyes

**_Fin_**

Todos los digielejidos miran la película con los ojos reducidos a 2 puntos negros en su cara mientras Matt la mira totalmente conmovido

**Matt **: son los mejores un millon doscientos un mil quinientos sesenta y dos personajes que he interpretado

Después de unos segundos de asco los demas digieleigods alfin empiezan a hablar

**Tai**(ahora en persona peus se recupero de la diarrea) ¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESA!?

**Davi**s¡JAMAS HABIA VISTO UNA PELÍCULA TAN ASQUEROSA!

**Tk**: no se...ami si me gusto...

**Kari**: tk...desde hoy terminamos

**Tk¡**ES DECIR¡SI ESA PELÍCULA ES UN ASCO!

**Kar**i: asi me gusta

**Spider-boy;** ellos tiene razón matt...arruonaste la película

**Mimi:** ...solo a ti s ete ocurre hacer todos los papeles tu solo

**Ultimate spider-man:** ahora cone ste fracaso el canal jamas se repondra

**Ryo:** y justo cuando habia encontrado un trabajo...

**Mat**t¡BAH USTEDES NO SABEN NADA DE CINE¡ESTA PELÍCULA SERA TODO UN ÉXITO YA LO VERAN¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJ!

**Izzy;:** ssssss...que fuerte carnal que fuerte matt parece ams drogado que yo

**Sora**: ...dudo quee sta película gane el oscar

en la entrega de los oscares

**george lucas**: y el oscar para mejo pelicula es para...¡EL DIGITANIC!

**Spider-boy:** aun no entiend como oudimos ganar

**Ultimate spider:** la película es un asco...peor como comedia le encanto a todos en especial por lo ridículo que matt se ve vestido de mujer

**Tom hanks:** y el premio para el mejor actor por su actuación en la película digitanic es para …

A Matt le aparecen 2 estrellas en los ojos

**Matt: este** lo tengo que ganar

**Tom hanks:** taaaaaaiiichi por su papel de novio posesivo celular sujeto aglovo adolecente mutante

**Matt** : nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El tai sube al escenario sujetando el celular aun atado al globo con su foto

**Taichi :** agradesco a mi amigi Izzy por prestarme su celular , a el glovero que inflo mi glovo y quisiera que van mi proxima película de ….

Todos los demas digielejidos se comueven por las palabras de tai mientars este continua con su discurso

**Matt :** eso no es posible , ni siquiera por mi actuación de rose me dieron un oscar

**Mimi **: (escondiendo su primio en la espalda) si , que lastima

**Matt:** pero aun hay miles d ecategorais ams...seguro que ganare un oscar

La entrega d eoscares continua y todos lso digieleigidos ganan un oscar, incluso snaji, gambit y yugi se gagan el suyo

**Tom hanks**: y finalmente el premio para mejro actor secundario es para...

**Matt:** este si que lo ganare...¡SOBORNE A TODO HOLLYWOOD!

**Tom hanks¡**RYO AKIYAMA POR SU PAPEL DE FARBRICIO!"

Ryo sube al escenario a recibir su oscar

**Ryo**: vaya..esto me sorprnde...yo solo entre a trabajar ahí como actor de reparto y ahora gano un oscar...no se que decir...solo que...gracias ye spero me dejen seguir trabajando con ustedes en digivision como un miemnro ams del staff

A ryo le salen lagrimas en los ojos

Asi peus la entrega de los oscares termina y todos regersan al estudio de grabación dodn eryo se quedo a trabajar como miembro del staff y a veces como actor secundario mienatrs que matt entro en una gran depresión

**Ryo:** animate matt...¿qué importa que no ganaras el oscar?

**Matt: esque**...deverdad queria unoscar...me esforcé mucho en esa película

**Ryo: aun** asi lo hiciste bien el digitanic es la mejor coemdia de todos los tiempos

**Matt**: si...creo que tieens razon

Davis entra corriendo al lugar

**daisuke**¡AMIGOS AMIGOS MIREN LA NUEVA PELICULA QUE SACARON! (saca una película pirarta)

**mat**t: dejame ver...¿¡QUEEEEE¿¡GLOBO Y CELULAR CONTRA LOS PAYASOS MALDITOS!?¿¡ESCRITA Y DIRIGIDA POR TAICHI!?!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

en la pantalla de television

**mensaje de digivicion**

**amable auditorio , disculpad esta peliculka tan absurda , esperamos no volver a sacar algo así**

**nuestro siguiente programa "ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO DE DIGIVICION"**

**(Sigan apollando el digiton , queremos superar la meta de 5 pesos del año pasado, por cada review resibiremos medio centavo escriban ya)**

**ultimate:** oyeeeee... spider boy , mira tengo boletos para el supertazon en un lugar tan apartado que podrian asesinar a un hombre y no lo escucharian gritar

_**spider boy**_: genial , vamos


	14. especial navideño

En una calle de la ciudad de México 2 chicos caminaban por la calle cuando…

**Ultimate spider**: losiento losiento losiento losiento losiento losiento losiento losiento losiento losiento losiento losiento losiento losiento losiento losiento losiento

**Spider boy**: no

**Ultimate spider:** perdoname por querer matarte , juro que no lo volvere a hacer , ademas no es mi culpa que la bomba que puse para asesinarte halla matado accidentalmente a toda la gente que estaba en el estadio

**Spider boy**: esta bien , esta bien , te perdonate , pero prometeme que no intentaras matarme otra ves

**Ultimate spider:** ok , trato hecho , siempre queda la opcion de la tortura , la amputacion , el borrar la memoria en fin

**Spider boy :** (con una gota en la cabeza) y a todo eso , por que querías matarme?

**Ultimate spider**: pues por que ….. mmmm…. Se me olvido

Spider boy se va de espaldas

**Spider boy** : bueno al menos volvemos a ser amigos , verdad?

**Ultimate spider:** me prestas 1000 pesos

**Spider boy** : claro (se los da)

**Ultimate spider**: esos si son amigos , me trestas las llaves te tu auto?

Y así los 2 chicos aracnidos regresaron al estudio de gravacion para encontrar a todos los digielejidos

**Tai **: vaya , hasta que por fin regresaron , estabamos muy preocupados , en las noticias dijeron que un ataque con una bomba había matado a toda la gente que había ido al superbol

**Sora **: si llego a saber quien fue el desgraciado

**Ultimate :** ejem …. Si , que desgracia

**Mimi**: que bueno que regresaron (mira a spider boy)

**Ultimate** : creo que ya recorde la razon por la que queria matar a spider boy

**Spider boy**: vamos ultimate , no vamos a pelearnos por un personaje de anime como mimi verdad

**Sora :** mimi , no te da vergüenza , que quires tenert a 2 chicos peleando por ti , desgarrandose la ropa y dejando ver su torax desnudo y sus musculos (comienza a babear) , y sus brasos con los musculos totalmente tenzados y … sudorosos , con sus ….. oigan no es mala idea

**Matt :**dejen eso ya , por otra parte y que bueno que regresaron , no sabiamos que poner , miren (enciende una televisión

En la televisión se ve un frasco de mayonesa

**Vos en off** : este es el show de la mayonesa , 23 horas continuas con su anfitrionana … un frasco de mayonesa

**ultimate** : que programa tan estupido es ese

**tk:** (sentado atentamente frente a la televisión) eso no es cierto , tiene mucha emoción , hace tiempo paso una mosca y en un cambio de trama muy ingenioso paso volando un mosquito

**spider boy** : bueno creo que hay programación suficiente para los proximos 6 meses así

**ultimate** : tienes razón , saben que , estamos en diciembre así que por que no se toman todos ustedes unas vacaciones para celebrar la navidad

**todos los digielegidos** : siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii por fin podremosr regresar a casa

**ultimate** : de hecho … en enero continuaremos con la programación así que tendran que quedarse en la casa del especial de día de muertos

**Izz**y: especial de día de muertos?

**Ultimate** : es cierto , ustedes nunca supieron de eso , olvidenlo y ya vallanse

Y así los digielejidos se fueron a la casa del especiad de día de muertos (obviamente recontruida)

**Spider boy** : por que los mandaste de vacaciones?

**Ultimate spider :** mira hermano aracnido , en su momento habo programs como big brother o la película de jim carrey donde los protagonistas eran filmados en su vida normal sin necesidad de que actuasen y sabes que… por muy estupido que fuese funciono … las televisoras ganaron raintign alto

**Spider boy** : ahhh ya entiendo , vas a filmar como festejan ellos la navidad y luego lo pondras al aire como el especial de navidad

**Ultimate **: exacto

**Spider boy :** y como los seguiras sin que se deb cuenta

**Ultimate spider** (se acerca a una puerta secreta y la abre revelando varias camaras robots con patas) (como en la casa de los dibujos o draw togheter) estas maravillas seguiran a los digielegos sin que se den cuenta

Spider boy se acerca a ver a las camaras y estas lo aprisionan y comienzan a acsfixiarlo

Ultimate spider: uppsssss (saca un control remoto y las apaga) lo siento ,las reconstrui basándome en algunos antiguos mata-arañas (si no saben lo que son lean los comics del hombre araña) había olvidado cambiarles su programación

**Spider boy** : y hasta ahora (tose) me lo dices

En la pantalla de televisión

Digivicion el unico canal de televisión 100 por ciento digimon trae para ustedes

**Especial navideño y de año nuevo de digivicion**

(sin cortes comerciales - por que ya no tenemos idea de que poner)

en la casa donde los digielegidos van a celebrar se encuentran todos ellos en la sala discutiendo como van a festejar la navidad

**Matt** : muy bien , y ahora , que vamos a comer?

**Davis:** yo cisono , yo cosino , yoooooo , escojanme

**Tai:** propongo que Mimi cosine nuestra cena , y hagas lo que hagas no uses lo que davis dejo en el refri

**Mimi :** ok , pero nesesitare ayuda

**Izzy** : yo te ayudo , servira para dejar mi adiccion a la hierva

_Joe _: yo también , no quiero seguir siento un inútil que no hace nada y al que todos ignoran

**Mimi :** muy bien Izzy , vamos a la cocina (ambos se van )

**Joe :** HEY , NO ME ESCUCHARON?

**Tai :** yolei , ken , por que no ustedes decoran la casa , ponen el arbol y demas

**Kary y tk** : nosotros comparemos los regalos

**Tai:** excelente , que mas falta

**Cody** : es una tradición también el salir a la calle y cantar villancicos

**Matt :** yo hare eso (unas luces salidas de quien sabe donde le iluminan mientras un destello brilla en sus dientes) soy genial con el karaoke

A todos los digielegidos les aparece una gota en la cabeza

**Cody **: yo ire contigo

**Ryo **: yo tambien

**Sora **: oye ryo tengo una duda que paso con tus demas amigos tamers?

**Ryo **: pues no se , se supone que los veria en el aeropuerto pero , nunca llegaron

**Mienrtas tanto en el aereopuerto**

**Takato:** oigan no creen que kyo ya se tardo …. Deveriamos dew haber llegado al estudio la semana pasada

**Guilmon** : guilmon tiene hambre

**Rika :** pues no lo se , seguimos todas sus instrucciones , estamos en la salida noroeste de el aereopuerto de la micronecia

La camara se habre revelando que estan en el aereopuerto … pero de la micronecia

**_De regreso a la casa_**

**Ryo :** ok , creo que ire a buscarlos

**Tai :** muy bien solo quedamos Sora y yo , así que Sora , has lo que quieras yo me voy a poner a ver el especial de futbol con davis

**Sora :** (toma a tai de el cuello de su playera) eso si que no ,nesesitamos dinero así que tu te vas a conseguir un empleo

**Tai:** pero Sora , que **empleo** podría conseguir en estas fechas

**_Mas tarde ese día_**

En un centro comercial, la camara enfoca una fila de niños que hacen fila para pedir sus regalos a santaclaus

**Tai :** (vestido de santa) te odio Sora

**Sora** : (vestida de duende) calla y trabaja

**Niño** : santa quiero hacer pipi

**Tai **: (siente algo tibio en su pierna) nooooooooooooooo

…………………..

**_en la casa_**

davis veia solo el futbol cuendo de repende …

**Daisuke **:: aaaaaahhhh navidad ¿no adoran esta fechaaAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! (es electrocutado) es una fecha magicaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! (le cae acido) el espiritu navideñoe sta en el aireeeEEEEEEhHHHHHHH!(explota) YA DEJEN ESE MUÑECO EN PAZ (redçfiriendose a tk e hikary que jugaban con el ya conocido muñeco vudo de davis)

**tk.** Vamos davis , es muy divertido , pensabamos regalar uno a cada digielegido como regalo , pero … creo que santaclaus nos los dejara de regalo

**Daisuke** : santa?

**Kary **: si , tu sabes , y como es tan popular , imagina pronto todos los niños del mundo tenfran su propio muñeco (tk le da la mano y ambos salen dejando solo a davis)

**Daisuk**e: to…dos… los …. Ni….ños …., del ….. mundo ….. (su mirada cambia perversamente) Santa , creo que este año no podras entregar tus regalos

………………

**_mientras tanto en la cocina_**

**Izzy :** (saca de el refri un enorme pavo congelado) y ahora que hacemos con el pavo Mimi?

**Mimi:** leyendo su libro "cosina facil para gente estupida" saque el pavo del congelador y deje descongelarlo toda una noche

**izzy:** eso debo ser un tecnicismo (se acerca a la mesa) ...ya... casi.. .llego...a. ...la...mesa.. .aqui...esta...ya...esta...lis...to (lo deja caer en la mesa epro la mesa se destruye y el pavo deja un enorme oyo en la tierra) uppsss

**joe** : muy bien ya esta la salsa de arandano (muestra un plato con una masa gelatinosa en forma de lata) que diablos paso ahí (señala el hoyo)

**Mimi :** esto podría tardar

_**……………………**_

Matt y cody caminavan por las calles cantando sus villancicos de puerta en puerta

**Matt y cody** : (frente a una familia ) ¡LOS PASTORESS A BELEM CORREN PERSUROSOS …LLEVAN DE TANTO CORRER LOS ZAPATOS ROTOS!

La familia les cierra la puerta y Matt enpieza a llorar

**cody**¿que te pasa?

**matt:** TT-TT esque tu no entiendes...pobres pastorcitos...levan los zapatos rotos...los zapaos rotos TTTT

a cody la aparece una gota en la cabeza y ambos tocan a otra puerta para seguir cantando

**matt y cody**¡LAAAAA VIRGEN SE ESTAAAA PEINAAAANDOOOOO! EEEENTREEE CORTINA Y CORTIIIINAAAA SUS CABELLOS SON DE OROOOO Y EL PEINE D EPLATAAAAA FIIINAAAAA PERO MIRA COMO BEBEN LOS PECE EN EL RIO EPRO MIRA COMO BEBEN PRO VER A DIOS NACIDO BEBENN Y BEBEN Y VUELVEN A BEBER LOS PECES EN EL RIO POR VER A DIOS NACIDO

la familia escucha la cancion hasta que termina y después lesw cierra la puerta

**matt:** no entiendo...

**cody**¿que?

**matt**¿que carajos tiene que ver que la virgen se pein con que beban los peces?

**cody:** ...no lo se...y a todo esto...¿los Péces beben?

**matt:** no...por eso me parece estupida esta cancion

**cody**: si...ademas si sus cabellos son de oro y el peine de plaat fina ¿porque carajos no s e rapa y vend el peine y el pelo y se compra un auto?

**matt:** te insisto cody estos villansicos son en verdad estupidos

_**cody**: por que no hacemos nuestros propios villancicos?_

**matt:** tengo uno (se aclaar la garganta)

**cody:** ???

**matt**¡NANNANANANANANANNANANANANANNANANA MATT-MAN¡NANANANANANNANANAANNANANANANNNA MATT-MAN!

_cody se va de espaldas_

**matt**¿o que me dices de este¡SPIDER-MATT SPIDER-MATT HE CAN DO THAT A SPIDER CAN!

**cody: ...**eeemmm...matt...el que hiso la parodia de spider-man fue tai

**matt:** o ya se ¿que me diecs de este? Titiritirititititititititititiritirititititititit

**cody:** eso es de una canciuon para niños

**matt**¿ah si? aver este tu tu ru tu ru tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu turu tu ru tu tu tu tu tu tu tu

**cody**¡ES LO MISMO! SOLO CMABIASTE EL TI POR UN TU!

**Matt **: no entiendes mi arte

…………………………..

**_Mientras tanto camino al polo norte_**

Davis caminaba sobre la nieve buscando el polo norte y la villa donde vivia santaclos cuando

**Veemon :** oye davis , y para que vamos a detener a santaclos?

**Davis** : para que no regale muñecos vudu mios por todo el mundo , no quiero morir tan joven

**Veemon** : y yo para que vengo?

**Davis **podria necesitar tu ayuda

Davis y veemon siguen caminando mientras que detrás de ellos pasa ryo

**Ryo** : (gritando) heeeeeeeey , takatooooooo? Heeeeeeeeeeeeenry? Rikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? aaaaaalguien?

Ryo continua caminando y por otra parte davis llega a la villa de santaclos

**Davis:** muy bien etoy a punto de ha¡cer historia…….

Una mano le toma del hombro

**¿:** quieto tu ahí chaval

…………………..

**_mientras en el centro comercial_**

**tai**: aver niñita que quieres...

**niña¡**QUIERO UN HERMANITO!

**tai:** ...eso se puede arreglar...¿vienes con tu mama? (sora quien estaba vestida de duende golpea a tai) ¡OUCH! … esta bien , el que sigue

otro niño se sienta en sus piernas

**tai:** aver niño que quieres...

**niño:** querido santa queiro una revista porno

**tai:** ...ok pero cuidamela muy bien que todavia no acabo d e leerla (sora lo golpea)

**sora :** deja de pervertir a los niños

**tai:** por favor sora .. solo hago mi trabajo

**sora: **pero no te da derecho a pervertir las mentes de los niños pequeños

**tai:** por favor , como si cuando salio nuestra primera serie no los hubieramos pervertido tanto , recuerdo que en España un niño asesino a su perro tratando de hacer que digievolucinara con su game boy color y no quiero ni acordarme de la niña que creyo que su periquito que hablaba era un digimon y le echo gasolina para que digievolucinara

**sora** : esta bien tu ganas

**otro** niño se sienta en las piernas de tai

**niño :** santa , sabes que , yo quiero un patin del diablo por mis huevos

**tai :** bueeeno ( llama a otro empleado vestido de diablo de pastorela y este le da tremendo puntapié en la ingle al niño)

**sora :** por que a mi?

………..

**_De regreso en el polo norte_**

Davis volteo la cabeza para toparse con 3 tipòs vestidos con sabanas de colores con mascotras como un caballo , un camello y un elefante

**Davis**: quienes son ustedes

**Melchor :** nosotros somos los reyes magos , y nos dedicamos a darle jugetes a los niños que se portan bien cada 6 de enero

**Davis:** en serio? Y por que no habia escuchado de ustedes

**Gaspar**: mira chavalillo , tu eres un japones y nosotros somos tradiciones europeas , pero ese jodido gordo culogrande nos ha robado todos los clientes

**Batazar :** mira tu , mi sangre , nosotros queremos desasernos de santaclos , y tal ves asi tengamos de nuevo la misma popularidad , casi no tenemos dinero y yo necesito un elefante negro , chico

**Davis :** y para que quieres uno nuevo?

**Gaspar :** alguna ves has intentadop limpiar el escremento de un elefante . es horrible , la semana pasada Melchor quedo atrapado debajo de una por 3 dias

**Melchor** : (se hace ovillo) vi cosas … cosas horribles

**Davis :** entiendo , esta bien …. Les ayudare a destruir a santaclos ….

**Mientras tanto en con matt y cody**

**Matt : espera** tengo un buen villancico ejem, … ejem ….. we are the chaaaaaaaaaampions , weeeeeeeeeeee are the chaaaaaaaaaampions

**Cody :** ese no es un villancico tampoco , que te parese este …. Yo se bien que estoy afuera, pero el dia en que yo me muera, se que tendrás que lloraaaaaaaaaaar

La gente les ve con lastima y empiesan a arrojarles dinero

**Cody:** oigan ,,, esperan (le dan una moneda ) pero … nosotros (le dan mas monedas ) es que …. Solo estamos …. (mira su mano y ve todo lo le que han dado) ….. bueno …. Una monedita . por caridad (un hombre pasa y le da 50 centavos) tacaño

**_De regreso en el polo norte_**

**Davis** : y estan seguros de que este plan funcionara?

**Baltasa**r : claro mi sangre , tu sigue cabando

**Davis:** no veo el por que santaclos caeria en un ollo como este

**Melchor** :, no es un hoyo cualquiera , esta cavado con una pala especial para capturar santacloses

Davis termina el agujero y se esconde junto con los reyes en una barricada de nieve cuando de pronto se escucha un ruido

**Gaspar** : lo tenemos , lo tenemos

Los 5 (3 reyes , davis y veemon) se asoman al agujero y de este salta un cojejo totalmente tierno

**Los 3 reyes :** es el conejo de pascua corran!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Davis :** por favor es solo un conejito , que daño puede hacer

El conejo se transforma en una imitación conejesca de hulk

**Conejo musculoso:** enano de gogles molestar a conejo de pascua , conejo de pascua aplastar enano

**Davis **: mami

……………………..

**_Mientras tanto en la casa_**

Ken y miyako decoraban la casa

**Yolei :** no ken , pon la escarcha a tu izquierda , no a tu otra izquierda …. No , mas arriba ,.. no no tanto (ken se cae del techo quedando su cabeza enterrada en el piso y su …. Se entienede … hacia arriba

**Ken** : ahhgggghhhuudaagggmmmeeee

**Yolei **: (mira el trasero de ken) mmmm , que bonito trasero tienes , no se besarlo o sodomizarlo

Ken se logra quitar de donde estaba

**Ken:** que decias?

**Yolei :** nada

…………………

**_De regreso al polo norte_**

**Davis :** aucchhh , me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo

**Veemon :** quien diria que el conejo seria tan rudo

**Gaspar :** mira negro idiota , que traerte la pala equivocada , sois un jodido inbesil me cago en la madre que te pario , jolines

**Baltasar **: oye tu mi sangre , no seas asi , cualquiera comete errores

**Melchor **: no se preocupen , por suerte , tengo un plan b . bamos a robarnos el trineo de santa y asi este no pòdra entregar sus regalos

**Davi**s: y como lo haremos?

**melchor:** Es facil , el negro sabe como desmantelar carros en menos de 2 minutos asi que el simplemente abrir un trineo o sera difícil

**Baltasa**r : eso es razismo chico

Todos entran al garage de santaclos y miran como Baltasar abre el trineo

**Melchor** : eso era todo , Gaspar trae nuestros vehículos , vamos a llevarnos este trineo

Mas tarde

**Santaclos:** ohh dios mio se han robado mi trineo

**legolas:** no se preocupe jefe...dejaron un rastro de caca

santa¡SIGAMOLOS¡AL SANTA MOVIL!

**legolas**: ...¿tu cafetera?

**santa:** callate y sigueme

se ve la cara de santa dando vuelats en la panatalla

**santa¡**LLAMANDO A TODOS LOS DUENDES LLAMANDO A TODOS LOS DUENDES TENEMOS UN 3-12 EN PROGRESO REPITO TENEMOS UN 3-16 EN PORGRESO LLAMEN A LA SFUERZAS ESPECIALES RODOLFO

se abre el garage de santa y de el salen sus renos con trajde swat

**rodolfo**¿¡NOS LLAMO SEÑOR!?

**santa:** SI¡VAYAN Y RECUPEREN MI TRINEO!

**rodolfo**: lo haremos...porque somos

**fuerzas especiales rodolfo**¡LAS FUERZAS ESPECIALES RODOLFO! (Hacen una pose etsilo fuerzs especiale sginyu)

**reyes magos**¡OH NO YA NOS TIENEN!

**davis**¡ESTO NO SE ACABA HASTA QEU SE ACABA¡V-MON YO TE ELIJO!

**Veemon **: no somos pokemon para que digas eso ,V-MON DIVIVOLVES A X –VEEMON

davis derrota a las fuerzas especiales rodolfo

**rodolfo**¡AUN NO ESTAMOS VENCIDOS¡FUERZAS ESPECIALES RODOLFO LLAMEMOS AL MEGAZORD!

del garage de santa salen 5 renos roboticos que se unen opara crear un enorme robot

**davis**¡OH NOE STAMOS ACABADOS!

**reyes magos**¡NO TAN RAPIDO! NOSOTROS NOS ENFRENTAREMOS A ELLOS¡VAMOS REYES MAGHOS LAMEMOS A NUESTRO MEGAZORD!

el caballo el elefante y el camello d elos reyes magos s eunen haciendo un enorme robot

**reyes magos**¡NO NOS VENCERAN PORQUE SOMOS...LOS POWE REYES!

los reyes amgos aparecen con trajes de colores, melchor en rojo, gaspar en azul y baltazar en negro

**davis:** ...creo que desde el siguiente año empezare a celebrar hanuka

………………………………

**_Mientras tanto en la casa_**

**Mimi :** my bien creo que por fin logramos terminar de cocinar el pavo , solo hay que meterlo al horno

**Izzy **: ok . ok . aquí va . aquí va … (carga el pavo) listo (lo mete al horno)

**Joe ,** que bien crei que jamas acabariamos , ademas por fin pude terminar de preparar mi famosa ensalada a la joe ( mira la mesa y ve que el platon esta vacio) HEY QUIEN SE LLEVO MI ENSALADA

**Mimi **: izzy , estas fumando la ensalada de joe?

**Izzy :** (esconde su cigarro en su espalda) nooooooooo (mira a ambos lados con el rabillo del ojo) por que habria de hacer eso?

**Mimi **: muy bien dame esa ensa…..

El horno comienza a temblar

**Joe** : que demonios le pasa al horno?

**Mimi **: no lo se esto no deveria de pasar …. (mira la mesa en busca de algo) oye donde esta mi spray para el pelo?

**Izzy** : ohhhh , nooooo

El horno explota

**Mimi :** (le cae una pierna en la cabeza) creo que ya se donde estaba

**Izzy** : y si mejor pedimos una pizza?

En ese momento tai y sora llegan de trabajar

**Sora** : que parte de " santaclos , esa colejiala de 19 años no es una niña" nop entendiste

**Taichi :** hey , al menos nos pagaron 40 pesos mexicanos por nuestro trabajo bien hecho

**Sora :** y tenemos que pagar 1 500 por acoso sexual

**Tai** : lo pones tan mal cuando lo dises asi (pisa un troso de pavo y se resvala) auuuch mi espalda

Matt y cody llegan con dinero hasta en los zapatos

**Cody **: ya llegamos , hey que paso con tai

**Sora **: accidente con el pavo , y ustedes por que traen tanto dinero

**Matt :** larga historia

……….

**_Mientras en el polo norte_**

Después de una gran pelea los tres reyes magos , davis y x-veemon se habian topado cara a cara con santa

**Santa** : (con la ropa desgarrada al mas puro estilo dragon boll) muy bien , esto ya fue demaciado lejos

**Los 3 reyes :** y aun falta , por tu culpa , nosotros no tenemos trabajo

**Santa** : aaahhhhh , era eso , mmmmmmm ……. Ok , que les parece esto , ustedes me relevan este año , y mientras yo me quedo en casa con mi esposa jejeje digo jojojojo

**Melchor** ;: en serio?

**Santa: claro** y aquí tienen las llaves de mi trineo , esta lleno de gasolina , asi que cuidenlo , y recuerden tiene calefacción , maquina de café , y hasta una minitelevicion con todos los canales de tv

**Baltasar:** con todos?

**Santa:** con todos

Los 3 reyes magos se van con el trineo totalmente contentos y solo queda davis y santas

**Santa **: y que hay contigo

**Davis:** santa , no regales mas muñecos de daisuke , soy torturado cada dia por esas cosas snifff , buuuuu

**Santa :** no puedo hacer eso

**Davis** : por que

**Santa** (con musica triste) imagina la cantidad de niños que haces feliz con tus muñecos , si no los reparto , seran infelices para toda su vida

Davis: (totalmente conmovido) es cierto … he sido un insensible

**_Mientras tanto en la casa_**

**Kary **: ok , tk , estas listo con la tnt?

**Tk :** listo……. (sostiene un muñeco de daisuke atado a una dinamita)

**Kary :** enciendelo

**_De regreso en el polo_**

**Santa **: por fin has comprendido lo hermoso de la navidad

**Davis** : si santa lo he AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH

DAVIS EXPLOTA Y SALE VOLANDO

**Santa :** bueno al menos sesguire ganando millones con los muñecos que logre repartir

Daisuke cae del cielo totalmente quemado

**Davis:** bueno pudo haber sido peor,, snifff que es ese olor ¿?(mira que callo justo detrás de el elefante de Baltasar)

El elefante levanta la cola

**Davis** : noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Mas tarde en la casa_**

**Tai:** muy bien por fin podremos cenar en paz ….

**Joe :** si , disfrutemos de esta comida casera , solo puedo hacer una pregunta?

**Mimi:** cual?

**Joe **: la pizza cuenta como cena casera?

**Mimi :** la estamos comiendo en casa no?

**Joe** : bueno yo solo decia

**Mimi **: ademas , yo si hice algo casero para izzy

En ese momento palmon sale de la cosina con unas galletas

**Palmon** : toma izzy , mimi y yo hicimos estas galletas para conmemorar tu rehabilitación

**Izzy:** (con lagrimas en los ojos ) , gracias , no se que estaba pensando cuando empese a fumar esa hierva que solo ... (mira a palmon) que solo….. hace tanto ….. mal (comienza a sudar) … y envicia ….. oye palmon , tu eres una planta no?

**Palmon**: si

En ese nomento kyo entra por la puerta

**Kyo **, por fin encontre a gatomon , nuestras festividades estaran completas

**Cody:** ahhh , no se supone que buscarias a tus amigos loa tamers

**Kyo:** uppsss

**_Mientras tanto en el monte everest_**

**Takato:** kyyyyyyooooooooo , donde essssssssssssssssstaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasss

**Rika**: kyyyyyyoooooooo

**Henry** : heeeeeeeyyyyyyyy haaaaaaaaaaaaay alguieeeeeeeeeen? …. Es eso un yeti?

_**De regreso en la casa**_

**Tai**: buenop ya apareceran , ademas…. Oigan y daisuke?

En ese momento daisuke entra en la casa totalmente susio

**Sor**a : hey davis que te paso? Por que hueles asi?

**Davis?** Larga historia

**hulk:** niño de gogles oler feo , hulk golpear niño de gogles

**davis** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

hulk comienza a golpear a davis

**ken :** quien invito al gigante verde?

**cody **: ejem …. Quien sabe …

**mimi :** oigan y palmon?

**Izzy** : (enrollando a palmon en un papel) ehhh tal ves esta en la cosina

**Palmon:** (con la boca tapada) agggghgyudeennnjhghghmeee

**fin**

en el estudio de grabacion

**ultimate spider** : …. Sabes spider boy , creo que el proximo año mejor hacemos la 1 555 889 6655 885 321 456 parodia de un cuento de navidad

**spiderboy:** tienes razon

**nuestro siguiente programa : (inserte aquí algun nombre)**

**digivicion les desea un feliz año nuevo , siii , suena trillado y mercadotecnico y lo que quieran pero ,,,, y que?**

* * *

Nota rapida : en la película digitanic se dice que el barco es del siglo 19 y en efecto es de ese siglo , un ejemplo rapido , en 1998 bongo comics saco un numero de los simpson llamado "la asombrosa araña radioactiva" donde un tal parker peterson adquiere poderes aracnidos al ser picado por una araña radioactiva , ahora , para que bongo no fuese demandada por marvel comics , dijo que la fecha de salida de dicho comic fue en 1954 , 10 años antes de que saliera a la venta spideman , el asombroso hombre araña , de la misma manera decimos que el digitanic es un barco del siglo 19 para no resibir demandas de james cameron y los nietos de aquel accidente del titanic ,,,,, (suspiro) si no me creen este pretexto , me avisan para pensar en otro 

La anterior nota no era obligatoria , asi que que no es necesario leerla


	15. a quien te responda

**Digivicion presenta ….**

Una producción independiente de fuerza informativa digimon

A quien te responda 

(si alguien se babe un mejor nombre diganoslo)

_El unico programa donde contestaremos las cartas (reviews) mandados por ustedes querido auditorio_

En la pantalla se muestra un set con un enorm,e escritorio y en este ultimate spider esta sentado junto con todos los digielegidos

**Ultimate :** hola amigos , por primera ves yo el autor de digivicion estoy en un programa de tal

**Taichi:** eso es una vil estafa los televidentes quieren ver a los digielejidos o sea nosotros, solamente quieres algo de atención ya que nosotros somos las estrellas

Ultimate le arroja la silla en la cara

**Ultimate :** ejem , disculpenlo , lo que dijo no es cierto, ejem bueno volviendo al tema , la razón de este programa es por … que digivicion ya va a cumplir 2 años al aire jajaja

**Sora :** ohh dios , tanto tiempo llevamos aquí?

**Izzy :** que fuerte que fuerrrte , y no hemos envejecido nada que loooooco

**Matt **: recuerda que somos personajes de anime , no podemos envejecer

**Ultímate:** dejense de formalismos

**Mimi :** y spiderboy? Crei que estaria aquí después de las fiestas

**Ultimate** : (con una gran vena en la cabeza) ejem , tenia algo que hacer , un especial de navidad de la lja que sera transmitido en julio o algo así , ademas creo que fue su cumpleaños y no pudo venir , tampoco respondio ninguno de mis correos , pero en fin ese no es el tema

**Cody:** y cual lo es?

**Ultimat**e: vamos a responder todos los reviews y cartas que fueron enviadas los últimos 2 años

**Matt** : yo no se leer

**Ultimate :** SI SABES , TE VI LEYENDO EL PERIODICO ESTA MAÑANA

**Matt :** no , solo estaba viendo las caricaturas

**Ultimate **: olvidenlo , estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso (saca un costal de cartas (reviews) y los tira sobre el escritorio ) muy bien empecemos

**Mimi :** (toma una carta y lee) zoe wittgenstein dice que le gusta el programa y … mmmm… que pongamos a davis a anunciar el equivalente 'Digivezco' del "Derman" para que c le quiten esos tremebundos huitlacoches en los pies

**Davis** : oigan yo no tengo huitlacoches en los pies (voltea a ver a ken) que son huitlacoches?

**Ken :** creo que son unas cosas negras que se comen y parecen tierra por dentro

**Davis :** se comen?, en un minuto vuelvo (se levanta y sale por la derecha mientras trata de quitarse el zapato en el camino)

**Mimi **: también dice que le hacemos mucho reir y olvidarse de sus presiones escolares y que se le ocurrieron unos titulos bien babosos para el canal "Vas o no Vas con Digimonzazo", el noticiario "el digivice con q c mira", "cada Digimañana", "Smallfile, súper digiman" …. Caramba esta chica tiene mas imaginación que tu ultimate

**Ultimate **: bueno en respuesta podemos decir que talves este año podamos sacar por fin la serie de smallfile , pero nesesitamos que nos mande los 1 000 000 pesos para agilizar el tramite

Mimi le cierra la boca

**Mimi :** no le hagas caso

**Sora** (toma una carta y lee) Saturno , Meems-chan , Marion Mayfair , Bweiss y FRANCIS GERAL dicen que .. supondre que se resumen en que les gusta el canal , y … ohhh que es esto dicen que le deverias de aumentar el sueldo a la chica pelirroja mas linda de la serie

**Kary **: pero mi caberro no es pelirrojo , es castaño oscuro

**Sora** : a ti no babosa . a mi

**Tai:** (le quita las cartas) oye eso no es cierto , aquí no dice nada de eso

**Sora :** bueno valio la pena el esfuerso

**Yolei :** (lee mas cartas) sesshomaru sama dice que esta bien chido , HeLLeNsItA16 que le encanta . Lord Pata que es muy bueno y dobermanfire que es un pulgero

**Tai** : pulgero?

**Kary **: pero si bañe a tk con shampo antipulgas hace una semana

**Tk:** dijiste que era anticaspa

**Kary :** ahhh , pero mira que bonito te dejo el cabello

**Tai **: que es eso de que mi hermana te baño a ti?

**Tk :** no es lo que piensas , espera no (de un golpe de tai , tk queda incrustado en la camara)

**Tai **: ademas pulguero (con u) significa pura comedia

**Ken :** (lee mas cartas) shining-girl dice que quiere mas accion de parte del kenyako (pareja ken y Miyako) … OYE , MAAAS TODAVIA, NO SABES LO QUE TENGO QUE SOPORTAR CON ELLA , LA SEMANA PASADA ME HIZO SENTARME EN UNA SILLA DE MONTAR SEXUAL

**Miyako **: ken

**Ken :** ejem , no dije nada

**Miyako:** abriste la boca ahora tendras que darme tu vello pubico para que haga mi famosa danza de los 7 pelos , así que (toma a ken del braso) nos veremos en unas horas

**Matt :** si te doy mis pelos puedo ir a ver?

**Miyako y ken** : noooo

**Tai** : Hika-chan dice que ultimate es un gran escritor pero en pesimo arquitecto

**Ultimate :** oigan

**Mimi :** aceptalo spider , lo eres

**Ultmate **: bueno pero al menos no uso peluca

**Mimi **: QUE ESTO NO ES UNA PELUCA (señalando su cabello rosado)

**Ultimate:** si claro si claro lo que digas

**Mimi **: te odio

**Ultimate** : no me castiges con tu cruel indiferencia

**Mimi **: no seas sarcastico

**Ultimate **: no lo estaba siendo

**Izzy :** (toma una carta mientras ultimate y Mimi discuten) girl takari 93 dice que hagamos mas películas con tk y con kary que no con tanto Matt

**Matt **: ay por favor , me extrañarian en 5 minutos

**Izzy** : girl takari 93 dice que no sea (yo) envidioso que le pase algo de hierva ….. bueno y que me das a cambio?

Todos se quedan petrificados por la respuesta de Izzy

**Sora **: oye tu no deverias de ser así . donde esta el Izzy que a todo mundo le fasina

**Izzy **: ya me canse de que me estereotipen como el bueno y el inteligente , ademas de que me sirve , prefiero dejar a un lado mi semiautismo y ser mas abierto y atrevido

**Ultmate :** eso me da una gran idea para un fic , lo llamare subkonciente

**Izzy **: que dijiste?

**Ultimate **: ahhh , nada

En ese momento davis entra de nuevo al set

**Davis** : muy bien , muy bien , munca intentes chuparse la punta del pie (todos los digielejidos se alejan)

**Mimi **: Sucel dice que ultimate va por buien camino y que dejara su review de ahora en adelante , aja , de este lado Janeth - Estrella Plateada y SAnGo-chan25 felicitan a ultimate …. OIGAN POR QUE NO NOS FELICITAN A NOSOTROS? SOMOS LOS DIGIELEJIDOS , SE SUPONE QUE NOSOTROS DAMOS VIDA A ESTE CANAL

**Ultimate **: vamos Mimi , yo nunca me canso de decir que si no fuera por ti , yo no hubiera empezado a hacer este canal

**Mimi :** ay que tierno (se acerca a ultimate) no me intereza yo quiero mi fama y fortuna buuuuaaaaaaa

**Ultimate **: (suspiro) por que? Se veia tan linda en la primer temporada, de saber que era asi mejor hubiera hecho el canal marvellicion (con Marvel comics) , cocinando con hulk hubiera sido un buen programa

**Cody :** Lord Sapphire dice que usamos mucho a Matt en los programas …. Usarlo? . el se mete

**Taichi**: si , le tubimos que transmitir una infeccion en el colon para que se fuera y pudieramos hacer en paz digimatrix

**Matt** : ahh , por eso no me dieron el papel de neo . malditos

**Tk :** y se metio de contrabando en harto rollo

**Mimi :** e iba ser yo quien diese un concierto

**Izzy **: que looco , Matt es un super metiche (fuma hierva)

Mimi le quita la hierva a Izzy

**Izzy :** mañana la dejo (la hierva)

**Mimi :** si claro dijiste lo mismo de la heroína

**Sora **: sora-ishida-takenouchi dice que … ohhh sora-ishida-takenouchi,,, me fasina tu nombre

**Matt** : y a mi

**Sora :** como decia ella dice que el canal es bueno y que quiere ver telenovelas como codigo postal o revelde , telenovelas juveniles

**Ultímate**: codigo postal?

**Tai:** que es eso?

**Izzy:** que nombre tan estupido para una telenovela

**Mimi :** a mi me gusta le idea de revelde

**Ultimate:** como pudo esta chica ser en su momento mi personaje favorito?

**Sora :** oye Mimi : no hay que demigrar (mas?) al canal , una telenovela así llevaria a ultimate al caño

**Ultimate **: tienen razon

**Mimi **: pero piensenlo , un programa donde los protagonistas son chicos y chicas vestidos con uniformes supenentallados y con minifaldas

**Ultímate, Matt , Izzy, cody ,tai y davis** : (babeando) minifaldas? (se imaginan a las chicas vestidas así)

**Mimi :** si haciendo su propia banda de rockstaRS llamada rpd

**Ultímate, Matt , Izzy, cody ,tai y davis:** RPD?????

**Mimi**: si

**Ultímate, Matt , Izzy, cody ,tai y davis:** R.P.D???

**Izzy :** como en Raccon Police Departament?

**Matt** : de resident evil?

**Tai **: ya entendi revelde es una telenovela donde unas chicas con minifaldas casi inexistentes van por la ciudad matando zombies y moustros que aparecieron en su instituto por culpa de una logia desconocida llamada umbrella y se llama revelde por que ellas son el ultimo eslavon de la humanidad para salvarse

**Ultimate** : en serio, si es así , mañana mismo empesaremos a filmarla

**Izzy **: imaginate , sangre , gore , chicas vestidas como colegialas , masacre , horror , traicion , t-vituz . genial

**Mimi, Sora e hikary** : hombres , quien los entiende?

**Ultimate **: esta decidido , este año haremos revelde si mas reviews así lo piden . pero mientras terminemos con las cartas

**Matt :** ejem chonita Espíndola pregunta . por que no le dan a Matt se propio programa otra ves

**Tai **: deja de hacer eso Matt

**Kary :** la agencia federal de investigacion , heyque bonito nikname , dice , señor ultimate se le acusa de trato de blancas , de intento de homicidio y de asesinato en tercer grado de un millon docientas mil personas , favor de pasar a … (ultimate le quita la carta)

**Ultimate **: que chicos , con sus bromas infantiles (se pone la mano en la nuca) jajajaja

**Sora **: señor ultimate su subscripcion a la revista chicas sabrosas ha expirado , favor de … (le quita la carta)

**Ultímate** ; ejem , por que no dejamos esto y nos vamos todos a comer , yo invito

**Ta**i : tienes razón , en un principio era una buena idea el contetar uno a uno cada review pero , por que mejor no agradecemos uno a uno y ya , digo se nos esta acabando el tiempo

**Izzy **: el tiene razón

**Mimi **: aquí hay un ultimo que dice , ultimate ¿en serio asi de sexy es Spider boy? …. Oye niña no lo has visto en persona …. Guuuuaaauuuuu

**Ultimate** : (con una vena a punto de estallar) voy a matar a mi compadre cuando lo vea juro por stan lee que lo hare

**Mimi :** y finalmente : Ojala pudieras darme tu verdadero nombre es algo dificil escribir Ultímate …. Bueno en eso apollo a esta chica que hueva da tu apodo

**Ultimate** : bueno no daña a nadie mi verdadero nombre es ….

En ese momento Ryo entra al esenario

**Ryo** : peron , me quede dormido y no llege al programa , hay alguna carta de mis cientos de admiradores?

**Matt :** no , de hecho creo que nadie se ha percatado de que entraste al canal

**Ryo :** pero .. pero … yo quiero ser famoso buuuuaaaaa

**Ultimate** : vamos tu eres una persona importante para el programa ,si no estubieras , no seria lo mismo a quien le diriamos Kyo ver por las tortas , Kyo ve a lavar el baño , Kyo deja de respirar nuestro aire , Kyo prestame 100 pesos

**Ryo** : es cierto , pero ….. me LLAMO RYO , NO KYO , RRRRRRYO CON R

**Ultimate** : lo siento , ryo … me prestas 100 pesos?

**Ryo**: bueno , pero pagamelos mañana

**Ultimate **: lo hare , lo hare

**Izzy :** tengo una ultima pregunta , se que no tiene nada que ver , pero que paso con el novio homosexual de Mimi

**Mimi **: Michael? . no lo se hace tiempo que no lo veo tal ves regreso a estados unidos

Mientras tanto en la azotea del estudio

**Michael **(atrapado en una bola de telaraña) auxilio , llevo casi un mes aquí , y quiero ir al baño

De regreso al set

**Izzy** : bueno , ya que el no esta aquí , puedo quedarme con su lap top?

**Ultimate :** …

**Tai:** ya no tenemos mas cartas?

**Sora:** pues solo unas cuanmtas mas , pero no hay mucho que decir o agradecer

**Mimi** : esperen , aquí hay uno sobre el aviso de un nuevo canal sappire tv

**Ultimate** : y?

**Mimi** : tenemos que demandarlos

Ultimate : si mal no recuerdo tu misma dijiste que no tenemos a ningun abogado

**Tai**: que hay de ese tal matt murlock que me saco de los saparos la semana pasada

**Ultimate :** por alguna extraña razon no trabaja los lunes

**Kary **: pero hoy es miércoles

**Ultimate **: da igual

**Mimi** : y sobre sappire tv?

**Ultimat**e : ahhhh , si , el canal nuevo (mira fijamente a la camara con semblante serio) hey muchacho…. cuando vas a sacar el sigiente programa?

(todos se van de espaldas)

**Ryo **: por fin alguien noto mi presencia (lee una carta) gracias Dolce saito , gracias (comiensa a llorar)

**Davis **: maldita sea por que todos quieren un muñeco mio?

**Joe :** al menos quieren uno tuyo , del mio no se ha vendido una sola pieza

**Ultimate** : se nos esta acabando el tiempo de programa , asi que sera mejor despedirnos

**Matt **: yo lo hare

**Ultimate :** no

**Matt **: que yo lo hare

**Todos :** que no!!!!!!!

**Matt **: bueno ya

**Todos :** gracias por ver (leer) este canal , seguiremos sacando mas programas que sean de su agrado

Fin del programa

**Nuestro siguiente programa , taichi en la fabrica de chocolates**

La pantalla se pone en negro y de pronto aparece mimi

**Mimi:** no se pierdan dentro de poco mi propio canal , mimivicion , el unico canal 100 por ciento mimi, jajajaja


	16. taichi en la fabrica de chocolates

Digivicion presenta

Taichi en la fabrica de chocolate

(realmente parecía una gran idea hacer esta película, pero es un fracaso total , asi que mejor pondremos toda la atención posible con nuestro siguiente programa)

Esta es la historia de cómo 4 chicos viajaron a una aventura extraordinaria en una fabrica , la fabrica de chocolates

**Tai **: no puedo creerlo , vamos a la fabrica de chocolates de willy , genial , como consiguieron los boletos (mira a sus amigos matt , izzy y sora quien van con el en un auto)

**Matt :** ahhh , no fue difícil , sale un boleto premiado en cada millonésima barra de chocolate willy

_Flash back_

**Matt** (toma una barra de chocolate en un súper y la abre para encontrar un cupón de intentalo otra ves) mmmmfff , pásame otra (arroja la barra a una montaña de barras de chocolate abiertas)

**Apu **: señor ya les he pedidos que no maltraten mi mercancías , solo puedo pedírselos de nuevos

_Fin del flash back_

Y asi los 4 amigos llegan a la fabrica de chocolates donde un hombre misterioso les espera

**Ken **(disfrazado de emperador de los digimons) los he estado esperando , están listos para la aventura de sus vidas

**Izzy** : tu aquí?

**Ken:** dejame en paz , necesito dinero , yolei me hace gastar mucho dinero

**Izzy ,** en que?

**Ken** , eso no te importa , vamos (les abre las puertas)

**Todos **: ohhhhhh

Todos se quedan maravillados al ver árboles de dulce , puentes de gomitas , perros de chocolate , casas de caramelo y demás cosas mientras unos seres diminutos trabajan ahí

**Sora :** guuauu , que son estas cosas

**Ken :** son digimones , solo que están disfrazados para que la sociedad protectora de animales no me demande

**Gomamon** : señor DON PATRON , AGUMON QUEDO ATRAPADO CUANDO UNA AVALANCHA DE MAZAPAN LO APLASTO

**Ken** : (saca su latigo) NO MOLESTES

**Tai :** (se acerca a un rio) guuauuu , un arroyo de chocolate (comienza a comer de ahí)

**Ken** : hay , ese no es un arrollo es nuestra coladera

Tai vomita

**Sora:** señor, por que sus dulces son tan deliciosos?

**Ken:** de verdad quieres saberlo pequeña?

**Sora **: pero soy mas alta que tu

**Ken** : QUIERES QUE TE DE CON MI LATIGO?

**Sora **: yo solo decía…

**Ken **: el secreto para que mis chocolates sean tan especiales y deliciosos son

**Tai:** el amor , el cariño , los sueños que los niños depositan en ellos?

**Ken **: no son QUE ESTAN PREPARADOS CON PARTES HUMANAS DE LOS INCAUTOS QUE LLEGAN A MI FABRICA

Todos los seres diminutos , bueno digimons disfrazados atrapan a los 4 y los asesinan

**Ken** : (mira a la cámara) que? Creyeron en serio que esta película tendría un final feliz?

_Fin_

**Ultimate** : (con los ojos reducidos a 2 puntos) quien escribió este guión?

**Tk** : tu lo hiciste

**Ultimate** : cuando?

**Tk **: pues a juzgar tiene mucho

**Ultimate :** es cierto , lo escribí después de ver el final de la insulsa película , pero … no devia ser asi

**Yolei:** ve el lado bueno, ahora al menos ya tienes tiempo suficiente como para filmar RPD

**Ultimate:** cierto , reúnan a todos , el siguiente capitulo sera RPD

**_Nuestro siguiente programa RPD_**

Mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro

(música tenebrosa)

**Mimi **: muy pronto , muy pronto , con el poder de este documento , me apoderaré del mundo jajaja digo del estudio jajajajaja


	17. RPD

**Spider-boy**: hola soy spider-boy ultimate estos dias parece haberse desaparecidod e la faz de la tierra por eso debido a que rara evz lo encuentro en el Messenger para discutir sobre nuevos programas asi que me ha confiado con su contraseña para poder subir lso capitulos de digivision asi que aclarado esto empezemos con el capitulo

**En el estudio de grabación**

Ultimate spider entra al estudio un tanto molesto con un guion en la mano

**Ultímate spider**: muy bien espero que esten contentos , por venir a filmar rpd no pude ir al vía crucis ni a misa

**Tai**: eres catolico?

**Ultimate **: claro que no!

**Tai**: entonces?

**Ultímate**: olvidalo

**Mientras tanto en nueva york**

**Sam raimi** : y el vervo se hizo película y habito entre nosotros , y el verbo ¡era SPIDERMAN! Y no bastando con su primera película ….. ¡regreso! …. Y de nuevo vendra con spiderman 3 para reinar desde los cines y el comic y su reino no tendra fin

**Tobey mcguire** : spiderman que estas en la tele , santificado sea tu nombre , venga a nosotros tus comics , hagase tu voluntad así en las novelas graficas como en las películas , danos hoy la tira semanal del diario y perdonanos por leer dc así como nosotros perdonamos a los que leen dc , no nos dejes caer en la indogminia y libranos de carnage . amen

**Miles de fans de spiderman**: salve , salve salve

**Sam raimi**: y es así hermanos , como en la serie "the othe" spiderman fue asesinado para el perdón de nuestros pecados , y resusito al quinto día de entre los muertos , subio al cuartel de los avengers y esta sentado junto a Iron man

**Tobey** : y ahora resemos 50 tias mays

**Miles de fans de spiderman**: santa May , tia de peter ruega ahora por nosotros los pecadores ahora y en la hora ….

**De regreso en el estudio**

**Ultimate**: como sea ojala el proximo año haya otra semana del hombre araña mientras tanto. Estan listos para filmar rpd

**Todos**: listos

**Ultimate**: me gustaris que spiderboy estubiese aquí , el me ayudo mucho con el guion

**Spider-boy**: estoy aquí

**Ultimate**: oh bueno solo empezemos con la telenovela

Crema numemon trae para ustedes su telenovela mirada de …. Ejem es decir su telenovela rebeldes rpd

Cierta mañana en la escuela "elite wey school" de raccon city

Se ve a 3 chicas discutiendo sus asuntos como siempre cuando ….

**Mimi (en el papel de mia):** o sea , y entonses le dije , no seas y el muy tontito me dijo , no soy , y yo le dije o sea no inventes y el me dijo , no inventes no estoy inventando

**Sora (en el papel de roberta)** : que demonios dijo?

**Kary: (en el papel de lupita)** : maldita sea ¡hey spider ponle un traductor que no entendemos sus neologismos y modismos burgueses a esta niña)

**Ultimate:** esta bien , ustedes continuen

**Mimi:** uff pero que malisima onda mamerta o sea dije mamerta , es decir roberta , ando bien bankrupt ¿no? O sea cero niquel (traducción : zambomba roberta no tengo dinero)

**Sora:** de que demonios hablas? Si llegaste en un mac laren , comiste caviar como almuerso , usarte un billete de 500 dolares como servilleta y ademas te diste el lujo de vomitar el filete migñon que te comiste

**Mimi:** o sea Ruperta , ehy de dije Ruperta , que loco ¿no? Quise decir roberta ,Qué difícil es ser yo , no quiero un maclaren , eso es de nacos , yo quería un mersedens benst y mi papi no me lo compro, me dijo que me independizara y shalala tu me entiendes (traducción : amiga roberta yo no quería un auto obsoleto , quería mas pero mi progenitor no me otorga mas dinero)

**Kary:** cielos , que buena actuación Mimi

**Mimi**: actuación¿quien esta actuando?

**Sora**: ...olvidalo

**Mimi**: y tu que onda wey, o sea , que sucedió con tu mother , o sea todavía te molesta su part time job? O esta buscado a tu father aun ¿nooo? Que poser eres (traducción: cuentame de tus contrariedades Roberta , aun te molesta el trabajo de tu madre o aun buscas a tu padre?)

**Sora**: no me lo vas a creer . me enamore de un chico que se anamoro de mi madre y por eso ahora odio a mi madre ademas hay un tipo que ….

**Kary**: no pienso seguir escuchando esta platica llevamos casi 10 minutos sin hacer nada emocionante , mejor voy a clases

**Mimi**: o sea , no seas looser , solo los nacos van a clase , nostros somos de la hight o sea muy vip , y ¿nosotros clases? Weeeeyy , o sea hellooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuu , para que crees que nuestros papis pagan la colejiatura , que entren a clases los nacos (traducción : mientras nuestros padres pagen sumas exorbitantes de dinero , no hay de que preocuparnos por las clases)

**Kary**: no se que dijiste pero yo voy a ver que hay en otro lugar , la escasa armonía de sus diálogos da hueva

Y así kary entro a el edificio de aulas caminando como toda una diva mientras los demas la veian babeando

**Davis (como algún idiota de la novela):** ahí esta ella (con corazones en los ojos)

**ken:(como otro idiota de la serie)** ya vas a empezar con tus fantasias admitelo wey ella jmas te hara caso es "la señorita popular" mejor agarra lo que puedes alcanzar

**tk: (extrañamente disfrasado con una chamarra de cuero y pantalones militares)** lo dice alguien que tiene a la mas ned del salón como novia

**ken**: tu callate

**davis**: ademas no sabes lo que dices esa tipa es una ninfomana el otro día la fui a ver a su casa para pedirle la tarea y me abrio la puerta totalmente desnuda

**ken**: no mames , y te hizo algo

**davis**: solo me tomo fotos pornograficas

**ken**: te la dejo barata

**tk**: cuanto llevan en terapia de pareja

**ken**: (suspiro) seis meses y contando …. Pero vamos muy bien ya dejamos de tener relaciones en su casa

**tk**: ahhh bueno

**ken**: ahora la tenemos en el auto (davis y tk se van de espaldas)

en ese momento yolei toma a ken por la espalda

**yolei** :oye keeeen , mira como perdiste nuestro juego de poker ahora tienes que donar sangre un mes , bailar de a cartoncito de chela con una ramera . y usar un enema de piña colada

**ken , davis y tk**: creo que haran falta otros 6 meses de terapia

**ultimate**: me aburro

**spider-boy**¿qué clase de descerebrado veria una telenovela como esta?

**Mientras tanto en casa de Michael**

**Michael**: adoro ver esta novela en especial por lo sexy que es tk ese niño es ta hecho todo un papucho ay pero mira la hora ya va a empezar la fea mas bella(cambia de canal)

**De regreso en el estudio. **

**Ultimate**: solo quiero que esto acabe pronto...tuve que ver la novela durante 3 dias para hacer el guion

**Spider-boy**: te compadesco...

**corte comercial**

nuevas pastillas similares digimon

las mismas pastillas digimon de siempre pero con menos calidad y mas baratas

una pastilla equivale a la misma pastilla pero mas pequeña y con trosos de periodico en su interior

tome una después de cada comida y aumente la probabilidad de morir por intoxicación

**otro comercial. **

Se ve a kari, tk y davis en una cueva la cual comienza a derrumbarse tratandod e huir antes de quedar sepultados en la cueva

**Davis**¡dense prisa la cueva no tardara en derrumbarse!

**Tk**¡ahí esta la salida!

La salida de la cueva es bloqueada por una enorme piedra

**Kari**¡hay que moverla!

Los 3 intentan mover la piedra pero como son unos jóvenes pubertos de 13 años no logran nada

**Kari**: es muy pesada

**Davis**: si fueramos mas grandes...

**Tk**: y fuertes...

Cuando todo parecia perdido se ve que en la mochila de kari habia una caja de choko krispis de la cual sale tai en una botarga de elefante café con traje de elvis

**Tai**¡en ese caso necesitan choko krispis!

**Los 3**¡elvis!

**Tai**: solo choko krispis te ayuda a crecer grandototote y fuertototote

Tai sirve 3 platosd e cereal y los 3 chicos se sientan tranquilamente a comer

**Davis:** mmmmm choco le...¡AAAAHHHHHHH!

Antes de que davis acabara su frase la cueva cae encima de los 3 matandolos al instante después de todo ¿que clase de idiotas se detienen a comer cereal cuando una cueva se esta derrumbando?

**Ta**i: ...es la tecera vez esta semana que mueren mis niños...talvez deberia dejar de ser una mascota de cereal y dedicarme a se doctor

Aparece matt en una botarga de tigre

**Matt**: elvis...recibimos una llamada 3 niños se enfrentan a un robot gigante y necesitan choko krispis

**Tai**: ...voy para alla

Tai camina heroicamente hacia su destino

**un comercial mas**

Taichi baja las escaleras de una casa escuchando musica en su discman y cantando MUY desafinadamente

**Taichi** : aiii looooove iiiiiuuu foooreverrr chiquita heeeeermoccha chiquita aaaaaaaiiiiiloooooviiiiooo fooooorever istmai pretiloveiuuuuuuuuu

Kary quien se encontraba sentada leyendo una revista se levanta y va a ala cosina mientras el sigue cantando para después acercarse a el dandole una sopa instantenaea mienatrs sonrie dulcemente para volverse a sentar mientars tai come la sopa mientars canta

**Taichi**: ailoviu fuoremer chiquita hermocha pecho...

Tai se lleva als manos a su cuello para finalembnte care muerto pro envnenamiento mientars kari sonrie satisfecha y sigue su lectura

Rapiro y letal...cianuro

**De regreso al programa**

(ahhh …. Esta novela tiene algúna trama?)

se ve a Mimi y a Sora junto a Izzy (Giovanni), Taichi (diego) y los otros idiotas (ken ,yolei , davis y tk) en la cafeteria

**Mimi**: yo cero , o sea wey , estoy gordisima , no comere nada (traducción: estoy a dieta)

**Sora**: vaya Mimi, si que estas centrada en tu actuación

**Mimi**: actuación¿de que hablas¿quien esta actuando?

**Sora**: ejem …. Bueno , como les decia , que tal entonces si planeamos como hacer nuestra propia banda de rock-pop-o para adolecenters descerebrados ,en lo que encuentro a mi verdadero padre y mi-mia supera su anorexia

**Mimi**: wey , no soy anorexica , soy bulimica (traducción : wey , no soy anorexica , soy bulimica)

**Sora**: como sea que opinan , nos imagino a todos cantando y bailando con unos trajes vien fashion cantando consciones como "y yo soy revelde" y "solo callate el hosico" sera algo así … solo callate el hosico , 5 minutos ….

**Ken**: (bostesa) que aburrido es este guion

**Yolei**: yo se de algo que lo podría hacer interesante (saca un latigo y un dildo)

**Davis**: espera , no podemos mostrar ecenas así , estamos en horario familiar

**Mimi**: o sea , podemos mostrar nuestras hermosas figuras en minifaldas casi inexistentes y no podemos mostrar ecenas fuertes (traducción: todos entendieron así que no hace falta traducirlo)

**Tk**: que hueva

**Mimi**, que booring (traducción : que aburrido)

**Mientras detrás de camaras **

**Ryo (como camarografo):** oye ultimate es mi imaginación o solo aceptaste hacer rpd para ver a Mimi vestida como lolita?

**Ultimate**: (babeando y grabando a Mimi con una camara pequeña) siiiiii , tienes razón , tiene un trasero excepcional ….. (voltea a ver a Ryo) ahhh … lo siento ryo ¿decias algo?

**Ryo**: solo decia que esta novela es aburrida , hasta los extras estan dormidos

**Spider-boy**¿qué esperabas de una telenovela mexicana para niñas fresas?...lo unico peor que esto habria sido filmar una parodia de la fea mas bella...

**Ultimate:** ¡SHHHHH¡NO LE DES IDEAS A LOS LECTORES!

**Ryo:** ...creo que mejor sgo filmando

**En la cosina de la cafeteria**

**Matt**: (como cocinero) estupido ultimate , darme el papel de albert wesker cuando ese tipo ni sale en esta novela (estornuda) sniff (se limpia la nariz con la manga) y en especial cuando estoy enfermo de gripe , quiero un ….aaaahhhh chuuuuuuuuu , abogado , pero ya vera voy a (carga una enorme olla de sopa) …. Voy a demandarlo …. Y cuando lo…. Ahhhhh .ahhhhhhh chuuuuuuuuuuuu (estornuda sobre la sopa) ya lo vera

**Cosinera Doris de los simpson**: muy bien chico , dame esa olla de sopa , es hora de servirla (carga la olla y se la lleva a servir)

**Matt**: bueno ya (se arranca el mandil mostrando un uniforme militar negro) es hora de hacerles pagar a los protagonistas de esta historia que Matt wesker es la ley (se echa el cabello para atrás y se pone unos lentes negros) por que soy …. Parte de la logia …. Umbrella …. Jajajajajaja

**Cosinera** : ya terminaste de labar los platos?

**Matt**: arruinaste mi momento de gloria

Pero lo que nadie sabia era que Matt al estornudar sobre la sopa le tramsmitio sus germenes de la gripe , y estos al mesclarse con las porquerias que se usaron para hacer la sopa evolucionaron en un virus mortal , un viruz que se transmitio a todos los que comieron sopa de almuerso , el "G virus"

Por fin se comiensa a poner interesante la novela vamos a unos comerciales

**Ultimate spider**: espera esto estaba en el guion?

**Spider-boy**: en realidad eso fue idea mia

**Ultimate**: ...dejame ver si entendi...me pase viendo 3 dias enteros una estupida novela para niñas fresas descerebradas aprendiendome los nombres de los protagonistas y memoriazando cada linea mientars hacia un esfuerzo sobrhumano para no vomitar...¿¡QUE QUE AL FINAL CONVIRTIERAS LA NOVELA EN UNA COPIA BARATA DE RESIDENT EVIL!?

**Spider-boy**: de hecho si...

**Ryo**: dejalo , chanse y queda mejor

**Ultimate**¡DE NINGUNA MANERA¡SPIDER-BOY ETES DESPE...

**Ryo**¡WOW ULTIMATE MIRA! Subimos 183027490 puntos de raiting en tan solo 3 minutos

**Spider-boy**¿qué em decais ultimate?

**Ultimate:** ¡ERES MI HEROE! TTTT

**Comercial **

**Tai**: ene este día del taco el mejor regalo es...¡UN TACO!

(se ve a kari y tk con un fondo como de dia de san Valentín)

**tk**: kari...yo...en este dia del taco nos sabia que regalarte así que...te traje...un taco

**kari**: aaaawww tk que tierno, yo también te traje un taco

ambos se abrazan de una manera extremadamente cursi mientras comen sus tacos

**tai**: ya lo saben este día del taco regálenle a quien mas quieran un taco

**davis**: ...y yo que me burlaba del dia del arbol

y no se pierdan próximamente , el día de los aguacates

**otro comercial**

**Izzy:** (con un cigarro en su mano) navega a infinitum de velocidad sin necesidad de computadora

**Mimi**: pero Izzy ¿como puedes navegar sin computadora?

**Izzy**: no solo navegas vuelas (le da a Mimi uno de sus cigarros)

tiempo después

**ambos totalmente drogados**: que fuerte carnal que fuerte

**ryo**: ...prepapare las terapias

**de regreso al programa**

por fin tenemos una trama al ver como Matt (albert wesker) decide traicionar el guion original y revelarse para matar a los protagonistas mientras que no se da cuenta que su gripa fusinada con la sopa provoca un nuevo virus el cual ya ha infectado a varios alumnos que comieron la sopa infectada . ¿Qué pasara ahora?

**En el salón de clase de lo reveldes**

**Ken**: (leyendo un libro) mmm. Parece que hay un hoyo negro en el centro de la via lactea

**Yolei**: hoyo negro?,

**Ken**: un enorme agujero que absorbe todo lo que se le acerca , incluyendo la luz

**Yolei**: un ano absorbe la luz?

**Ken**: como pasaste fisica?

**Yolei**: me acoste con la maestra

Ken queda petrificado

**Izzy**: (saca un cigarro de hierva y la fuma) que fuerte veo un triangulo amoroso a punto de nacer

**Sora**: diablos , urje un programa tipo laura en america en este canal

**Mimi**: ay o sea , que cool que sean tan liberales , pero que naco el hacer eso para pasar materias , o sea mi papi paga todas las mis materias reprobadas y así aparesco en

Los alveolos con 10 (traducción : con dinero baila el perro)

**Davis**: nunca dejara de sorprenderme tu actuación de una chica fresa, superficial y burguesa Mimi

**Mimi**: actuación? pero si yo no estoy actuando

**Tai**: lo que me recuerda … es raro que seamos los unicos en el salón , no creen?

En ese momento el altavoz del director comiensa a sonar

**Director**: atención alumno Kido Joe presentese en mi oficina … y haga favor de traer ese slurrp … delicioso e inteligente cerebro suyo consigo jejejeje

Se ve por la puerta del salón como joe va hacia la direccion

**Ken**: esto no me da buena espina , voy a ver

**Yolei**: yo te acompaño

Ambos salen del salón

**Mimi**: o sea , algo muy extraño esta pasando aquí (traducción : ya que canse de traducir , de ahora en adelante reentiéndanle como puedan)

**Sora**: es cierto , solo en un millon de años el director de la serie hablaria en la novela

**Mimi**: un millon de años? . pero estariamos superviejos entonces

**Tai**: creo que era un decir mi-mia

**Izzy**: (fumando hierva) que fuerte que fuerte

**Tk**: deja eso (le quita la hierva) crei que lo habias dejado

**izzy**: es mas fuerte que yo

**Mientras tanto en el pasillo de la direccion**

Yolei esperada a ken quien había ido a la direccion a ver que susecia cuando …

**Ken**:(corriendo) yoleeeeeeei. Tenemos que irnos

**Yolei**: quiero un orgasmo

**Ken**: nuestra vida esta en peligro

**Yolei**: vamos a hacerlo

**Ken**: el director es un zombie

**Yolei**: quitate la ropa

**Ken**: nunca te pones nerviosa verdad? …. Ya en serio , el director es un zombie , y se comio a joe , y ….. mira al frente …. Demonios

**Yolei** : que? Tengo algo en la cara

Varios estudiantes convertidos en zombies se acercaban hacia ellos

**Mientras tanto en el salón**

Todos los reveldes discutian sus asuntos cuando llego kary con varios libros bajo el braso

**Kary**: que hacen

**Tai**: aquí discutiendo las letras de nuestras canciones y … (mira detrás de kary) ¡CUIDADO HAY UN ZOMBIE DETRÁS DE TI!

**Kary**: en serio? (mira detrás de si y en efecto hay un zombie detrás de ella)

**Davis**¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!

**Kari**: (se da la vuelta) ...¡NO MOLETESTES! (le vuela la cabeza de una patada) ahora si ¿en que estábamos?

A todos les aparece una gota en la nuca

**Davis**: que esta sucediendo?

**Un comercial rápido**

Este verano en digivicion (o a finales de primavera según los reviews)

Se ve al mar de tokio totalmente calmado

Imágenes de Tai Sora y Mimi

sora: hace 15 años dijeron que un enorme meteoro destruyo gran parte de la población mundial , otros dicen que fue por que se derritieron los polos y unos mas por que no hubo contrato para filmar spiderman4

Imágenes de un extraño complejo en forma de pirámide

Joe : (con unos guantes blancos en sus manos delante de su boca) : sin embargo , esa fue una gran mentira ya que ese fue el inicio del segundo impacto , el primero fue cuando edgar se cayo

Imágenes de un niño caminando sobre un tronco y cayéndose al agua

Tai: soy Taichi ikari , durante 15 años mi padre me rehuyo y ahora me busca solo para que maneje un enorme robot gigante con cara de judicial … y para que le haga la cena por que es demasiado huevon para hacerla el solo

Imágenes de muchas Mimis desnudas en una piscina

Mimi : soy Mimi ayanami , y obtuve este papel por que no había nadie mas que lo quisira soy un clon de marilin monroe , la vocalista de pink punk y un ángel que capuro la asociación nerd digo nerv

Imágenes de pelea entre 3 robots gigantes y un ángel

angel gabriel : esto es desventaja para mi (un pie enorme de robot lo aplasta)

solo por digivicion chanel

NEON GENESIS DIGIMON

Próximamente

(solo si mas reviews así lo piden)

**de regreso al programa**

despues de que vimos como la escuela es invadida por zombies y ahora los reveldes deven escapar antes que sea demaciado tarde

**Mimi**: maldita sea , nesesitamos armas (notese que ya dejo de hablar como niña burguesa)

**Sora**: pero donde la conseguiremos?

En ese momento aparese ryo disfrasado como el mercader de resident evil 4

**Ryo**¡WELCOME!... Tengo algo que podría interesarles

**Tai**: sabia que ultimate no nos dejaria morir en la novela y nos mandaria ayuda

Ryo abre su gabardina mostrando un sin fin de...pornografia

**Davis**: ggguuuaaaauuuu cuanta pornografia

**Ryo**: oops...lado equivocado (abre el otro lado de la gabardina mostrando una infinidad de...hiervas)

**Izzy**: (con luces en los ojos) quiero todo lo que traiga

**ryo**¡QUE LA CHINGADA¿¡DONDE PUSE LAS GRANADAS!?

le explotan los pantalones

**ryo:** ...ya las encontre

minutos después todos los chicos salen de el salón armados hasta los dientes (bueno nada mas lo chicos que son los que traian dinero y por que de alguna manera la telenovela muestra el machismo de siempre)

**mientras tanto en la enfermeria**

**Matt**: (totalmente drogado) muy bien , ya me quite la gripa con las 500 pastillas que me tome , ahora … a destruir a los rebeldes

No se da cuenta que detrás de el un mosutro conocido como prefecto de los salones se levanta

**Nemesis**: ssssstaaaaaarrrrrrrrsssssss

**De regreso con los reveldes**

Todos caminaban por los pasillos del escuela cuando ….

**Zombie de Yolei** : hola chicos puedo mordisquearles la oreja un rato?

Tai le dispara destrosandose el craneo

**Mimi**: mataste al zombie de yolei

**Tai**: ah, era un zombie?

**Izzy**: si tan solo pudieramos llegar a la azotea podriamos hacer algo muy importante

**Sora:** mmmm como que? Llegar a la azotea para que un helicóptero nos rescate?

**Izzy**: no (saca hierva y la fuma) mejor que eso , encontrar un argumento para esta novela

**Mimi:** el tiene razón vallamos a la azotea

**Davis**: (desde una puerta) vengan encontre un asensor

Todos suben a este y cierran la puerta , para segundos después salir de alli

**Davis:** caramba , que elevadores tan rapidos , llegamos aquí en menos de un segundo

**Mimi**: mmm, hijoles este piso es igualito al otro donde estabamos

**Sora**: (mira una ventana) idiotas estamos en la planta baja , nos metimos al cuarto del conserje

**Izzy**: que fuerte carnal que fuerte , estamos totalmente perdidos

**Kary**: esto tomara algo de tiempo

**Varias horas después**

**Tai**: bueno ya , propongo que nos separemos yo ire con las 2 sexys colejialas protagonistas de la novela y tu davis iras con Izzy y con kary

**davis**: buuuuueno

Y así ambos grupos se separaron en 2 , el equipo alfa comandado por tai y el bravo comandado por davis

En ese momento Matt aparese frente a tai acompañado por nemesis

**Nemesis**: ssssssstaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrssssssss

**Tai**: ohhh , no , es el prefecto y Matt

**Matt**: mira nemesis , traeme a ese peladito becado y empinalo

**Tai**: nooooo, no otra ves apenas ayer me empino davis

**Matt**: pero el no es de la lojia umbrella

**Tai**: pero se porto tan atento

**Nemesis:** sssssstaaaaaarrrrrrrrrsssssssssssss

De un movimiento rápido nemesis toma a tai de el cuello y le entierra un tentáculo en la cara matandolo al instante

**Sora**: Mimi , corre hasta la patagonia …. Mimi? Donde? (voltea a ver a Mimi , solo para descubrir que ella ya salio corriendo) hey esperame

**Mientras tanto con davis**

**Davis**: oye izzy , los zombies no estan pisando los talones , rindámonos , no puedo caminar mas , me duelen los pies , tengo claustrofobia

**Izzy**: esto puedo solucionarlo , en un momento te hare sentir mejor y mas liviano

**Davis**: en serio?

**Izzy**: (le dispara a davis)

**Kari**:¿¡IZZY PERO QUE HAS HECHO¡MATASTE A DAVIS!

**Izzy**: ...¿y eso a quien le importa?

**Kari**: tienes razon...

**Izzy**: ahora que nos ecicimos de ese inútil tenemos que seguir neustro camino antes de que los zombies nos alcanzen

**Kari**: ...eemm...izzy...los zombies ya nos alcanzaron

**Izzy**: sss...que furte cranal que fuerte

**Kari**¿qué haremos ahora?

**Izzy**: yo peleare contra los zombies...

**Kari**: pero izzy noe stas en condicienos de pelear...

**Izzy**: no...pero tengo algo que me dara fuerzas...

Los zombeis se acercaban lentamente a izzy y a kari pero izzy heroicamente se dirige contra slo zombies sacandod e su bolsillo una lata que dice "marihuana" fumandose todo el contenido de una sola vez

**Izzy**¡que fuerte carbal que fuerte ahora si puedo pelear!

Se escucha la musica de popeye mientars que izzy se vuelve extremadamente fuerte y musculoso mientars 2 cigarros de marihuana se dibujan en los musculos de sus brazos

**Izzy**¡ORA SI ENTRENLE MALDITO ZOMBIES!

Izzy se le deja ir a todos los zombies matandolos con el poder de sus puños...pero eran demaciados para el

**Izzy**: demonios...no puedo pelear...son demaciados y...ya no tengo hiervas...

**Kari**: estamos perdidos

Los zombies se disponian a matarlos a ambos epro el disparo de un lanzacohetes acaba con la orda de muertos vivientes

**Kari:** ¿de donde vino eso?

Los 2 voltean y ven a tk con un lanzacohetes usado recargado en su hombro

**Tk**: ven conmigo si quieers vivir...

**Kari:** aaamm...tk esoe s de otra película

**Tk**: comos ea tenemos que irnos de aquí no tardaran en aparecer ams zombies

**Izzy**: que fuerte carnal que fuerte ¿y a donde iremos?

**Tk**: siganme nos ocultaremos en el unico sitio en el que nadie jamas podnria un pie en esta escuela...

**Kari**¡ya entiendo! Te refieres a...

**Tk**: exacto...la biblioteca

**Izzy**: pueeees...si vamos a escondernos ahí tenemos que hacerlo ahora porque los zombies se acercan cada vez mas rapido...sss...que loco uno ya eme sta mordiendo el hombro

**Tk:** ¡huyamos!

**Tk** le dispara al zombie que mordia a izzy sale huyendo junto con kari e izzy hacia la biblioteca

De regreso con Sora y Mimi

**Sora**: diablos no puedo creer que lo mataran, por suerte logre tomar las pistolas de tai antes que lo mataran

**Mimi**: si , claro por suerte ,dame una (se la da) y ahora que vamos a hacer?

**Matt**: solo quitense los esos disfrases de lolitas y no les hare nada

**Sora y mimi**: pervertido

Matt: no me importan , solo quiero ser de nuevo el protagonista de la novela no me importa a quien tenga que interpretar

**Mimi**: pero nuestros personajes son mujeres

**Matt**: no me importa los interpretare de igual manera como hice en digitanic

**Sora**: después discutiremos tus tendencias transexuales , ahora , baja tu arma o disparo (le apunta con la pistola)

**Mimi**: si , haslo (ella también le apunta)

**Matt:** les apunta a las 2 con una pistola en ambas manos

**matt**: No me impresionan

BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LOS 3 DISPARAN AL MISMO TIEMPO (y por alguna extraña razón una nube de humo y polvo cubre la ecena)

**mas comerciales**

se ve a tai caminando por la calle con una coca-cola en la mano la cual tiene 2 popotes por lo que cuandoe ste se encuentra con mimi le invita de su coca por lo que ambos tomand e cada uno de los popotes, minutos depsues se ve a tai aun caminando con la cocacola en la mano pero ahora tiene el pelo rosa de mimi por lo que al encontrarse con joe le invita a tomar de su coca tomando cada quien por uno de los popotes, depseus de esto tai continua caminando pero ahora trae los lenets de joe encontrandose despues con tk invitandole de su coca-cola quedandos ahora con el sombrero de tk encontardnose depseus a davisdavis invitandole tambien coca-cola, depsues de etso tai camina ahora tambien con los googles de davis en su cabeza encontrandose ahora con yolei le invita a tomar de su coca-cola por lo que ahora se queda con la falda de yolei, despeus de caminar un poco mas sube a un arbol en dodne le invita de su coca-cola a biyomon por lo que ahora que se ve tai caminando tiene el pico y brazos de biyomon, contnua su camino un poco ams ahora encontrandose con patamon a quien tambien le invita de su coca-cola quedandose con sus alas salindole de la cabeza para continuar su camino y ncontrarse ahora con debimon a quien le invita de su coca cola por lo que ahora le aparecen als alas de devimon en la esplada por lo que depseus de unas uanats mutacioens mas finalemnte a tais e el acaba su coca cola y se encuentra con sora la cual tiene una coca-cola llena...y tambiene sta llena de mutacionoes por lo que ambos se acercan el uno al otro miradose a los ojos...

**tai**: sora...esta es la ultima vez que tomamos coca-colas sacadas de un deposito de deshchos radioactivos

**sora**: entendido...sabia que no era noram que estas cocas tuvieran un brillo verde

el lado coca-cola de la vida

**de regreso al programa**

tk izzy y kari se encontraban ocultos en la biblioteca desde hace ya varios minutos epro sabian que era solo cuestion d etiempo ants de que los zombies los atraparan

**Kari**: tk tenemos que hacer algo no podemos seguir ocultos en la bibliotecad de por vida...

**Izzy**: sss...la chica tieen razon mi loco ya se nos esta acabando la hierva

**Tk**: tienes razon...ya ha sido suficiente de esconderse tenemos que luchar contra esos zombies...

Tk se levanta y se amarra una cinta roja en el cabello sacando una ametralladora caminando hacia la puerta en una pose heroica y varonil

**Tk**: les demostrare a esos zombies de lo que Leon Scott Kennedy es capaz de hacer...

**Izzy:** sss...que loco tk va a luchar el solo contra los zombies que ni yo con mis hiervas pude vencer

**Kari**: espera tk nosotros iremos contigo...

**Tk**: no lo haran esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo...depsues de todo YO soy el heroe

**Kari**: tk...prometeme que rehresaras

**Tk**: es una promesa...

Tk habla con una voz en extremo imponte y varonil para Finalmente tk sale de la biblioteca dispuesto a pelear con los zombies como un verdadero heroe

**mientras tanto con matt sora y mimi **

El humo se disipa lentamente revelando a los 3 personajes estaticos pero De momento uno de ellos habla

**Matt**: traigo chaleco antibalas

**Mimi**: y usaste balas de salva

**Sora**: y si así la dejamos?

**Matt**: vale ¿quiene un café?

**Las 2**: bueno

**Matt**¿qué me dies tu nemesis?

**Nemesis**: caaaaaafeeeeeeeee

matt y nemesis se dan la vuelta y es ahi cuando sora y mimi aprovechan para golpear a ambos en la cabeza con un extintor por lo que lso 2 caen al piso mientars mimi y sora escapan

**matt**: eso es jugar sucio...no ceran que olvidare esto

matt queda inconsiente

**De nuevo con tk**

**Kari**: deverdad espero que el este bien...

Kari esperaba preocupara a que tk regersara ya que hacia ams de 1 hora que habia ido a pelear el solo contra ellos

**Izzy**: sss...estoy preocupado por el ya ha pasado 1 hora y no regresa

**Kari**: lo se...tenemos que salir...no peudod ejar que el luche solo contra ellos

**Izzy**: tienes razon tenemos que ayudarle...que loco voy a pelear otarvez contra los zombies

Los 2 salend e la biblioteca para encontarrse con una orda de zombies persigue a tk el cual huia de ellos cobardemente

**Tk:** ¡MAMAAAAAA!

**Kari**¡TK¡NO PUEDO CREERLO¡DESPEUS DE QUE SALIESTE A PEELAR CONTRA ESOS ZOMBIES D EUNA MANERA TAN HEROICA Y VARONIL T ENCUENTRO HUYENDOD E ELLOS!?

**Tk**: esque son muchos y me dan miedo ¡QUIERO A MI MAMI! TTTT

Tk se esconde detrás de kari y e comienza a chupar el dedo en posición fetal mientars llora pro su mami

**Kari:** ...si quieres que algo salga bien tienes que hacerlo tu misma

Kari toma el arma del cinturond e tk y luego d ecargarla se dirige sola a enfrentra a la orda de zombies

**tk**¡KARI NO LO HAGAS SON MUY PELIGROSOS Y ESTAN FEOS¡MEJOR CORRE POR TU VIDA!

**kari**: ...tk eres uno cobarde ¿le temes a esto? (señala a los zombies) es decir...solo míralos se están pudriendo caminan extremadamente lento...y no tienen cerebro ¿que tan peligrosos pueden ser? (les vuela la cabeza con unarafaga de balas de mágnum acabando con todos ellos) ¿lo ves? Ya termine con todos

**tk**: con vos de mando , claire lupita redfield , no me interesa que te creas mejor que yo , yo soy el heroe de esta novela y yo soy quien deveria salvarte a ti , la sexi colegiala con uniforme escolar

musica de telenovela

**kary**: pero leon scott kennedey no soy ninguna damisela en desgracia para que estes haciendo eso , soy una mujer independiente y fuerte

**Izzy**: (sentado delante de ellos comiendo palomitas) esto es genial , tan melodamatico , quien diria que una telenovela seria tan divertida sssss que loco

La musica re raya

Un pequeño ejercito de zombies aparece de entre los salones y se dirije a ellos

**Tk:** ¡AAAAHHHHHHH¡ZOMBIES!(grito de mujer)

**Izzy**: me parece que nos van a matar...

**Kari**: nada de eso, yo los salvare cubreme izzy

Le arroja el arma

**Izzy**: cuenta conmigo...que fuerte carnal que fuerte

se ve como kari lanza una granada que tomo del cinturón de tk hacia los zombies y huye cargando a a tk mientars izzy corre tras ella disparandole a los zombies en el camino

**detrás de camaras**

ultimate mira la ecena con los ojos conbertidos en 2 bolas blancas mientars spider-boy reegrsa del baño

**spider boy**: ya regrese que tal va el ¡ay caramba! (mira a kary disparando con una metralleta quetambien tomod el cinturón de tk a los zombies)

**ultimate**¿no se suponia que el que tenia que usar las armas y salvar a la chica eran tk?

**Spider-boy**: dejalo ser , con suerte y ganaremos mas rainting

**de regreso con la telenovela **

se ve a kary con su disfraz de colegiala de revelde cargando a tk el cuals eguia llorando por su mami y gritando como mujer cada vez que veia un zombie mientars que izzy seguia disparando epro su arma se queda sin balas por lo que kari acaba con una orda ams de zombeis que iba a matar a izzy disparandoles con una metralleta salvando al adicto a la hierva

**Izzy**¡ MI HEROÍNA!

**Tk**: no digas eso , se escucha muy denigrante que un hombre diga algo así de una chica

**Izzy**: no idiota , acabo de recordar que deje mi heroína en el salón ademas...me lo die alguien que grita como mujer cada vez que ve a un zombie

**Mientras tanto en el salón**

Varios zombies estan en el piso totalmente viajados después de meterse toda la heroína de Izzy

**Zombie de cody** : hermanos ,,,, no siento las piernas …..

**Zombie de joe**: tu no tienes piernas . jajajaja

**Zombie de ken**: amigos (se hace ovillo) tengo algo que decirles

**Zombie de joe:** que pasa?

**Zombie de ken**: veo gente muerta

Pasan algunos segundos y después los zombies comienzan a reir a carcajadas

**De regreso com kary**

**Izzy**: kari cuidado mas zombies nos atacan y al parecere ste es de mayor nivel

Se ve a doris la cocinera acercandose al grupo armada con...una cuchara

**Kar**i: yo me encargo de ella...

Toma una esopeta de las que cargaba tk y mata a la cocinera

**tk**: muy bien esto ya se salio de control ¡SE SUPONE QUE YO SOY EL HEROE!

**kari**¿tu? el heroe pfffttt peor si solo has llorado por tu mami huyendo de los zombies ¡YO HISE TODO EL TRABAJO!

**tk**: pero se supone que tu eras la sexy colegiala en peligro y era yo el que tenia que despachar a los zombies con el lanzacohetes slavandote la vida

**kari**: ...tk...tu ni siquiera sabes programar la alarma de tu reloj ¿como vas a usar un lanzacohetes?

**tk:** aun así a mi me dieron el papel de leon en tanto yo sea el que use los pantalones militares y la cinta roja en la cabeza YO SOY EL HEROE

**kari**: eso se puede areglar...

unos minutos depsues se ve a kari salir de un armario con los pantaloens militares y la chaqueta de cuero de tk ademas de una cinta en la cabeza y una enorme cantidad de armas seguida de tk en...¿el uniforem de colegiala de kari?

**Izzy**: jajajajajaja que loco tiene smuy buena spiernas tk

**kari**¿ya no hay quejas señor "aaaaahhhh un zombie va a matarnos"?

**tk**: ¬¬ te odio

**kari**¡MIRA UN ZOMBEI DETARS DE TI!

**TK**¡¡AAAAAHHHHHH! (grito de mujer)

k**ari**¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! caíste de nuevo

**tk**¡NO ES GRACIOSO!

**kari**: dile eso a los 20 zombies que hay detrás de ti

**tk**¡AAAAHHHHHHH!grito de mujer...de nuevo

**kari**¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA! caíste de nuevo

**tk**: ¬¬ te odio

**kari**: solo estas celoso de que yo sea mejor en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en el manejo de armas de fuego pero si te sirve de algo ese uniforemd e colgiala se te ve mejor que ami

**Izzy**: odio ser aguafiestas pero no deveriamos estar ya en la azotea?

**Tk**: olvidenlo no pienso ir a ningun laod vestido como colegiala

**Kari**: bueno ene se caso et quedas aquí a esperra a que los zombeis regresen

**Tk**: ejem...como les decia...Tienes razón , subamos pro als escaleras que hay en la cafeteria es la ruta mas rapida

**Mimi y Sora:** esperen

**Tk:** sigen vivas?

**Mimi**: claro nada podría matar a ….. por que estas vestido tan …. Como colegiala?

**Tk**: no quiero hablar de eso

**Kari**: solo digamos que hubo u repentino cambio en los papeles...

**Sora**: dejame adivinar ¿ya descubriste que tk es un cobarde?

**tk:** ...las odio

**Izzy**: oigan no es por nada pero...con toda esta charla los zombies ya nos alcanzaron denuevo

**Kari**: yo me encargo...tk quedate detrás de mi

Kari lanza una granada contra los zombies la cual acaba con la mitad de ellos y distraee al resto de ellos

**Kari**¡DENSE PRISA Y VAYAN A LA CAFETERIA!

Asi pues mientars fair entretiene a los zombies los demas salen corriendo a la a¡cafeteria para que segundos depsues kari vaya detrás de ellos sellando la entrada para que los zombies no los sigan

**Tk**: muy bien ya estamos en la cafeteria ¿y ahora?

**Izzy**: pues ,tenemos que llegar a las escelaras que dan a la azotea

**Mimi**: ahí estan las escaleras

**Todos:** estamos salvados

**Sora:** solo que hay un problema , las escaleras estan detrás de una rela la cual esta cerrada con un candado muy grande que ni con un disparo de pistola podriamos abrir , que haremos

**Izzy:** (totalmente sereno y con pose heroica mientras su cabello se muebe por el viento) no se preocupen , gracias a mis citas con Jill Valentine aprendi como abrir este tipo de candados usando un istrumento de alta tecnología , un intrumento llamado , ganzúa del 12

Y así Izzy empeso a abrir la puerta de la reja mientras los demas platicaban

**Tk:** no lo entiendo ¿cómo puden usar ustedes estas faldas tan corats 5 dias a la semana?

**Sora**: te terminas acostumbrando

**Mimi**: almenos la pesadilla termino...

Justo cuando parecía que Izzy iba a terminar de abrir la puerta un misil le arrojo varios metros lejos , cuando los demas voltearon a ver quien le disparo vieron de nuevo a Matt y a nemesis , este ultimo con un lanzacohetes en el brazo derecho

**Nemesis**: ssstaaaarrrrrrrssssss

**Matt**: mister anderson , no esperen ese es de otra película , señores del rpd , nos volvemos a encontrar , creo que es hora de que se enteren de la verdad

**Sora:** como el ¿Por qué toda la escuela se transformo en zombies?

**Matt:** veran cometi el error de crear accidentalmente en la cafeteria un poderoso virus que combertia a los humanos en zombies , lo llame el g viruz

**Mimi**: lo sabia , la cafeteria es en realidad un lugar donde hacen armas biologicas y su viruz g es una de ellas

**Matt**: en realidad es el viruz de la gripa mutado por las porquerias que comen ustedes

**Nemesis**: sssstarrrrrrssssssss

**Sora**: no te saldras con la tuya , vamos a hacer lo que hacemos en todos y cada uno de los capitulos de las telenovelas

**Matt**: que?

**Mimi**: lucir unas sensuales poses de niñas tiernas con minifaldas

**Tk:** ¿tambien tengo que hacerlo?...

**Sora:** por desgracia si, en tanto tengas la minifalda eres una de las sexys colegialas

**Tk:** maldigo mi cobardia...

Y así Mimi, Sora...y tk(ultimate, ryo y spdier-boy vomitan) se pusieron a lucir poses seductoras para atacar a sus enemigos

**Matt**: esto es demaciado...no puedo resistirlo...oigan...tk no e ve tan mal en minifalda...ejem...como els decia no me obligen a usar mi arma secreta

**Kary**: arma secreta?

**Matt**: si , el arma mas absurda de las telenovelas

**Sora**: y cual es esa?

**Matt**: oye roberta , has estado buscando a tu padre?

**Sora**: no …. No puedes ser tu , tu no eres mi padre

**Matt**: claro que no tonta , tenemos casi la misma edad

**Sora**: entonces quien es?

Nemesis se lleva la mano a la nuca para arrancarse la cara revelando que esta era parte de un disfraz y mostrando que realmente es ….

**Darth vader**: roberta …. Yo Soy tu padre

**Sora**: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Mimi:** espera , si ella es tu hija yo que soy?

**Darth vader:** tu eres mi hija bastarda

**Mimi:** ¬ ¬ ….

**Kari**: ...saben contrario a todos los estereotipos de las chicas de mi edad...¡YO ODIO LAS TELENOVELAS!

Kari le dispara a darth vader con una mágnum en la cabeza el cual retrocede varios pazos tropezando con matt mimi y sora por lo que al caer se lleva a estos 3 con el cayendo detrás de la barra dodne servian la comida en la cafeteria tirando las ollas con comida encima de ellos por lo que los 4 son bañados con las porquerias que servian en aquella inmunda cafeteria escolar sumadas con una reciada de matt el cual comenzo a estrnudar a causa de la gripe contagiando a sora mimi y a darth vader matando de una vez pro todas a los 4

**Tk**: kari lo logarste mataste a matt y a nemesis...aunque tambien maatste a sora y mimi pero bueno nadie als extrañara,

**Izzy**: ssss...que loco kari acaba de salvar el dia, que fuerte carnal que fuerte

**Kari**: lo siento es solo que odio los clicehs en las telenovelas ¿tue stas bien?

**Izzy**: si...eso creo almenos peudo caminar

**Kari**: bien ene se casos era mejor que slagamos de aquí

**Tk**: me alegra que ya todo terminara

Asi pues los 3 suben las escaleras hacia la azotea en donde se encuentra un helicóptero con el cual los 3 podrian escapar pero una extraña reaccion quimica se da sobre los cuerpos sin vida de matt sora mimi y darth vader lso cualez comienzan a muatr...

**¿cual sera el desenlace e esta telenovela? lo veremos despues de estos comerciales...**

se ve a tai el cual viajaba en un autobus apunto de sentarse en su lugar epro se da cuenta de que junto a el viajaba sora y esta se encontraba dormida por lo que pensando en aporvecharse de la situaicon y dormirse sobre el hombre de esta se pasa la mano por la cara ys e da cuenta de que ya la ehca fañta una rasurada asi que va al baño sacando un rastrillo y comienza a rasurarse en el bañod el autobus...el cual va en pleno movimiento y todo iba bien hasta que este pasa sobre un bache...

**tai**¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

curitas digimon...tengalos siemrpe a la mano

**de regreso con el programa**

finalmente izzy kari y tk llegan a la azotea en donde se encontraba un helicoptero el cual podian usar para escapard e esa infernal escuela

**Kari**: ahie sta el helicóptero...izzy ¿crees poder volarlo?

**Izzy**: descuida he jugado muchos simuladores de vuelo en mi raptor este no es problema

Izzy sube al helicóptero y logra hacerlo funcionar por lo que la helice comienza a girar

**Izzy**: ya esta todo listo suban abordo es hora de ir a ca...

Antes de que izzy terminara su frase le helicóptero explota debido al impacto de un lanzacohetes por lo que kari y tk se giran para poder ver quien disparo el misil por lo que al voltear se encuentran matt el cual tiene el cuerpo mutadod e darth vader y las cabezas de mimi y sora en el pecho al parecer el haber sido rociados con la asquerosa comida de la cafeteria ocasiono que los 4 mutaran y s efusionaran en una sola y repugnante criatura

**Matt:** ¿creian que los dejaria escapar tan fácilmente?

**Kari**: matt...asi que al final tu tambien te convertiste en uno de ellos

**Matt**: solo asi podria tener un papel importante en esta novela pero ahora que me he fusionado con nemesis sora y mimi nadie podra detenerme las porquerias que sirven en la cafeteria y mi gripe me hace invencible

**Kari**: eso ya lo veremos

Kari comienza a pelear contra matt pero este es demaciado fuerte ya que esta nueva mutación que tuvo lo hace completamente inmune a las balas y cualquier tipo de arma por lo que después de que kari cae agotada junto a tk todo parece perdido

**Matt**: no pueden vencerme no hay arma en este mundo que sea capaz de dañarme...

Cuando mat se disponia a matar a los 2 protagonistas repentinamente se retuerse de dolor después de que alguien le dispara en la esplada

**Matt**¡TU!

Matt se da la vuelta y ve a ryo el cual acababa de llegar a la azotea sujetando un arma

**Ryo**: asi es queria que notaran mi existencia en este fic ¿y que mejro manera de hacerlo que salvando el dia¡KARI USA ESTO ES LO UNICO QUE PUEDE DAÑARLO!

Ryo le lanza a kari un lanzacohetes el cual contenia uan mezcla entre antiacido y aspirinas

**Matt**¡NO¡DESCUBRIERON MI DEBILIDAD!

**Kari**¡TE VERE EN L INFIERNO!

**Matt**¡NOOOOOOOO!

**Kari** dispara el antiacido y Las aspirinas el cual mata a matt de una vez por todas

**Matt**: maldición...me han matado...pero...no morire solo...

Matt activa un mecanismo de autodestruccion el cual haria explotar toda la escuela en 5 minutos

**Kari**¡MALDICION LA ESCUELA EXPLOTARA EN 5 MINUTOS¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!

**Ryo**: siganme conozco una ruta de escape

**Tk**: gracais pro la aydua ryo

**Ryo**: luego me lo agradeces por ahora tenemos que irnos

Asi pues los 3 jovenes logran escapar de la escuela segundos antes de la explosion quedando a salvo contemplando los escombros de su vieja escuela

**Ryo**: alfil todo termino...

**Kari**¿qué es lo que haras ahora ryo?

**Ryo**: supongo que regersare a casa...ademas necesitan a alguien que maneje las camaras y haga otros trabajos en el estudio depseus de todo...alfon tuve un papel importante en un programa, sayonara amigos...quiza neustros caminoss evuelvan a cruzar

Ryo sube a una motocicleta y se aleja de aquel lugar dejando a kari y a tk solos

**Tk**: ...kari..e.staba pensando ahora que todo ha terminado ¿te gustaria tener una cita conmigo?

**Kari**: lo siento tk pero no puedo...no es nada personal pero yo busco a un hombre deverdad...

**Tk**¡yo soy un hombre deverdad!

**Kari**: no estas vestido como uno

**Tk**: te odio¬¬

**Kari**: jeje...pero sabes...te ves muy sexy con mi uniforme matt tenia razon, te seinta muy bien esa minifalda

Kari abraza a tk el cual a su vez abraza a kari por lo que los 2 se besan apasionadamente para finalmente separarse y comenzar a caminar hacia la peuta de sol tomados de las manos

**Tk**: bueno...veo que al final algo bueno salio de todo esto

**Kari**: lo se...solo recuerda que en esta eralcion soy yo la que lleva los pantalones...literalmente

**Tk:** ¿jamas lo olvidaras verdad?

**Kari**: jeje claro que no

**Tk:** ...ya que

Mientars los 2 se alejan poco a pocod e las ruinas de la escuela se puede ver como de entre los escombros sale una mano...

**¿FIN? **

**Ultimate:** vaya...quien lo hubiera dicho este ha sido nuestro mejor programa ha tenido ams raiting que todos los demas juntos

**Spider-boy:** lo se no dejan de llegarnos mensajes diciendo que tk se ve muy sexy vestido de colegiala y que esperan verlo próximamente en traje de enfermera y de sirvienta

**Ultimate:** ...eso si que da miedo ¿quién demonios madaria esa clase de mensajes?

**Mientras en casa de Michael **

**Michael:** esta ha sido la mejor telenovela que he visto en mi vida, ese tk se ve divis divis vestido como colegiala

**De regerso en el estudio **

**Ultimate**: bueno hermano aracnido...agradezco todo lo que has hecho ha sido una gran ayuda para digivision por eso se que puedo dejarte el programa mientras yo me voy de vacaciones

**Spider-boy**: oye espera yo tambien tenia planes de salir de...

**Ultimate:** gracias hermano aracnido sabia que podria contra contigo, cuida biend el programa te vere en unas semanas, quiza te mande uan postal desde la playa

**Spider-boy**: pero ultimate te digo que yo tambien iba a salir de...

**Ultimate**: y fusite muy amable en reservar mis boletos de avion y el hotel, hasta dentrod e 2 semanas

Ultimate sube a un taxi y se va al aeropuerto

**Ryo:** ...no sabia que le habasi reservado a ultimate los boletos y l hotel

**Spider-boy**: no lo hise...¡EL SE LLEVO MIS BOLETOS Y SE FUE A MI HOTEL!

**Ryo:** ¿y que haras ahora?

**Spdier-boy:** tenemos un canal de televisión que supervisar...pero...tambien tenemos que prepararle una bienvenida a ultimate...

**Ryo**: ...esto no me gusta

Fin del programa

**Nuestro siguiente programa...la primer tonteria que se nos ocurra **

La pantalla se pone negra y se escucha la voz de mimi

**Mimi**: ya casi es tiempo...pronto...pronto la tlevision sera mia...

**Anuncio especial**:

Aparece spider-boy parado frente a las camaras

**Spider-boy**: salduos a todos los que sintonisan este programa ya que tengo un anuncio que darles, debido a que ultimate se desaparece de la faz de la tierra y rara vez lo veo para ponernos deacuerdo en nuevos programas y luego nos e conecta para publicar los capitulos me ha confiado su contarseña para que yo me encargue de subir los capitulos por lo que aprovechare eso para darle un descanso a ultimate por lo que el siguiente capitulo corre por mi cuenta ¿qué clase de programa presentare? Eso ya dependera de ustedes y sus review, hasta entonces esten pendientes de este canal...


	18. con sello de Mimi

En el estudio de programacion

Unos cuantos meses han pasado desde que ultimate spider se fue de vacaciones y spiderboy se encerro a escribir el guion de un nuevo programa

Mientras tanto los digielejidos se aburrian dia a dia , taichi contruia fuertes de lodo y palitos , mientras que izzy sembraba sandias en el frente , fasta que descubrieron que no eran sandias sino hierbas y por eso fue agarrado por la AFI , Tk y kary habian ganado millones de dolares con un puesto de tacos de suadero

Lo que nadie sabia es que detrás de el estudio una chica de cabello rosado falsificaba firmas (niños no hagan eso en casa) para que legalmente ella fura dueña del edificio , del canal y de las cuentas de ultimate spider con un valor de 3 pesos (que tristemente era el cambio que le sobro después de comprar una revista de spiderman)

**Mimi:** por fin pude terminar de falsificar la firma de ultimate… ey miren su nombre real es Andres , que gracioso (comienza a sellar los papeles) por fin legalmente el estudio es mio

**Palmon **: vamos mimi no creo que sea para tanto , por que quieres tomar el control del canal

**Mimi :** por que llevamos casi 3 meses sin sacar ningun programa nuevo

**Palmon** : pero que hay de spiderboy?

**Mimi :** buena pregunta , dijo que escribiria un guion para un programa , pero no lo he visto desde hace meses

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de un gran pais

**Spiderboy**: (totalmente delgado y con una barba estilo naufrago, frente a su computadora) taichi esta .. con..ten..to …. Perfecto 3 meses para esa frase , un millon y media mas de esas y habre terminado un capitulo

De regreso en el estudio

Mimi explica a todos como ella ahora es la dueña del canal después de darles una coartada totalmente creible y nada sospechosa

**Sora :** dices que ultimate spider viajo a traves del tiempo y el espacio a un mundo paralelo donde todos los superhéroes marvel se han conbertido en zombies y ahora trata de sobrebivir en esa tierra de muertos vivientes?

**Tai :** y que utilizo una maquina para enviar mensajes desde ese universo y lo unico que te mando fueron unas hojas cediendote la propiedad del estudio?

**Kary :** y que si su firma no se parese es por que el zombie de thor se comio su mano derecha y tubo que escribirla con la ayuda de una chica llamada midori que aparecio repentinamente donde estaba su mano?

**Mimi **: si , no es triste?

A todos les aparece una gota en la cabeza

**Sora :** (con lagrimas en los ojos) pobre ultimate , espero que este bien

**Mimi :** como sea el estudio me pertenece , ahora hay que hacer un programa nuevo y ya tengo algunos planes para realizarlo

**Todos** : pero

**Mimi **: no hay peros que valgan , JURO SOBRE EL CADAVER DE MIOTISMON QUE DIRIJIRE ESTE ESTUDIO

**Miotismon **: pero aun no me muero

Mimi le vuela la cabeza a miotismon con una escopeta

**Mimi :** como decia juro sobre el cabader de miotismon que dirijire este estudio … asi que a trabajar , cambien ese letrero de digivicion ahora sera Mimivicion

Mas tarde

Mimi admira como se ha restaurado el edificio con estatuas y fotos de ella y muy en lo alto un letrero que dice …. "hoy ricas carnitas"

**Mimi **: oigan donde esta mi letrero?

**Izzy :** (del otro lado del edificio) aquí esta… (señala un enorme anuncio que dice "MIMIVICION")

**Mimi **: perfecto ahora a grabar el programa

En la pantalla de televisión

BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS A LA REMODELACION DE EL CANAL

BIENVENIDOA A UNA NUEVA ERA DE TELEVICION

A UN MUNDO DONDE LOS TAQUEROS MUEREN POR SUS PROPIAS SALSAS

DONDE LOS PAJARILLOS NO MUEREN POR LA CONTAMINACION

Y NADIE VE DEPORTES BARATOS EN LA TELE , SOLO DEPORTES FINOS , Y DE VES EN CUANDO , NO SIEMPRE

BIENVENIDOS A ….. MIMIVICION

EL UNICO CANAL 100 POR CIENTO MIMI

Presentando su primer programa

**Sábado grandote**

**Mimi:** noooo , tiene que estar mi nombre en el titulo

**Vos en off :** (suspiro) … esta bien , bienvenidos a su programa "Con sello de Mimi "

Detrás de camaras

**Ryo :** estan seguros de que ultimate aprobo esto?

**Palmon** : claro tu sigue grabando

En ese momento el telefono suena y palmon contesta

**Palmon **: si?

**Ultimate spider:** (del otro lado de la linea) palmon, soy yo ultimate spider , puedes pasarme a Ryo?

**Palmon **: (sudando) este … esta en el baño?

**Ultimate :** bueno ok , pasame a tai

**Palmon : (**sudando nerviosa) este … esta en el baño

**Ultimate:** … bueno esta bien pasame a izzy

**Palmon** …(sudando nerviosa) este … esta en el baño

**Ultimate :** espera .. los 3 estan en el baño?

**Palmon :** ahhh … este … tengo que ir al baño (cuelga el telefono)

**Ryo:** pasa algo?

**Palmon **: tu sigue filmando

**Mimi **: (vestida como salio en digimon 02) este es mi programa , donde tendremos concursos regalos , esqueches , reportajes , transgresiones a películas que nadie ve y mas

**Tai :** (como lo vio en digimon 02) asi es Mimi y ahora dime , que seccion tendremos primero?

**Mim**i : pues … tendremos la seccion de cosina patrocinada por chocolates de broma numemon , para tu amor platonico , jamas el excremento de tantos animales se vio tan bien cubierto de chocolate y en una caja en forma de corazon , tu pareja quedara "realmente" sorprendida

Del otro lado del escenario

Mimi llega corriento y se pone un sombrero de chef

**Mimi **: si como les decia hoy vamos a cocinar un delicioso chop suey (toma un elote) primero lo primero , como aperitibo haremos unos esquites sin mazorca servidos en una mazorca (pone el elote en un plato) listo y ahora procedamos a preparar el chop suey

Se acerca kary vestida tambien de chef

**Kary :** y que nesesitaremos para preparar nuestro chop suey

**Mimi :** hola mi fiel ayudante castaña no-tan-sexy-como-yo prepararemos el chop suey asi….

**Kary :** ….

**Mimi **: (toma una olla) en esta olla meteremos una delgada capa de mantequilla y una ves que la ponemos a fuego lento , dejamos caer sobre ella un poco de pasta

**Kary **: mmm , huele bien

**Mimi **: pero eso no es todo … le ponemos frijoles , extra queso , extra jalapeño , extra aguacate , extra mollejas , e higados de pollo y … piña al pastor

**Kary **: oye , el chop suey no lleva eso

**Mimi :** ahora si

**Kary **…

**Mimi :** y ahora le meteremos al horno

**Kary **: pero Mimi , el chop suey no se prepara al horno

**Mimi :** es que … es un horno de vapor . ahora ve y enciendelo

**Kary **: esta bien , esta bien (carga la olla) veamos que susede (abre el horno y lo mete) y ahora que hago?

**Mimi **: ponlo a 1000000000 grados eso hara que caliente mas rapido

**Kary **: buuuueno … (lo pone a esa temperatura) y a ver que pas..

El horno explota

**Kary:** auxilio , auxilio , me quemo (corriendo de un lado a otro)

**Mimi **¡tirate al piso y rueda¡tirate al piso y rueda!

Kary ve un charco y se arroja a el

_Otra explosión_

**Mimi :** (con una mano en su cara en señal de resignacion) pero no en el charco de gasolina de cuando arreglamos el coche

Tai , davis y tk se acercan y tratan de apagarla …. A pisotones ¡¡¡¡

**Tai :** toma y toma , apagate

**Davis **: no se apaga

**Tk **: tomare ese extingidor (toma un extingidor de la pared)

**Kary :** auxilio

**Tk :** (carga el extingidor sobre sus hombros) no te preocupes kary te salvare (le estrella el extringidor a kary en la cabeza y esta queda inconciente)

Por fin logran apagar a kary

**Mimi **: auch , eso debe doler , pero no se preocupen , que para esas quemaduras de tercer grado ya esta a la venta la nueva cicatri-logan (muestra una barra de pomada) ahora puede cicatrizar a la velocidad de wolverine con la nueva cicatrilogan , ya que gracias a su formula a base de fetos humanos y celulas madre ilegales radioactivas, sus heridas curaran 5 veses mas rapido

**Tai :** mimi …. Ese producto es … escalofriante

**Mimi :** y dejando de lado eso ballamos del otro lado del set con ken y sus consejos

Del otro lado del set

**Ken :** (disfrasado del emperador de los digimon) bienvenidos a esta su seccion sentimental donde yo , el emperador de los digimon , les dare consejo para renovar sus vidas

**Yolei :** (toma una carta y lee) querido digimon kaiser ; el hamster de mi hijo ha muerto y no se que hacer , si decirle la verdad o comprale una nueva , que me sujiere? … firma , una madre preocupada

**Ken :** bien madre preocupada veras ….! Mis digimones malignos llegaran a su domicilio de inmediato para recoger a la criatura , toda muerte alimentara mi poder cuando logre resucitar a su roedor y dominarlo con un aro maligno todos ustedes temblaran ante mi poder

**Yoley :** ejem ,,, bueno esta otra carta dice ; quedrido digimon kaiser … llevo casi 5 años saliendo con un chico y este aun no me ha propuesto matrimonio ,deveria pedirselo yo? … firma , chica que espera

**Ken :** veras chica que espera …. Mis sirvientes llegaran de inmediato para tomar a tu compañero y usarlo como esclavo para la gloriosa causa de la destrucción del digimundo, este mundo virtual dever arder para demostrar que yo soy eterno … ahh y las chicas no proponen , eso es lamentable

**Yoley** : (con una gota en la cabeza) ejem , hay una ultima , que dice … mi hermano es un culero , saca mejores calificaciones que yo, ademas es deportista , y eso ha probocado que mis padres lo traten mejor que a mi , no se que hacer , me siento desplasado … firma , hermano celoso

**Ken :** muy bien hermano celoso …. Mis sirvientes digimon llegaran de un momento a otro por ti para esclavisarte , torturarte traerte al territorio de las sombras donde renaceras como un digimon humano , se te pelara la piel , y te dolera el cuerpo cuando te estirpemos lo poco de humano que quede en ti , sufriras agonia , y seras uno de mis ciervos mas fieles controlado por una torre negra de control , trabajaras para la eterna gloria del emperador de los digimons … y entonces podras patearle el culo a tu hermano

**Yolei :** guau ken se ve tan sexy cuando es malo

Del otro lado del escenario

**Mimi** : y recuerden , ken no tiene titulo de consejero , pero es el emperador de los digimons y eso nadie se lo ha podido quitar , y ahora vamos a unos comerciales y al regresar , los horóscopos de esta semana de madam Mimi , o sea yo

**Comerciales**

Eres una chica joven y bonita?

Necesitas trabajo?

Eres virgen?

Unete a nosotros , Mimivicion necesita chicas como tu , contratamos de inmediato , pago en efectivo , no lo pienses mas , no necesitas experiencia , con que seas joven y virgen nos sirves

Unete ya

Rameras promiscuas astenganse

…..

**Otro comercial**

…..

**Mimi:** quieres lucir una piel suave y tersa como la mia? .. solo tienes que hacer una cosa

**Sor**a: cual?

**Mimi :** bañate con sangre

En la pantalla se ve a mimi en una tina llena de sangre

**Mimi :** la reina Isabel bathory comprobo después de muchos sacrificios , las propiedades de bañarse con sangre de "virgen" para conservar su bellesa

Olvidate de nacas como cleopatra que que bañaban con leche de cabra , olvida a aguadas como maririn monroe que se bañaban con leche de burra

SANGRE DE VIRGEN

Hecha con la sangre de jóvenes chicas vírgenes

**De regreso al programa**

**Mimi **: bienvenidos de nuevo a mi programa , habiamos olvidado lo mas importante de este programa , que son los concursos , pero antes

Musica mistica

Las estrellas iluminan tu camino , en el estudio de madame mimi

**Mimi **: cadáver de pitufo , orgasmo de campanita y oreja mordida de tison , revenme lo que les preparan los astros

Aries – hoy conoceras a un tipo alto, vestido de oscuro , trae capa … y un cuchillo , lo cual no es bueno

Tauro – no te precipites , considera todas tus opciones antes de someterte a ese experimento

Geminis – un golpe del destino te llevara a conocer el amor verdadero , antes que el golpe de un microbús quite a esa persona de el camino

Cancer – los rayos x revelaran lo ironico que puede ser un signo zodiacal

Leo – este dia es muy especial para ti, conoceras a tu verdadero amor …. Tu color No es el rojo , y tu numero NO es la ruta 100

Virgo – tu reciente racha de buena suerte se detendra en seco cuando te encuentres con el gorila gigante king kong sufriendo de una horrible diarrea

Libra – no seas impulsibo , o despertaras totalmente drogado y desnudo en una tina llena de hielos

Escorpion – un dinero inesperado te llevara a robos inesperados y a una sentencia muy inesperada

Sajitario – es dia de demostrarle a esa persona especial metiendolo en un ataud y enterrandolo vivo

Capricornio – deja de alucinar , la espada escalibur o esta en tu mano

Acuario – evita a los chicos delgados llamados Atanasio

Pisis : date un descanso de tanto trabajo con un viaje a Irak

Estos fueron … los horóscopos de mimi

**Comercial**

Mujeres arriba

Exacto , y no hablamos de posiciones sexuales

Hermana , soy Mimi hablandote de mujer a mujer

Harta de vivir en este mundo machista y misógino donde los hombres llevan el control?

No mas de eso amiga

Deja libres tus ideas , no las traigas flojas y al aire

Exibe las cosas que todo el mundo debe de ver y jamas las dejes caer

Por fin un partido politico para ti

Sociedad Orgullosa Sobre Temas Etereos Naturales (SOSTEN)

Exacto amiga , manten tus ideas firmes y siempre arriba

Vota por Mimi para Presidenta

**Fin del comercial**

**Otro comercial**

Se ve a joe declarandosele a mimi

Joe : mimi … te amo

Mimi : lo siento joe , pero no eres mi tipo , eres nerd , flaco , aburrido y sin dinero , me das asco

Joe : pero …. (mimi se aleja)

Vos en off : harto de que las mujeres que mas amas te rechasen, por que solo te ven como amigo?

Joe : si

Vos en off : harto de que las mujeres se fijen solo en el dinero , el fisico , o la influencia para entrar a antros muy caros?

Joe : (llorando) si

Vos en off : no te preocupes te presentamos el nuevo "kit de superacion del rechaso amoroso"

Joe : yo lo quiero , que es, como se usa?

Vos en off : el nuevo "kit de superacion del rechaso amoroso" consta unicamente de una pistola y 1 bala , digale adios a todos los rechazos de chicas materialistas y deje de sufrir por la deprecion que proboca el que te rompan en corazon en mil pedazos

Joe: (con la pistola en su frente) gracias nuevo "kit de superacion del rechaso amoroso"

Bang

El nuevo "kit de superacion del rechaso amoroso" , la solucion a todos tus problemas amorosos

**De vuelta al programa**

**Mimi :** una ves mas y desde mi estudio traigo a una de tantas personas que a nadie le importan a concursar en nuestro concurso "ahogarse por dolares" que es lo que tenemos que hacer matt?

**Matt:** asi es mimi , este es nuestro concurso de ahogarse por dolares donde repetire lo que digo siempre y cada 6 minutos durante el programas , nuestros concursantes deven de pasar a un reto relacionado con el agua o minimo con algún liquido para ganar , y nuestra primer participante es …

**Izzy** (como presentador) , en efecto , nuestra primer participante es Mitsuki Sawatari , quien nos visita desde el anime de "he is my master" sus aficiones son satisfacer los gustos de su amo, explotar a su hermana Izumi y alimentar a su mascota , un cocodrilo llamado pochi

La camara enfoca a la participante , una angelical niña rubia vestida como sirvienta , a su lado esta mimi con micrófono en mano

**Mimi **: (pensando) maldita mocosa , en mi canal no hay nadie mas sexy que yo

**Mitsuki **: (pensando) usara peluca esta chica? Nunca habia visto cabello rosa

**Mimi :** asi que Mitsuki , para que quieres ganar el premio mayor de ahogarse por dolares?

**Mitsuki **: para poder ser feliz y comprar una casa donde podre explotar a mi hermana y vivire feliz con pochi

**Mimi :** …..

**Matt :** y bien niña , dime …. Tienes novio, por que si te intereza aquí hay uno que podría (mimi lo estampa en el piso)

**Mim**i : deja en paz a esta niña

**Mitsuk**i : tengo una idea , hagamos un concurso , donde si matt gana , saldre con el , y si tu pierdes te convertirás en esclaba de mi amo

**Mimi :** OYE QUIEN HACE LOS CONCURSOS SOY YO

**Matt** : ahh … ultimate hubiera aceptado

**Mimi :** pero ultimate no esta aquí

**Mitzuki** : ya se , hagamos un concurso donde si gana matt , traeremos a ultimate y si tu ganas , te casas con ultimate

**Mimi** : que tipo de premio es ese?

**Matt** : por mi esta bien

Matt queda incrustado en el piso otra ves

**Mimi** : ya me cansaste niña , yo soy quien hace los concursos y soy la dueña del programa

**Mitzuk**i : pero …

**Mimi **: no hay peros que valgan , vamos a la accion

Minutos después Mitzuki esta vestida con un traje de baño y dentro de una jaula , sobre una alberca

**Mimi** : muy bien , este es el reto: tienes que soportar sumergida en la alberca 5 minutos , para esto solo cuentas con tu tanque de oxigeno , si lo logras , te llevaras el premio , si no habras perdido

**Mitzuki** : que facil

**Mimi** : ahhh , pero hay un detalle que olvide mencionarte, que es la dificultad del reto , sabes cual es?

**Mitzuki:** ahhh, que no cuento con el tiempo necesario en mi tanke de oxigeno

**Mimi :** lo siento , pero no , cuentas con el tiempo necesario , lo que olvide decir es que no sera en agua donde te sumergiremos , sino en acido sulfurico … bajen a la concursante

**Mitzuki :** no espereen (la jaula cae sumetjiendola en la alberca llena de acido)

**Mimi** , mientras pasan los 5 minutos vallamos del otro lado del estudio

Del otro lado del estudio

Llega mimi corriendo a un sillon donde le espera sora

**Sora **: hola mimi

**Mimi **: (respira) … espera … (respira) … ya ….(respira) … hola sora

**Sora** : que seccion es esta?

**Mimi** : (saca una servilleta de su bolsillo) 1 kilo de huevos , medio de tomate , 2 litros de leche

**Sora** : que?

**Mimi **: servilleta equivocada, esa es al lista de compras (saca otra y lee) la seccion de casos paranormales

**Sora** : ahh es cierto , y para ello tenemos a un especialista

**Mimi** : dime que no es Jaime mausan

**Sora **: no

**Mimi** : carlos Trejo?

**Sora** : no

**Mimi **: entonces quien ¿

**Sora **: yo

Mimi se va de espaldas

**Mimi :** como puedes ser una especialista en fenómenos paranormales

**Sora **: es muy facil , lo se desde que vi al misterioso (musica tenebrosa) martillo sin cabeza

**Mimi :** que?

**Sora** : era un martillo normal , solo que (musica tenebrosa) no tenia cabeza

**Mim**i : sora … eso es estupido

**Sora:** y eso no es nada , el horror se apodero de mi cuerpo cuando vi … el perro con 2 cabezas

**Mimi **: vaya eso es mejor , y tenia 2 cabezas

**Sora **: si … y una de ellas … tenia forma de cola

Mimi se va de espaldas una ves mas

**Mimi :** es todo , solo hace falta que digas que viste al cocodrilo piel de caiman o al enano mas alto

**Sora **: si , tambien , pero ademas , tengo grabado como realise un exorcismo

**Mimi** : aja . y?

**Sora :** vamos a verlo , corre video

En la pantalla se ve como sora vestida de sacerdote mientras que sobre la cama esta retorciendose

**Izzy :**Guitarras machacantes… pura masacreison …tambores relampagueantes

**Sora **: el poder de cristo te lo implora , el poder de cristo te lo implora , deja este cuerpo

**Izzy **: erdam ut agnihc

Sora: no te preocupes , yo te salvare amiguito

**Izzy** : yo no soy tu amigito imbesil

**Sora .** bueno , no te preocupes yo te salvare enemiguito

Fin del video de sora

**Mimi **: izzy estaba poseido?

**Sora **: asi es y yo lo salve a base de enemas y tratamientos dolorosos tipo "una mente brillante"

**Izzy** : en serio devo dejar de fumar hiervas (saca un cigarrillo de hiervas y empiesa a fumarlo)

**Sora **: como … o sea que no estabas poseido?

**Izzy**: pues … cuando como hongos sueño con demonios de colores que me entierran

**Mimi :** (suspira) un fraude mas … en fin , para esos momentos de fraude , ya estan aquí los nuevos anillos de fraude , asi cuando salgas en la televisión por un fraude , al menos puedes decir que saliste con un anillo , no sirven de nada , pero son anillos … vamos de regreso al otro lado del estudio

**Izzy **: cielos cuantos lados tiene este estudio?

Del otro lado del estudio

**Mimi **: (canzada después de tanto correr) cof .. coff … ya me canse

**Matt :** creo que ya pasaron los 5 minutos

**Mimi :** (mira su reloj) es cierto , veamos como va mitzuki

Ambos miran como un braso mecanico saca la jaula y dentro de esta hay un esqueleto

**Mimi **: prueba no superada

**Matt:** y siendo asi , cual es su premio de consolación?

**Mimi :** ahh , pues su premio es …. (musica apantallante) un ataud , un ataud nuevecito que incluye una veladora y una lapida hecha de papel mache , quien los conciente mas que yo?

**Matt **: ….

**Mimi **: eso fue todo por hoy , y recuerden , obedézcanme ….

Suena la musica del final de programa " heil Mimi"

**Fin**

**Mimi** : eso fue cool , y bien , que tal el raiting?

**Izzy **: (con una laptop en mano y haciendo cuentas en ella) pues decaimos 1 000 000 000 puntos en el reintign , la gente al parecer prefirio ver "hig scul musical" a nuestro canal

**Mimi :** ohhhh noooooo

**Tai **: vamos , hicimos lo que pudimos

**Mimi** : (con ojos asesinos) esto no se va a quedar asi, (mira al cielo) ayudame Kamisama , has que mi vida mejore ahora

En ese momento las puertas del estudio suenan

**Mimi** : lo sabia , lo sabia

Las puertas se habren y un chico delgado de cabello negro vestido del mismo color entra en el estudio

**Izzy :** ultimate spider

**Tai **: por fin regresas

**Sora** : donde demonios estabas , por que te tardaste tanto, fuiste con tus amigotes verdad?

**Ultimate **: ahhh … hola

**Ryo **: por fin llegas , por que le dejaste la concesión y propiedad del estudio a mimi?

**Ultimate **: ahhh , sii ultimate , que gusto verte (sarcastico)

**Ryo** : dejate de payasadas y dinos porque le diste el poder a Mimi

**Ultimate** : mmm, no recuerdo haberselo dado

**Mimi **: (nerviosa) este… si , lo hisiste , solo que estabas ebrio

**Ultimate **: ahh , fue esa vez que fuimos a…

**Mimi** : callate

**Ultimate **: pero Mimi esa ves tu y yo…

**Mimi :** que te calles

**Ultimate** : bueno ya, si tu dices que te di el poder sobre el estudio , aunque no lo recuerde , te creere

**Tai **: eres muy blando … como sea, dinos donde estuviste estos 3 meses?

**Ultimate **: tuve problemas existenciales escolares . quede a dever una materia , fui a cursos , y finalmente logre salir de la vocacional e ingresar a la universidad

**Izzy:** en serio? …. Vaya y nosotros que creimos que habias viajado a otro universo y que una chica llamada midori estaba en tu mano derecha

**Midor**i: asi fue

Todos miran como una chica de cabello verde esta en la mano derecha de ultimate

**Ultimate **: este …. Puedo explicarlo , fue un error , juro que para mañanar ella no estara ahí , el doctor strange la quitara , lo juro

**Mimi :** …

**Todos **: que linda , podemos quedarnosla

**Ultimate** : como dije , no lo creo tal ves este con nosotros 1 programa mas y ya

**Mimi :** (mira a midori) y como llegaste a la mano de ultimate

**Midori:** no lo se … estaba ebria

Todos se van de esapaldas

**Ultimate **: ejem … solo una cosa mas … por que el letrero de la entrada dice Mimivicion y por que hay un esqueleto en esa jaula?

**Mimi** : ahhh ,.. este … puedo quedarmelos?

**Ultimate** : el esqueleto si , el letrero lo cambiare para el proximo programa

**Midori :** y cual sera nuestro siguiente programa ultimate?

**Ultimat**e : el mismo que he planeado todas las noches . midori ….. neo genesis Digimon

**Mimi :** pero espera … y que hay del programa de spider boy

**Ultimate** : esta bien , esta bien , el programa de spider boy

mientras tanto en la casa de spider boy

**spider boy :** por fin termine el capitulo , es la obra mas hermosa de la creacion , voy por un oscar

en ese momento se va la luz

**spider boy** : noooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nuestro siguiente programa (en DIGIVICION) : e neo genesis digimon

disculpa publica

del puño y letra de ultimate spider

peron por el retraso , en serio entre a la universidad y fue imposible dirijir sus programas favoritos , pero ya estoy de vuelta

por otro lado , pido una disculpa publica a lord saphire a quiel le prometi , los comics de digivicion , y jamas se los mande , como escusa tengo que perdi su correo , pero aun asi , lo siento , para tratar de redimirme un poco tratare de dejar aqui en enlace de la primer hoja (ya llevo 10) y seran pequeñas historias de no mas de 10 viñetas cada una

la pagina de devianart es

http://ultimate-spider. caso de que no se pueda linkear os dejo de esta manera

http://ultimate-spider (punto) deviantart (punto) com/art/Digivicion-63756638


	19. Neo Genesis Digimon

_En el ya choteado estudio de grabacion_

Todos estaban …. ¿Desnudos en una orgia?

Claro que no , todos estaban redecorando el estudio para el siguiente programa cuando..

**Ultimate spider** : ya vine , quien me extraño?

Todos se le quedan viendo con mirada asesina

**Tai:** donde demonios estabas, se supone que nos ayudarias a decorar el escenario

**Sora:** y a pintar los trajes

**Kary:** y a arreglar las camaras

**Ken:** y escribir los guiones

**Daisuke:** y arreglar las luces

**Joe :** y lavar los trastes

**Izzy:** y cultivar la hierva

Todos miran a izzy

**Izzy **: este , eso no verdad?

**Ultimate:** lo siento , la escuela exige mucho , apenas puedo sobrevivir a ella , maldita escuela que quita tiempo para cosas tan importantes como mirar anime y coleccionar comics del hombre araña , y para colmo tuve que conseguir trabajo , lo que me quita tiempo para escribir fics y dibujar …, buuuuaaaaaa

**Yolei** : eso de tener una vida es aburrido , podrías ser mi mascota sexual y no tendrías por que preocuparte

**Ken :** deja de invitar a todos a ser tu mascota , no somos unas maquinas de abrirte las piernas

**Yolei **: por que no quieren

A todos les aparece una gota en la cabeza

**Ultimate :** como sea , estoy aquí para filmar neo genesis digimon , asi que empesemos

**Mimi :** (mira la mano derecha de ultimate) y donde esta midori?

**Ultimate **: ahhh , fui con el doctor strange y la retiro de mi mano , volvio a su cuerpo y supongo que estara en casa

**Mimi :** que bueno , me quitaba protagonismo

En ese momento midori (ya en su cuerpo real) entra en el estudio

**Midori:** spidey-kun , te he busado por todos lados

**Ultimate :** aquí vamos de nuevo

**Midori :** vamos spidey comamos anmitzu

**Ultimate:** pero voy a dirijir una serie de anime

**Midori :** ok , te espero

**Ultimate :** pero …

**Mimi :** (toma a midori de la solapa) mira perra , no se que hagas aquí , pero ultimate va a dirijir mi canal ..

**Ultimate **: tu canal?

**Mimi** … y no necesita que una lolita de cabello verde escapada de una serie de anime de 13 capitulos le venga a quitar el tiempo , el es mi …

**Ultimate **(con los ojos a punto de llorar) tuu?

**Mimi :** … mi director de programación , recuerda que es mi canal

**Ultimate **: (se pone triste) solo me ve como su director de programación

**Midori **: (soriente después de todas las palabras que mimi le dijo) pero puedo ser util puedo arreglar sus evangelions que hicieron

Todos voltean a ver los evangelions que mimi contrullo que no son mas que unas cajas mal acomodadas con una hoja pegada que dice "evangelion"

**Izzy **: no hay tos … (fuma hierva) todo lo que tenemos que hacer es … usar la imaaaaaaginacioooooooon

**Mimi** : ignoren al drogadicto , quiero ver como esta tipa puede mejorar mis preciosos evas

Algunos minutos después todos estan asombrados al ver a unas replicas exactas de los evangelions fente a ellos

**Midori :** no es asombroso lo que pueden hacer con unas latas usadas y un chorro de imaginación?

**Mimi :** te odio

**Ultimate** : (revisando los giones) mmmm, creo que tendremos que hacer unos cuantos cambios en los personajes , no tenemos ninguna persona que actue de misato

**Mimi :** por que no lo hace la señorita "mano derecha"?

**Midori** : (ruborizandose) yooooo? Actuar? (se imagina a si misma como una diva) kyyyaaa

**Ultimate** : (en vos baja a mimi) creeme , no le des alas

**Tai :** pero entonces quien sera misato?

**Kyo** : debe ser alguien que sea adicto a la cerveza

**t.k :** homero simpson?

**Ultimate**: no esta en la nomina

**Matt:** tony star?

**Ultimate **: esta en la civil war

**Tai:** george bush?

**Ultimate :** cobra mucho

**Joe:** peter grifin

**Ultimate **: oigan , todos son hombres

**Sora :** lo sentimos , no hay muchas mujeres alcoholicas

**Ultimate** : y que hay de la esposa del doctor hibert o … o … o … buen punto

**Midori:** conoci a una tipa llamada kitsune en el anime de love hina

**Ultimate** : ni lo pienses , cobra muy caro

**Mimi **: hay por favor , izzy ven aquí , tu seras misato

**Izzy **: que loco , pero a mi no me gusta la cerveza

**Mimi **: imagina que es hierva

**Izzy **: de lujo … pero no

**Kary:** yo se de alquien … oye tk

**Tk:** ni lo sueñes , no me volvere a vestir de mujer ,,,, por lo menos no en publico

**Yolei:** yo sere misato

**Mimi :** que bien , y por que aceptaste este papel?

**Yolei :** ahhh , tengo mis razones

**Ultimate :** podemos empezar ya la grabacion , llevamos mucho tiempo discutiendo

**Midori :** esto es genial

Digivicion (no mimivicion , digivicion , que conste DIGIVICION) trae para ustedes su serie de anime

**_Neo genesis digimon_**

Con las actuaciones especiales de

Tai como tai ikary (o shinji para que no se confundan)

Mimi como rei (le tuvimos que pintar el pelo de azul , ojala lo noten)

Sora como azuka (a quien tambien le pintamos el pelo de rojo)

Joe como jendo ikary

Y la participación especial de Yolei como misato

(originalmente tk iba a ser shinji pero como nadie voto por el via review dejamos a tai ya que el casi no ha tenido programas para el mismo)

Capitulo especial

_Introducción extremadamente aburrida adaptada al canal_

Al principio todo fue oscuridad, una densa masa oscura que dominada en el universo , hasta que un ser todo poderoso dijo : hágase la luz , pero como este ser todopoderoso no había pagado el recibo de la compañía de luz y fuerza del centro tuvo que esperar eones hasta que el big bang implotara creando el universo que nosotros conocemos …

En un lugar llamado tierra (llamado asi por que habia mucha tierra ardiente y magna que es tierra muy caliente) comenso poco a poco a haber vida hasta que el ser todopoderoso conocido como "dios" decidio exterminar a los entonces dinosaurios por que eran aburridos y no lo adoraban como a un dios … y fue asi como con un meteorito en forma de asteroide los mato creando asi el "primer impacto" (o primer madrazo) denominado asi por temendo ching40 que le dio al planeta

Miles de millones de años después en los albores del año 2000 dios volvio su mirada a la tierra solo para ver como un dios humano habia conquistado el mundo con su forma de ser , su nombre peter parker conocido tambien como spiderman , celoso de tal hecho dios arrojo a una de sus creaciones (adan) para que chocara en la tierra . eso fue el segundo impacto

Han pasado 15 años y la humanidad vive feliz en neo-tokio a lado de neo-odaiva y siendo vesino de neo-geo . una compañía de vieojuegos … sin embargo los ataques de dios son cada ves mas cercanos, una compañía llamada nerd , digo nerv,( contituida en su malloria fon fans de star trek) ha clonado a adan y adaptado algunos aparatitos mas a este para crear a los evangelions , el arma mas poderosa de la tierra …. (después de los escotes que se carga mimi, claro esta)

**Fin de la aburrida intruduccion ahora la historia**

Era una mañana soleada en Tokio 3, los pájaros cantaban las aves revoloteaban , las abejas zumbaban las moscas tambien , Godzilla derrumbaba un edificio , nada del otro mundo

Hasta que la señal de emergencia sono , la televisión anunciaba una nueva versión del big brother y todos huian ante tal catastrofe

**Reportero :** amable auditorio interrumpimos su programación para informarles que hay un ser inmensamente grande flotando en las playas de neo-tokio , por favor usen rutas alternas

Se ve al angel del primer capitulo de evangelion (el cual contratamos por una dona)

**Angel :** (devajo del agua) Glu, glu, glu, glu

Mientras tanto en una central de autobuses , un chico colgaba aburrido un telefono

**Tai **: ( como shinji ikary) maldita sea cancelaron mi hot line favorita solo por que un angel ataca , que poca …

Tai se resigno y se sento en una banca, saco una revista playboy y empezo a hojearla

**Angel :** … (levanta su pie para aplastar a tai quien sigue embobado viendo la revista)

**Reportero :** (desde el helicóptero) amable auditorio , la central camionera del norte esta bloqueada por una manifestación de un solo hombre , pero es muy grande , aun se ignora por que haya empezado su huelga , le recomendamos usar vias alternas

Antes que el angel aplastara a tai un carro ultimo modelo lo atropella

El auto se detiene y un sensual pie se asoma del auto subiendo por una entallada minifalda revelando que es Yolei

**Yolei:** (como misato katsuragui) devi tomar esas clases de manejo , heeeeeeey taaaaiiiiii , donde andas?

**Tai :** aquí

Yolei baja la mirada y lo ve aplastado debajo de una rueda de su auto

**Yolei **: uyyy es el tercero esta semana

Y asi Yolei tomo al malherido tai y se lo llevo en su carro , mientras el angel los empeso a perseguir

**Tai:** que demonios es eso?

**Yolei:** eso es un angel , una aberracgion genetico adolecente mutante mandada por dios para erradicar a la humanidad

**Tai**: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh , orale

El angel estaba a punto de aplastar el coche cuando un enorme robot azul (el eva 00) lo detuvo en seco

**Tai:** y eso que es?

**Yolei:** ahh , no te preocupes , es uno de los nuestros

**Tai :** y que hacemos

**Yolei :** correr hasta la patagonia

**Tai:** excelente idea

Ambos salen corriendo del auto antes que el robot azul (eva unidad 00) salga volando por un golpe del angel llevadose el auto

El eva 00 se descaco… ejem , se embarra sobre la ciudad con tal fuerza que la piloto mimi ayanami sale de esta y se incrusta en una pared

**Tecnico de eva** : que demonios fue eso?

**Conserje** (mira el cuerpo de mimi que ahora es una muy buena imitación de un mosquito aplastado en un parabrisas) ahhh , nada que no salga con un poco de jabon

_Tiempo mas tarde_

Dogma central 1500 pesos … digo horas

Yolei y tai caminan por el complejo de nerv cuando ven a varios medicos cargando el cuerpo moribundo de mimi

**Yolei **: ahh , es la piloto del eva 00 , estas bien rei , digo , estas bien mimi?

Mimi no se mueve

**Tai:** dios , crees que se recupere?

**Yolei:** ahh , si no lo dudes

5 segundos después

**Medico:** a la 1 , a las 2 , a las … 3

Los medicos que llevaban a mimi , arrojan el cadaver a un camion de basura

En la sala de pantallas

**Joe :** (en el papel de gendo ikari) y bien?

**Sr genai:** (como fuyutsuki) tendremos otro clon de mimi ayanami en 10 minutos , mientras tanto , que hacemos con el angel?

**Joe :** (toma un telefono y marca) bueno, nerd , digo nerv sucursal alemania, necesitamos otra elegida con todo y su evangelion , lo mas rapido que puedan

Del otro lado de la linea

**Empleado aleman de nerv :** esta bien , en un momento la resibiran (cuelga) hey sora

**Sora **: (como azuka) si?

**Empleado:** te necesitan en japon , toma tu eva y preparate al viaje

**Sora** : muy bien , pero como piensas que empaque un eva tan grande en una maleta?

**Empleado :** ya nos las arreglaremos

30 segundos después

Sora esta dentro de su eva unidad 02 , pero al bajar la mirada se da cuenta que su eva esta atada a un cohete gigante estilo el correcaminos

**Sora :** esto no estaba en el contrato

El empleado enciende la mecha y sale corriendo , de un momento a otro el cohete se enciende y se pierde en el cielo

**Sora:** el equipo roket ha sido vensido otra veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees

De regreso al dogma central

**Joe** : (en la clasica pose gendo ikari) los refuersos llegaran en unos minutos

**Genai :** y que haremos mientras tanto?

**Joe :** lo mismo que hacemos todas las … no espera , eso es de otra serie , ejem enviaremos al eva unidad 01 a pelear

**Genai :** pero no tenemos piloto

**Joe:** bueno , mandaremos al primer idiota que veamos

En ese momento tai entra a la sala de camaras

**Tai:** alguno de ustedes sabe donde esta el baño?

**Joe: **¡ESE! AGARRENLO Y TRAIGANLO

**Tai:** (sujetado por varios tipos) esperen , les juro que no fui yo quien se orino en las maguie

**Joe** : espera , tu eres mi hijo , que haces aquí?

**Tai:** pues veras viaje 50 000 kilometros para decirte que te odio por abandonarme cuando era niño y que no quiero estar aquí , por cierto ¿me prestas dinero?

**Yolei **: (mira a joe) realmente abandonaste a tu hijo?

**Joe:** realmente no lo abandone , lo deje empeñado por unas cervezas en la tienda de la esquina y se me olvido pasar por el

**Tai:** si , y por eso me volvi un semiautista con tendencias suicidas

**Joe :** si , lo que digas , ya pasamos por el drama del reencuentro, ahora ve y mata a ese angel

**Tai:** pero … pero … yo… yo….

**Joe:** he dicho que vallas

**Tai**: no quiero

**Joe:** ve , te lo ordeno

**Tai:** (con música melancólica) tu, me abandonaste cuando era niño , y ahora me pides que mate a un angel, sin siquiera consultármelo ¡JAMAS¡

**Joe :** te dare una escubigalleta

**Tai:** (la música se raya) …. Esta bien

Gota de sudor general

Mas tarde

Shinji , dijo tai fue guiado hasta un alberca gigante donde una cabeza de un robot (obviamente el eva 01) se asomaba

**Tai** : guuuuuaaaaaaauuuuuuu (toma una revista y comienza a hojearla rapidamente)

**Yolei **: no la encontraras en el catolgo de lego tai

**Tai :** ahh bueno , y que tengo que hacer?

**Izzy:** (como tecnico de eva) : (aspira marihuana) es facil , solo tienes que concentrarte , cerrar los ojos , entender que toda la humanidad confia en ti y …. (toma a tai del cuello de su camisa y lo patea dentro del evangelion) … ahora ve y mata ese angel

Un resorte envia al evangelion hacia la superficie y este sale enfrente del angel

**Tai:** santa cachucha es el angel y que hago?

En el dogma central

**Joe :** (en la clasica pose gendo ikary) nosotros somos nerv , hemos creado a los evangelions que se saben el evangelio de memoria , anda , resitale los salmos

En la ciudad

**Tai :** ok (mueve el evangelion y toma una Biblia gigante y empieza a rezar) y el verbo se hizo sangre y habito entre nosotros y el verbo era dios , y nos bastando con su …

El ángel harto de semejante tortura activo su campo AT enviando al Eva a incrustarse en un edificio

**Tai :** ora si , ya me llenaste el hígado de piedritas ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (un resplando dorado lo rodea y mágicamente aparece cabello en forma de pico amarillo en la cabeza del eva)

**Angel **:…

Tai se lanza contra el golpeandolo una y otra ves con la Biblia

**Angel :** …. (no sabemos por que demonios ponemos dialogos del angel , si nunca habla)

**Tai :** muerete , muerete , muerete

el angel le da un puntapié en los gumaros al eva (aunque no tenga) provocando que tai se haga ovillo y llore como un niño

**tai :** por … por que … por que me dolió la patada … si … si es un robot

**Yolei** : (por el intercomunicador) es que tu evangelion esta vivooooooo , viiiiiiiivoooooooooooo ,conectado a tus sistemas motrices y todo le hagan , lo sentiras …. así que no excites al angel o no te podras sentar en una semana

una gota aparece en la nuca de tai

el angel toma al eva de un pie lo estampa en otro edificio

el evangelion se levanta y salta para darle una patada voladora al angel , pero este se enreda con el cable umbilical a medio salto , callendo al piso

en el dogma

**izzy :** ohhhh no , tai va a moooooooorir , que haremos señor gendo?

Izzy voltea a ver a joe dormido quien tiene una burbuja de moco en su nariz la cual revienta

**Yolei :** ohh , no estamos en crisis , que haremos?

**Izzy :** (fuma marihuana) envia a la unidad 00

**Yolei :** muy bien , el clon nuevo de mimi ya esta listo

En la ciudad

De un agujero sale otro evangelion (el 00 para ser exactos) piloteado por el nuevo clon de mimi (en el papel de rei ayanami)

**Mimi :** por que tengo este papel , es patetico , yo queria ser azuka

**Izzy:** peeeeeeeeeero sora es pelirojaaaaaaaaa , ya no tuvimos que usar tinte para el cabello con ella , ademas …….(fuma marihuana) te veeeeeeeeees chiiiiiiiiiida

**Mimi **: ok tomare eso como un cumplido

súbita camara lenta

Mimi corre para atacar al angel sacando el cuchillo retráctil para clavarselo y con la otra mano sostiene una .9mm con la que accidentalmente se dispara en un pie

**Mimi :** auch , eso duele , eso duele

En el dogma

Joe despierta y mira a todos mirándolo a el, mirando a todos como lo miran a el mirando a los q miran q el mira y los que estan mirando, después se mira a si mismo

**El que lee esto:** ehh?

**Joe :** de que me perdi?

**Izzy :** noooooooo naaaaaaaaaaada naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaada todo esta bajo control

**Joe:** estan seguros?

Detrás de izzy se ve una pantalla como el angel se acerca al eva 00 y golpea la cabeza de este una y otra ves desgarrando al eva y como mimi se desangra dentro del eva

**Izzy :** siiiiii , estamos bieeeeeeeeeeeen

En el monitor se ve como mimi muere

**Joe :** parece que acaba de acribillar a la primer elegida, otra ves

**Mimi :** X X (esta muerta)

**Izzy :** ahhhhh . esteeeeee , no ha problema … pedire otro clon (llama a bodega por el micrófono) oye pancho , enviame otra mimi ayanami y ponle extra salsa

En la ciudad

De un asensor otra mimi aparece y se sube al eva 00, sacando de una patada a la mimi muerta

**Nueva mimi :** ahora si , hey por que estoy cubierta de salsa?

Justo antes de que los 3 empesaran a pelear de nuevo una luz extraña en el cielo llama su atención

**Tai:** miren en el cielo

**Angel** ….. (traducción de su silencio: es un pajaro)

**Mimi:** es un avion…

La camara enfoca la luz mostrando que es sora junto a su eva atada a un cohete gigante dirijiendose a toda velocidad hacia ellos

**Izzy:** usen sus escudos at , rapido

Los evas sacan unos diminutos paraguas (estilo el correcaminos) y se los ponen ensima

**Izzy:** (con una gota enorme en la nuca) no me referia a esos escudos

Sora se estampa con el angel creando una enorme explosión que pasa a destruir media ciudad

Cuando se dispersa un poco el humo, la imagen revela a un eva 02 (el de sora) totalmente chambuscado con humo en la cabeza y unos enormes ojos redondos y un eva 01 (el de tai) corriendo de un lado a otro

**tai :** mis cejas , mis cejas , ese cabron quemo mis cejas

**sora:** oye, el eva 01 no tiene cejas

**tai :** ahhh ,(con la mano en la nuca) si verdad

Todos en el dogma central se van de espaldas

**Tai:** y que habra pasado con mimi?

No muy lejos de ahí

**Mimi :** ( sobre un arbol totalmente chambuscada) pudo haber sido peor

Mimi mira hacia arriba y la cabeza del angel aplasta el arbol

**Izzy :** (viendola desde una pantalla) creo que nesesitaremos otro clon de mimi

Detrás de camaras

**Ultimate spider :** este programa ha sido genial , ahora que hare para el proximo mmm, joe rider? Taichi potter? Smallfile?

**Midori :** spidey-kun , apenas llevamos media hora de programa no creo que los televidentes esten contentos con esto

**Ultimate:** no me importa , que van a hacer los fans? Matarme?

**Midori:** que es ese ruido?

Ultimate y midori se asoman a la ventana viendo a varios televidentes exijiendo mas neo genesis evangelion y mostrando pancartas de ultimate spider asesinado

**Ultimate :** se ven enojados

**Midori:** estas en peligro?

**Ultimate :** no , no creo que sean capases de dañarme (una flecha pasa rosandole la cara)

**Midori:** el sotano de mi casa es seguro, tengo una cama , latas de atun y agua

**Ultimate :** (suspiro) creo que escribire lo primero que se me ocurra en 5 minutos , pon comerciales en lo que escribo

**Midori:** tambien tengo una nevera y una tele

_**Comerciales**_

Comercial oficial de evangelion

De los creadores del mustang, batimobil , papamóvil , y patomovil presentan …

**Sinjhi ikary** : siempre quise un vehiculo poderoso y rendidor y ahora .. lo encontre

Es el nuevo evangelion PMS el unico vehiculo que gracias a su sitema fatalizador de combustible contamina 4 veses mas de lo normal

Cuenta con marcador de intermitentes parlantes

**Evangelion **: encendido apagado encendido apagado encendido apagado encendido apagado encendido apagado encendido apagado encendido apagado encendido apagado encendido apagado encendido apagado encendido apagado encendido apagado encendido apagado encendido apagado……

Un vehiculo poderoso , comodo … unico

**Gendo **: nacidos nerv , nacidos fuertes

**_Otro comercial (pirateado de la la extinta radioactivo)_**

Los globos y payasos aburren a tus amigitos en las fiestas?

Ya te sabes todos los trucos del maguito rody y no te sorprende cuando saca su pajaro … del sombrero

Jugetes radiactivos , dijo jugetes digimon tienen la solucion

"maquina de raspados"

Maquina de rsapados , fiesta de dolor

Con sus 7 lijas , para un buen ardor

Maquina de raspados te saca el color

Si se pone verde llama al doctor

Maquina de raspados , de productos digimon

Quitate la costra y echale limon

Jala la palanca y hasta el hueso raspa

Que te lama un perro

Ya tengo una infeccion

Ricos raspados de codo , pierna y de anis mmmm

Maquina de raspados , la diversión que deja secuelas

**_De regreso a nuestro programa_**

Después de que tai, sora y mimi destrulleron al angel, los 3 elejidos se presentaron formalmente

**Tai **: hola , soy tai ikary , soy un semiautista con sentido de inferioridad por que mi padre me abandono en una miscelánea por unas caguamas , pero me da tanta hueva suicidarme que mejor me centro en escuchar musica en mi ipod

**Sora:** yo soy sora lanyeu soryu , soy mitad alemana , mitad japonesa mi mama era una vendedora de seguros sueca y se suicido con una galleta de animalitos cuándo era niña

**Clon nuevo de Mimi** : …

**Tai:** hey por que no me hablas? Acabamos de derrotar un angel , por que eres tan distante y cerrada , maldita sea di algo

**Mimi **: (totalmente seria , cosa rara en ella) si me piden que sea tu amiga , sere tu amiga

**Yolei** : por cierto mimi , deves hacete amiga de tai y de sora , es una orden

**Mimi **: hooooola tai , hooooola sora , soy mimi ayanami , soy un clon de un angel fucionada con dna de alguna vocalista de una grupo de rock barato, me gusta tu cabello , que le hisiste? Naaaaaa , en serio? O sea … y entonces? Bueno al parecer seremos grandes amigos

**Tai:** esta tipa me asusta

**Izzy :** deverias verla en sus dias

**Joe:** muy bien , ya que se presentaron podemos pasar al tema siguiente

**tk:** (como ritsuko) no hay tema siguiente

todos voltean a ver a tk quien esta vestido con una bata de cientifico y una minifalda negra

**joe:** tu eres ritsuko?

**Tk:** si se rien no son mis amigos

Todos se miran unos a otros durante algunos segundos para después reirse a carcajadas

**Tk:** los odio

**Tai:** ya que no hay tema real de conversaciones hora de las discusiones traumaticas de avandono de hace 14 años, padre , por que me has abandonado?

**Joe**: genial , aquí viene su crisis de los martes por la tarde

**Tai**: quien soy yo? por que soy yo? Que soy yo? Quién somos todos? yo soy yo.. pero cual es mi propósito en la vida? que es la existencia? Por que piloteo el evangelion?

**Sora**: este baka es desesperante

**Tai:** yo … voy a hacer un anuncio totalmente inesperado

**Joe :** dejame adivinar … renuncias a nerv

**Tai:** ahh , si y otra cosa mas

**Joe** : dejame adivinar : regresas a nerv

**Tai:** (pensando) mierda , ya me tiene calado

**Sora:** es suficiente (toma a tai del cuello y le inyecta via intravenosa una dosis de vicodin y varios antidepresivos)

**Tai:** (drogado) heeeeeey que bonitos colores

**Izzy**: este tipo me cae bien , propongo que viva en mi departamento ,por fin tendre a un compañero de alucines

**Yolei :** no el vivira conmigo

**Sora **: puedo ir?

**Izzy:** bueeeno , pene pene tendra por fin amigitos con quienes jugar

**Sora:** quien?

**Izzy :** mi pingüino , se llama pene pene

**Sora**: por que le pusiste ese nombre?

**Yolei:** (babeando) enorme pájaro parado (todos dan un paso atrás alejandose de ella)

_Detrás de camaras_

**Ultimate :** (con una vena en la nuca) creo que voy a despedir a yolei

**Midori:** ya te estas tardando

**Kyo:** noticias nuevas , los demas angeles de evangelion cancelaron y no vendran

**Ultimate **: esto no toma buen rumbo tendremos que improbisar

De regreso al programa

Todos seguian discutiendo sus dramas freudianos cuando la alarma de "alerta de angel" se activa

**Joe **: esperen , acabamos de matar a un angel , por que tiene que aparecer otro , eso estaba en el guion?

**matt:** (con guion en la mano) mmm no según este guion esta semana tai trataria de matarte y luego trataria de salvarte la vida , y el mes que viene kaji trataria de matarte , luego el trataria de salvarte la vida …

todos miran a matt que se introdujo tan repentinamente

**joe:** y tu quien eres?

**Matt:** (en el papel de kaworu) soy Matt Nagisa un angel con forma humana que los traicionara al final de la serie y me enviaron de seele para ser el nuevo piloto de evangelion ya que sora esta en el hospital

**Sora **: pero yo no estoy en el hospital

Matt se acerca hacia ella y le da con un bat en la cabeza

**Sora** : AAAAAARRRRRRR

**Tai:** dios mio , SORAAAAAAA . LLEVENLA A UN HOSPITAL

**Matt :** y bien?

**Joe :** me has convencido

**Tk:** y por que habia sonado la alarma de "ataque de angel"?

**Matt **: a mi no me mires, no reevelare mi verdadera identidad hsata casi el final

**Izzy :** miren el monitor rapido¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Todos miran el monitor y ven varios angeles gigantes que se acercan a la ciudad

**Continuara …..**

…..

….

…….

…….

**Inmediatamente …**

En el capitulo anterior (que fue renglones arriba) vimos como Matt Naguiza tomo el mando del eva unidad 2 cuando de repente varios angeles gigantes aparecieron en la ciudad

**Tai:** no puede … ser

Todos miran a los monitores mientras ven versiones gigantes de Miguel Angel (de las tortugas ninja) Angelica (de los rugrats) los angeles de charlie , macolin culkin (mi pobre Angelito) , los Angeles Azules y otros angeles mas , se acervaban hacia Tokio 3

**Matt :** oigan de donde salieron esos angeles?

Detrás de camaras

**Ultimate:** lo siento , los angeles de evangelion no quisieron venir

**Midori:** ay por favor , no se quejen , pudo haver sido peor , pudo haber traido a los teletubies

**Ultimate** : cobraban demaciado

Midori se va de espaldas

**Midori:** o sea que si los llamaste?

De regreso al programa

**Izzy:** se detectaron varios angeles que van a atacar el geo frente que hacemos?

**Joe:** como si no supieras , envien a todas las unidades evangelion que esten disponibles , no permitiremos que llegan al adan

**Yolei:** y que es el adan

**Joe** : un angel que atrapamos hace años y que es indispensable para mis planes

**Yolei:** cuales planes?

**Joe**: pues … no me acuerdo

Gota de sudor general

**Joe** como sea , envienlos

Segundos después los 3 evas subian hacia la superficie , entre ellos Matt a bordo del eva unidad 2

Los 3 evas tomaron las armas y se preparaban para pelear

**Tai:** matt , tu ataca con la metralleta , y tu mimi ataca con la bazzoca

**Matt** : de acuerdo

**Mimi** :…

**Tai:** estas de acuerdo mimi?

**Mimi **: …

**Tai**: no se supone que ya eramos amigos?

**Mimi:** esa era el clon anterior que murio cuando se resbalo con una cascara de cacahuate , yo soy el clon que sigue

**Tai:** (suspiro) este programa tiene mas personajes repetidos que la serie de lost

**Matt **: podriamos dejar los dramas para después , este no es momento para discutir

Antes de que matt dijera algo mas , Migue Angel cae sobre el y eiesa a golpearlo para finalmente arrojarlo hacia Angelica quien le pega con una sonaja gigante

**Tai**: rayos olvide es… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRR

Tai es atacado por los Angeles azules con su terrible musca … es decir … con sus rayos sonicos mientras mimi es golpeada por los Angeles de charlie

En el geofrente

**Yolei:** rapido evien mas armas y aumenten el nivel de lcd o lld o como se llame esa cosa, envien tambien mas cable y llamen a los apollos , que mas podemos hacer comandante?

Yolei voltea a ver a joe , quien lleva varias maletas y avanza sigilosamente hacia la salida

**Yolei:** comandante?

**Joe**: ehh… este … yo …. (regresa a su silla) solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer

**Yolei**: en serio? Actibaremos el modo berserker de los evas? Sacaremos la lanza de longinus?

**Joe **: no

**Yolei:** que podemos hacer entonces?

**Joe:** padre nuestro , que estas en el cielo ….

Todos se van de espaldas una ves mas

Mientras tanto en la ciudad

Matt logro levantarse y atacar a "mi pobre Angelito" con una foto de Michael Jackson haciendo que este se pusiera en posición fetal chupandose el dedo , para después tomar su cuchillo retractil y cortarle la cabeza la cual uso como macana para masacrar a los Angeles Azules

Tai , mimi , y los demas angeles vieron eso y empesaron a vomitar ante tan sangriento espectáculo

**Davis:** (sale de un edificio corriendo) por fin , logre conseguir el papel de kensuke , por fin un personage que no tiene un final tan humillante , soy tan feliz

Todo el vomito de los evas cae sobre el

**Tai **: upps , nadie vio eso

Yolei llamo a tai desde el intercomunicador

**Yolei:** tai , tai , tenemos una idea

**Tai**: por fin , cual?

**Yolei **, vamos a mandarte una mina N2 es una bomba que tiene gran poder

**Tai:** una bomba yucateca?

**Yolei:** no idiota una bomba de verdad

Un edificio se abre y una bomba N2 sale de ahí

**Matt :** bieeeeeeen , van a usar una bomba N2 , puedo ir al baño?

**Yolei:** ok

Matt baja de su eva y entra corriendo al geo frente

**Tai:** (con la bomba en la mano de su eva) Mimi trata de distraerlos mientras yo trato de activar la bomba

**Mimi :** esta bien … este …. Mmm … (mira varios autos y con su eva los toma y embiesa a hacer malabares)

Todos los angeles aplauden

Mientras tanto dentro del geo frente

Matt salia totalmente relajado del baño

**Matt:** ufff , descansa el alma , ahora a lo que iba , es hora de reverlar mi verdadera identidad . soy ……. El decimosexto angel que va a entrar al zotano para fusionarse con Adan para iniciar así el tercer impacto jajajajajaja

**Conseje:** no se … seria mas dramatico si hubiera mas gente

**Matt :** asshhh , tu que sabes

Mientras tanto en la sala de pantallas

**Izzy **: señor , hemos detectado un intruso en el geofrente , las maguie lo detectan como el decimosexto angel

**Joe:** ohhh , nooo , Matt es el decimo sexto angel

**Yolei **: mmmm y a los angeles seran buenos en la cama?

**Joe:** esta niña me asusta

Mientras tanto

Matt seguia buscando la puerta al zotano

**Matt :** (abre una puerta) sala de controles (abre otra puerta) fabrica de monster inc (abre otra) el cerrajero de matriz (abre otra) judiciales golpeando a un inocente , mierda donde esta la puerta que lleva al zotano

**Conserje**: no se tu , pero creo que es la puerta que dice sotano

Matt mira con el rabillo del ojo la puerta detrás de el (que dise sotano)

**Matt:** te odio , la pude hacer encontrado sin ayuda (abre la puerta y entra) AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Se escuchan sonidos de matt callendo por las escaleras

**Conserje:** se me olvido decirle que el primer escalon esta un poco alto

Mientras tanto en la ciudad

Mimi bailaba tap con su eva en un intento desesperado por entretener a los angeles mientras tai trataba de activar la mina N2

Todos los angeles aplaudian con menos interes pero con mas hueva

**Miguel Angel** : mucha ropa

tai por su parte habia intentado todo para encender la famosa mina, intento morderla con los dientes del eva , la golpeo en el piso , la piso , la insulto , pero nada parecia funcionar

**Mimi:** no puedo mas estoy cansada , dame eso (le quita la bomba y empiesa a intentar activarla " golpeandola con su mano")

Todos los angeles se acercan a ver

**Angelica:** por que no la quemanos?

**Angelina yolie** : o la pongo en mis pechos para que se caliente

**Miguel angel:** por que no simplemente apretamos en boton que dice encendido?

Miguel Angel oprime el boton y los ojos del eva de mimi y los angeles comienzan a creser hasta convertirse en bolas blancas pues en efecto eso actibaba la bomba

**Mimi **: ohhh que la ……..

La bomba explota dejado un enorme hoyo dragonbolesco en el piso y en el centro de este los esqueletos gigantes de los angeles y el eva 00 totalmente carbonizado

El eva se vuelve cenisa dejando a una mimi totalmente quemada suspendida en el aire

**Mimi :** esto va a doler mañana

Mimi se vuelve cenisa tambien y cae al piso

**Joe:** (desde el geo frente) nesesitaremos otra mimi

De entre los escombros una mano temblorosa surge , es el eva 01 piloteada por tai , quien sobrevivio a la explosión

**Tai:** que paso?

**Yolei:** no hay tiempo para tus desgracias ve de inmediato al zotano del geofrente

**Tai:** chale , al manos podrian darme un poco de morfina

**Yolei:** no , pero si no mueves tu trasero vamos a darte unos guamasos

**Tai**: ok ok , ya voy , pero que genio , al menos dime por que

**Yolei:** matt resulto ser un angel y nos traiciono , ahora va al sotano a iniciar el tercer impacto

**Tai:** matt es uno de ellos? Noooooooo , el dijo que me amaba

**Yolei:** en serio dijo eso?

**Tai:** no , pero hubiera estado chido , no?

Mientras tanto en el zotano

Matt camina sobre una plataforma hacia una figura crusificada (en una cruz obviamente) que se supone que es adan

Pero al levantar la midada matt lanza un grito de horror que carcome su alma y sus esperansas

**Matt :** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

(se los dijimos)

**Matt :** tu … este no es adan , es …. Es ….. es …..

**Michael :** yoooooooooooo

**Matt :** tuuu… que haces ahí crusificado , el papel de adan lo tenia Angemon y el de lilita lo tenia angewomon

**Michael :** ellos estaban ocupados (realmente estan amordasados en el closet) y ademas me entere que cuando un angel llegara aquí se uniria en cuerpo y alma con el que estaba crusificado aquí

**Matt :** lo esta malentendiendo

**Michael** , vamos ¿no quieres ser uno conmigo?

**Matt **: solo un milagro podría salvarme

En ese momento la pared se derrumba y el eva 01 entra aplastando a Matt

**Tai:** ohh dios mio he matado a Matt

**Michael :** hijo de puta

**Matt:** gra… gracias (Matt muere)

**Tai:** creo que es hora del grito traumatico de la muerte del amigo , ejem ejem (se pone perfume en la boca) aquí voy . AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG

**Epilogo**

Tai sobre una piedra que tiene mucho agua roja alrededor mientras yolei lo observa

**Tai:** mate a mi mejor amigo , jamas podría recuperarme , salvo un poco de morfina

**Yolei:** (suspira) siempre con la morfina

Yolei le inyecta la morfina mientras la camara se aleja poco a poco dejando atrás un dia mas en la ciudad de Tokio 3 y dando final a la serie pero puerta abierta a 2 peliculas que esperamos jamas filmar

**_Fin_**

Ultimate cae casi desfallecido

**Ultimate :** por fin terminamos de filmar , por fin podemos descansar

**Tai :** podremos festejar la navidad genial

**Midori:** oye mimi , como hisiste todas esas ecenas de tus muertes? Te dio el síndrome south park

**Ultimate:** es cierto no sabes como sufri al verte morir una y otra ves , como lo lograste?

**Mimi :** ahhh , eso , realmente no era yo , simplemente me clone cien mil veses con el kit de clonacion del profesor milles warren (silva) chicas ya pueden salir

Cientos de Mimis salen del area de vestuario postrandose ante los demas

**Clones de Mimi** : hola Ultimate

**Midori :** que les parece , que buena tecnica , no te parece así ultimate (mira a ultimate) spidey-kun ¿Qué te pasa¿Estas llorando?

**Ultimate:** (llorando) es la ecena mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida (mira a kyo) kyyyooo , toma mi billetera , ve a la farmacia y traeme cien mil paquetes de condones

**Midori:** oyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee¡

En ese momento spider boy entra al estudio

**Spider boy** : ya regrese , por fin pude terminar un guion es sobre… (mira a los clones de mimi) ohh , ohh

**Clones de mimi** : miren es spider boy¡

Spider boy ve como los clones de Mimi se acercan con un brillo tenebroso en los ojos e inmediatamente sale corriendo

**Clones de Mimi:** atrapenlo

Todos los clones de mimi salen corriendo dejando detrás el estudio semidestrosado , digielejidos con una vena en la cabeza y un ultimate totalmente abatido con los ojos convertidos en 2 puntos negros

**Sora:** no creo que veamos a spider boy en un largo tiempo , verdad ultimate¿eh¿ultimate?

**Ultimate **: (totalmente abatido) si alguien me busca estare suicidandome en mi oficina

**Midori **: pobre ultimate

**Kyo **: como sea voy a la farmacia a comprar esos condones

**Tai:** kyo , no creo que ultimate los quiera ya

**Kyo** , no son para el , son para spider boy

**Nuestro siguiente programa : (perdonen los pleonasmos)**

**Programa especial navideño y de año nuevo cuyo tiyulo varia de entre "el pavo asesino" o "el suicidio de ultimate spider " y "santa cachucha , donde anda santa claus?" eligan el titulo que mas les guste**

**No se lo pierdan**


	20. notificacion especial

notificacion especial

NO AL FORMATO GUION

para evitar que nuestro canal deje de ser publicado en fanfiction cambiamos a formato tradicional es decir dejamos de usar el formato dialogo (guion)

los quelites han confabulado en contra de ultimate spider y le han obligado a cambiar de formato , bajo amenasa de censurar , clausurar y borrar Digivicion de fanfiction ,doblegando asi con cadenas el derecho de exprecion que tiene todo hombre y atando de manos a ultimate al imperialismo por tanto:

de ahora en adelante usaremos los dialogos asi

ejemplo

y tai levanto su mirada al cielo exclamando con suma tristeza en su mirada - que poca , ya no podremos usar el formato guion-

-tienes razon , que ganas de joder tiene la gente- le contesto matt sentado a lo lejos y con cierta irritacion en su hablar

una vos se escucho detras de ellos , era ultimate quien sollosaba pena y melancolia- tendremos que obedecer aunque no nos guste-

esto lo hacemos para que no nos borren nuestro fic

y aprobechamos para invitarlos a visitar el comic

http://ultimate-spider (punto) deviantart (punto) com/gallery

sin mas por el momento esperen el especial navideño y de año nuevo (ahora sin formato guion)


	21. el pavo asesino

un noche mas en la ciudad , de fondo queda el ruido de algún bar. ……

pero mas lejos de ahí en un lugar conocido como cerro del chiquigüite , un estudio de grabación estaba a punto de sufrir un evento fatídico

un chico gótico , delgado vestido con pantalón de mezclilla , botas , playera y una chamarra , todo en color negro , sollozaba melancólicamente

-que te pasa ultímate? Le pregunto una chica de cabello verde , era Midori kasugano de la serie midori no hibi quien desde hace tiempo trabajaba en el estudio

- nada- respondió el

- un momento- hablo midori- espera … probando , probando , 1, 2 , 3 – midori se espanto en verdad- oye que le paso a mi vos?-

Ultímate suspiro y contesto- no te preocupes , es parte del boicot hacia nuestro canal ,ahora hablamos en el formato tradicional y no en el formato guión-

-que poca- hablo midori un tanto molesta- quien pudo hacer eso

-una tipa sin vida social que pasa el tiempo jodiendo a la gente ,urgandose el ano y chupándose el dedo por que nadie le presta atención asu coprofilica vida-

-que asco de gente ,pero como sabes que se urga el ano?-

-creeme no quieres saberlo-dijo ultímate encojiendose como niño chiquito – vi cosas , cosas horribles-

Mirori da un paso atrás alejándose de ultímate

En ese momento todos los digielegidos entraron corriendo pues también se habían percatado de su manera de hablar

Tai fue el primero en hablar- oye ultímate esto no puede seguir así , no queremos hablar así-

-si , ahora los lectores y televidentes no sabrán quien habla , hasta el final de la frase- dijo T.K

-ahhh , ya se las arreglaran-

- quien dijo eso? -

-quien dijo "quien dijo eso?"-

-yo-

-quien?-

.quien dijo "quien dijo eso" cuando yo dije "quien dijo "quien dijo eso""

-olvidenlo-

-bueno , por mi parte lo unico que necesito es una razon para seguir dirijiendo el canal- dijo muy contento ultimate

- uy que poetico , hasta pareces don quijote de la mancha –dijo midori con lagrimas en los ojos- tan poetico

Ultimate spider sonrió- lo se , y al igual que don quijote solo necesito a una dulcinea por quien luchar , MIMI , DONDE ESTAS- voltea a todos lados en busca de mimi-

-este … - le detuvo tai- mimi se fue a Cancún con spider boy –

Ultímate queda petrificado

-no te preocupes – trato de controlando yolei- hasta don quijote tenia un sancho-

-no ayudes yolei-dijo ken

Matt le toco el hombro- no te preocupes ultímate, te sentiras mejor cuando te suicides , jeje-

-tienes razón- Ultimate resignado fue hacia su oficina y cerro la puerta

-se veia algo triste- dijo midori

Matt solo rio- ay por favor , ¿y que va a hacer? , ¿suicidarse en verdad?, no tiene los cojones para..-

BLAM

El sonido de un disparo llamo la atención de todos y estos solo voltearon a ver a Matt

- perdón , no crei que lo hiciera- dijo matt

**…….**

Después del velorio y el acto fúnebre de ultimate todos se reunieron en el estudio de grabación para decidir que harian

tai hablo- es una pena que ultimate haya muerto … pero … a quien le importa , es navidad , vamos a ponernos ebrios para olvidarlo-

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- gritaron todos al unísono

En seguida todos salieron del estudio y solo midori quedo ahí , sola

Midori sin embaro se quedo inmóvil frente a su tumba mientras la llevaba de tierra y apretando los puños penso "no voy a dejar que esto pase, continuare lo que spidey-kun inicio así como la tipa esa en la película de saw 2"

Tiempo después midori (vestida como la tipa de la película de saw 2) entro a la oficina de ultimate y oprimio el boton debajo de su escritorio

El cuarto empeso a avatirse y de un momento a otro se abrio una celda

-por fin , soy libreeeee- grito Adolfo hitler saliendo de la celda

"boton equibocado" penso midori y oprimio el boton de a lado

Varias camaras con patas (como en la casa de los dibujos) salieron a su encuentro

-vuelen vuelelen- les ordeno – sigan a los digielejidos y graben lo que hacen, pues lo transmitiremos como el especial de navidad (como el año pasado)

Las camaras obedecieron y salieron por la ventana pero como no tenian alas se estamparon en la calle

Midori suspiro- tendre que hacerlo a la antigua- tomo su camara dijiral y salio por la puerta

……..

**Digivicion trae para ustedes **

**Especial navideño y de año nuevo, fusionado con kanuka , dia del amor ,dia de la bandera, natalicio del benemérito de las americas ,aniversario de la promulgación de la constitución, expropiación petrolera, inicio de primavera y el cumpleaños de la tia cleta ,publicado a mediados de abril cuyo titulo varia entre 3 titulos pero que nosotros llamamos **

**El pavo asesino …. Primera parte**

…..

**En las afueras de un centro comercial**

Todos los digielejidos caminaban después de una mañana muy larga de ir de compras para navidad cargando entre sus multiples cosas una jaula de un tamaño considerable , cientos de bolsas, platos desechables , cartones de caguamas , tequilas , chelas , tanguarnices , pistos y un poco de sake para no perder la costumbre

-y siendo así , donde pasaremos la navidad?- pregunto sora

Todos musitaron eso , salvo kary quien hablo- tengo una idea ,¿Por qué no pasamos la navidad en la casa donde ultimate nos mando el año pasado?-

-ahh , buena idea- concluyo joe

Tiempo después llegaron a la casa

Tai abrio la puerta y cientos de cucarachas hulleron espantandolo

-ahhh , este – aplaudió para disimular su miedo- es una noche hermosa por que no pasamos la navidad en el patio?-

-no se preocupen yo lo arreglare-

-quien dijo eso?-

-yo –

-¿guien dijo"¿quien dijo eso?"?-

-aquí vamos otra ves- suspiro davis

Todos voltearon hacia atrás y vieron a Mimi quien habia regresado de Cancún

-gracias a dios que estas aquí- agradeció Davis- nos ayudaras a limpiar la casa

- ¿yo? . ¿limpiar?- mimi se carcajeo ante el comentario- me refería a esto- mimi saco su barita mágica … es decir su tarjeta de crédito y llamo por teléfono a una agencia de limpiesa la cual en cuestion de segundos llego a la casa y la limpio

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos

- por mas veces que lo veo no deja de sorprenderme- dijo izzy mientras sacaba un cigarrillo- Harry Potter muerete de envidia

-eso si que no- mimi le arrebato el cigarrillo y lo piso- vas a dejar esa mierda de droga, de una buena ves-

-pero-

-pero nada , he dicho-

Y así los digielejidos entraron a la casa y empesaron a acomodarse como siempre

-hay que hacer algo divertido ahora que ultimate esta muerto- grito davis

- ¿ultimate esta muerto?- pregunto mimi alterada

-si , se suicido por una crisis emocional probocada por tu rechazo amoroso- dijo sora a punto de llorar

- que triste, en fin ¡que vamos a hacer de cena de navidad?- dijo mimi totalmente animada

Tai puso la jaula sobre la mesa y la abrio , un guajolote , o mejor dicho un pavo salio de esta

- goro goro goro – dijo el pavo mirándolos con la mirada mas tierna que se puedan imaginar

Mimi le miro con ternura – que lindo se ve – voltea ver a joe- joe ve por mi hacha , davis , enciende el horno –

todas la chicas (kary , mimi ,. Yolei y sora ) tomaron al pavo con una correa y lo dirijieron a la cosina

mientras que matt , tai , cody e Yzzy se sentaron a ver la televisión

- un momento- dijo sora asomandose desde le cocina –tai , no olvides decorar la casa y poner el arbol-

Tai apreto los dientes en señal de fastidio pues estaba a punto de sentarse, hastiado fue por las bolsas que habian comprado y empeso a sacar las esferas , las luces , las escarchas pero faltaba algo

-¿que pasa? – pregunto matt

Tai lentamente se dio la vuelta con la cara totalmente blanca – compramos todo , menos el arbol-

Tai tomo su chamarra a toda prisa y salio corriendo a conseguir un arbol , no queria enfrentarse a una sora furiosa

**Mientras tanto en la cosina**

El pavo estaba tranquilo con unos lentes oscuros en los ojos disfrutando de una bebida refrescante , pues no sabia que de un momento a otro seria sacrificado para ser la cena de navidad esa noche

-goro?- el pavo sintio una presencia detrás de el y al voltear vio a mimi con una hacha sobre su cabeza dispuesto a asesinarlo

-goro goro goro ¡¡- el pavo salio corriendo dejando atrás una nubecilla de polvo en forma de pavo que fue cortada por el hacha de Mimi

ATRAPENLO-grito mimi con hacha en mano detrás de el y detrás de Mimi, Kary , Sora y Yolei con cuchillos totalmente filosos

-ahí esta-

-Que buenas patas-

-debajo de la mesa-

-se metio entre mis piernas-

-agarrenlo-

-Que buenas patas-

La persecución continuo entre platos rompiendose y cuchillos volando en un movimiento totalmente matriz el pavo esquivo varios cuchillos y salio de la cosina con el hacha detrás sullo

El hacha se incrusto en una pared y el pavo siguió hullendo mientras que 4 locas lo seguian muy de cerca con antorchas y estacas

El pavo paso corriendo frente a la tele que veian los demas chicos quienes ni siquiera se inmutaron por el

-esto es imposible , carese de toda lógica- dijo matt mirando la tele

Todas las chicas pasaron detrás del pavo , entre ellas kary vestida tipo rambo y con subametralladoras

-que es lo que parece imposible?- pregunto cody

El pavo se vio en un rincón sin salida antes que un bazokaso abriera un hoyo en la pared por donde escapo seguido por las 4 chicas

-este programa- Matt señalo la tele- ¿como es posible que los picapiedra tuvieran especial de navidad si su historia es millones de años antes de que naciera cristo?

-buen punto- dijo izzy recostado en el sillon –dejame masticarlo-

-son solo falacias corporativas , todos sabemos que la navidad es una mierda , no creo siquiera que santaclos exista- dijo cody-

- claro que existe yo lo vi el año pasado- se atrevio a decir davis

- si- conclullo matt . el existe, es tan real como tu y como yo –

En ese momento un ruido se escucho en la azotea

-demonios , ladrones- dijo davis

-no se preocupen, yo los defendere – dijo matt con pose heroica para después tomar a cody y salir corriendo

-no se , tal ves Matt es un cobarde , no se- dijo izzy al ver tan heroico gesto

-opino lo mismo-dijo davis

Antes de que ambos pudieran decir algo mas detrás de un reloj salieron matt y cody disfrasados de sus alter egos "Mattman y Codyn"

-crei que jamas me volveria a vestir así ughh- dijo cody algo molesto

Matt por otra parte levanto su capa como si fuesen alas intentando verse amenasante- no se preocupen, yo los salvare de lo que sea que este alla arriba- y acto seguido saco de su matticinturon una matticuerda y la lanzo al techo para escalar por ella

-ahh. Por alla hay una escalera- dijo izzy levantandose del sillon , davis fue con el y detrás de el matt y cody , dejando sola la televisión encendida

La camara enfoco el baño pues se escucho como le echaban agua y como ken salia de este totalmente relajado , pero al ir a su asiento , vio la televisión sola y un enorme agujero en la pared

-con estos amigos , para que quiero enemigos, con razon me converti en el digimon kaiser- se dijo a si mismo y se sento a ver la televisión

-goro?- detrás de el se asomo la cabeza del pavo quien habia logrado escapar de las 4 chicas que lo perseguian –goro groro?-

-hey , hola pavo- dijo ken al ver al ave – quieres ver la tele conmigo?-

El pavo un poco inseguro se acerco , pero al final se sento junto a el

Ken aburrido cambio el canal de uno a otro, cosa comun para cualquiera

Pero no para el pavo

Canal a canal veia imágenes de pollos rostisados estilo Kentucky , nuguets de pollo , pavos al horno , como cocinar el pavo de navidad , programas de tipos que le metian la mano en las entrañas para rellenarlo , sus parientes cosinados y comidos por familias con niños latosos que veian riendo como el padre cortaba la pierna con un cuchillo

El parpado del pavo temblaba mientras escuchaba en su mente la marcha las valkirias

Imágenes de el platon vacio con huesos de algún pariente lejano , señoras burgueses gordas que mordian con suma crueldad la carne de pavo , salchichas de pavo , pastel de pavo

Y fue suficiente el pavo salio corriendo al ver tales horrores dejando a ken con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza – que raro , pareceria que ese pavo vio a la muerte-

**Mientras tanto en la azotea**

Izzy , Cody, Matt ,tk y Davis rebisaban la azotea cuando

Estre los tinacos, tendederos, macetas y demas pudieron distinguir algo , un trineo destrosado y varios renos malheridos

-esto no puede estar bien- dijo davis

Matt se acerco cubriendose con su capa y saco un matticuchillo para defenderse de lo que viniera

-no puede ser- dijo izzy al ver a un hombre gordo de barba blanca y vestido de rojo

-tu eres..- los tres hablaron al unísono

-el pingüino- dijo Mattman antes de lansarse contra el y gopearlo

Segundos después el hombre (que si no se han dado cuenta es santaclaus) estaba atado a un tinaco totalmente golpeado

-rindete malvado pingüino – le ordeno Mattman

El hombre por fin hablo- no soy el pingüino idiota , soy santaclaus-

- si claro y yo soy batman – dijo con sarcasmo Mattman

-no esperen , realmente es el- dijo davis

-como lo sabes¿- pregunto izzy

- el año pasado intente detenerlo para evitar los regalos del muñeco vudu – explico davis- pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-yo .. iba a entregar regalos cuando de pronto unos aviones de la fuerza aerea norteamericana me bombardearon creyendo que era terrorista- conto santaclaus- gracias a la velocidad que traia llege a mexico antes de que ellos me derribaran

-baya, quien diría que los gringos son así- dijo tk

Santaclaus se hecho a llorar – pero ahora no tengo gasolina en mis renos ni en el trineo y gracias a la paliza que me dio Matt no podre entregar los regalos-

- si , claro . la clasica historia de las películas de bajo presupuesto- dijo con sarcasmo izzy

Santa miro a izzy- tu . joven amigo , se ve que eres inteligente y fuerte , tu podrias entregar los regalos por mi-

Izzy se sorprendio – pero … como cree usted que yo podría?-

-vamos izzy . sera una buena aventura y servira para que dejes tu adiccion a la hierva- le animo davis

- tienes razon – izzy se acerco a los renos y los levanto con ayuda de matt y cody- muy bien ya esta listo . ¡vamos davis! ¡ salvemos la navidad !-

Izzy , Davis y tk subieron al trineo y volaron hasta perderse en el cielo

-oigan chicos- alego santa al ver como los renos se elevaban – olvidan desatarme

Matt se paro frente a el quitandose el antifas – no , en realidad por fin podre hacer lo que siempre desee hacer con santa-

Una enorme gota de sudor aparecio en la nuca de santa al ver los ojos de matt –que vas a hacer conmigo?-

-lo que siempre quise hacer con usted- dijo matt con la mano en el hombro de santa – sentarme en sus piernas y pedirle todo lo que deseo – se sento en su regaso y saco una enorme lista

- no te tardes matt – dijo cody – yo tambien tengo una gran lista – y acto seguido saco una lista enrollada que mas bien parecia un rollo de baño por todo lo que contenia

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la casa**

El sountrac de rambo sonaba a todo volumen mientras entre las sombras de una habitación un pavo preparaba todas las armas a su alcance entre las que destacaban , varios cuchillos , navajas , una katana que era de ultímate y que compro en un festival de comics

El ave tomo algo de pintura roja con sus alas y se pinto 3 marcas a lado de su pico

-goro goro – dijo el pavo

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar en el cielo**

Izzy, Tk y davis manejaban a toda velocidad en el trineo de santa claus hasta que por fin después de tanto lograron llegar a la villa de santa claus , donde fueron resibidos por cientos de duendes

- bienvenido señor , estamos al tanto de la situación y ya tenemos una carga de jugetes para que los reparta , no hay tiempo que perder- dijo un duende

- esperen , esperen , dijo izzy , sigo creyendo que todo esto es una mierda , quiero decir , con este trineo acabo de romper la mach 3 (velocidad del viento) , estoy en el polo norte en una ciudad atendia por duendes y con renos voladores y aun así , no puedo entenderlo-

-disculpen a mi amigo siempre es así – dijo davis intentando callar a izzy y su logica

- es en serio , esto merese ser estudiado , devi haber traido mi lap top -

-que te ha pasado? Has cambiado , antes eras mas chévere – dijo Davis

-en realidad asi era en digimon adventure – contesto Tk

-uy , que aguado- concluyo Davis

Un duende se acerco -lo unico que necesita es creer en el espiritu navideño- saca un cigarrillo – anda relajate amigo-

-un momento- dijo izzy al ver el cigarrillo- eso es … hierva

- exacto , por que crees que los duendes vestimos de verde- le contesto uno de ellos

-pe.. pero . no deverian ser ejemplo para los niños?-

- ahh , por favor … mira a tu alrededor, casas construidas con caramelos y dulces y donde hay renos voladores y el mallor de ellos es un alcoholico empedernido y para colmo con nombre de homosexual ¿Cómo podriamos ser ejemplos?-

Davis se seorendio – ahh , así que por eso Rodolfo el reno tiene la nariz tan roja-

- sip- contesto un enano – y una cosa mas el polvo blanco que tienen los pasteles de la señora claus , no es precisamente azucar-

Davis se molesto , esto no puede ser bueno , Izzy vamonos de … ¿izzy?- miro a su lado solo para ver a su amigo corriendo de un lado a otro agitando los brasos , por efecto de la hierva

-ya deja eso , a la larga te va a hacer daño-

**Mientras tanto en México**

En alguna calle de Chapultepec

Tai estaba parado frente a un árbol serruchando a toda velocidad cuando fue detenido por un policía

- a ver joven de la chamarra negra oscura con el cabello café castaño orillese a la orilla-

-que dice? – se quejo tai

- a ver joven , por que causa esta usted cortando un árbol de este parque publico-

- bueno , es que necesito un árbol de navidad , pero están carísimos , además escuche que estos arboles son mágicos , cresen con la contaminación-

-por eso , nos estamos muriendo por la contaminación y usted cortando arboles, LO VOY A LLEVAR A LA DELEGACION-

-NO ME IMPORTA , LO VOY A CORTAR-

-PUES LO VOY A ENCERRA EN LA CARCEL-

- a mi? O al árbol?- pregunto tai

El policía se enfureció – es suficiente , voy a … -no pudo terminar su frase pues una explocion llamo la atención de ambos

-donde esta mi mano?- un chico lloraba mientras corria de la explocion

El humo de la explocion se disperso poco a poco mostrando a un pavo armado con una katana , el cual decapito al policía que estaba con tai

Tai le miro emocionado – genial , un pavo armado con una espada esto es … no espera , no es tan genial , se veria mas impactante si estuvieras armado con una motosierra-

El pavo miro su katana , la tiro en el piso y salió corriendo a conseguir una motosierra

- también consigete el necronomicon o una muestra de g-viruz-

**De regreso en el polo norte**

Izzy totalmente drogado montado en el trineo de santa y después de haber cambiado los aburridos jugetes por "golosinas" que harian la delicia de chicos y grandes

-listo izzy , ya le puse gasolina a los renos, ya podemos irnos- dijo tk (vestido como un duende de santa)

Izzy (vestido de santa) le miro -¿Cómo que vaaaamonos? , si yo ya estoy ahí desde hace rato- aspira su cigarrillo –ya empacaste los "regalitos"?

Davis se acerco y subió al trineo –ya mi santa , pero el asiento falso quedo muy chiquito , a ver si no nos para la chota-

Izzy tomo las cuerdas de los renos y arranco el trineo –dont guorri bi japi amigo , ora si mis nomitos favoritos lests to fly togueter-

El trineo poco a poco alzo vuelo y se perdió entre las nubes mientras todos los duendesillos de santa les despedían totalmente drogados

**Mientras tanto en la casa**

Después de buscar por todas partes al pavo. Las chicas (mimi , sora , yolei y kary) se dieron por vencidas y regresaron a casa

Al abrir la puerta , se encontraron con un sujeto viejo gordo vestido de rojo y matt vestido en un traje de cuero negro con todo y antifas , sentado en sus piernas

Todas miraron la imagen totalmente petrificadas menos yolei quien saco una cámara tomo una foto y guardo la cámara

20 segundos después , matt les conto lo que en realidad había pasado y que el sujeto amordasado era santaclaus

- asi que izzy , tk y Davis fueron a salvar la navidad y mientras tanto tu y cody van a pedirle todo lo que quieran a santa Claus – confirmo sora

- si-

Mimi gruño- no me importa la historia de tu vida , necesito encontrar a ese pavo para cosinarlo

-creo que ya no será necesario buscarlo- dijo ken , quien llevaba horas sentado frente a la televisión sin que nadie lo notara

Todos los presentes se acercaron a ken quien cambio de canal hacia las noticias de la tarde

En la pantalla un tal Javier Enlatorre anunciaba las noticias mas impactandes del dia

-esta noche en deshechos … un reconocido astrónomo y clarividente nos mostrara el lejendario secreto de "como hacerse rico con 1 dedo" , pero regresamos a nuestra noticia principal , el pavo asesino aterra la ciudad –

La pantalla mostro imágenes de la ciudad , donde toda la gente corria de un lado a otro misntras un pavo con un lanzallamas quemaba a toda la gente que se le atravesase

-goro goro – grito el pavo

Kary hablo horrosizada – ohh dios mio , ese pavo esta matando a todos

En ese momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió y tai entro cargando a cuestas un árbol recién cortado –ya vine –

Su hermana se acerco a el – hermano , un pavo asesino estamatando a todos –

Tai dejo a un lado el árbol y miro la pantalla , que mostraba a un pavo armado con un lanzallamas en un ala y una metralleta en la otra dejando detrás de si una montaña de cadáveres humanos

-guuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuu , un pavo con un lanzallamas , ES GEEEEEEEENIAAAAAAAAL-

Sora golpeo a tai por su comentario

- ohh , admítelo , lo es – dijo tai sobándose un enorme chichon en su cabeza

-podrian desatarme? , quiero ir al baño- dijo santa quien seguía atado en una silla

Continuara …..

¿terminara izzy de entregar regalos de navidad? , segira atado santa a la silla? , que pasara con el pavo? , no se pierdan la secuela de esta aventura

**Epilogo **

en el cementerio

una chica de cabello verde (midori) escarbaba con toda prisa la tumba de ultímate spider

el velador del cementerio se le acerco- que hace jovencita-

-desentierro a ultímate spider para revivirlo-

-jovencita , eso es imposible , que haras si no puedes revivirlo-

Midori lo medita unos segundos y después contesta – conoces la necrofilia?-

El velador da un paso atrás alejándose de midori

**(****reporte informativo de ultimo momento de digivicion**

Perodon por transmitir este programa tan tarde , pero el autor tuvo una crisis emocional suicida en la vida real provocada por el rompimiento de una novia (situación reflejada subconcientemente también aquí), que lo llevo a reconsiderar el rumbo de su vida … en fin para no aburrirlos, digamos que este es uno de los últimos programas de división antes de cancelar pues no queremos dejar inconcluso el canal , pero también hay una noticia buena y es la apertura de un nuevo canal , pero esa es información para otro dia

Recuerden que la pregunta de esta noche es ¿Qué opinan del nuevo formato? , esta bien? , perdió su encanto el canal? , ni se dieron cuenta? O regresen al anterior formato valiendo m#3& lo que digan los puritanos?

Por su atención gracias)


	22. venganza del pavo asesino II

En algún lugar de un gran país , se olvidaron construir , un lugar donde no queme el sol y al nacer no haya que morir…

Mas en un estudio de grabación de un estudio de grabación una sombra se mueve entre lo que mas bien parece una replica de la habitación del castillo donde nació frankenstein

una chica de cabello verde cuyo nombre es midori kasugano, personaje de la serie midori no hibi y ahora empleada de este canal conecta cientos de cables en el cuerpo desnudo de un chico gotico, el director de dicho canal

-No dejare que mueras … mmm aunque , de hecho estas muerto , pero el caso es que no dejare que mueras de nuevo -

Instantes después activa una palanca y cientos de voltios electrocutan el cuerpo inerte

PUM CATAPUM

Una explocion destrosa la habitación mientras que midori totalmente chambuscada se acerca a ultímate tratando de ver si funciono

-Mierda , no funciono , diablos , esto no es como la tele ,y ese estúpido de shen long puede conceder cualquier deseo , pero por alguna razón no trabaja en martes -

Midori saca una bolsa oscura y mete ahí el cuerpo de ultímate

-No me daré por vencida -toma su celular y marca- ¿si? Librerías Gandhi? , quiero ordenar un tomo del necronomicon , uno del exmortis , vudú experimental , las novelas de dead note y aprovechando el primer tomo de levitación de chilaquiles-

**Digivicion trae para ustedes**

Esta secuela de la película reality del capitulo anterior cuyo titulo era "el pavo asesino" pero que para que se oiga mas chida por ser la segunda parte llamamos

_**El regreso del pavo asesino**_

En la película anterior vimos como un pavo que iba a ser la cena de navidad se revelo y empezó a matar a la gente mientras que izzy , Davis y Tk después de medio matar a santaclaus tomaron su papel para dar "regalitos a los niños"

**en algún lugar en el cielo…**

Izzy y sus dos compinches (tk y Davis) viajaban a toda velocidad en el trineo de santa acercándose poco a poco a dejar un regalo a una casa

Tk miro con tristeza a Izzy- chale santa , ya te acabaste el regalito de martita , y ahora vas con el de Pablito ya deja eso-

-shhh shhh calma mi tknesto amigo , el regalo de Pablito es el mas grande , ni se va a dar cuenta que lo halla probado no te saques de onda-

-si tk no mal vibres- dijo davis quien fumaba felizmente

el trineo aterriza en una casa

-ora si acompáñenme a la chimenea-

-izzy esta casa no tiene chimenea- trato tk de detener a izzy

-como no (totalmente drogado) si la estoy viendo-

-nop , no izzy , me cae que esta casa no tiene chimenea-

Izzy mira con mas atención descubriendo que esta viendo un tinaco- ahh , pus si cierto

-Además para que quieres entrar , si ya te acabaste el regalito de Pablito-

-Hey ya la encontré , ya encontré la chimenea-dijo davis desde la planta baja antes de arrojarse dentro de un salto

-Idiota, Esa no es la chimenea es la coladera-dijo Izzy botado de la risa

-ya dejen eso, en la tele dicen que es malo , te va a dañar puedes perderlo todo-

**mientras tanto en la vieja ciudad de hierro ,de cemento y sin gente sin descanso (ciudad de mexico)**

toda la gente corría huyendo de la furia mundana de un pavo asesino que mataba sin piedad hasta que este fue rodeado sobre el eje vial

-atención señor pavo , tire sus armas y levante las alas donde podamos verlas y no se le ocurra amenazarlos con el moco de su cabeza -

una pluma salió volando y perforo el chaleco antibalas del policía

-dios santo como pudo perforar un chaleco antibalas-

-será por que es antibalas y no antiplumas-

-rápido , traigan los chalecos antiplumas-

los policías se movilizaron y cambairon rápidamente sus chalecos de espaldas , después sacaron rápidamente sus armas y aun mas rápidamente voltearon todos al mismo tiempo apuntando sus armas a donde deveria estar el pavo

todas las miras ópticas del arma apuntaron hacia un un transeúnte muy curiosamente parecido al pavo asesino , pero con un bigote falso

un policía se acerco a el –señor no puede estar aquí, que hace?-

-goro goro- dijo el transeúnte que en definitiva no era el pavo asesino con un bigote

-ahh , va al medico , ya veo , de casualidad , no vio a un pavo asesino que estamos buscando?-

El el transeúnte que en definitiva no era el pavo asesino con un bigote señalo con su ala hacia un lado

- ahh , ya veo ,gracias –

El bigote falso del pavo callo al piso por un descuido

El policía miro el bigote , luego miro al pavo y luego volvió a mirar el bigote

El pavo trago saliva

El policía levanto el bigote y se lo dio al pavo –será mejor que vaya a un medico señor , esta tan enfermo que hasta el bigote se le esta callendo-

Inmediatamente después , toda la policía se dirigió a buscar al pavo hacia donde les habían indicado

-goro goro- dijo el pavo secándose el sudor , después salió corriendo en dirección contraria a los policías

**mientras tanto en la casa**

tai , sora, matt , cody , kary , yolei , mimi , ken y joe (que curiosamente no fue mencionado en la película pasada , pero hagan de cuenta que siempre ha estado ahí) preparaban una trampa para capturar al pavo asesino

mimi coloco un plato con ensalada de verduras , un pure de papas y algunos aperitivos

-mimi ,realmente crees que el pavo caera con esa trampa tan estúpida?-

-Claro que si-se aleja unos pasos , saca una escopeta y apunta al platon- anda , pavo , pavo , pavo , pavo , acompaña a tus amigos del centro de mesa-

Joe interrumpió la estrategia-Esto no funcionara , necesitamos algo mas sofisticado … como mi nuevo silbato electrónico para atraer pavos , con solo soplarlo , la bocina integrada que tiene emitirá un sonido que ataera al pavo-

-Genial-gritaron todos con emoción ante tan brillante plan

-Si , y una ganga , solo costo 10 000 pesos-Joe saca su silbato se acerca a la ventana y sopla

El mecanismo se activa y la bosina emite "heeeeeeeeeeeeey paaaaaaaaavo veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen aquiiiiiiiiiiii"

A todos les aparece una gota en la cabeza

Joe miro su silbato – mmm , creo que se la acabo la batería-

-tu crees?, preguntaron los demás con sarcasmo-

Midori abrió la puerta-hola-

Matt hablo -Midori ¿donde estabas y por que llevas esa bolsa?-señalo una bolsa negra de la cual una mano se asomaba e iba arrastrando

Es el cadáver de ultímate ,estoy intentando revivirlo

Tai miro la bolsa -midori, la bolsa se esta moviendo y se esta asomando una mano -

Midori tomo una silla y la estrello en la bolsa-ultímate malo , no resusites hasta que yo te reviva-

Todos le miraron con una gota en la cabeza

Y por que la insistencia en resusitar a ultímate spider

Midori se petrifico … -¿ahhh? … ¿me debe dinero?-

-Ahh eso lo explica todo , ahora si nos disculpas debemos atrapar a un pavo- dijo mimi

-Por cierto estoy esperando un paquete de librerías Gandhi , si lo ven recíbanlo por mi-

**En algún lugar del mundo llamado cuba**

2 niños cubanos jugaban felizmente en su casa cuando de momento una figura en el cielo llamo su atención

-oye tu mi negro, ¿quien será ese tipo?-señalo uno

El otro miro el trineo con Izzy y dijo –papa Noel-

-mama tampoco-

El chico dio un zape a su hermano por su comentario –no baboso, ese chico es santaclos, el baturro gringo que reparte regalos a diestra y siniestra-

Izzy dejo caer un paquete a los 2 chicos

Justo cuando lo abrieron ,cientos de policías cubanos los encañonaron, uno hablo- que vergüenza mi sangre, tan chiquillos y tan contrabandistas, pasaran mucho tiempo en la sombra sabiendo lo que meter el huevo-

-jugar nintendo-

-see . nintendo , eso-

**En ese momento en algún lugar de la casa**

El pavo regreso y cruzo la puerta , se había quedado sin municiones después de matar a tanta gente así que con sumo sigilo se deslizo para conseguir mas armamento

El timbre sonó

El pavo entro en pánico mirando a todos lados, pensando que hacer, si esconderse o contestar , finalmente abrió la puerta y un chico de aspecto nerdoso con lentes redondos y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su mente le saludo

Hola señor pavo , soy Harry potter de librerías Gandhi y me enviaron para hacerle entrega de los libros que nos pidió , el necronomicon , el exmortis que no es lo mismo que el necronomicon , un manual de vudú , el primer tomo de dead note y el libro de levitación de chilaquiles

-¿goro?- pregunto el pavo

-claro señor , ya están pagados , solo firme aquí- le entrega una hoja y firma con una de sus plumas (es un ave)

El pavo cerro la puerta y empezó a hojear los libros , un resplandor maligno brillo en sus ojos –goro goro

**Mientras tanto en la morge**

Midori había dejado el cuerpo de ultímate para que lo cremaran pues después de cientos de intentos, ultímate parecía no responder

**Y en el inframundo**

El alma de ultímate se elevaba lentamente hacia el cielo, pronto llego ante un gran porton y un tipo en toga le resibio

-bienvenido al cielo señor, disculpe, ¿tiene reservación?

Ultímate tardo un poco en contestar –mmm, creo que la deje en mi cuerpo-

-lo siento , pero sin reservación no puede entrar , tendrá que ir al infierno-

-¿a tepito?-

-no idiota , al inframundo, al lugar debajo de la tierra , donde los cuerpos arden por el fuego y hay dolor interminable, un lugar infestado de demonios-

-ahhh , ya entiendo , tengo que ir al metro-

Una vena apareció en la frente del tipo- no me toques las bolas niño-

El porton se abrió , una figura gigante y celestial imposible de describir con palabras salió … por el periódico- pedro , soberano idiota ,te dije que me llevaras el periódico, como esperas que planee el apocalipsis sin mi dosis diaria de Garfield?-

-¿don jeova?- pregunto ultímate

-diosito, pa servir a usted-dijo el ser todopoderoso volteando a ver a ultímate – spidey , que cuentas?, tiempo sin verte-

-seee- contesto ultímate –la ultima ves que nos vimos, me quedaste a deber 500 pesos cuando jugamos age of empires-

-ahh … este … -saca su cartera- veras estoy corto de dinero en este momento, ¿aceptas vales de despenza?-

-no-

Dios suspiro resignado –hagamos esto, te devolveré a la vida y asunto arreglado, ¿aceptas?-

Ultímate lo pensó un momento –ok-

Dios saco una lata de sopa primigenia instantánea y se la dio a ultímate –pero debo advertirte que tendrás que cambiar de nombre, no quiero que pase lo mismo que cuando resucite a mi hijo, le hicieron su propia religión solo por que resucito al tercer día-

-Esta bien- se toma la sopa-

-una cosa mas ,por ahí ayudas a mi primo Kamisama y no te dejes engañar por una tal Haruhi Suzumiya ella no es dios , es una mutante

-no soy tu mensajero, además no hablamos de la deuda de los 5 pesos de cuando te gane el en guitar hero-

-no es justo , tu usaste al dios del rock, así cualquiera-

Ultímate empezó a desaparecer para regresar a su cuerpo en la tierra

**En la tierra**

Ultímate despertó y trato de estirarse pero no pudo

-mierda ¿que pasa?-penso-¿Dónde estoy?-toco alrededor y descubrió que estaba en un cajón de la morge

La cámara enfoco su cara –ahhh… como desearía haver terminado de ver kill bill 2

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar en el cielo**

Izzy y sus amigos volaban a toda velocidad perseguidos por varios aviones caza del ejercito norteamericano

-Izzy , eres un idiota-grito tk- por que demonios entraste a la casa blanca, le regalaste un enema de chile a George Bush y todavía al salir llamaste jotos a todos los generales cerca-

-¿ese era George Bush… crei que era bill gates-

-y como vamos a escapar de esos tipos?-

-ahh , si iron man pudo por que nosotros no-

Un misil pasa de frente casi rosandoles

-mmmm, ok , creen que si les entregamos a Davis nos dejen en paz?

-oyeeeeeeeee-

Tk nunca perdia la esperanza- piensen amigos , que haría luke skywalker si estuviera aquí?-

-naaaaa, ese wey era re marica , seguro nomas se le aparece el obi wan y le dice que hacer- se quejo Izzy

Y entonces… huevos , de la nada y en el trineo se teletransporta obi wan , provocando la sorpresa de todos

-es obi wan-

El recién aparecido les miro con toda su sabiduría y dijo –use the forcé , amigito , use the forcé- y después … huevos otra ves , desaparece

-nooo pues ya valimos-

-no … esperen-grito Izzy- la alucinación de obi provocada por la hierva tenia razón , hay que usar la fuerza- activemos el modo transformer del trineo

-izzy, este trineo no tiene función transformer-

- mierda ya valimos-

**Mientras tanto con los digielejidos**

todos estaban reunidos en la sala discutiendo como detener al pavo asesino

-podemos ponerle una trampa vistiendo al digimon de sora como pavo- dijo tai

Sora se enfureció – por que no te disfrazamos a ti?-

-yo no me veo sexy en disfraz de pavo-

Todos se imaginan a tai disfrazado de pavo y empiezan a reir

-Buen punto, jajajaja-

-los odio-dijo tai con una vena en la cabeza

En esas estaban cuando un plato de chilaquiles paso volando

-hey mira un plato de chilaquiles- dijo matt antes de tomar el plato y empezar a comer de el

Segundos después reacciono –hey , por que este plato estaba volando?-

Todos voltearon la mirada y vieron al pavo con el libro de levitación de chilaquiles entre sus alas

-miren ¡es el pavo¡-

-y tiene el libro de levitación de chilaquiles , es por eso que …-

-ya todos sabemos eso- dijo mimi deteniendo la explicación – es obio que el resibio los libros de midori, pero que puede hacer con chilaquiles levitantes-

-goro goro- dijo el pavo

-ohhh , dios . tiene razón- grito joe horrorizado

Todos los demás se aterraron –¿que dijo el pavo joe?-

-no lo se , pero lo dijo tan dramático que supuse que seria algo malo-

Todos se van de espaldas (también el pavo)

El digimon de sora llega corriendo y explica –el pavo dijo que no solo puede levitar tortillas con crema y salsa , sino que gracias al necronomicon , el exmortis , puede controlar a los muertos y devolverlos a la vida como una horda de zombies hambrientos de carne humana-

Después de explicar Biyomon sale corriendo

-ohhh- todos aplauden la brillante explicación de biyomon y la aplauden

El pavo se posa sobre el televisor y empieza a resitar

-goro , goro … gogogororororororor goro-

Todos gritaron

-nooooooooooooooo-

C**oncluirá **

…………..

**Mientras tanto en la morgue**

Midori llega de regreso a la morgue y abre el cajón donde estaba ultímate

-arrrghhhh , estoy vivo-

Midori abraza a ultímate a punto de llorar –estas vivo , estas vivo , crei que jamás podría verte de nue….. – lo pienza un poco- idiota ¿que se supone que voy a hacer con los libros de necrofilia y las 50 uijas que compre?

Ultímate la mira con una gota en la cabeza –ehhh?-

Corte informativo de digivicion

Originalmente iban a ser 2 capitulos del pavo asesino , pero a ultima instancia resulto que son 3 , la razón … ahhh , no lo sabemos , por cierto agradecientos especiales a bass ridle y no se pierdan la conclusión de nuestro especial navideño de medio año

una ves mas agradecimientos a bass riddle , lean su fic en www (punto) fanfiction(punto) net / s / 4020641 / 1/ The(guion bajo)Law(guion bajo)and(guion bajo)Order(guion bajo)ANIME

quiten los espacios y pongan los puntos donde va , no se lo pierdan, ademas aparece ultimate spider bajo el seudonimo de spidey

Hay que ser un idiota para perdérselo ( comprobado frente a notario publico)


	23. regreso del pavo asesino III

Previamente en avatar … ejem , es decir , en el programa anterior de digivicion

Izzy y sus 2 compinches entregan a contratiempo los regalitos ecológicos de navidad cuando son atacados por el ejercito norteamericano , mientras tanto en México , el pavo de navidad obtiene diversos libros místicos y convoca a zombies hambrientos de carne

Y por ultimo ultímate spider regresa a la vida por la fe de midori… por una apuesta con dios que perdió en el guitar hero, con una condición , tiene que cambiar su nombre

En esas estamos antes de empezar esta tercera y ultima (en serio) parte de esta película mega larga y mega atrazada cuyo nombre es

**_la venganza del pavo asesino y los cadáveres mutantes de pavo tercera parte_**

**En algún lugar de Mexico … de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme…**

Ultímate y midori caminan por la calle mientras este le termina de explicar que debe cambiar su nombre

-y es así como paso , pero no se que nombre ponerme-

Midori lo pienza un poco , por que no te llamas Seiji Sawamura? , se escucha un nombre muy varonil , incluso podrías pintarte el cabello de rubio-

Ultímate da un paso atrás… -ahhh , mejor no-

Midori lo pienza-mmm. Que tal ¿Aquiles Esquibel Madrazo?-

-nel-

-¿Al Colico?-

-no-

-pepe nava?-

-no-

-Rutilio vilchis?

-no-

- macedonio Rojano?-

-no-

-procoro arjona?-

-no-

-Alex domestico?-

-no-

- tenoch Harrison? -

-o que la …. Nooooo , no pienso llamarme así , será un nombre que sea único , o por lo menos que suene único o especial

-¿tocatl?-

Ultímate lo piensa un poco , -mmm suena pegajoso , es un nombre náhuatl y por mi corre sangre azteca … mmm …su significado es araña, así que no se pierde en esencia que soy fan de spiderman, … me gusta (se escucha música celestial) desde hoy me conocerán todos como TOCATL –voltea a ver a midori- ¿genial nombre , como se te ocurrió?-

-ahh?, lo siento no te escuche , estaba leyendo esta etiqueta que te pusieron en la morgue , dice tocatl , creo que se equivocaron-

Ultímate … es decir tocatl se va de espaldas

-¿que? ¿dije algo malo?-

**Mientras tanto con los digielejidos**

-habra alguna manera de detener al pavo?-

-quien dijo eso?-

-no empecemos de nuevo-

Matt hablo –ya estuvo suave, mientras discutíamos, el pavo asesino ha huido y no sabemos donde esta , tenemos de detenerlo , no sabemos que tipo de zombies controlara-

-y eso que , ya nos enfrentamos con zombies cuando filmamos rpd , que podría hacer que no os halla pasado ya?- pregunto exeptico tai

-miren aquí-hablo ken , quien desde la primera parte veía televisión en el sillón –las 7 del 7 y sus cortes informativos-

Todos se acercaron a la televisión mientras un tal Javier Enlatorre (otra ves) anunciaba por diezmillonésima ves las noticias , interrumpiendo la programación

-esta noche en desechos , para los que sobrevivieron a la ira mundana del pavo asesino , este ha regresado .. pero esta ves no esta solo , viene acompañado por cadáveres mutantes de pavo , dispuestos a hacerse pasar por inofensiva cena de navidad ,no sabemos que pasa . los pavos … matan a la gente … pero no pierdan la esperanza ya que el gobierno capitalino ha enviado a toda su fuerza aérea a todo el ejercito y todo wey disponible a erradicar a esos pavos veamos que pasa…-

La pantalla muestra a todo el ejercito mexicano atacando a cientos de cadáveres mutantes de pavo , pero son destazados por los picos mutantes de estos

-sargento , la fuerza aérea esta aquí-

3 aviones pasan volando , pero se estrellan pues estaban pegados con goma de masticar y curitas

-mierda , esa era toda la fuerza aérea? , si tenemiamos como 1 895 654 000 aviones-

-si capitán , pero de todos esos , solo 3 volaban-

Los pavos cotinuaron su camino matando a todo el ejercito , después regreso la señal con Javier enlatorre

-así es señores , los cadáveres mutantes de pavo están atacando la ciudad , escondance en sus casas, maten un cordero y pinten un signo en la puerta de su casa para que …-

Antes que Javier dijera algo mas , es atacado por varios pavos matándolo al instante y cortando la señal

Ken grito de dolor y melancolía-noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Yolei le abrazo -es triste ¿no? Sniff , moriremos-

Ken la separo-no, no es cierto , es que ya no podre seguir viendo televisión. Maaaaaaaaaaalditos , pero he de vengarme , yolei –

-si?-

Donde esta mi traje de digimon káiser y mis botas para patear culos?

-ahh , el traje en la tintorería , las botas se las vendi a un tipo pelon y amarillo-

**Mientas tanto en Springfield**

Homero Simpson se probaba sus nuevas botas para patear culos –ahora si flanders vas a conocer mi pie-

Al dar el primer paso se resbala y cae sobre su espalda

-ahhhdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr mi columna …. Hey mira puedo ver las nubes-

**De regreso con los digielejidos**

-mierda sin mis botas para patear culos , que vamos a hacer? –

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros …

-esto tomara tiempo-

Y así mientras los digielejidos pendejeaban sobre como detener a la amenaza pavacea , los cadáveres mutantes de pavo invadieron Mexico se descontrolaron: Tomaron aldeas y ciudades, ciudad satélite , ciudad neza , ciudad universitaria y ciudad ciudadana, destruyeron estados como el estado de mexico , mataron emos , reggetoneros , otakus futboleros ,fans de rbd y telenovelas , formaron ejércitos y desfilaron por el distrito federal imponiendo su ley a su paso

**Mientras tanto en la frontera Mexico-estados unidos**

Izzy , tk y Davis volaban a toda velocidad escapando de los aviones caza de el ejercito norteamericano cuando …

-izzy , nos están alcanzando –grito totalmente espantado tk-vamos a morir

-tiene razón el guerito, se esta cagando de miedo-dijo Davis aun fumando hierva

Izzy fumo largamente un cigarrillo y al final exclamo- ¡eso es! Davis , eres un genio-

-¿yo? …. Digo… sii , soy un genio , pero … ¿Por qué?-

-usaremos a tk para defendernos-

Tk abrió los ojos hasta convertirse en 2 circulos blancos-¿queeeeeeee?

Los aviones se acercaban

-aquí equipo alfa, tengo a los sospechosos en la mira , esperando señales para …-algo se estrello en su avión bloqueando su vicion- pero … que demonios , pierdo contacto visual . me están atacando con … con … aaaarrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

El avión salió del camino estrellándose en el muro fronterizo , cientos de inmigrantes aprovecharon eso y entraron mientras los aviones restantes seguían a los digielejidos

-nos atacan con escrementos , no podemos defendernos contra eso … -

-diganme que es escremento de los renos , por favor , por favor – uno mas de los escrementos chocho en su ventana haciendo perder el equilibrio al piloto y haciendo que se estrellase en el desierto (de sonora)

Todos los aviones restantes se retiraron ante el miedo de un arma tan peligrosa

En el trineo Izzy y Davis celebraban fumando lo que les quedaba , mientras un tembloroso Tk se hacia ovillo –que acabo de hacer… yo .. yo … (empieza a llorar)esto no devio de haver pasado-

Izzy se acerco a el- vamos tk , era nuestra única oportunidad de salir vivos , tenias que hacerlo , yo lo hubiera hecho y lo haría , si tu vida dependiera de eso soy capas de defecar sobre ti para salvarte –

-puedo intentarlo?-pregunto Davis

-no-respondio Izzy, después siguió su discurso a tk- en conclucion soy capas de cagarme en ti, y sabes por que , por que soy tu amigo, por eso, por que soy tu amigo-

-puedo intentarlo?-pregunto Davis

-que no-

Y así terminaron su heroica misión de llevar regalitos y cagar (es un decir) al ejercito norteamericano

**Mientras tanto en el distrito federal**

un ejército de cadaveres mutantes de pavo partió hacia la conquista de terrenos. Cuentan que era de tal magnitud el ejército aquel que su marcha provocaba terremotos y tsunamis(en el lago de Chapultepec), el polvo levantado ocultaba la luz del sol y las montañas se derretían en temblores. La tierra por donde pasaban se volvía infértil, los ríos donde bebían se secaban, las aldeas sobre las que atacaban... desaparecían. Tal era el poder de destrucción de los pavos

Y es ahí donde encontramos a tocatl (ultímate spider) y a Midori corriendo por sus vidas

-midori, jamás crei que fueras tan miedosa- comento tocatl mientras saltaba de azotea en azotea con midori en su espalda-

-y nunca crei que tu fueras tan protector-sonrio midori apretando mas a tocatl (ultímate spider)

-podrías sacar tu dedo de ahí?, no puedo correr si lo tienes …ahí-

-si lo saco me caigo-

-ahh , así quédate entonces-

Y continuaron corriendo

El tiempo pasaba, la noche cayo sobre la ciudad dando un toque tétrico al ambiente desolado ¿cuanta gente no habría muerto ya a causa de los siniestros pavos? (cielos esta película esta quedando genial)

**En la otrora casa donde los digielegidos se refugiaban**, se había transformado en la base central de resistencia

Era una lastima que la resistencia estuviese formada solo de 8 personas (Tai, Matt, Sora . Kary, Mimi, Ken , Joe y cody)

-tenemos que idear una rápida solución a la situación-dijo Tai, lo único que hemos hecho en todo el rato es jugar Vampire the mascarade-

-estas celoso por que mataron a tu personaje , cuando lo atropello una hoomer – respondió joe

-no es cierto-

-tienes que admitirlo , además … era una hoomer- dijo cody

-si , una hoomer-apollo kary

-bueno , ya , eso no importa, tenemos que detener a loa pavos

-yo lo apollo-

-quien dijo eso-pregunto sora mirando a todos lados

-ya perdio la gracia-suspiro matt

Todos voltearon y vieron a Ken vestido militarmente con varias armas cargando en su espalda , se había pintado varias marcas en la cara y por alguna razón su cuerpo estaba mas musculoso que antes

Tai hablo-2 preguntas, para que son esas armas? Y como conseguiste esos musculos?-

Ken respondió-las armas son del ejercito mexicano, los musculos los gane con mi video de "musculos de acero en 3 segundos" es una lastima , ya que no logre conseguir el libro de "glúteos de acero en 3 segundos , pero en fin-

Todos se levantaron animados por ken

Joe le miro con lagrimas en los ojos -eres mi héroe si fuera gay te besaría-

-guarda tus besos para los pavos hijo, tengo una trampa que funcionara-ken señalo la ventana

Todos se asomaron y quedaron pasmados ante la enorme trampa ,una montaña de salvado (grano suculento , usualmente usado como cereal o alimento de pavo) y sobre el un yunque enorme sostenido por una cuerda

-les gusta , el diseño lo saque de un programa del correcaminos-presumio ken

-ahhh , ken , viste en que acabo el capitulo de donde lo sacaste?- pregunto yolei

-no, después inicio un infomercial de 4 horas sobre un abridor de chetos inalámbrico , pero en fin , los pavos ya están aquí-

En ese momento los pavos comenzaron a llegar dirijidos por Cuatro líderes pavos que encaminaban la marcha del gran ejército. Se les conoció como los cuatro pavos del Apocalipsis

Ken subió hasta el yunque y con una navaja empezó a cortar la cuerda la cual estaba atada a un árbol que se curveaba por el peso del yunque

Los demás digielejidos dirigieron heroicamente a los pavos hacia el salvado , cuando los pavos estaban justo debajo del yunque ken logro cortar la cuerda , el yunque cayo sobre los pavos , lamentablemente el árbol regreso a su forma original sirviendo de catapulta para ken quien grito-debí de haber terminado de ver el programa-

Cientos de pavos comenzaron a llegar rodeando a los digielejidos

**Continuara**

…….

**Después del corte comercial**

……..

Amigito , seguramente te estaras preguntando

¿Qué puedo hacer para enriqueser económicamente a los productores de digivicion?

Pues no sufras mas

Marca al 01 800 doylimosnayyanimodo y automáticamente donaras 1 000 000 de pesos a la cuenta del autor de digivicion ,(con cargo a tu resibo telefonico) además resiviras como regalo un bonito llavero ORIGINAL de piedra de rio con la imagen del logo de digimon totalmente gratis

Ojo, si en ves del logo de digimon te aparece el logo de los Simpson o el del chavo del 8, no es un llavero original de piedra de rio digimon

(valido únicamente para personas del interior y exterior del país, máximo 1 llamada por persona)

…….

**Otro corte comercial**

Amigito

Estas harto de tratar con emos, skatos, profesores de matematicas y mujeres promiscuas que se acuestan con tu mejor amigo por que tiene mas dinero que tu?

No te preocupes , esta temporada digivicion tiene el juguete indicado para ti

Es "bomba" , exacto , una replica completa y funcional de la bomba que mato a millones de humanos la semana pasada en (censurado) ahora puede ser totalmente tuya

Su funcionalidad es muy simple , solo activa el botón de "explotar" y despídete de toda esa lacra social en 20 kilometros a la redonda

Amiguita ,Bomba tiene también una función de dieta ya que una ves que la activas perderás esos desagradables kilitos de mas , en solo 2 segundos pesaras únicamente 21 gramos

No esperas mas , llama hoy y consigue tu "Bomba"

Bomba: una explosión de diversión

……………..

**Un corte comercial mas**

Cansado de que los dinosaurios hostiguen tu vida?

¿desde la ultima ves que jugaste dino crisis o viste jurassic park, tienes miedo de ir al baño solo por temor a que los velociraptors te devoren

Despreocúpate , pues con nuestro nuevo "repelente de dinosaurios" podrá usted dormir tranquilo

Solamente abra el paquete que le enviamos , usted dirá , "esta madre es una piedra sucia" pero no es así

Es una piedra repelente de dinosaurios , obtenida de una barranca donde dicen "cayo un meteorito hace mucho tiempo" que provoco la extinción de los dinosaurios

No se arriesgue , llame ya y obtendrá , totalmente gratis nuestro repelente de dragones , por solo 9 pagos de 999.99 cada uno

(el repelente de dragones no funciona con dragones de komodo ni libélulas (dragonflys))

**Y por fin regresamos a ver el final de la película "el pavo asesino y los cadáveres mutantes de pavo"**

Antes del corte vimos como los digielejidos son acorralados por todo el ejercito de pavos ,dejando al televidente con una cara de "ya valieron madre los digielejidos"

**Los digielejidos estaban acorralados cuando de pronto …**

Una telaraña los sujeto a todos , jalándolos de donde estaban hacia una azotea cercana donde el recién resusitado ultímate (ahora llamado tocatl) les jalaba con ayuda de midori

-oye ultímate-pregunto midori -si tienes la telaraña de spiderman, por que no tienes también su increíble fuerza-

-stan lee me demandaría … otra ves- respondió mientras jalaba con todas sus fuerzas a los digielejidos

Por fin llegaron a la azotea

-ultimate-grito sora-estas vivo-

-si- respondió el- pero cambie mi nombre por tocatl-

-y por que?-

-pues-

Tocatl fue interrumpido por midori- accidentalmente le pusieron la etiqueta equivocada en la morgue-

-ahhh- todos quedaron conformes por la explicación (salvo ultímate quien se hiso obillo y picaba varios hongos con un palito)

-yo quería contarles de mi platica con dios-

Tai hablo- los pavos están trepando el edificio , estamos perdidos

El ejercito de pavos llevo por fin a la cima de la casa , rodeándolos

El pavo original camino al frente

-miren es el pavo original-señalo mimi

El pavo se coloco sobre un tinaco y hablo –hola soy el pavo asesino-

Todos lo miraron con la quijada hasta el piso

-ese pavo hablo-

El pavo continuo- pues claro que puedo hablar , verán mi léxico es altamente basto para comprender la etimología de su lenguaje y así transmitir mis ideas en un vocablo que ustedes … un vocablo que ustedes …un vocablo que ustedes …un vocablo que ustedes … un vocablo que ustedes … un vocablo que ustedes …-

El pavo se dio la vuelta y pateo una grabadora que estaba a sus pies

A todos les apareció una gota de sudor en la nuca

El pavo , o mejor dicho , la grabadora continuo - un vocablo que ustedes puedan comprender , ahora verán , les explicare mi plan maestro sin ninguna razón y les dire mi punto débil sin motivo alguno, planeo apoderarme del mundo-

-ahhh , ya veo , por eso el ejercito-concluyo mimi

-tu inteligencia me asombra-dijo sora con sarcasmo

La grabación continuo-gracias a los libros de brujería que robe , tengo el control total sobre el ejercito de cadáveres mutantes de pavos, si algo me llegase a pasar , los cadáveres mutantes de pavo , solamente serian cuerpos sin vida de pavo pudriéndose ante el sol-

-eso es-grito tai, lo único que debemos hacer es … matar al pavo-

-pero es imposible-concluyo la grabación –pues están a punto de morir-

Los pavos se acercaron a los chicos dispuestos a matarlos

……….

De repente , algo brillo en el cielo

-es un pájaro-grito tai

-es un avión-grito matt

-es superman-grito mimi

-es goku-grito tocatl

-es… ken- grito yolei

Así era ken caia a toda velocidad , después de ser arrojado hace un rato por el árbol , pero a una velocidad que si llegaba a golpear a un pavo dirigente de un ejercito de pavos asesinos , le mataría inmediatamente

Lamentablemente callo a 10 centímetros a su derecha

-auch-susurro ken

El pavo guito-goro goro –despues tomo su grabadora y metió otro cassete el cual al reproducirse exclamo –creyeron que podrían matarme, nadie puede matarme-

En ese momento Izzy , tk y Davis se estrellaron a toda velocidad donde estaba parado el pavo

Todos los cadáveres mutantes de pavo calleron al piso , perdiendo todo el poder del hechiso del pavo

Izzy totalmente drogado bajo del trineo-ay caramba atropelle a un pavo-

Tk se bajo a ver-ve el lado bueno, ya tenemos la cena de navidad-

**Tiempo después**

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa mientras mimi traia un enorme platon que al descubrirlo mostro al pavo cosinado y delicioso

-no es paradójico que este pavo estuvo a punto de destruir a la humanidad y que ahora estemos por comérnoslo nosotros?-pregunto tai

-no-respondio tocatl- lo paradójico es que estamos comiendo la cena de navidad en junio-

-que?-preguntaron todos

-si , miren ,alguien olvido quitar el calendario del año pasado y por eso ustedes estaban celebrando la navidad en junio-

Todos miraron el calendario con los ojos reducidos a 2 puntos negros

-pero vean el lado bueno- dijo contenta midori- esto nos unió mas como amigos, y ultímate, digo tocatl volvió a la vida-

-y voy a cancelar digivicion-concluyo tocatl

-por fin , podremos volver a nuestra vida diaria-respondieron todos los digielejidos

-pero.. pero-interrumpio midori-no extrañaran a ultímate, digo tocatl?-

-naaaa-respondio Izzy-estoy seguro que nos veremos en muchos universos alternativos, fanfics , doujinshis ,y en los crossovers que llegan a haber-

-si, no será tan malo- respondió Mimi –pero creo que olvidamos algo-

**Mientras en la calle**

-alguien podría desatarme?- grito santa quien lleva amarrado desde la primer película

**_Fin_**

…………..

**_Epilogo_**

Midori conduce a toda velocidad en su auto junto con ultímate

-midori, a donde vamos?-pregunto tocatl-no voy a cambiar mi opinión en cancelar digivicion-

-ya me resigne a eso , lo que pasa es que hice reservaciones en el hotel "pisa y corre"-

-reservaciones? Para que?-

-vamos a almorzar, ya ordene un kilo de ostiones, después de eso nos tienen reservada una habitación-dijo midori acelerando el carro

-una habitación? , pero si somos 2, donde me quedare yo?

-lo discutiremos cuando estemos los 2 solos en el cuarto-

-y donde dormiré yo?-pregunto ingenuo tocatl

-eso lo discutiremos cuando estemos desnudos en la cama-

_Y así tras una risa casi maléfica de midori el auto se pierde el horizonte dando fin a esta trilogía_

_No se pierdan nuestro :programa de despedida de digivicion, habrá premios ,invitados especiales y mas_

**Discreta encuesta y spoiler**

¿Qué nombre le pondrían a un canal de televisión donde los actores , conductores y demás fueran personajes de diferentes animes?


	24. prrograma final 01

digivicion

_**Capitulo y programa final**_

(No lloro nomas me aguanto)

**En el ya conocido estudio de grabación**

todos los digielegidos están vestidos con trajes sastres (esta ves no son alquilados por ser una ocasión especial), todos están dando vueltas alrededor del ecenario tratando de disimular su pánico

-mimamamemima, mimamamemimaami, mimamamemima- decía Tai una y otra ves para tratar de calmarse

Mimi llamo la atención de todos- YA CALMENSE, Y REUNANCE ,¿DONDE ESTA SPIDER?-

-se llama tocatl ahora- le interrumpió Izzy

-se puede llamar como quiera , lo que necesito es encontrarlo- todos están nerviosos , no deveria spide.. digo tocatl de consolarlos?

Joe caminaba totalmente nervioso- no soporto la tención, siento que alguien me saco el intestino delgado por la boca y me lo ato al cuello-

-¿una galleta?- ofreció kary , quien salía del set de cosina

Joe vomito sobre kary

-no era necesaria tu muestra de rechaso , solo necesitabas decir "no gracias"- contesto kary limpiándose el vomito de su cara con su mano

Midori entro de golpe con varias hojas bajo el braso –ok , yo dirijire el canal en su programa final, necesito una docena de donas , un elefante , una estatua de Elvis hecha de macarrones y la temporada 9 de la familia peluche-

Mimi la interrumpió- espera tu peliverde lolita de anime fracasado, ¿Qué hisiste con tocatl? El deveria de estar aquí dirijiendo el canal, no tu-

Midori contesto algo nerviosa- el esta … indispuesto-

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar de un gran país**

En la mansión de midori , exactamente en el sotano yace tocatl amarrado a un catre, sin pantalones

La sirvienta de Midori abre la puerta y baja las escaleras para lavar la ropa sin percatarse que tocatl esta ahí

-hola- hablo tocatl- podrías desatarme

La sirvienta le miro sin soprenderse-mmm dejame adivinar ,Midori te secuestro , te ato al catre , abuso sexualmente de ti en todas las formas posibles , y después se negó a desatarte por temor a que huyeras-

-si-

La sirvienta suspiro – no es la primera ves , al menos no te ato un pie a una tubería en un baño sucio como a su anterior novio-

-anterior novio?-

-le decían perro loco sawamura , al final se corto su propio pie para escapar como en la película saw (juego macabro) -

-no quisiera interrumpirla , pero podría desatarme?-

-claro- se acerca a el y empieza a desatarlo –

-gracias, tengo que irme hay un estudio de grabación que devo dirijir-tocatl sale corriendo a toda velocidad de la mancion

La mama de midori se asoma por la puerta-quien era ese chico, ¿y por que no llevaba pantalones?

La sirvienta suspiro-midori lo secuestro y abuso sexualmente de el-

-ahh , otra ves- dijo la Mama de Midori y después cerro la puerta

**Mientras tanto en el estudio de grabación**

Cody , Davis y tk resibian en la puerta del estudio al repetable publico

Cody pregunto a una chica peliroja -podria darme su abrigo señorita?-

Un golpe le estampo en el piso- soy hombre idiota- cotesto Ranma Saotome –pero gracias

Un enorme robot azul con cara de demonio se estaciono , de ahí bajaron 1 niño de cabello corto , una chica de cabello azul , una bella chica pelirroja de acento alemán y una tipa sexualmente atrayente de cabello oscuro en notable estado de ebriedad

-en shherio shiiinji , me caaae que siii fueras 1 centimentro mas alto ,me acostaba contigo-

-baka shinji, por que tuve que viajar contigo , yo una universitaria viajando con un idiota como tu-

El chico , no parecía hacerles caso , solamente puso las llaves de su evangelion a Davis y entro al estudio seguido de las 3 locas

-ohhh dios – un eva ultimo modelo , ese chico debe ser muy importante , y además con 3 bellesas como esas- decía Davis totalmente emocionado- voy a estacionar al eva-

-no creo que lo logres , he escuchado que necesitas cierto nivel de sincronización-

-Bah, que puede salir mal? – dijo Davis antes de ir hacia el eva

Varios sujetos llegaron volando y se pararon frente al edificio

-ahh ¿tienen invitación?- pregunto tk

-si , somos los sayayins –

- mmm , lo siento pero no podemos aceptarlos , nos reservamos el derecho de admicion, regresen cuando sean rubios y de ojos azules-

Los 5 sujetos fueron cubiertos por un resplandor dorado y de un momento a otro , sus ojos eran azules y su cabello era rubio

-guuauu , pueden pasar- dijo tk al verlos

Cody le llamo la atención- como que nos guardamos el derecho de admicion?-

-lo siento , parecían muy equis-

Un avión negro se detuvo y varios tipos vestidos con spandex se acercaron –somos los hombres x, venimos a ver el espectáculo-

-lo siento, son muy equis para pasar, nos reservamos el derecho de admicion- contesto muy serio tk

Los hombres x regresaron muy molestros a su black bird y se fueron

-yo me encargare ahora de las entradas- dijo cody quitándole la lista de invitados a tk – cerdo clasista-

Varios transformers llegaron al edificio antes que un enorme pie de eva los aplastara-esta bien , creo que ahí lo dejare , manejar un eva es mas difícil de lo que parece-contesto un tanto mareado Davis saliendo de la capsula del eva

Varios caballeros del zodiaco llegaron frente al edificio, sin embargo no pasaron el detector de metales

-te dije que trajéramos las armaduras de oro, así no hubiera habido problema- reclamo shiruy a seiya-

-puedo transmutarlas en otra cosa, si quieran- les ofrecieron Eduard y Alphonce, 2 alquimistas que iban llegando

**Mientras tanto dentro del estudio**

Mimi daba vueltas al estudio totalmente desesperada,- ¿Dónde esta tocatl? En 2 minutos salimos al aire y no sabemos que decir-mira a sora- sora quieres dejar de vomitar sobre kary y ayudarnos?-

-me encantaría, pero no quiero-

-ok no hay proble… (reacciona) espera- jala a sora de una solapa –vas a ayudarnos te guste o no-

-10 segundos para salir al aire-

Mimi se arrodillo en señal de rendición-haria lo que sea con tal de que tocatl estuviera aquí-

Una ventana se rompió y tocatl entro al estudio quedando frente a Mimi –¿lo que sea?-

Mimi levanto la mirada y solamente miro a Tocatl aun sin pantalones

Medio segundo después tocatl quedo estampado a una pared por un golpe de Mimi

**DAMAS Y CABALLEROS CON USTEDES , EL PROGRAMA FINAL DE DIGIVICION PARA QUE NO NOS OLVIDEN (POR LO MENOS NO TAN RAPIDO) EL CUYO NOMBRE ES **

**PROGRAMA FINAL **

**PATROCINADO POR CORTINAS Y TELAS "PONCHO" LA UNICA TIENDA ESPECIALIZADA EN TODO TIPO DE TELAS **

**TELAS DE JABAIR **

**TELAS A GUADO **

**TELAS EN PINO **

**TELAS EN PUJO**

**TELAS A LARGO Y ANCHO DESEADO **

**Y TELAS A CORTO Y A LARGO PLAZO**

**SOLO EN TELAS "PONCHO" , POR QUE COMPRAR EN CUALQUIER OTRO LUGAR SERIA UN ALBUR **

**TELAS "PONCHO" SU TIENDA DE CONFIANZA **

En la pantalla se muestra un elegante ecenario, con cortinas rojas como si de los premios oscar se tratase, con una enorme pantalla de plasma atrás ,el publico aplaude y por fin britney spears y Eddy Murphy aparecen en el

-hola a todos-

-bienvenidos a la pitemilecima entrega de los premios oscar…-

Mimi (vestida con un escotado vestido rojo) entra en ecena y los golpea con un enorme martillo sacándolos del ecenario

-perdonen- se disculpa Mimi ante el publico- error de set , bienvenidos al programa final de este su canal favorito, después del canal playboy –

Se escucha una risa grabada

Mimi continua- pero no hablaremos de eso, no sin antes presentarles a mi compañero Tocatl

Tocatl entra por fin en escena con un elegante smoking –gracias Mimi-

-que bueno verte, veo que esta ves si traes pantalones-

A todo el publico le aparece un signo de interrogación arriba de la cabeza mientras se escucha otra risa grabada-

-y ahora hermanos, pasemos la canasta de las limosnas- dijo tocatl

-pero no estamos en la iglesia-

-no sean herejes y den lo que sea su voluntad o ARDAN ETERNAMENTE EN EL INFIERNO-

Los demás dijielejidos pasan unas canastas y todos depocitan dinero

Mimi le susurra a tocatl- por que hiciste eso?-

-siempre quise gritar "ARDAN ETERNAMENTE EN EL INFIERNO"-

a Mimi le aparece una gota en la cabeza

Mimi reacciona y se dirije al publico- pero no se preocupen, no vamos a estar 2 horas aquí , frente a ustedes hablándoles de dios-

-a no?- responde Ned Flanders y sale del estudio totalmente enojado-estupidos digielejidijiridillos-

Tocatl continua- en ves de eso vamos a mostarle ecenas que jamás vieron como la continuación de Mattman y codin , Taichí y Daisuke polechias chuperespechiales, smallfille y demás cortos de programas que jamás pudimos transmitir incluyendo el video porno en que Mimi y yo …

Tocatl queda embarrado en el piso por otro golpe de Mimi –devo dejar de hacer eso, empiesa a gustarme-

-lo peor es que a mi también –respondio Tocatl levantando temborosamente su mano del piso

Mimi sonrio al publico –como sea vamos al primero de nuestros diez millones quinientos seseinta y cuatro mil, docientos cuartenta y ocho cortes comerciales y al regresar , veremos la continuación de la serie Mattman y codin

**comercial**

Ustedes ya gozaron con Cosinando con Mimi en todas y cada una de sus presentaciones incluyendo la versión canibalistica "comete a tus padres y orínate en el prado", ahora Mimi les enseña a cosinar económicamente con un platillo digno de los reyes …los reyes iztacala

Una rata

En todas sus diferentes presentaciones

Rata rellena de picadillo

Ratas capeadas a la banderilla

Pozole con trompa y oreja de raton

Rata en escabeche

Cebiche de rata

Tostadas de pata …de rata

Costillitas de rata en salsa verde

Colitas de rata enchiladas

Ancas de rata

Y para después de comer , el tradicional arroz con leche …de rata

La rata además de ser rica en proteínas , carboidratos y colonias proletarias es muy fácil de conseguir , busque en la alcantarilla mas cercana , las calles están llenas de ratas (de 4 , 3 y 2 patas)

Pienza que una rata gigante del congreso puede alimentar a toda una familia durante el invierno

El placer de cosinar una rata, 100 000 000 000 resetas sensillas por Mimi Tachikawa, solo en su tienda de confianza

**y regresamos al programa final con este corto de lo que hubiera podido ser "mattman y codyn vs los políticos potsocraticos" claro , si lo hubiéramos filmado **

**(cualquier parecido de los políticos con la realidad es una triste coincidencia)**

la noche cae densa e impenetrable en la ciudad de odaiba, signifique lo que signifique la exprecion mientras que nos remontamos a la misteriosa Maticueva , hogar del héroe de héroes bienhechor de los bienechores y sobretodo buen chico (ejem) Mattman …totalmente crudo

-caray Mattman mira en que estado estas, quien te manda irte de briago toda la noche?- pregunto Codyn al ver a su compañero totalmente ebrio tirado en el piso

-la cupa hic la tuvo mi leyendario archirrival barman y su teibol dance de la perdición hic –

-si claro-

-y ayer estaba peor , no recuerdo ni como atrape a los ladrones de bancos-

-no te preocupes-dijo codyn mostrándole el periódico-

El periódico explica "Mattman atrapa ladrones , los infarta con su cara de crudo"

-caray, esto pospondrá mi viaje al Matticano , no puedo viajar así-

-Vaticano?-

-si, eso-

**_Mientras tanto en la comisaria_**

El comisionado Izzy mira tranquilamente la televisión hasta que varios policías tocan a la puerta

-quien toca?-

Varios cientos de policías entran como pueden a la oficina postrándose frente a el

-vienen a violarme verdad? Bueno a mal paso darle prisa- Izzy empieza a quitarse la ropa-

-no- interrumpe un oficial- venimos a reclamarle el por que nuestros salarios son tan bajos esta quincena, la violación es la próxima semana-

-fiu. Me da tiempo de comprar un boleto a la Patagonia- respondió Izzy- con respecto a sus salarios la culpa es de (música dramática) los políticos-

-y ahora quien podrá defendernos-

Todos quedan en silencio mirándose unos a otros durante varios segundos y no pasa nada –lo siento, crei que funcionaria-

-tendemos que llamar a nuestro superhéroe personal Mattman-

-pero como lo llamaremos-

-no se preocupen, al no contar con telepatía, o crédito en su celular Mattman se comunica por … esta lámpara-saca de su bolsillo una lámpara y la apunta al cielo

En cuestión de varias horas Mattman llega a la comisaria

-Mattman, crei que nunca llegarías – dijo Izzy- los políticos nos han bajado el salario para poder comprarse sus enemas de chile que tanto les gustan-

-no se preocupe Comicionado, yo derrotare a esos bastardos y les devolveré sus enemas de chile a los policías-

-en realidad-interrumpio un policía- lo que queremos son nuestros salarios-

Como sea ahora un cambio de ecena drástico con mi cara jirando en la pantalla

**_Se ve la cara de Mattman girando en la pantalla_**

Así Mattman y codyn llegan a la Camara de Diputados donde los malvados políticos se reparten el dinero que pagamos de impuestos

**Dentro de la cámara**

-exacto, 500 millones de dólares para la contruccion de un monumento a mi pene, los ciudadanos estarán contentos- reia un político loco-

-pero si tu pene no mide mas de 2 centimetros , por que 500 millones-

-tonto , será hecho en adamantilium con una alineación de pergamanato de plata y oro traido desde pluton-

-muy bien nuestro siguiente punto es discutir sobre los 864 millones de dólares que retiramos de los fondos escolares y usaremos para financiar la fabricación de papel hijienico de papel moneda para nosotros-

En ese momento Mattman entra dramáticamente por la ventana… hacia la recepción con una secretaria- lo siento señorita , puedo pasar a ver a los señores diputa… digo políticos-

-trae cita?-

-lo siento, tendrá que esperar su turno en 6 o 8 semanas-

-no puede hacerlo , yo soy Mattman , el caballero del coche , digo de la noche , no pueden …-

**_8 semanas después_**

Los políticos despertaban después de un largo día de no hacer nada , para ir a sus casas a dormir cuando

Mattman (y codyn) entraron violentamente por la puerta principal

-se acabo malvados políticos potsocraticos- grito Mattman señalando con el dedo

-no puedes con nosotros , te mandaremos a nuestros "abogados Ninjas Robots" y sus temibles "técnicos especialistas en leyes jurídicas"

-no son nada ante mis "pistolas calibre 40"-Mattman saca de su Matticinturon unas pistolas y derrota a los malhechores

Los políticos se resistían-no es nada en contra de nuestro "escuadron-zombie-emo-Kamikase-atrae-atencion-para-problemas-politicos" y nuestros "noticieros-comprados"

La horda de niños zombies emos acompañada de los medios liberales comprados rodeo a Mattman y codyn hastiándolos casi al borde del suicidio

-no puedo mas Mattman, prefiero morir a seguir rodeado de ellos- se lamento codyn en el piso

-no te rindas chico maravilla- le animo Mattman hurgando en su Matticinturon y sacando una lap top

-como metiste una laptop en tu maticinturon?-

-no lo se- acto seguido Mattman manda un mail a toda la comunidad de goticos , rockers ,punks y asociados –solo debemos resistir , ya viene la ayuda

Varios políticos rien al ver a Mattman tratar de pelear mientras su compañero queda inconciente por tanto emo hasta que … en las copas de agua de manantial de los políticos se empiezan a ver ondas como en la película jurassic park anunciando que algo se acerca

Algo empieza a golpear las paredes hasta destruirlas , cientos de punks y rockers avanzan con sus botas metaleras pisoteando Emos y artistas de la tele , mientras de las sombras varios goticos destrozan las cámaras de los noticieros comprados

Mattman logra levantarse –esto va por la ideolojia Anarquica, y la muerte al mal gobierno ¡ HASTA LA VICTORIA SIEMPRE!

Una pelea epica da inicio , lo cual es una lastima pues es tan salvaje y hay tanta sangre que hay que censurarla toda con esta ecena de unos gatitos jugando con una bola de estambre

Se ve en la pantalla unos gatitos jugando con una bola de estambre

Finalmente llegamos hasta el final de esta pelicula, donde épicamente solo quedan algunos políticos y Mattman con gran parte del disfraz roto mientras que hay cientos de miles de cadáveres de los valientes que murieron

Los políticos levantan la mirada- no podras pelear Mattman has agotado todos tus recursos y no tienes ya nada en tu Matticinturon-

Mattman busca en su Matticinturon –claro que si , me queda- sigue hurgando en el – otro Matticinturon- se quita el anterior y se pone el nuevo- ahora podremos empezar desde el principio-

Los políticos hacen uso de uno de sus últimos recursos –la Mordida En Dolares- sacan de sus bolsillos cientos de miles de dorares

-lo siento, detrás de la mascara de Mattman soy un Muntimillonario Matt Wayne, los dólares no me hacen nada-

Un político se acerca casi vencido- solo hay una ultima cosa- busca en su traje sastre –tengo – saca cientos de fotos- estas fotos de Sora y Mimi en todas sus versiones HENTAI incluyendo las hard core triple X, son tuyas si nos dejas ir-

Matt toma las fotos y empieza a verlas- esta bien , ya váyanse , déjenme verlas –los políticos huyen mientras el sigue viendo las fotos- ohh si sora , así te quería ver-

De un momento a otro reacciona-que he hecho, me he vendido, y por pornografía Hentai he caído en lo mas bajo

**_Tiempo después_**

La cámara enfoca una iglesia donde Matt se confiesa frente a un padre

-y es así como sucedió padre, me Vendi a cambio de unas fotos de Mimi y Sora encueradas , sniff-

El padre le miro con lastima- que tonto eres hijo, esas fotos están en internet y son gratis-

Fin

**De regreso al ecenario con tocatl y Mimi **

Tocatl y Mimi miran la pantalla con los ojos reducidos a 2 puntos

-cuando se filmo eso?- pregunto Mimi

-No lo se y no quiero saberlo-

-lo bueno es que ya termino todo no es así… tocatl que haces?- pregunta al chico ya que este saca una lap top y empieza a teclear sentado en el piso

-nada- contesta el

-dame eso- Mimi le arrebata la lap top y mira varias imágenes de ella totalmente desnuda , para después mirar con ojos fulminantes a Tocatl

-tenia que cerciorarme de lo que dijo el padre, es todo , no lo hagas , no te rebajes a eso, no caigas en…- Mimi le estampa la lap top dejándolo incrustado en el piso del ecenario

-volvemos después de los comerciales- dijo Mimi antes de salir por la derecha

Vos en off:**regresamos en un momento, pero no le cambie ya que al regresar tendremos el "que hubiera pasado si filmaramos smallfile", así como una entrevista con sora la parasicóloga y el preview de nuestra próxima teleserie lost**

**Comercial**

El 9 de septiembre del 2009 (09-90-09) el vuelo 666 de la aerolínea "patito patito color de café" se estrello en algún lugar del océano atlántico mientras volaba de la ciudad de Mexico a Acapulco (como chin&/& llego al oceano atlantico?)

(ecenas de un avión estrellándose)

Todos los pasajeros gritan

Ranma se aferra a goku-no lo soporto, no moriré sin probar macho, vamos a la cabina-

(imágenes de una isla donde el avión se estrello)

Vegeta se mira a si mismo-yo estaba en una silla de ruedas , y ahora puedo caminar, es un milagro-

Goku le da una palmada- estamos en una isla-ya no tienes que fingir que eres liciado para cobrar el seguro-

(imágenes siniestras de unas palmeras moviéndose)

Taichí corre a toda velocidad hullendo de un oso panda con un letrero que dice "no soy un oso soy el papa de Ranma"

-ayy un oso , un oso- gritan todos al verlo

-no se preocupen- responde light Yagami- anotare su nombre en mi death note y el morirá- se acerca al oso- por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas oso?

(imágenes de vegeta y goku caminado por la selva)

-mira kakaroto , una escotilla-

-crees que sea un baño?, por que ya me anda-

-solo hay una manera de saberlo, debemos abrir la escotilla , y no descansare hasta abrirla-

La serie que dio la vuelta al mundo , ahora para su deleite con personajes de anime y parodiada hasta lo sublimemente ridiculo

Una serie de unión y transición entre Digivicion y Ani-Mex (el canal 100 por ciento anime)

Lost anime

Próximamente

**DE REGRESO AL PROGRAMA FINAL **

En el ecenario se encuentra Tai y Joe vestidos muy elegantemente y sentados en un sillón frente al auditorio

-hola de nuevo al programa de despedida- saludo tai, es casi una pena que se nos este acabando el tiempo así que vallamos directo a la acción con nuestra entrevista final a sora la parasicóloga

Sora hace su entrada triunfal con un muy escotado escote-

Joe interrumpió- cielos , si los pensamientos de sora fueran tan profundos como ese escote, ella seria una intelectual-

(se escucha otra risa , esta ves no es grabada)

-eso no dio gracia- dijo sora sentándose en el sillón

-ok – comienza Tai- empesemos por lo primero, vamos a hacerte una entrevista acerca de ..-saca una hoja arrugada y lee- tus nuevos descubrimientos en el campode futbol del estudio acerca del campo de futbol en el campo de la parasicologia-

-así es- comienza sora- y es por eso que …

_**Mientras tanto tras bambalinas**_ (o sea atrás del ecenario), Midori, Mimi, Tocatl y los demas rebobinan el dvd de smallfile

-espera un momento- interrumpe tocatl- se supone que grabaron el primer capitulo de smallfile donde Tai en el papel de Tai Kent, es enviado de su planeta a punto de estallar para ser resibido por una familia de la tierra?-

-ay por favor ,como si no conocieras la historia- agrega Mimi con sarcasmo

-ese no es el problema- tocatl continua- por que demonios todos usan pañales en la serie?-

Matt se apresuro en contestar- queriamos mostrar una faceta del hombre-de-a-cero que nadie hubeira Visto jamas, es decir su vida antes de conbertirse en supertai, y antes de superboy, y antes de superkid, es decir superbaby-

-y era necesario que usaran pañales todos?- pregunto tocatl temiendo una respuesta

-si- contesto midori- son super comodos , deverias probar-le entrega un pañal totalmente sucio y con moscas revolotando alrededor-ten ponte estos , me los acabo de quitar-

Tocatl ve el pañal maloliente y sale corriendo a vomitar al baño

Izzy le ve pasar con lastima- pobre, debe tener un estomago debil-

**_Mientras tanto en el ecenario_** Sora continuaba con su platica paranormal

-y es así como un hombre salio a tomar unas copas con unos amigos y a la mañana siguiente desperto ebrio y desnudo a las afueras de un congal en acapulco , la pregunta es como llego ahí? ¿secuestro alienigena? ¿teletransportacion? ¿mal sentido de la orientacion? Jamas lo sabremos-

Todo el auditorio le mira con extrañeza

La vos en off por fin anuncia: y esta fue sora la parasicologa y sus casos inexplicables, al regresar del corte veremos por fin la serie jamas transmitida de smallfile y una sorpresa para todos

**_Corte comercial_**

Estas harto de los cortes comerciales a mitad del tu programa favorito? , no te preocupes tenemos la solucion , es el nuevo "anticomerciales" un novedoso producto con la forma de control remoto que instantaneamente cortara con esos aburridos comerciales que interrumpen tu programa favorito

Tk se acerca – genial y como funciona?-

Su uso es simple, solamenta apriete el boton de nomascomercialesmamonesdecremasparahemorroidesnijabonparaquitarlosbarrosdelculo y el "anticomercales" hara su trabajo

Tk tomo el suyo-genial solo tengo que apretar el boton así…-

**_De regreso al programa_**

Tocatl en el ecenario mientras yolei y kary le maquillaban

Midori se asoma por un lado de la cortina-tocatl estamos al aire-

Tocatl reacciona- ahh chinga y la media hora de comerciales?- se limpia la cara y voleta al publico- bienvenidos de regreso al programa de despedida de digivicion , ahora vamos a mostrarles el que hubiera pasado si hubieramos filmado smallfile , y despúes de eso les tenemos una noticia que sorprendera a todos-

Aplausos

-bien ahora veamos-

antes que tocatl continue Davis entra corriendo en ecena-¡tocatl¡ ¡tocatl¡ ¡tocatl¡ , tenemos un problema, Joe trato de calentar en el microondas los tamales que estaban en la mesa y accidentalmente metio el dvd de smallfile-

-oh dios mio, y le paso algo a mis tamales?-

-no pero el dvd se arruino-

-pero mis tamales están bien verdad?-

Una lluvia de mentadas de madre, chifidos , monedas con filo (de las que lanzan en los partidos), pilas tamaño D, canicas, bombochas, botes de chela con miados y olotes de elote se dejo caer sobre tocatl y Davis quienes trataban de resguardarse uno detrás del otro

-calmense- trato Davis de apaciguarlos- trataremos de complacerlos de otra manera-comienza a quitarse la ropa

Una bola de energia paso rosando a davis ya que vegeta (dragon ball) no iba a soportarlos-queremos nuestra sorpresa-

Todos los digielejidos salieron a ecena para tratar de calmar al publico que seguia arrojando cuanta porqueria tenia a la mano, un motro de camion que lanzo optimus le pego a cody dejandolo pies arriba totalmente inconciente

Midori se interpuso-calmense ya, haremos una segunda parte de este especial de despedida y todo arreglado, mientras tanto , pueden comer de la mesa de bocadillos-

Todo el publco volteo a ver la enorme mesa de bocadillos y salieron corriendo a comer de ella

**_Varias horas despues_**

Todo el publico por fin regreso a sus asientos con los estomagos totalmente llenos (incluso goku) mientras dejaron la mesa de bocadillos hecha mierda (no en un sentido literal lamentablemente)

-esa mesa era de don Mauricio, me mandara a las minas para pagarsela de nuevo- suspiro tocatl –en fin siendo así nos veremos en unos dias con la segunda parte de nuestro especial de despedida

Todos los digielegidos se despiden desde el ecenario

Shinji interrumpe – oiga don tocatl , usted prometio una sorpresa , cual era?-

Tocatl comienza a sudar – este .. bueno … veras … yo … iba … a …. Bueno… la sorpresa…-

Mimi se pone frente al publico- la sorpresa era una noticia tan sorprendente que los dejaria a todos sorprendidos-

-ahhh siii? ¿Cuál?- apresuro azuka-

Mimi les miro con cara solemne – ESTOY EMBARAZADA-

…

Todos quedan totalmente petrificados con los ojos conbertidos en circulos blancos (incluso los digielegidos, midori y tocatl)

…

De momento Mimi sonrie y empiesa a carcajearse- jajajaja , era broma . no es cierto, pero los sorprendi, verdad tocatl?- mira a tocatl quien esta mas petrificado que una estatua con la misma pose que la pintura de el grito-tocatl dime algo-

Tocatl por fin habla unas pocas palabras- no siento los huevos-

Mimi sonrie y se despide ante la camara – nos vemos en unos dias bye-

**Continuara**

**_Recuerden si tienen alguna peticion que sea transmitida en el ultimo programa hablen ahora o callen para siempre solo habra una segunda parte del especial de despedida y nada mas_**


	25. programa final conclucion

Por fin despues de las miles de crisis de identidad (no sexual aclaro) del autor por fin llega el capitulo final

(ya ni se acordaban ¿verdad?)

(este capitulo final tiene uno que otro error ortografico,denos chanse ya es el ultimo capitulo)

**En el estudio de grabación**

Todos los digielejidos habian terminado de empacar para regresar a japon despues de mucho tiempo de participar sin paga para un canal de televicion cuando…

-donde esta mi crema para depilar?- pregunto Matt quien ya tenia todas sus cosas

-para que quieres una crema de depilar?-pregunto con curiosidad izzy

-creeme , no quieres saberlo-

En ese momento Tocatl y Mimi entraron llorando tomados de la mano al estudio

-y ahora? –le miro tai con extrañeza- por que esa cara? … esperen , por que vienen tomados de la mano?-

Todos los digielegidos se acercaron a velocidad supersonica a ver que demonios pasaba

Tocatl hablo con tristeza- lo que pasa es .. sniff … lo que pasa es …- Mimi continuo por el –señores, encontramos la profecia perdidad del fin del mundo , y este estipulaba que el mundo se termina mañana-

-aja – respondio Sora-pero ese no es motivo para que ustedes esten de la mano, sin mencionar que llevan meses perdidos, el especial de despedida ya deveria de haberse filmado-

Tocatl dio un largo suspiro y explico –hace poco tenia tanta hambre que vendi mi alma al diablo por una dona , pero antes que pudiera comerla un tipo pelon y amarillo me la arrebato, así demande al diablo y gane el juicio , en pago el diablo me pago con el numero ganador de la loteria con el que gane i 100 000 000 000 millones de euros que use para contruir una maquina del tiempo , viaje al pasado y dirigi un enorme imperio hasta que un mago malvado me hechizo en un sueño maldito que duraria mil años-

-y eso cuando paso?- pregunto Matt?

-mil años- respondio tocatl

-y luego?-

Tocatl prosiguio –hace unos minutos desperte de mi sueño y Mimi me encontro, descubrio que aun conservo los 100 000 000 000 000 millones que el diablo me afrecio y por arte de magia Mimi se enamoro de mi-

-los misteriod el dinero, que hacen a un hombre irresistible supongo-añadio Mimi

-y en nuestra primer aventura de sexo y romace , descubrimos un manuscrito que anunciaba que mañana se acaba el mundo-

-pero eso dejo de importarnos hace mucho- concluyo tocatl

En ese momento Midori entro en el estudio con mucha prisa- ya estamos tarde devemos terminar el canal, en una hora vendran las demoledoras a trandformar el estudio en un centro comercial

La chica de cabello verde miro a Mimi abrazando a tocatl y le tomo de las solapas- ¿Qué le haces a tocatl?

-larga historia- contesto Mimi –como sea vamos a terminar Digivicion no veo la hora de llegar al hotel con tocatl-

**BIENVENIDOS AL PROGRAMA FINAL DE DESPEDIDA DE DIGIVICION, TRAIDO A USTEDES POR CREMA RECTAL CONTRA LA ESTUPIDES , ESTUPIDIN, SI CONOSE UNA CURA MEJOR PARA LA ESTUPIDES COMPRELA.**

Pero antes un comercial del canal con la encuesta del dia

_Hace algunos meses salimos a las calles con una encuesta … preguntamos a todos lo siguiente_

Recuerdas la primera ves que lo hiciste?

Esto es lo que nos contestaron

Daniel 

Fue el la mañana con la vecina y al principio nos reimos mucho

Sunana

Para mi fue algo especial, pero me costo mucho dejar de escuchar a mis padres y hacerlo

Francisco 

Para mi fue muy padre por que fue en las vavaciones de mis Papas y no habia nadie en casa solo yo y mi perro

Maria 

Pues fue en una piyamada con mis amigas y como ya nos habiamos aburrido y no habia otra cosa que hacer así que fue fantastico por que salio así… expontaneo

Oscar

A mi me dolio mucho por que fue con el portero del edificio y no queria que pensara que no respetaba sus gustos, pero al final me gusto tanto que lo hago con cuanta persona acepta

Jorge (padre de familia)

Un día mi esposa y yo nos dimos cuenta que la niña le gustsba hacerlo con todos sus amigos y nos animamos a entrarle

no importa la primer vez y como lo haya hecho la primera vez , sintoniza de nuevo Digivicion , pero nunca olvides como fue la primera ves que lo hiciste

...

**La camara enfoca a Tai y a Tocatl, ambos con smoking frente al ecenario**

-Por fin este canal se va para siempre,-animo Tai- sabemos que nadie le extrañara , pero aun así nos atrevemos a preguntar… valio la pena el esfuerso?

-no- respondio tocatl

-….ok, acabas de mandar al diablo todo el medio emotivo-

-solo decía-

Tai se sobo las sienes (la frente)- como sea , vamos a tratar de ser rapidos , lo primero que tenemos en la lista es la transmicion de la serie Smallfile , la cual costo medio billon de dolares producir y que ahora para sus deleites esta aquí …

**Las cortinas se abren revelando una pantalla gigante donde Smallfile da inicio**

Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy lejana…

Se ve interferencia y el disco se raya

**Fin **

Las cortinas se cierran dejando a tai y a tocatl en el ecenario

-que mierda fue esa?- pregunto tocatl

Joe grito desde atrás – lo siento pero se nos acabo el presupuesto despues de los primeros 3 segundos-

-pero era medio billon de dolares-

-si, la mayor parte se fue en mordidas para los polis, tacos al pastor, y demandas de los derechos de autor-

Tocatl suspiro- esto no esta marchando como lo esperaba, tendre que usar el ultimo recurso-

-vas a prostituirte por dinero?- pregunto incredulo Tai

La pantalla se pone en negro y se ve un mensaje "problemas tecnicos , espere por favor"

Despues de unos instantes la camara enfoca a Tocatl y a Matt frente a la camara y en el fondo los pies de tai clavados en el piso

Matt hablo- como decía Tocatl antes, para redimirnos por la babosada de Smallfile en la cual yo no tuve nada que ver en la desaparicion de dinero ni fraude economico, vamos a rifar estre todos los que han mandado cartas al estudio via review un viaje a hawai con todos los gastos pagados , así que veremos quien se gana ese viaje, mas aparte mil pesos en vales de despensa, y las llaves de este mac laren-

Destras de las cortinas surje un Mac laren totalmente nuevecito

Tocatl jalo de la solapa a Matt-de donde sacaron tanto dinero?-

Matt Sonrio-tenemos nuestras formas-

**Mientras tanto en un hotel de mala muerte**

Michael despierta ebrio y desnudo en una tina de hielo

-donde estoy? … y por que me duele tanto el- mira una nota en el espejo- MIS RIÑONES , NOOOOOOOOOOOO-

**De regreso en el programa**

Tocatl , Matt y ahora Sora conducian el programa

-pero ese no es solamente el unico premio que tenemos verdad?-

La vos de Izzy desde las bosinas anuncio- Claro que no Sora , y para demostrarlo solamente escuchen este emocionante paquete…solamente para los que nos sintonizan desde su hogar

Las cortinas se abren de nuevo y la pantalla se muestra un comercia

amigito te preguntaras que premio me van a dar los productores de digivicion por ser tan fiel con el canal en todos estos años

pues no lo preguntes mas ya que si envias un mensaje de texto al 666 en tu celular entraras al concurso para ganarte tu propio pokemon , digo tu propio digimon

siiiiiiiiiiii , ahora puedes ganarte tu propio digimon para vivir tus propias digiaventuras

y que te daremos? Un agumon? Un togemon? Un blackmetalwargreimon? Nooooo , te vamos a dar …. Un Arrimon

así es envia tu mensaje al 666 y te podras ganar un Arrimon, para que lo goses como tu quieras , no importa donde estes ,nosotros iremos personalmente hasta tu hogar a darte un Arrimon

presume a tus amigos que te dieron un Arrimon y compartelo con ellos

**la pantalla se cierra**

sora continuo hablando-pero para los malos seguidores del canal que nos censuraron tambien tenemos premios y eso lo veremos despues de estos comerciales

**corte comercial**

amigo televidente

harto de vivir en un mundo glovalizado? Y ver los mismos humanos de siempre? Harto de tratar con emos , con politicos , otakus extremistas, gays , coprofilicos , curas pederastas? Y maestros abusibos?

Pues tomate un descanso en el paradiciaco mundo de la chingada

Así es "la chingada" un lugar amigable y paradiciaco, sin nesesidad de abordar peligrosos aviones, pues cualquie persona te puede mandar ahí

Disfruta de un esquisito placer a tu paladar con los deliciosos tacos de suaperro, lleva el turismo extremo con sabor a barrio bravo en Tepitotepec, con sus unicos asaltos a mano armada y caligrafia grafitera

Harto de pescar ladillas con prostitutas trasvestis y besar gringos borrados en acapulco?, siente en la chingada las divertidas actividades como taller de bombas molotoc, asalto al autotransporte urbano, y natacion en rios de agua puerca (sin googles y con traje de buzo de cemento)

Vete a la chingada , seguro te quedas (sin dinero , sin reloj , sin ropa )

**de regreso al programa**

En el ecenario Tocatl , Matt , Sora , Tai y ahora Mimi y Tk, saludaban alegremente

Tk hablo- y como habiamos prometido, digivicion tiene un premio para los anti-digivicionistas-

-tk la palabra antidivivicionista no existe- corrijio Sora

-como sea- continuo Mimi, es hora de revelar el premio a los que intentaron y lograron terminar digivicion, así que que es lo que ganaron esos bastardillos Izzy?

La vos de Izzi anuncio desde las bocinas- así es queridos amigos , si es que tu eres uno de los que no les gusto digivicion pues aquí tienes tu premio

"digivicion te ha enviado a londres , pariz , ha rifado entradas al concierto de Matt en el estadio Azteca y te ha llevado a las islas canarias , pero ahora los lleva a donde nadia los ha enviado antes 

Solamente para los discrepantes de digivicion los envia A CHINGAR A SU MADRE

GRATIS

Pueden ir y chinagarla las vese que ellos quieran pero vayan y chingen a su madre"

De **regreso en el ecenario**

Tai continua -pero eso no es todo ya que tenemos mas premios aun, pero antes de eso, veremos esta conmovedora ecena de asesinatos en vivo

Una pantalla muestra el asesinato de un reggetonero

-por que demonios mostraste eso?- pregunto tocatl

-es nuestra ultima transmicion, ¿que importa?-

-Buen punto-

-y para nuestro siguiente numero haremos una orgia con todas la …-

Antes que dijera algo mas, las puertas se abren estrepitosamente mostrando a Rika, Henry , takato, y todos los demas digielegidos de las otras temporadas

-por fin llegamos- hablo algo canzado takato-

-idiota- rika le da un sape- solo a ti de te ocurre contratar a ryoga (ranma ½) para que nos trajera

-oye se nos habia crusado ese gato negro nesesitabamos dar la vuelta-

-Quienes son ustedes?-

-quien dijo eso?

-quien dijo quien dijo quien dijo eso?-

-quien dijo quien dijo eso cuanto yo dije quien dijo eso?

-BUENO YA-grito tocatl, crei que habiamos dejado eso en el pasado, llevamos varios programas desde que cambiamos el formato guion a el formato normal, dejense de payasadas

-es que nosotros acabamos de llegar- dijo takado

-ademas por que dejaste el formato anterior?-dijo henry

-guilmon tiene hambre- dijo guilmon

-ya veo-

-ya podemos enpezar con la orgia?- pregunto tai

Tai quedo clavado en el piso por un golpe de Mimi, Sora, Kary, y ahora Rika

-lo siento- se disculpo tocatl- pero cancelaron la programacion y ya no los nesesitamos

-mierda , es hora de irnos siendo así-

-estupidos humanos-

-que sigue en la programacion cariño?, pregunto Mimi a tocatl

-pues se supone que tenemos que entregar el segundo y tercer premio así que "que tenemos para los demas que **no les** gusto digivicion?-

**La vos de Izzy respondio desde la bocinas**- pues es son boletos de primera clase, y con todos los gastos pagados , un viaje totalmente pagado al paradiciaco mundo de "LA VERGA"

Sientan la brisa de "la verga" y recorranla de punta a punta y en todo su explendor

De regreso otra ves al ecenario

Todos los digielegidos a punto de rifar el ultimo premio

Daisuke anuncia -y entonces en cuanto saquemos de esta tombola gigante el nombre del ganador , habreos terminado co este ultimo programa de digivicion, y recuerden, si es que dejaron aunque sea un review , participan, pero antes de sacar el papel con el nombre ganador …. Vayamos a comerciales "

-mas comerciales?- pregunto tocatl

-tienes alguna idea para terminar mejor la programacion?, algun giro inesperado? Una personaje especial invitado? Una dona?

En ese momento una vos diabolica se escucha por todo el estudio-yo tengo una-

-quien dijo eso?-

-no empesemos de nuevo-

Una figura roja con una capa aparece frente a todos

Tocatl le hace frente –por fin llegas Mephisto-

Todos los digielegidos al mismo tiempo- mephisto?-

Y mephisto por fin hablo- así es, yo soy Mephisto-

-Ahh- dijo asombrado Tk- ¿y quien es Mephisto?

Todos se van de espaldas

(explicacion rapida: mephisto es el nombre que se le da al demonio cuando hace pactos , para mas informacion lean fausto, la pelicula de gosth rider, o el comic one more day de spiderman)

Despues de explicar que es el diablo (y tomar te), Mephisto explica el por que ha venido

-como sabran , mañana se termina el mundo-

-es cierto-dijo tai- tocatl dijo algo de eso al principio del programa-

Mephisto continuo- pero he decidido hacer un trato con tocatl

Quieres su alma, supongo- contesto Matt –

-Naaa , la verdad es que ya tengo demaciadas almas , ademas cuanto puede valer la suya?-

-no mucho- respondio tocatl- se la cambie a Mimi por sexo-

-ejem- tosio Mimi- lo que tocatl quiere decir es que no hay mucho que puedas pedirnos

Mephisto sonrio, igual que el comic de spiderman one more day, se equivocan, hay un precio por salvar el mundo, que tal "su relación"-

Mimi y tocatl se miraron y asintieron , seria mejor portarse como heroes y sacrificarse por el mundo aunque su apenas nacido amor se extinguiera

-y como lo haras?- pregunto tocatl- borraras nuestra mente para que no recordemos nada? Haras uno de esos saltos temporales?-

Mephisto sonrio – mejor que eso … TE QUITARE TUS i 100 000 000 000 MILLONES DE EUROS –

Al escuchar eso Mimi solto a tocatl- eso significa que eres pobre de nuevo, no te me acerques naco-

Mephisto sonrio mientras con solo apretar un boton de su celular, toda la cuenta bancaria de tocatl era tranferida a la suya

-nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-grito tocatl

-quiero un celular como ese- susurro Tai

Mimi Volteo hacia donde estaban todos los chicos- bueno es hora de elegir a un nuevo novio…-

no se pierdan la conclucion del canal al regresar de este comercial, y al regresar veremos quien es el nuevo novio de Mimi , ademas del ganador del premio del viaje a hawai con todos los gastos pagados , mas aparte mil pesos en vales de despensa, y las llaves del mac laren, si dejaste al menos un review podrias ser tu

**comercial final**

a falta de un mejor comercial decidimos mostarles una serie de datos que no sabian sobre digivicion

sabias que…? (datos curiosos que nadie conose de digivicion y que aunque a nadie le importan los ponemos solo para llenar especio)

sabias que… el nombre de Digivicion esta inspirado en un canal Mexicano llamado Galavicion cuyo lema es "y a ti ¿te gusta ver Galavicion?"

sabias que… El nombre real de Tocatl es Andrés

sabias que… dios y dios son cuatro , cuatro y dios son seis , y tres veces 6 , es el numero del diablo

sabias que… el 666 aparece varias veces en la programacion?

sabias que… varios inicios de los capitulos de digivicion están inspirados en canciones "en un lejano lugar retacado de nopales" es de una cancion de rocdrigo gonzales , "en algun lugar de un gran pais" de los hombres g , solo por poner unos ejemplos

Sabias que … digivicion tiene mensajes subliminales que son "comete a tus padres" y "orinate en el prado"

sabias que… lo anterior no era cierto?

sabias que…a pesar de que el canal esta inspirado en digimon , jamas un digimon protagoniso algun programa

sabias que…dios ha muerto?

sabias que…no hay nada mas fastidioso que leer datos inutiles que inician con la frase "sabias que…"

sabias que… el color favorito de Mimi es el rosa …. Nosotros tampoco

sabias que … en este momento el gobierno acaba de robar varios millones sacados de los impuestos que la gente paga

sabias que … los digimons deevolucionaron en una raza aun mas estupida y primigenia, los pokemones

sabias que … en México existen los digimones, y son conocidos como huevo cartoons?

Sabias que … la venta de tacos de digimon esta penalizada por la ley, en su lugar se consumen tacos de perros , gatos y humanos

Sabias que … digimon a diferencia de pokemon jamas fue tildada de satanica a pesar de tener personages como devimon, belzemon, belialmiotismon, ladydevimon entre otros

sabias que… Digivicion fue basado en la ya extinta Radioactivo 98.5 , una estacion de radio

sabias que… Digivicion no es un canal , sino un Fanfic

sabias que…los digielegidos ignoran esto ultimo

sabias que…la mision de Digivicion fue, es y sera la de robarle una risa a quien lo lea

sabias que…estamos perdiendo el tiempo tanto como escribiendo esto como usted leyendo esto

a esto solamente podemos decir "gracias por sintonizar Digivicion"

**de regreso al programa final**

Mimi estaba frente a todos los chicos de la primera y segunda temporada a punto de escoger un nuevo novio

Efecto de luces, flor de cereso callendo y musica fresa

Mimi miro hacia delante -yo te elijo a ti…-

Continuara …ejem digo cambio de ecena a los chicos

Mimi corre hacia un chico y lo abraza cullo nombre es …

-koushiro-

Todos los digielejidos les aparece una gota en la cabeza

Sora suspiro- tanto drama para eso-mira a tocatl- no te molesta?-

-no del todo siempre fui fan del mishiro, en fin al menos ahora podre corresponder a Midori

Midori sonrio temerosamente- lo siento pero hace una hora volvi con mi novio Seiji (anime Midori no hibi) y ya no podra ser

Mimi da la vuelta y se va

Tocatl suspira, en fin es hora de entregar el premio final del viaje a hawai, con gastos pagados, mil pesos en vales de despenza y un mac laren

Musica de tención

Kary se acerca a la tombola gigante y saca un nombre , posteriormente se lo entrega a tocatl y este lee

El ganador es … Arisuu

La chica en cuestion sube al ecenario a reclamar su premio

Tai la intersecta , la abraza y sonrie ante las camaras –y así es, para ganar todos esos fabulosos premios tendras que contestar a la siguiente pregunta

-bien dime cual es?-

-cual es la rais cuadrada de sietemil ochocientos noventa y cinco? Tienes 3 segundos…3…2…-

-mmmm…ochenta y ocho punto ochosientos ciencuenta y tres mil ochocientos trece-

-correcto-

-AHHH NO PUEDO CREERLO GANEEEEEEE GANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE , LOS AMO A TODOS MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA GANEEEEEEEEEEE GANEEEEEEEEEEEE-

- has sufrido un shock emocional, tendremos que hospitalezarte a un siquiatrico por 3 meses para evitar una crisis nerviosa, y no podras ir a ese viaje-

-Mimi le arrebata los boletos a Arisuu- mejor , mas para mi

Tocatl trata de detenerla -oye Mimi eso no estaba en el … Mimi mimi…-

Todos los digielejidos se reunen en el centro- como sea hemos llegado al final de la programacion gracias por seguir este absurdo canal hasta este punto-

-ya puedes apagar la camara agumon- grita tocatl- es el boton rojo, no ese no, el otro, a tu derecha … a tu otra derecha , andale ese-

**Clic **

La imagen en pantalla queda sin señal

Todos los digielejidos salen del estudio y segundos despues unas varias maquinas empiezan a demolerlo

-bueno, aquí termina todo- dice tocatl por ultima ves

Todos suspiran, al fin podremos volver a nuestra vida , como sea , te veremos en otra vida o en otro universo alterno

Todos se despiden y se alejan en el horizonte

**Fin **

Epilogo 

Varios meses despues en alguna universidad del politecnico

Un chico gotico salia de sus clases cuando…

Una mascara de spiderman cayo frente a el, levanto la mirada y una chica de cabello rosado le miro fijamente –vamonos tenemos un nuevo canal que dirijir-

-en serio- hablo el chico – por que? , sera acaso que tu me …-

-naaah, solo necesito dinero-

Tocatl se va de espaldas , toma su mascara y corre detrás de Mimi…

* * *

**Palabras finales del autor**

Por fin despues de tanto tiempo pude terminar este fic, le intente poner un final mas o menos epico , pero no me salio, ya en serio y sin sonar melodramatico, le tenia cierto aprecio a este fic por que pude aparecer como personaje y hacer otras cosas que en mi juicio no haria, pero en fin , si alguien disfuto o al menos se cago de la risa con este fic, me doy por servido, su finalidad solo era la de divertirme un rato , como dirian los compas de goliardos "larga vida a la fantasia", chanse … y solo si es que sobrevivo a la universidad (que me esta matando creanme) intentare hacer otro fic comico, pero eso solo es un quiza

Pasenla chido

Tocatl


End file.
